My 21st Father's Day
by Ms.Laurabella
Summary: Future Fic/ Oliver's 21st father's day. Oliver remembers the events that all led up to his 21st father's day. Written in response to tumblr challenge by @geniewithwifi. Enjoy and only my 2nd fic and first future fic. Per a review the story is going to continue. Have ideas let me know I'd be happy to incorporate your ideas!
1. Chapter 1

Done in response to tumblr challenge by geniewithwifi. Disclaimer as usual I own nothing of Arrow or the characters. Enjoy and remember still very new to the fanfiction thing! Lot's of love.

My 21st Father's Day

Felicity Queen made everyday a good day. Our second official date was in San Diego during a Street Fair. That's when I learned more about her time in Vegas. That's when she finally told me more about her past; that's when I finally started to tell her more about mine. Our first real conversation about the future happened during a rain storm in Maine. We had made plans for the day; to explore the shoreline maybe take a boat out for the day. However the weather delayed our plans so we went to plan B explore each other. Our legs were wrapped around each other with her cold toes stroking along my lower calf. Her bare chest pressed against mine; her hands drawing small circles into my lower back. I was slowly trailing my hand up and down her arm with my face nuzzled in her hair breathing in deeply; just taking in this stolen moment. My trance was broken when she broke the silence with her strong but still timid voice.

"Oliver have you ever thought about our future?" Her eyes looked into mine showing sincerity and a little bit of hesitancy. Her hands were still moving slowly against my back creating a soothing balm for my soul.

Weighing my answer carefully I answered with an exhaled breath. "Yes, but only when I started to believe we would have one." Her eyebrows went up and her lips puckered into a perfect oh forcing me to elaborate. "I only dared to imagine what my future would be like with you when we left Starling City. Only then with the sun in the distance did I think that my future with you was more than just a pleasant dream. Why do you ask." By this time I had removed my face from the crown of her head; our noses softly touching and, our eyes locked to one another's gaze.

I rubbed my nose softly against hers; my eyes looking straight into hers, with my arms banded around her waist urging her to continue her line of questioning. Her nose rubbed back against mine before she took a deep breath and quickly exhaled before speaking. "I ask because one day further into the future I want to remember this moment and you're face in it." She paused seeing the confusion in my eyes; so she tilted her head slightly up and kissed the top of my nose before continuing. "I want a future with you. I want the whole package, marriage, children who are a perfect mixture of you and me, good days, bad days, and everything in between." She paused once more this time removing her hands from my back and placing them aside my face; then she brought my forehead down closer to her lips. She placed the softest kiss upon my forehead; then leaning her forehead against mine she started again. " I want a life with you." Not moving my forehead away from hers; I just looked into her eyes replying softly "That's what I want too."

Felicity Queen made my life complete. The day we got married I thought was the height of happiness. Seeing her walking towards me made my heart still in my chest. I'd never seen her look more beautiful, more perfect than she did in that moment. I couldn't tell you now twenty years later what the dress looked like, or what kind of flowers where clutched in her delicate hands. All I could see was her face and the light, love, and happiness that shone from her eyes. Those eyes that never once left mine throughout the entire ceremony; those eyes that held mine with no hesitancy or fear in sight. That moment came in second compared to this one.

Once again we were wrapped around each other. This time it was on our couch in our moderate sized home. The house was a perfect fit; it was far enough from the city for me but, close enough that she could still get a strong wifi signal. The house was a two story brick home on about 2 acres of land. The home came with a basement that was large enough to make into our new "Arrow Cave" which to this day I still won't admit to calling it. There was no Green Arrow business today, the rain had started to fall around 10am that morning and continued on throughout the day. Felicity had the brilliant idea to have a Netflix marathon of Doctor Who. Apparently my lack of knowledge about this particular show still vexed her to her very core. I was barely paying attention to the screen in front of me when I felt her move. Over the years I had learned every movement she had. I had memorized every expression, every glance, every movement that her body or face could make. She was my favorite past time and being married hadn't changed that fact; it had actually made it worse.

This movement was her I have something to tell you but I'm afraid to so movement. She would first position her body to directly line up with mine. Since I was sitting with my legs stretched out in front of me she moved to match. Her body moved from being curled up against mine to being stretched out her legs pushed against mine so that she could weave them together. She moved her chest to press against my side with her arms going around my waist which; allowed her head to rest against my outstretched arm. I looked down into her happily glowing eyes and smiled. I would never tire of seeing that expression especially since it was directed at me. I smiled and paused the current episode with; a dumb stupid smile I asked with a slight chuckle… "I assume based on this new position you required my attention." Her eyes lit up still surprised to this day that I knew her every movement as if it were my own. She smiled that brilliant I'm about to change your entire life smile and replied… "Why yes I did. I have something to tell you." Now that she had my full undivided attention I shifted my body slightly so that my free arm and hand could move towards her to softly caress her face. Still looking at her with some confusion and absolute curiosity I pushed for her to continue. Sensing my question she continued on. "Since you know my every movement which still kind of surprises me to this day you might have noticed that I've been acting a bit strangely lately." She was right she had been. She was lighter almost like she was free from some unknown weight. She had been radiant almost glowing for the past three days. I just nodded for her to continue my mouth slightly upturned in a smile. "Well I was waiting till today to give you the news. I wanted it to have meaning; I wanted to make sure you remembered this moment for the rest of your life." She paused and then with the biggest smile I had seen to date she exhaled "I'm pregnant. Happy Father's Day Oliver Queen."

Felicity Queen gave my life purpose. The delivery was horrible for me. I had never been so nervous in all my life. I had spent five years in hell fighting for my life. I had been stabbed, shot, beaten, tortured, made into a human weapon and, made into a shell of a man. I had spent a year as the hood, two years as the Arrow, and now I've been the Green Arrow for two in half years. I have never till this day experienced the sheer amount of panic as I did in that moment. Felicity was completely calm. She never once faltered. She brought our son into the world with a grace and ease that I had never seen displayed before by another human being. She was in essence perfect.

Our son Thomas Robert Queen came into the world with a father who was a half time co-CEO and a full time vigilante. His mother my light, savior, and reason for begin was the other half of my team. She was the other CEO who also made sure I came home to her and our son night after night. Our son in that moment became the reason my heart beat. He was a perfect replica of his mother and I. His face was shaped like mine strong, and defined. His coloring was all Felicity right down to the blond wisps of hair. His eyes however were what made him perfect. His eyes were all Felicity. I've been standing outside in the backyard just staring at my beautiful family. Thea is sitting next to Felicity laughing. John and Lyla have Sara playing with Tommy as he attempts once again to grasp his mother's hands and stand. He's 16 months old and already attempting to walk, run and race throughout the yard. According to his mother that's a trait he inherited from me. All I can see however is her. I can see her in his eyes that are Felicity's down to the gold around his pupil. I can hear her in his laugh when he giggles during our nightly round of peak a boo. I can see her essence in him when he attempts to do something for the first time. I can see her intellect in him every time he figures something out for the first time.

She looks over at me from her place on the grass of our backyard. She smiles that soft smile that she has only for me. Her eyes beg me to come over and join in on all the fun. I move from my leaning position against the door and slowly walk towards them. I come up behind her and position myself so that she can lean her body into mine. Placing her head against my chest I duck my head down to place a light kiss against the side of her face. Our son however seems to notice the change in his mother's movements and stops playing with Sara's hand. He moves his cubby little arms and legs to crawl towards Felicity's legs. Then if by sheer will alone he manages to pull himself up into a slight standing position and moves or toddles about two feet before falling down by her knee. Not to be deterred he tries again this time Tommy crawls closer to our bodies and latches onto my bent leg that is currently encasing Felicity's upper body. Once again he's moved himself into a standing position but this time when he toddles it's with one destination in mind. He takes a few tiny steps and lands right into his mother's waiting arms.

Felicity laughs and claps, and smiles for what a brilliant and strong son she has. Tommy just looks at her with the same look that I do. The same peaceful calm look that I have whenever I see her face; in that moment I see a trait that my son and I will forever share. Felicity is our shared bond. Whatever love I feel for her doubled when she had our son.

John and Lyla had left hours ago, Thea had decided to stay over for the night. She claimed that her nephew would demand her presence in the morning. I just chuckled softly to myself and kissed her forehead as we said goodnight. I walked upstairs to my son's room and leaned against the door frame. I did this every night like some sort of ritual. I always spent about five minutes just watching him sleep. This had become my new favorite past time in the past 16 months. Somehow I doubt Felicity minded much. I just watched and listened as he inhaled and exhaled. I felt calm; I felt at peace, I felt whole. Felicity who had become aware of my little nightly ritual came up behind me to band her arms around me waist; pressing her head against my back. I moved my hands down to clasp hers in response. I was idly rubbing my thumb across her knuckles when she softly spoke. "Happy Father's Day." I smiled and breathed out a simple "Thank you."

Felicity Queen made everyday a good day, made my life complete, and gave me a purpose. My children however gave my life meaning. Today is my 21st father's day. I have counted every single one since the moment Felicity told me she was pregnant. I'm sitting in my office looking out the bay window to our even larger backyard. Once Tommy was about two years old we moved from our brick starter home and into a much larger abode. The company was flourishing and so was our family. My Green Arrow days had slowed down as my commitment to my family grew. Tommy was two and half when Riley Moira Queen was born. This time my traits had truly won out. She was all me except for her face that belonged solely to her mother. Felicity laughed at how god really did have a cruel sense of humor. Three years later our third miracle happened. This time however the miracle came in the form of twins. One boy, one girl; both of whom would prove to be the cleverest of all our children. Jacob Tyler and Rebecca Anne Queen were really two of a kind. They did everything together. Jacob had my smarts and sense of timing while Rebecca was her mother through and through. Felicity about jumped for joy when her little girl built her first computer at the age of 6. As she stated Rebecca was a year younger than she was when she had built one at age 7.

Our children through the years have given me thousands of gifts. However the ones I'm looking at now are the ones they gave me each father's day. Felicity started the tradition when she told me about Tommy. She hid the small trinket in my dresser drawer. It was small and endearing. It was a small silver T that looked to be a piece for a bracelet charm. I asked her what it was for when I saw her that morning still glowing from the previous night's confession. She just looked at me and stated as if it were plain as day. "Why your father's day gift silly. I know I thought of a card but I saw that little silver T and I couldn't resist. I was thinking if it's a boy his name should be Tommy and if it's a girl it should be Thera. That way either way the name of our first born will begin with a T in honor of Tommy." I was across the room in seconds kissing my way down her neck and up again as I picked her up pulled her against my chest.

This tradition continued on with each child. I had a small bracelet charm for each one. Each child had a first name with a meaning that corresponded to our journey together; Riley had her R, which was for rescued. Jacob has his J which was for justice. Rebecca had the most sentimental one her R was for red because that was the moment that changed everything. However as each child grew they took the tradition and put their own spin on it. Tommy had gone the way of the past. Each year he attempted to honor his namesake. One year it was a video montage of us as boys. Another year he had a photo album made of moments with Tommy and our moments together as father and son. Each year he reminded me that he knew about the connection his name held for me.

Riley understood how I was rescued. She however liked to ask questions about her middle name, her grandmother's name. Each father's day her gift was a new story that she had written about her namesake. I had piles and piles of stories about how Moira would have acted when she met them, about their first conversations, even about their first fights. She wanted to make a connection to the part of me that still missed my mother. I loved her all the more for it.

Jacob was tough and a real spit fire. His gifts always involved giving me a headache. Since his name was for the justice that I had dispensed over the years he liked to be active in his love. One year it was a paintball tournament. Felicity was less than pleased. Another year it was a baseball game that had the girls beating the boys. His gifts were always events and moments to remember. His gifts came in the form of memories to cherish. His form of justice was to show us that the real justice was this, our family being together to have paintball fights and baseball games.

Rebecca was the by far the most inventive of my children. Her gifts were always handmade. One year she built me what her mother had called the time capsule. She with some help from her mother had made a computer program that blended all our photos and videos together. This program grew with each passing year. Another time she designed a new family crest that blended all aspects of our family together. This design was presented to me in the form of oak chest. That chest is what holds all the gifts from days gone by. Rebecca has the sentimental name thus she had the sentimental streak. She used her gifts and talents to show me every year how the lucky the color red really was. Rebecca was my red pen all over again.

My Felicity saved my life; she changed it by simply being herself. Never once backing down from a fight, never taking the easy way out, and always being my light in the dark places that I traveled; my children however gave me a new life. They showed me that my life wasn't complete until they were a part of it. Every moment I spend with them is just another moment I'm reminded of the journey to this point. I have lost many and saved even more. I have gained a partner in crime, a brother in arms, and my soulmate. My children became all of those people in one. Each one became my end all and be all.

So today on my 21st father's day I wanted to give a gift to you. This is our story. We've had bumps and bruises along the way. My life truly began when I was shipwrecked on Lian Yu. Without all those years of sorrow and torment I never would have gotten all of you. I watched silently as each one read the letter that it taken me hours to compose. I was nervous they all knew that I loved them but I sometimes wondered if they knew how much I truly cared. I often wondered if they knew how much they had truly done to change my life. Tommy of course was the first to speak. He was 21 tall and handsome according to his mother. I however still saw the little boy who giggled when he took his first real step towards me. He came forward and pulled me forward into a massive hug. "Thanks Dad. For everything." He stepped aside still smiling brightly for Riley. Riley who was 19 and wanting to apply to the police academy; she wanted to rescue other's in the same I had. Her eyes were wet from unshed tears in her glowing blue eyes. As she closed the distance between us she whispered ever so slightly. "I love you daddy. I'm so glad that mom rescued you from yourself." The last part was a private joke that we had since she was five and scared of a thunderstorm. I softly kissed her forehead before Jacob of course being the strong one came up smiling from ear to ear and shook my hand. "Awesome letter dad; next time ease up the emotional stuff I mean come on we're Queen men after all." He was 15 and going to prove to everyone around that he was the toughest guy in the room myself included. My Rebecca was openly crying and smiling with joy. I was still standing against my desk when she took a running leap towards my open arms. That was our tradition. Since she was three and I came home from a particularly bad Green Arrow mission. She was there waiting for me with a running leap straight into my arms. At 15 she still was always there waiting for me. " I love you daddy, always have, always will." I kissed her forehead as well as she released her hold on me and walked away to stand with her brother's and sister.

Felicity was the last but by far the least. Our children had grown used to our affectionate ways with one another. We were always holding hands, giving light linger touches to cheeks, hands, shoulders, arms. I was also quite prone to the forehead kiss which my daughters were quite aware of since each day for most of their life's that's how I bid them goodnight. So it came as no shock when Felicity walked into my waiting arms, wrapped her arms around my neck and sealed her lips to mine. The kiss was soft, pure, and filled with love. She broke away to kiss my nose, and then my forehead before settling further into my embrace. I just kissed her hair before murmuring "So a good surprise then?" Her head still resting against my chest replied "The best one yet." We broke apart only to have our children join in on the embrace. So there I stood enveloped by my wife and four children. I'd say my 21st father's day was the best one yet.


	2. Chapter 2: Tommy's first word

Per a wonderful suggestion from shannbaskets I'm continuing this story. I really do appreciate any suggestions that anyone might have to offer. I'm going to do multiple chapters. At this point I'm doing one for each child. The first is Tommy, and then so on. The girls stories were mentioned in the first chapter so I'll be explaining those moments. If you have any thoughts prompts you'd like to see drop me a note and let me know. You can leave the review here or find my on tumblr laurabella2930 and leave me a note.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Arrow or its characters.

Chapter Two: Tommy's first word

Felicity Queen gave me the world when she gave me our son. I thought I knew what love was when I was a child. I thought I knew what love was when I was with Laurel. I thought I knew what love was when I finally let myself be with my wife. I was wrong on all counts. I finally learned what love truly was when my son was born. My love expanded even further with the births of our other three children to the point when asked who does my heart belong to I would have five answers. Felicity will always have my heart, mind, body, and soul. She's owned all of those things since her first babble and the red pen. I was the idiot who fought it but in the end she won out. My children however they own every facet of my being. Without them the world wouldn't make a lick of sense. The first time I felt the invisible pull against my heart was when I saw Tommy for the first time. The boy had lungs and much to his mother's delight had no problem using them. I had a very different perspective on that thought pattern. My mind however changed one Sunday afternoon.

Sunday's were family days. That had been the Felicity Queen house rule since the day I said I do. She even found a way to incorporate it into our vows. She was a clever little minx. The sun was pouring in through the window highlighting Felicity's golden strands of hair. I always woke up about five or ten minutes before she did. I spent those minutes gazing upon her and memorizing every single facet of her face, the sounds she made when she was breathing in and out slowly, and the look in her eyes whenever she caught me. Normally she didn't because Tommy had kept her up till all hours of the night. Our beautiful son was going through a rather interesting phase right now. He was attempting to learn his first words. He was also attempting to vocalize those words and usually attempted to do so around 2am. This had been going on for the past two weeks. Felicity had him on a very strict routine. He was bathed, fed, changed, and ready for bed by 8pm every night on the dot. Not even our Green Arrow obligations got in the way of her timetable. However in the last two weeks Tommy had decided to wake up around 2am to start babbling into the baby monitor. He would go and on and on just babbling for hours until one of us came into the room to tend to his needs.

Last night was Felicity's turn for Tommy duty as she had come to call it. I insisted that I should take the shift but; Felicity had made a rather determined argument against my own. Last night was bad even for my standards. We'd been tracking yet another HIVE agent who had come to Starling to start yet another wave of terror. This one's unique brand of terror dealt with cyber terrorism. Felicity had put Tommy down for the night about an hour ago and was in the "Green Arrow Cave" as she had officially dubbed it. The HIVE agent had no name except for the one that Felicity had given him. The cyberHIVE had been hacking into and destroying people's personal accounts for the last three days. Felicity had hacked every FBI, CIA, and even NSA database over the last three days. She could track him for minutes at a time before he once again fell off the grid. Felicity even called in Lyla and the powers of ARGUS to find this guy. This was how annoyed she was getting with this particular manhunt. I had gone to the coordinates that she sent me in the past three minutes with Speedy and Dig in tow. I was positioned on the rooftop across from the main building while Thea and Dig waited on opposite ends of the site just in case this guy actually showed and decided to run. I was standing surveying the layout of the site when I heard my coms click on. I could hear Felicity and the distinctive sound of our 18 month old son babbling away in her ear. I attempted to stifle a laugh but that attempt failed when Thea interrupted my private listening party. "Felicity your com is on and I hear my nephew in the background. Didn't my dear over protective big brother mandate that my precious baby nephew was not to be in the Green Arrow Cave under any circumstances?" By this point I was barely holding it together I was beginning to laugh so hard. Seconds later Felicity chimed in "Don't worry it's the baby monitor he's safely in his room babbling and not in the cave babbling to me. I was worried that he would wake up so I brought the monitor down here as I always do." This time I chimed in to defend my wife against her own sister in law. "Alright you two that's enough we have a mission to focus on. Thea Felicity is his mother and she has as she has informed me the right to decide if or when our son can be in the cave or not." With that the conversation ended and the mission resumed.

After three annoying and rather boring hours on the roof the cyberHIVE had gotten away much to my wife's growing dismay. Felicity had called everyone home when she called our private line that she had installed into my suit via Cisco the day after we were married. "Oliver something is going on with Tommy." I paused and measured my breathing before I answered "Felicity he's fine he's 18 months old and already attempting to speak. As I recall last month you were worried because he hadn't yet started to speak. I think that our son's nocturnal babbling has caused you more sleep deprivation than even you knew." Silence that was never good with a woman who could talk her way in, out, and the back into an argument; two minutes later she replied back with the soft you were right I was wrong tone. "I'm sorry love I'm just worried. He's my, our son and he's perfect. I just don't want to do anything that could harm this perfect little miracle that we created." Smiling I replied "Felicity with you as his mother how could he be anything but perfect. I'll be home soon and then we can share a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream and watch some random movie on Netflix your pick." Not even three seconds passed when she came back with "You my husband have a deal."

I was a little later getting home than I thought. I was ambushed by three HIVE agents when I was zip lining down from my roof perch. I wasn't badly injured but enough so that Felicity had insisted that she take the shift with our son instead of his beaten and bruised father. I kissed her nose, her forehead and then finally her lips before she left our room to tend to our son. So now that it's morning and our son is finally sleeping soundly I can lay here and watch as she begins to fully wake up. Her eyes softly flutter as she adjusts to the bright light of the early morning sun. She moves her arms away from their position around my waist and stretches them up towards the ceiling. A slight yawn escapes her mouth as she sleepily mutters good morning. I adjust my position against the headboard to come down beside her body until I'm lined up completely against her and resting my forehead against hers. Her smile widens and her eyes stare longingly into mine. "I love you. I know you know that but I feel like I don't tell you often enough sometimes." I closed the gap between us and lightly kissed her lips before replying "I love you and I know that I don't tell you that enough." Sensing that our conversation is about to take a turn towards the slight snoring in the other room I pull her against my chest fully so that her face is firmly placed against my neck and my face is buried in her shoulder. "He's fine you know that don't you. He's learning to talk and just like his mother he's learning via the babble. I really can't imagine where he picked up that trait from." I was slightly laughing by this point as was she. "I know I just wish he would work out whatever it is he wants to say and just say it already." We stayed this way for another twenty minutes just laughing, talking, caressing, and just enjoying connecting to one another once again.

It was around noon when I heard the knock at the front door. Felicity yelled from the kitchen "Oliver it's Laurel she's here to help me go house hunting. Remember you promised you would go with us this time so let her in and then once Thea's here we'll leave." I got up from the leather couch that always beckoned my name whenever I entered the room and went to get the door. There on the other side was indeed Laurel Lance former girlfriend current friend and partner of Green Arrow. She smiled as we exchanged a quick hug and hello as she entered the house. Laurel's and Felicity's relationship had always amazed me. Given how much the two women had in common I was surprised when she quickly became my wife's best friend and constant companion. We walked back into the family room where Tommy was sitting in his rocking chair just swinging back and forth and yes babbling nonstop words that still made no sense at all. Laurel stopped and dropped down in front of my son to grab his two little hands in her own. "Hello my little nephew, hello my beautiful Tommy; how are you today? Are you still keeping mommy and daddy awake at all hours of the night?" She kept talking to him sweetly and he just kept laughing and grabbing at her hands until she removed him from the swing and held him her arms. "I think he likes being held by you." I remarked as she sat down my son in her lap. "Of course he does I'm his aunt Laurel, I'm family what's not to like." Laurel and I had come a long way in the past few years. I was against her become the Black Canary but once I accepted her for who she was becoming things got easier.

She must have noticed my far away expression because she asked "Hey Ollie what's going on in that thick skull of yours?" I laughed and replied "Nothing I was just thinking about how far we've come in the past few years. I was also thinking how ironic it is that you and Felicity are best friends." Laurel smiled softly before responding. "Felicity changed you for the better even I had to see that. You lit up around her in a way that you never did with me. I should know because Tommy was my Felicity. He opened up my heart in the same way that she opened up yours." She took another breath before continuing on. "Felicity and I are best friends because we decided that Ollie and Oliver we're two different people. Ollie broke my heart and died on that island. Oliver came back and showed me that we were never meant to be. Oliver came back and gave me the truth which Ollie had never done. Oliver came back and became the man that I always hoped Ollie could be. Oliver came back and fell in love with Felicity. We loved two very different people and I'm glad that her person was the one that came back." I smiled and simply said "Thank you Laurel." She replied "Anytime Oliver."

Felicity came into the room with blueprints and various home layouts for all of us to go over before we took the tour of a thousand homes. I was attempting to look interested when my son finally chose his moment. By this point Laurel had passed Tommy off to his mother who was going over the various layouts with ease. She and Felicity were going on and on about different layouts and how if we had more children we would need to have this many rooms with access to a larger backyard and so on. I was barely listening since I was too wrapped up in watching my son as he attempted to get his mother's attention. He was using his chubby little hands to pull her hair out of the low ponytail she was sporting today. However Felicity just kept gently moving his hands away and resumed her conversation. My son apparently didn't like being ignored much like his father and took matters into his own hands. Without any warning Tommy spoke. "Momma" clear as a bell and distinctive as could be he said it again. "Momma up" Felicity paused, Laurel's head snapped up with awe and joy, I sat there dumbstruck. Felicity was the first to regain her voice. "Two weeks of non-stop babble and you come up with momma up." She was laughing and smiling down at our son as if he was the whole world. "I'm so proud of my smart boy, yes I am." She lifted him as he had commanded and he started laughing and kept saying momma, momma over and over again.

House hunting was put on pause that day in honor of our son's first words. Laurel and Felicity had snuggled up together on the couch both holding one of Tommy's hands in their own. They kept taking turns getting him to speak while attempting to get him to say different words such as dada, and down. Thea came in an hour later and joined the three of them on the couch. I called John and told him to come over with Lyla and Sara. Felicity had always said that Sunday was family day and it seemed right that most of our family should be together to celebrate my son's first words. As I said I never knew what love was until my children were born. That night as I lay in bed holding my wife stoking my finger tips down her bare back I whispered into her ear "So today you and Laurel were planning our future." She moved her head from my shoulder to move it closer to my face. Rubbing her nose against mine as she often did and replied very softly "So what if we were? I told you that night in Maine I wanted children with you. That means more than one. I do love our son more than I ever thought possible but that doesn't mean I would mind maybe adding one or two more to the equation." I paused before I moved my face to rub against her nose before also softly replying "Well than maybe we should think about doing something that would add to our family equation." Her mouth was on mine in an instant and my hands re-positioned to move her body closer to mine. A few months later we we're having another family Sunday celebration but this time to celebrate the soon to be new addition to our family.

Notes: So what did you think? I really wanted Felicity/Laurel to have a bonding moment but it felt right for the moment to be w/Oliver instead.


	3. Chapter 3: Riley and the big bad storm

Alright this is the Riley chapter to explain her personal bond with Oliver. Next up is Jacob! Enjoy and as always thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing having to do with Arrow or it's characters.

Chapter 3: Riley and the big bad thunderstorm

Felicity Queen rescued me but my children saved me. Felicity rescued me long before I even knew that she had. I was so lost in my own terror and torment that I didn't realize how far gone I was until I had to trust the girl with the red pen to help save my life. I often told my children about the day their mother rescued me, I didn't often tell them about the day I realized that she had. The day she "saved" me had gone down into legend for our family. Tommy loved the story about how grandma shot dad which; caused him to boldly enter mom's car while bleeding to ask for help. Tommy found that story to be awesome but Riley found it to be sad. She often didn't understand why we would give her a name that was related to someone who had once shot her beloved father. Felicity had a way with our oldest daughter that I often thought I lacked. She always understood her in a way that seemed to transcend reality. Felicity told Riley another story a much darker story. Felicity told our daughter that she was given a middle name that meant strength and love. Felicity told our daughter how her grandmother died to save her children; how that love was greater than anything even death. Riley never once doubted her middle name's special meaning again.

I had always wished for a stronger bond with Riley. She was born on a Monday at 8:55am after 20 hours of labor that her mother actually endured without any drugs. Felicity was the real hero in our relationship she just never actually acknowledged it. I stood holding Tommy close to my chest breathing in his sweet scent knowing that soon the pull on my heart was going to expand to include another life, another heart for me to protect with everything I had. I was scared to death. Tommy wasn't easy by any means but he was a boy who loved and adored his mother just as much as he did me. His love was equal it never wavered. I was worried that maybe a girl would be different, maybe it would be worse. I worried that my overprotective nature would kick into overdrive once I had a daughter to protect from the entire male gender. Felicity looked exhausted but blissful as she held our newest addition. Her name was picked during one of our many nighttime discussions. I often wondered even now if my wife had a plan even then.

We were lying in bed discussing the baby's name. I wanted it to be Moira but Felicity didn't. I just couldn't understand why not. She was my mother and even though our relationship had been strained when she died she still died protecting me. I wanted a way to honor my late mother and I felt that naming our daughter for her was the proper choice. Thea had agreed and even had forced Laurel and Dig into the discussion. Dig stayed out of knowing that once Felicity made up her mind that was it. Laurel being my wife's best friend sided with Felicity of course and stated that Felicity had a reason for not wanting this. Thus why I was laying here with my beautiful wife waiting for the explanation; "come on Felicity just tell me why her first name can't be Moira. I mean you chose to name our first born Tommy one day after you told me you were pregnant. I just don't understand the reason why you're resisting this name." I was leaning against the headboard with my arms crossed across my chest while staring down at my wife who was laying flat on her back with our sleeping son curled up between us. I could tell from her quiet demeanor she was choosing her next words very carefully. Tired of waiting I pinned her with my annoyed look forcing her to speak. "Oliver you know that your mother and I weren't really on any terms much less good terms. She basically told me I'd lose you if I told you the truth about Thea." I attempted to speak to tell her that no matter what she was never going to lose me even then but; her small finger's rising to my lips caused me to pause. "That has nothing to do with my not wanting her first name to be Moira. I want her middle name to be Moira just not her first." I was confused and bewildered by the woman next to me. Sensing my confusion by just looking into my eyes she once again continued on. "This one next to me was easy. Tommy meant the world to you. He was the one that told you to find another way, he was the one saved Laurel, he was the one that made you want to change. He was the start of your change and I wanted a part of that man to live on in our son. His middle name is your father's name. Your father who gave you that blasted mission that led you straight to me."

I was being either too dense or just not catching onto to my wife's logic fast enough so she went even further. Sighing and turning to lightly brush her fingers through our son's soft blond hair she tried again to explain her logic. "Our son's first name stands for the first block or hurdle that we had to overcome. Tommy helped you see that you were a better man and being that better man let us be together. His middle name is for your father another reason that we are together. I want our first daughter to have a name like her brothers. I want her first name or the first initial of that name to stand for something that we both did in order to be together. I want her middle name to stand for the woman who saved your life so that you could one day spend it with me." She stopped and looked at me to see if this time I had finally realized what she was saying. I rewarded her by sliding down further into our bed to wrap one arm around our still sleeping son and to entangle my free hand with hers. "I understand now. You want her name to be like our son's to have two meanings one for us and then one for me. If it were possible I love you even more for it." She rewarded me by squeezing my hand tightly and moved her legs to entwine with mine. "So what do you my way to smart wife want to name our daughter?" She just smiled brightly and after bringing our hands to her mouth to kiss my index finger she replied. "I want to name her Riley Moira Queen. R is for being rescued." She paused to control the emotion that was seeping into her voice. I could see the fresh tears that were about to fall as she continued on. "I don't know how I rescued you because you won't tell me but I know how you rescued me. You loved me just as I was and you saved me from thinking that I couldn't be anything more than some IT girl. You rescued me by really seeing me. I want our daughter's name to represent all those who rescued you before me, during me, and after me." The tears had fallen at this point so I untangled our hands and used my thumb to brush them away. Dropping a soft kiss to our son's head I leaned forward careful not to wake him and kissed away the remaining fallen tears. That night our daughter received her name.

I often think back to that night now over five years ago with joy and some remorse. Riley was five years old now and my carbon copy. She was stubborn, outspoken, strong willed, and stronger than her mother and I combined. What made it worse was that her reflection was that of her mother. She was my worst nightmare she was all my personality traits combined with her mother's looks. Her teenage years were going to be my undoing. Felicity was getting ready to go out of town for some technology conference. She'd been talking about it for over three weeks now so I was well aware of the impending departure date. Four of the six of us were all sitting down to have dinner when Tommy now 7 almost 8 spoke up to announce that he had big news. "I have an announcement to make. I have decided to enter the school's science and technology fair. That being said I would like to go with mommy for the science conference this weekend." I could have fallen out of my chair if not for the years of training that my years away had given me. My son who was both equal parts his mother and I had decided all on his own that the only way to win this little fair was to join his mother on her business trip this weekend. I smiled in spite of myself and looked across the table to gage his mother's reaction. Her face was bursting with pride. Her smile was at least a 10 watt smile on the Felicity happiness scale. Since the twins were spending the weekend with their grandmother until Felicity returned; I knew that meant with Tommy gone only Riley and I would remain.

That night as we prepared for bed I hesitated to tell Felicity what was bothering me. Our entire marriage was built on trust, open communication, and well our physical relationship had yet to waver in over seven years of marriage. I didn't know why I was so nervous to tell her what was bothering me. She would just hold me, kiss me and make everything better. So why was I nervous? Right because I knew deep down inside that I was being stupid and dumb. My daughter loved me quite fiercely. That wasn't the issue the problem was we didn't connect in the same way that Tommy and I did. With Tommy our connection was instant. Our shared love for his mother was what would bond us till the end of time. He like I was very protective of his mother. We both would move heaven and Earth to protect the women in our lives. Yes my seven year old son was going to grow up and become just like me an overprotective man who loved more fully than even he realized. Jake and Becca were only two. They were still learning to speak in full sentences but I could still sense my bond with both of them was strong. My daughter on the other hand didn't really have her mother's capacity for emotional openness. She like me tended to keep everything inside until she was ready to burst. I needed Felicity's open heart to melt my sometimes closed off one.

Felicity waited the customary amount of time before finally breaking down my walls. I was standing in front of the window watching as the storm clouds started to roll in from the distance. My chest was bare as it often was and my body was leaning against the window frame. I didn't even hear my wife come up behind me before she grabbed the top of my shoulders and forced me to turn around and fully face her. Once that was accomplished she moved her hands to grab my face and bring my lips to fully cover her own. She kissed me with the force she used when she wanted one of three things. The first being a new piece of tech for the cave, the next was fairly self explanatory and the third was to snap me out of my own head and bring me back to her. The cave was fully re-outfitted last month after a very long and rather enjoyable night that resulted in a locked door and many whispered promises. The second well given how our love life was never dull if she wanted that she would have my body pushed towards any flat service in a matter in seconds after our lips connected. Since my back hadn't reached any type of wall I knew it was the third. She had sensed my hesitant mood this evening and was attempting to bring it to an end. Our mouths continued the dance that was by this point second nature while our hands continued to roam and pull, and knead the other's body. Once she sensed she had my full attention she pulled back with her hands returning to my face to bring my eyes directly to hers. "Alright what's up? I haven't had to kiss sense into you for years. So what gives?" I kept my arms banded around her waist and leaned my forehead down to touch hers. "I'm sorry it's just that with both you and Tommy being gone this weekend I'm worried about being here alone with Riley. I just still can't find a way to connect with my own daughter and it really bothers me." The look she gave me was a telling one. "That's why you've been so pensive? Why didn't you just tell me, love if you feel that you can't connect than use this weekend to do so. Oliver she's you this should really be quite easy." Still leaning into my wife's warm embrace I laughed and stated "Yes because I was so easy to break." She just leaned further into my chest and hummed. "Yes but only you know how I rescued you maybe you should tell our daughter why her name starts with an R. That would be a story that only you and your mini me would know. That love would bond you for life." Did I mention my wife was entirely too smart for her own good.

We went to bed wrapped around each other and enjoying the feeling of being close, warm and loved. The storm I had been watching earlier started to rage outside. The trees surrounding our property started to sway causing the branches to beat and bang against the windows. My ninja senses as my wife dubbed them hadn't grown any less acute in all these years so when I heard the tiny little rasp of my daughters hand on the door I bolted from my bed to my daughter's waiting form. She usually preferred her mother when she was scared but since Felicity after our rigorous activities earlier in the evening was down for the count I was the only one available to her at this time. Pulling on a t-shirt I took her small perfect hand in mine and led her downstairs to the kitchen. Our kitchen was huge with all stainless steel appliances and room for twenty. I picked her up and placed her on the counter as I moved to get her a plastic cup of chocolate milk. I came back and handed her the cup of what she called her comfort drink and picked her back up cradling her in my arms. She adjusted easily holding her plastic cup and in one hand while the other arm wrapped around my neck and her legs wrapped around my waist securing her hold on my body. I walked into the family room and sat down on my favorite leather couch. She usually moved to sit beside me but this time she chose to stay wrapped around me. I have to say I didn't mind the change in her usual routine. I sat there with my baby girl in my arms and moved my hands up and down her back whispering soothing words into her hair. I placed gentle kisses against the side of her head every once in while as I felt her slowly start to calm down.

I looked down to my daughter's face and finally asked my little angel what was wrong. Her response reminded me of the day her mother had rescued me. "Daddy I'm scared. The thunder and the lighting is scary. I just want it to go away. Daddy can you make it go away please." She looked at me with her big blue eyes that were every bit as beautiful if not more so than her mother's. I paused before considering my next answer. I knew this was my moment to connect to my daughter the way her mother my wife had recommended. I kept moving my hands up and down her back and bent my head down so that my mouth was next to her ear. "I can't make the storm stop sweetie but I can tell you how to be less afraid of it." She settled further into my embrace relaxing against my chest so I continued. "See daddy used to be scared of the storms too, until mommy rescued me." This caused my daughter to lift her head slightly and say "How did mommy wescue you?" I smiled at how she pronounced the word. "Well daddy's world used to be a constant thunder and lightning storm. I used to be in world that was filled with nothing but the thunder and the lightning. Then one day she made the storms go away. She made the storm end and made the sun return." My daughter now hanging onto to every word I uttered spoke once more this time sounding slightly sleepier than before. "How did mommy bring back the sun?" I smiled and kissed her cheek. "She loved me until I could see that the sun was always there just waiting for the storm to pass. She rescued me from my own storm and made me see my own light." I waited to see if that answer had worked for my daughter. Her response told me it did. "Thank you daddy. I think I can sleep now." I asked slightly curious as to what had changed in my daughter's young mind. "why's that sweetie?" She responded quickly and quietly. "You're my sun like mommy was yours." Felicity was right as she always was.

Tucking my now sleeping daughter back into her I bed I rose to gently kiss her forehead before quietly leaving the room and her sleeping form. My heart was lighter than it had been in days. I had finally achieved that life long bond with my daughter. Now I had four children that I shared a part of my soul with. Those thoughts continued to swirl around in my head as I entered my bedroom to see that Felicity had now woken up and was smiling from ear to ear. I closed the door and traveled the remaining steps towards my waiting wife. I bent over and kissed her waiting lips as she grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me towards her. We broke apart when I landed over her now half sitting half lying down form. I moved the hair from her eyes and quickly pecked her lips once more before leaning down towards her ear to whisper "thank you." That earned me another quick peck to my lips before she responded in her own whisper "you're welcome, but I really should thank you." I lowered myself closer to her warm body bracing myself with my arms. "Why should you thank me it was your idea to tell her a story that would bond us." Bringing her hand up to my face she used her index finger to lightly trace a line down from my face, down my neck, past my collarbone straight towards my heart. She smiled my favorite of all her smiles, her I love you smile. "You never told me that I was your sun. You never told me that by loving you I had rescued you. I never knew how much I meant to you even then. I just wanted to thank you for seeing that you had your own light and, that you found it by seeing mine." We both moved to erase any remaining distance between our bodies, but before we lost ourselves yet again we both muttered the same thing at the same time. "I love you."

So thoughts, comments, let me know. Thanks again!


	4. Chapter 4: Jacob's Rules

Thank you to all you who have reviewed my story! I appreciate all your support!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Arrow or it's characters.

Chapter Four: Jacob's Rules

Felicity Queen was the sun and then I had children. They became my universe. I can still recall being married for less than three hours when Felicity decided that we would have to have children sooner rather than later. Given how babies were created I had no problem with her way of thinking. However my wife was speaking about it from a completely different angle. See I was 30 when I finally realized that a life without her wasn't going to work. I had just killed the Demon's head and made Malcolm an even bigger threat than he already was. However all that mattered in those moments was the fact that I was free and Felicity was free to be with me. Our road trip was perfect and we were perfect together. My fears that by coming home to care for Thea we would lose our way were completely unfounded. We found our way because, we found a better way. I became the Green Arrow and within a year we were married. So given the fact that I was only 31 and she was only 26 I couldn't quite understand the urgency of having children. My wife cleared that up for me in her own Felicity way.

"Oliver I'm planning on having children who are about two to three years apart. I'm also planning on having at least three. This means that if I do this correctly I'll be having our third child well into my thirties." My expression was a mix of awe and confusion. "Felicity we've been married less than three hours I think we'll have plenty of time to plan for our future child once we've been married for a little more than a week." She paused and bit her bottom lip slightly before responding. "I know love I just well given how long it took you to realize that you loved me enough to actually be with me; well I don't want to have wait three or four more years for you to decide it's safe to have children. You being the Green Arrow is never going to get less dangerous. I just don't want who you are, who we are together to push us into maybe never finding the right time to have children." I was always amazed by her ability to completely blindside me with her emotional wants and needs. I was also amazed that she had spent so much time considering how I would feel about the safety of our future children. This was one of the many reasons that I fell in love with her to begin with. Taking her hand and putting it firmly between my own as I did in Nanda Parbat; then waiting till her eyes were once again looking into mine I spoke. "Felicity the day I told you I wanted to be with you I meant it. The days that we spent going over and over how our relationship was going to work with my new identity are some of my favorite memories. What makes you think that I would ever want to take one step backwards when you've shown me how much we have going forwards?" She just smiled her I happen to adore you smile and stated as if it were a known fact "See I knew there was a reason that I married you. So since we've established that we are in fact going to have children would you like to perhaps show me how you intend to keep your promise?" I smirked and slanted my mouth against hers as we both lost ourselves in the moment.

"Forgetting ourselves in the moment is what led to our youngest children or do you not remember that particular weekend when Tommy and Riley were with Thea?" I did remember that weekend. I remembered that weekend quite fondly actually. We were in the middle of having one of our more drawn out arguments. The cause this time was our youngest son Jake or as he liked to be addressed Jacob Tyler Queen. He had recently taken to wanting his full name stated whenever he was addressed. My son the apple of my eye was all spitfire and pure unadulterated Queen energy. Jake had taken the calm and ease of our first two children and blew it up into tiny little bits. He was our fireball; he wanted to run the fastest, the furthest, and lord help you if he failed in meeting his goals. His other half was the calm to his frantic, the chocolate to his milk, the yin to his yang. Rebecca was the soothing balm to his rather active and forceful soul. However my three year old wasn't going to be able to save her brother this time. Jacob had really stepped in it this time and that meant he would experience the full force of his mother's anger. Crossing my wife was never the right move to make and my poor son has stepped a few feet across that line. Jacob had destroyed my wife's brand new computer system that she was going to present to the board at the next Queen Industries meeting in three days. In short my son was in definite trouble.

I had walked into the laundry room from the garage entrance when I heard the crashing and then the yelling from Felicity's home office. Today was her long day which meant I left at 2 so that I could be home with the kids during the afternoon. Both of us decided well into Tommy's first year of life that we wanted to raise our children ourselves; we wanted them to have our influences and not someone else's. However sometimes that plan didn't always go according to plan; Tommy was only 8 almost 9 so he couldn't really babysit quite yet. Riley was a very mature 6 year old but again not old enough to hold down the fort. Although explaining that to my oldest daughter did cause my wife to turn about seven shades of red one particular evening. The twins were three so again no go that left the watching of our small brood to members of the Green Arrow team. However today Thea had Verdent business to attend to along with training for her other job as Speedy; Laurel was the DA so really enough said. John and Lyla were busy running ARGUS and currently were on in mission somewhere in Africa. That then left Roy. Roy who claimed to be the Arrow to save me from bars; Roy the boy who became my partner in costumed leather bound crime; Roy who was married to my sister. Roy and Thea had only been married for about two years at this point and the subject of children was still a touchy issue. Thea wanted them and Roy wasn't so sure. His past and the fact that up until four years ago he was living under an assumed identity still created some lingering doubt in his mind. Today it was his job to watch the brood until I came home to take over. Hence the loud rather disturbing sounds I heard when entering my 3 story, 8 bedroom home.

I walked past the kitchen that looked like a bomb made of flour had exploded all over the just cleaned counter tops. I walked past the family room to see various toys had been thrown on the floor, along with the couch cushion forts that were still half standing against the back wall. I continued my path towards the sounds of my children all yelling and screaming to find as they dubbed him the best Uncle ever standing in the center of Felicity's office with her babies scattered all over the floor. Tommy was the first to see me approach and the first to explain the situation. "Daddy it wasn't Uncle Roy's fault. He tried to stop him but once Jake make's up his mind it's a done deal." I was attempting to remain calm and focused on the talk at hand. Once Felicity saw this she was going to be at a level 10 on her angry meter in a matter of seconds. I spoke very clearly keeping all my own disappointment out of my voice "Tommy get Riley, and Becca out of mommy's office. I need to talk with Uncle Roy and Jake alone." Tommy obeyed grabbing his sister's hands and leading them out of what his mother would soon be calling the crime scene. Roy looked up with a look that was a mix of a deer caught in headlights and I'm so never watching your children again. "Oliver I'm so not going to be here when Blondie gets home. I was playing with the kids and we were having a great time." My face at this point gave way to aggravation. "Yes my kitchen and family room still has the evidence of what a good time was had by all." My body language at this point showed I was in no mood for jokes. I had Roy pinned with an ice cold stare that would make even the Green Arrow take a step back. My arms were folded across my chest and I was not pleased. Roy sensing the direction was this was about to go held up his arms and said a small sorry before exiting the room. Thea would be getting a phone call about his conduct later this evening.

My son and I were the only two that remained in the now decimated office. Jake took one look at me and smiled. Of course he wasn't afraid of me he knew all he had to do was cry a few fake tears and I'd melt into a puddle on the floor. All of my children knew that they along with their mother were my only weak spots. I attempted to look stern as I bent down to my son's level. "Jacob Tyler Queen what did you do to your mother's office?" He squared his jaw just like I do before I entered an argument, puffed out his small little chest and lifted his head higher. "Daddy they wouldn't follow the rules. I told them that if they broke the rules again I would break something. "My face was a mass of conflicting emotions ranging from awe, inspired, shock, love, and plain humor. Attempting to regain some of my facial control as well as vocal I pressed on. "Buddy what rules did they happen to break?" He just rolled his eyes like duh dad and continued on. "Daddy the house is a mess, Uncle Roy said we had to clean up. No one did. So I broke something just like I said I would." I had had to stifle the laugh that I felt coming up from my chest. "You mean you broke mommy's computers because they didn't listen to Uncle Roy?" He looked at me again like yeah duh before saying "Yes daddy I did. Mommy always says to listen to our aunts and our uncles. I was just doing what I was told." I opened up my arms so that my son could run into them. Hugging his tightly to my chest I picked him up and walked out of the office. This was a discussion that was going to require his mother's unique touch.

Felicity came home and was exhausted. The merger with Wayne was requiring a bit more of her time than even she had anticipated. She had been in back to back meetings for the past three weeks discussing the new technological and scientific advancements that both companies would have to make in order for the merger to really have the desired effect. I was involved in about 90% of this merger which for me was quite a bit. I tended to let my wife handle those mergers while I handled the more day to day aspects of the business. I had fed the kids my version of grilled cheese and tomato soup; then made sure Tommy's homework was done and checked, bathed the twins and, then got everyone ready for bed. I lived for the moments when it was just the kids and I together doing homework, eating dinner, and just talking about their days. I was sitting on my favorite sofa after it was put back together of course and going over the notes for the meeting tomorrow morning when I heard the door slam and a loud Frack resonated through the still silent house. Felicity walked in and plopped right down next to me still wearing her coat and holding her purse. She leaned over kissed my check and then resumed to lean back and close her eyes. Amused I looked over to gage her current mood. "So today was fun I take it?" She opened one eye slightly turned her head and said a quick "No." Knowing what type of discussion we still had to have I took her small hand in mine and began to rub her knuckles in a soothing pattern. Two years into our marriage Felicity had figured out that we were about to have a large discussion whenever I did this small soothing action; catching on she shifted her body into mine and placed her hand against my chest. "Alright which one is in trouble, and how mad am I going to be?" Without moving an inch I replied "Jake, your office, the computer system for the Wayne merger." Her body was away from mine in 10 seconds and her in office in 5. She used her very angry voice, used many words that I hoped our children would never learn, and proceeded to fight with me to release any anger that she still might contain with her tiny frame. Once she figured out that arguing with me was going to do her not a lick of good she stated in a rather exhausted tone "I want to see my son now." I really wouldn't want to be our youngest son in about five minutes from now.

Waking Jake was easy since he was our night owl. I carried him down the stairs his arms wrapped tightly around my neck and his nose pressed against my neck with his legs cradled in my arms. "If I tell mommy I'm sorry will she love me and forgive me?" His voice was timid and scared. Attempting to soothe away his fears I answered "Buddy mommy loves you more than almost anyone in the world. She's just upset and wants to understand why you did what you did." He nodded his small head and I kept moving towards the family room. I deposited our scared little boy into his mother's waiting arms. She hugged him tightly to her chest and kissed his forehead and then nuzzled his hair with her nose. I sat down beside them and put my hand on his leg and began to rub my hand back in forth hoping to ease my son's young mind. "Baby relax mommy got all her yelling out of her system. You should thank you daddy for listening to mommy rant and rave." My son's face left his mother's neck and looked towards mine. "Thank you daddy." It was quiet and subdued which as very unlike my son. Returning his face to his mother's neck and sinking further into her arms she continued. "Baby can you tell mommy why you broke her computers? They were very important to mommy and daddy's work and it's very important for me to understand what happened here today." He looked up once again and his answer really did explain it all. "I wanted them to listen. I wanted attention, so I made a lot of noise." I had told Felicity about our conversation earlier and it all finally clicked. He hadn't done it to be bad he had done it because he thought it was right. Jake's name stood for justice and truth hence Jacob Tyler. His sense of justice for Roy was to make them hear him by causing even more noise than they did. He was just trying to get his older siblings to listen. "Oh baby next time just scream at the top of your lungs ok?" He must have smiled because at that moment so did Felicity. "ok mommy. Can I go back to sleep now?" She stood up still holding our son and began to carry him back to bed. "Yes baby you can go back to sleep now. We'll talk more in the morning alright?" His answer was a quick k since he was about half asleep in his mother's arms.

Watching Felicity be a mother to our children was just another reason that my love and affection towards her grew with each passing day. We had gone over the pros and cons of punishing our three year old and how to do that with Jake. Jake who was just trying to obey the rules in his own rather loud and destructive way. Of course Felicity eventually came up with the perfect solution. We were cuddling together on the couch with my legs stretched out in front of me and Felicity's head in my lap. I had been slowly running my fingers through her hair as she slowly rubbed little patterns into my knee. "Oliver what if we punish him by making him the boss." My hand stilled and my eyebrows rose "Felicity baby I realize that you're exhausted but would you care to run that by me one more time." She chuckled and turned her body so instead of lying on her side she was now on her back so that her face could look towards mine. "Yes love I can explain. What if we make him responsible for the other's behavior when we're not around? He wanted attention today, so he got it. He wanted them to listen to him so he made them. He might be three but he is by far the loudest and most demanding of all four of our children. So let's make him the mini warden. If the other children break the rules he has to report them. He has to enforce truth and justice." I smiled down at my wife's grinning face. I leaned forward and softly kissed her forehead before stating what we both already knew. "You my wife are brilliant. You're making our son your inside man. That way he gets his attention and you get the other children's behavior monitored by one of their own; you do realize that they are going to tease him endlessly." She smiled again and this time grabbed my hand to kiss each finger softly. "Yes love hence why it's still considered a punishment and not a reward. We'll give him this little assignment for a week. By the end he'll be so sick of it he'll beg to just be one of the kids again." I laughed quietly along with my wife as we just continued to smile and stare as we held each other's hands.

Years later I looked back at that punishment with amusement. Her plan had indeed worked a little too well. Our son relished his new role and still to this day was the unofficial warden of our four beautiful children.


	5. Chapter 5: Rebecca my Guardian

Alright the last child's chapter is up! I'm so excited! So I'm attempting to decide if I should end it here or keep going with more stories about the kids. Again if you have any ideas or just want me to continue let me know.

Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing of Arrow or the characters.

Chapter Five: Rebecca my Guardian

Rebecca my guardian

Felicity Smoak came into my life with a red pen and a head nod. She provided me with information, she helped save my life, she became apart of the team, she became the heart of the team, until one day she became my wife. Felicity Queen was my heart but; my children owned my heart. We had made the choice to not have any more children when Riley was a year old. With running a fortune 500 company, taking care of two children, making sure our marriage was always a priority, and being the Green Arrow we were just exhausted. So the original plan was amended after all we had the perfect family and almost the perfect life. However that all changed when Malcolm Merlyn as known as Raz al Ghul kidnapped my wife from our office in broad daylight.

It had been a normal day Felicity had been working yet again attempting to sway Wayne's business associates to consider a joint project with Queen Industries. I still smiled everytime I saw the Queen name back on the front of the building. My smile was even wider everytime I walked into Felicity Queen's office. I had been called away to Central City on Green Arrow business so she was alone that day without any of the normal protection that was usually always in place. I had taken John and Laurel with me on this trip since we would be meeting up with both Ray Palmer and Sara Lance. I did however leave Thea with Roy back in town I figured that she would be safe enough until I returned home in three days. My guess was very wrong. I was getting ready to take up my position alongside The Atom when my private com buzzed. I always answered that com because usually it was Felicity with a child related emergency which with an almost 4 year old and a 1 year old they happened quite often. I signaled to Ray that I would need a minute and pushed the com to answer. My heart stopped dead in my chest and my world started to crumble before me. "Oliver it's Thea, they've taken Felicity. My father kidnapped Felicity." I was moving towards Barry before Ray had enough time to even ask why my face suddenly became pale. Barry had me back to Starling City in seconds. I changed in the underground parking garage where Felicity kept a spare car for nights when I might need to change before or after work. I raced up the stairs and flat out ran up the 40 something floors to her office. I had pinged Thea's location even though I was fairly certain where she had called from. I rushed through the glass doors and had Thea's sobbing form in my arms.

She was barely holding it together when she told me what had happened. " I was coming to get her for a late lunch. I entered the office and saw an arrow with a note pinned beneath the tip. My father took her as leverage. He wants your help Oliver. Apparently HIVE has made a move against the league and he wants to team up to stop them from making any further moves in the future." My hold on my sister got even tighter and my voice was filled with unadulterated rage. "I want her found and I want her found now. Thea does Malcolm know about Felicity's connection to HIVE?" Thea sobered when she realized the only reason he took Felicity was because she was Damian's daughter. Her voice no longer filled with sadness was now filled with a rage that matched her older brother. "I'll contact Nyssa and see what information she can provide. I'll also have her watch for Felicity to make sure she's at least safe while in my father's care." Thea looked up to see that her big brother, her rock and constant pillar of strength was barely holding it together. Thea didn't always know about their relationship but she did know that this woman meant everything to him. She was his world; then when Tommy and Riley came along his world grew by two. Her brother was going to do whatever he had to do to protect his family even if it meant dying. Hugging her brother even tighter she whispered into his chest "Ollie we'll find her and we'll bring her home. We won't lose anyone else from this family I promise you that. We won't lose her we can't." She pulled away and proceeded to call the rest of the team, along with the Nyssa. She was going to find her sister if it was the last thing she did.

Finding Felicity had been easy since she of course had left bread crumbs for her husband to follow. Nyssa had put a guard detail on Felicity once she was made aware of her presence in Nanda Parbat. Nyssa stayed with her the entire time and never once left her side until Oliver had her back in his arms. Holding Felicity allowed for me to breathe once again. My entire body relaxed all at once the moment she ran into my arms. Her face was dirty and her clothes were slightly torn but otherwise she was breathtaking. I checked over every inch of her body looking for any signs that she been harmed or mistreated in the 48 hours that it took to find and rescue her. I lifted her body up towards mine until her legs had wrapped around my waist and her arms were banded around my neck. Once she was secured to my body I sagged to the floor bringing her even closer as if she would disappear if I didn't. I kissed her neck, her hair, her checks, forehead, nose, hair anywhere I could find just to further reassure myself that she was here and in my embrace. Felicity was doing the same pressing her lips lightly to any part of me that wasn't covered in green leather. I small cough interrupted our reunion. Nyssa moved forward out from the shadows to kneel before us. "Oliver I did what I could to keep her safe while she was here. I'm so sorry for what has transpired today. However we still could use your and your wife's assistance with Damian Darkh and HIVE." I was about to decline when Felicity released her death hold from my neck and placed her hands aside my face. "Oliver, love help them. You have me, you saved me. Now make sure they never need to take me again."

Four days later the mission was over. The league was intact and HIVE along with Damian had a few more dents in their armor than before. We had returned home to business as usual. It was a Wednesday when we returned home and Felicity had started to have nightmares of the abduction. Asking Thea to take Tommy and Riley for the weekend was my way of ensuring that I had two days to focus on reminding my wife that she was home, she was safe, that she was with me. She had agreed to her children being away from quite reluctantly. "Oliver I'm fine it's just a little nightmare it will pass. There is no need to have the children stay with Thea over the weekend." Since our return she had been distant and hesitant to even touch my hand which for us was very out of the norm. She was standing in front of the bathroom mirror brushing out her hair while preparing for bed. "Felicity..." she still hadn't looked me in the eye in two days. "Love look at me." I rarely called her love so I knew that by saying it I would get her attention. Her face indeed turned in my direction. "We have to re-connect, we have to find each other again. You won't even hold my hand. We need this time to heal together. You're not the only one who's been having nightmares. I lost you, I couldn't find you and I'm just as damaged by that as you are." I knew in that moment I had won. She turned off the bathroom light and stepped towards me slowly at first and then with more speed as she came closer. She grabbed both of my hands as our fingers interlaced forming a seal with just our hands. Then taking another step closer and pulling me along with her as she erased the distance that remained between us. Finally looking into my eyes she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed my lips quickly before moving slightly away. "I'm sorry love. I didn't even think about how much this had affected you. I want us to re-connect and heal together. I'll call Thea in the morning and arrange for the children's weekend getaway." I surged forward capturing her mouth with mine. Our weekend was heaven and we re-connected in every single way possible. Hence why 9 months later our third and fourth children were born.

Rebecca's name was by far the most emotional for Felicity since I was the one who chose it. She had picked the other three's names so I figured I should at least get to pick one. Staying with my wife's requirements for the names to have double meanings I thought long and hard about my choice. Rebecca had two meanings. The first was again in honor of Tommy. His mother's name was Rebecca and she was truly the woman who helped make Tommy the wonderful man that eventually grew up to be. I also chose Rebecca because of the r. The letter R had meaning for our relationship. It was a red pen that I remembered on our first all be it short date. It was a red dress that she wore that evening. The sheets that we made love in for the first time were also red. Many of our first's happened with something red. Hell Felicity was wearing another red dress when I proposed, and she was wearing a red sweater when she told me she was pregnant each time. So our daughter's name had loads of meaning. Her middle name Anne didn't have much meaning to anyone but myself. It stood for acceptance. I had to accept many things in my life but once I finally accepted my heart wasn't a weakness but in fact a strength I finally gained a life. Yes my daughter's name was just full of hidden meanings.

Being the Green Arrow was difficult on a good day but today was a bad day, today was a day that I wanted to throw in the towel and just pass on the torch to another willing punching bag. Once again HIVE had reared its ugly head. They had managed to attack four hospitals, injuring 80 and killing 25 innocent people. According to Felicity they were looking for the medical supplies that had just been delivered to each location in the previous four days. The pain medication oxycodone was the target. We had yet to figure out the why and the how but we had to do so soon before more innocent people died. Felicity had been on the com's the whole time listening as Thea got shot in the shoulder, John managed to get her safety but he too suffered from four bruised ribs and several cuts to his abdomen and legs. Laurel got caught under a falling pillar and was knocked out. She was still listed in critical condition at Starling General with a concussion, and a collapsed lung. Roy and I had managed to drag her body out before the rest of the building collapsed around us. HIVE had set us up by blowing the warehouse and most of the stolen drug shipments. I was holding Laurel's unconscious form when I heard Felicity's voice on the com "Oliver love, is she breathing? God please tell me she's still breathing." I looked down at my friends closed eyes and felt myself begin to waver. Attempting to control the emotion creeping into my voice I replied "Yes love she is, barely. I assume you've called Lance and contacted Sara to let them know what happened here." Her response was immediate "Yes love I did. Lance is on the way with an ambulance and Sara actually is here with me attempting to reach out to Nyssa to see if the League might have more information than we currently do." I sighed silently to myself and continued walking towards Lance's vehicle. "Alright Felicity Lance is here I'm going to stay until she's in the ambulance and then I'm going straight to Thea." I was expecting Felicity to respond but this time Sara came on the line. "Ollie I reached out to Nyssa and they have more information than we do. I'm going with Ray to Nanda Parbat tonight. I'll find out why they hurt our family and we'll end this together all of us. I promise Ollie this will be ok." I replied "Thank you Sara. Tell Ray I appreciate his help as well. I'll see you soon. Oh and one last thing thank you for choosing to stay with Felicity tonight. Thank you for choosing to protect my family over your own." Again her response was instant "Ollie they are my family, I love Felicity as if she were my sister, you're children are my nieces and nephews. Your family is my family and I love them. I will always protect them." She signed off and I knew she was gone.

I had made sure that Laurel was safe in her father's care before heading back to our secondary base to check on Thea. The bullet shot was a clean through and through. She would be in pain for a few more days but she would live. I was still worried about Laurel when I finally arrived home. I had spoken to Felicity on the way to Thea and even while with Thea. She was concerned and scared but also beyond livid. I had parked the car in the garage and was getting ready to enter the house when I realized I was still in my Green Arrow gear. I was so distracted that I hadn't even bothered to change at the secondary base. I would have to have Felicity go through and remain any evidence of my other identity in the morning. I expected the house to be silent hoping that Felicity had gone to bed hours ago but also secretly hoping that she would be awake enough to comfort me well into the morning hours. Opening the door and walking past the kitchen I spotted my youngest daughter, my little protector standing right outside the kitchen. I stopped frozen out of panic and a slight amount of fear. Our children didn't yet know about my other job and frankly a three year old wasn't quite well equipped enough to make sense of this Green get up. If I could have predicted her reaction this was not the one I would have picked. She saw me and without a word she ran straight towards me as fast as her little legs could carry her. Once she was close enough to touch me she jumped into my now outstretched arms. I had leaned down to her level when she started to run towards me so when she jumped into my open arms I was able to hold her closely and stand up slowly while holding my precious little girl close to my heart. She was only holding on to me with her arms tightly wrapped around my neck and legs hanging straight down. I could feel her little cute button nose pressed against my neck as I finally asked the pressing question. "Becca baby girl what are you doing up at this hour?" Her response was light and happy as she always was. "Mommy told us you had a bad night. So when I heard a noise I came down here to see you."

My daughter had been impressing me since she was born but; but this blew me away. My three year old wanted to be the first to provide me comfort after I had a bad night. I just hugged her even tighter and smiled into her neck. "Well thank you baby girl. But I think it's time for you to get back to bed." She nodded her agreement and I carried her up the stairs towards her room. I had her back in bed all snuggled beneath the sheets. I leaned down to press a soft kiss to her forehead before re-treating to my own bedroom and Felicity. However my little girl wasn't done yet. She reached out from beneath the sheets and grabbed my face before it was out of her reach. Looking into my eyes with the same intensity that I often had myself when looking at her mother she said "Daddy I love you." She then attempted to bring my face closer to hers. I allowed her to do so curious as to where she was going with this. She leaned up and kissed my nose and then let go. Surprised and touched I asked "Why did you do that baby?" Without missing a beat she answered "That's what you do when I'm sad." I was barely able to choke back the tears when I uttered "Thank you baby girl. I'm all better now. I love you sweetie and I'll see you in the morning." Her eyes were slammed shut before I finished the last sentence. I left her room and traveled down the two doors to mine. I opened the door to find that my wife, my personal hero was indeed still awake and waiting for me. She didn't say a word she just got up and walked towards me. Her hands went to zipper of my hood and then with ease she helped me change out of my gear, then led me to our bathroom tub and turned on the water. Once the tub was full she directed my now very weary body into the hot, steaming water. I could feel the multiple cuts and abrasions that my body had sustained that night as the water stung upon each one. She proceeded to clean each one, then she sat on the edge of the tub with her legs in the water behind my back and brought my head to rest against her thighs. Rubbing my temples softly she still said nothing knowing that words couldn't ease my very troubled soul. Once she felt my body begin to relax beneath her touch she guided me out of the tub and into a warm towel. Once I was dried off, and my wounds were cleaned and bandaged she handed me the pj bottoms.

She had left to give me a few minutes on my own after spending the last two hours tending to my every need. I turned off the light and climbed into bed behind her and pulled her back closer to my chest. With my arms wrapped around her waist and our fingers now tangled together and my face buried in her shoulder she spoke "Tell me what you need love, tell me what you need to make this better." She was now rubbing the side of her face against mine. Without lifting my head up I moved my lips towards her neck and began to kiss her pulse point before answering her question "You. I just need you." She adjusted her body so that her lips could make contact with mine. I spent the remaining hours of the night and the early hours of the morning kissing, touching, and connecting with my wife. I always remembered that night for two reasons. That was the night that I realized I had two guardian angels my wife and my little Rebecca. That was also the night I finally realized that even in my darkest hour my family was now my light.

So what did you think, continue yes or no? Also sorry for any mistakes with names they are really not my strong point.


	6. Chapter 6: You love her and it shows

Thank you to all who said yes more please! So this one is really a Felicity and Oliver one with a little Tommy and Riley thrown in. Thanks again I really do appreciate all the kind words!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Arrow or it's characters.

Chapter 6: You love her and it shows.

Felicity Queen was like a drug; one that I couldn't seem to get enough of. Over the years numerous people had pointed out that I had seemed to sense whenever she was within my immediate presence. It was as if my body was attuned to hers. Other people such as John, Thea, Roy and even Sara pointed out that I wasn't at peace unless I was near to or holding my wife. John had been pointing it out for years; well before I finally realized that I was in love with her. Thea mentioned how my body language would suddenly change once her hand was in mine. Roy well he just liked to taunt me about how my face would soften everytime she so much as walked into a room. Sara however was the most telling; her story went back to the moment when she knew beyond a shadow of doubt that I was starting to fall in love with Felicity Smoak.

Felicity and Sara had always had a special bond one that even Felicity and Laurel, hell even Laurel and Sara would never share. They were bonded by their shared love and affection for me. I can still remember every detail of Felicity's face when I told her that Sara was alive. Her eyes widened, her mouth formed that oh so perfect oh, and she was in my arms in a matter of seconds. She was happy, ecstatic even but; most of all she was begging for the chance to once again hug her lost friend. Their reunion was messy, and beautiful all at once. When I was called to Central City by as Felicity called them Team Flash I took her along with me. We had been walking hand in hand through the massive building that was Star Labs with my thumb as usual moving across her knuckles. Her side was lightly pressed against mine as if she were seeking my personal comfort and warmth. Still walking in tandem the doors opened and there she was. Sara was alive and leaning against the door that led to Caitlyn's medical space. At first her grip became like iron upon my hand until Sara smiled and began moving forward. Felicity started to move forward keeping contact with me until her fingers slipped from my grasp. They met in the middle of the room and enveloped one another in a tight embrace. Felicity's face was obscured from my view because her back was still towards me but I could see Sara's face. I could see her smile growing bigger and wider; I could also see the tears as they started to fall down her face. They stood like that for what seemed like hours just hugging, laughing and crying. I finally moved toward the two women and lightly grasped Sara's shoulder while pressing my chest to Felicity's back. With my other arm moving to encircle her waist they finally pulled apart. Felicity returning my half embrace while still keeping one hand in Sara's. Sara was the first to speak in a language that wasn't just crying and laughing. "You're still cute." I smiled at their own little joke that had formed in a sweet moment between the two. Felicity smiled "I missed you so much! God I have so much to tell you, there is so much to get you caught up on.

That day they spent hours just talking and laughing together. I didn't say much I just enjoyed the light banter between the two women. It was years later now and since that day the two had kept in close contact. They decided that about once a month if it were possible they would have lunch together just the two of them to make sure they kept up on each other's lives. Since Felicity was pregnant with Riley at this point and Tommy was still glued to her side she had extended the standing lunch date invitation to me. Felicity had left the table to take our little peanut as she come to call him to the restroom to wash his now pastry covered hands. I released my hold on her hand as she led Tommy to the back of the crowded restaurant. I glanced back to Sara and her face in that moment caused me to voice my thoughts. "What are you staring at?" Her light filled eyes had zeroed in on my face so with a slight smile and a nod she explained. "You really don't see it do you?" I gave her my confused expression which included my scrunched up forehead and puzzled eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about. What don't I see?" Sara leaned back in her seat crossing her legs and placing her arms across her chest. Still smiling she answered. "The way you are with her it's sweet. I remember when I first noticed it. You had walked down and saw her in workout clothes. Your response was classic it was just a simple what are you wearing not a why are you training, do you want help learning, or Sara can help you. No you asked what she was wearing. The next time I noticed it was after she was shot. I removed her clothing and stitched her up but it was your shirt you insisted she wear to cover up. It was you who told her that she would always be your girl." I was still not sure where this conversation was going so I again asked "Sara I still don't understand what am I not seeing? I knew that I had feelings for her when we were together yes, and I know that I'm perhaps a bit too protective of her but; I really don't know what I'm still not seeing." Finally taking mercy on me Sara leaned forward slightly and taking my hand in hers "Ollie it's this. I always knew that you were fighting having feelings for her. I knew it when I met her, I knew it when she was shot, I knew it when you shielded her body with yours when Slade was in the foundry. Ollie you're different with her. Yes you loved me and yes you loved Laurel but not the way you love her. Sure you kissed my lips, or my forehead and you showed your affection in front of others but; with Felicity it's like she's an extension of you. You just can't seem to stay away from her. When we were all together in Central City you had either a hand, or your arm or just your body touching some part of hers. Today you've been sitting here for the past hour either holding her hand, or lightly touching her arm, or her knee. You literally have some part of your body in contact with hers at all times." She released my hand and leaned back waiting for me to respond. I sighed and looked down before stating "I know."

Of course I knew I was constantly in contact with my wife. I had been like that since the day we left Starling City on our road trip. I had decided the moment she nuzzled her nose into my shoulder that I was done fighting what I felt for her. I was done hiding what I felt for her. It started off rather innocently in fact. I would just grab her hand out of the blue and interlace our fingers together. I would savor the feeling of her warm hand grasping tightly to my own. The touches began to change as the trip wore on. I soon was lightly trailing my index finger up and down her bare arms when we sitting at the beach, in the car, in bed, at dinner, anywhere really. The next change happened when I started to hold her hand so her palm was facing upward so I could trace all the little lines that graced her skin over and over again. I would do this again whenever we were seated just to feel her skin against my own. The last hurdle was the forehead kiss. Granted over the trip we had kissed, made out, made love and then started all over again multiple times each day but this was different. This was my way of making her feel cherished when our other options weren't available. I kissed her forehead when she left a room, when she entered a room, when she woke up from a dream, when she was scared, when she was happy or sad. At some point I had just forgotten that the outside world existed and that became our new normal. When we returned home due to Thea's health everyone had noticed the distinct change in our behavior towards each other. I wasn't the only one who couldn't stay away neither could she. Her gaze almost never left mine even when we were fighting her eyes were locked straight to mine. She always reached for my hand even if we were grocery shopping she had my hand firmly in hers as we walked down the aisles. Her favorite thing to do was to grasp my arms or rub my shoulders whenever she felt that holding hands just wouldn't do. She once told me that her favorite time of day was late at night when I pulled her back towards my chest so that no space remained between our bodies. She told me that she always felt a shiver of calm soothing energy pass through her spine when I ducked my head down to snuggle into the space between her neck and shoulder. She savored the feel of my lips as they kissed her slowly over her pulse point right above her collarbone. She relished the feeling of our hands joining together as our fingers interlaced. The simple fact of the matter was she relished, savored and, needed my touch as much as I did hers.

Snapping out of my own thoughts and turning back to Sara with a smile now gracing my face I answered more fully this time. "I just decided one day that denying myself her touch, her presence, and all she had to give me was done. So yes I'm always in some sort of physical contact with my wife as she is with me. I'm in love with her in a way that I never knew was possible." I looked up and Sara's expression was unreadable. I was afraid that I had gone too far considering what our relationship had been at one point. She stopped me with a smile and her answer told me that I hadn't gone too far in fact maybe I hadn't gone far enough. "Ollie relax. I know that you loved me and I know that you still do. Our relationship was based out of mutual need. I understood your past and you mine. We were both damaged and we both thought the damage was beyond repair. You were a playboy and slept with me in order to avoid impending commitment to my sister. I let you because I had wanted you first and she stole you from me. Then the Gambit sank, we both went through five years of soul changing hell. Mine even lasted one year longer. We were two damaged souls both seeking a release from our own demons. The difference was you had a release; you had someone who was already harnessing that light that was still inside you. It was her, it was always her. I'm just glad that you realized what you had before it was too late." I let out the breath I had been holding and stated a simple "Thank you." By this point Felicity and the other soul who had an unchangeable hold on my heart had returned to the table.

Lunch was over and we had been home for hours at this point. Tommy had wanted me to read him his bedtime story tonight. So I found an old Winnie the Pooh book and told him about the rather blustery day. I felt my son's head slump against my stomach indicating that he was finally down for the count. I very carefully removed his sleeping form from his curled up position over half of my body and tucked him securely into bed. Making sure he was truly fast asleep I lightly kissed the crown of his head before whispering a quiet I love you and walking quietly out of the room. Opening the door to our bedroom I paused. Felicity was sitting there with her back against the headboard and both hands gently rubbing her now slightly rounded stomach over and over again. I stood there for a few more minutes just watching as she lightly rubbed over her stomach and started saying soothing words. Such as "mommy can't wait to see you baby", or " you're brother is so excited to finally meet you." However my favorite was "daddy's eyes light up everytime you kick mommy" and as if on cue I saw her face jump indicating our second child had indeed just kicked mommy. It was at this point that she looked up to see me leaning against our door frame just staring at her. "Love you can actually come all the way into the room. There is no need for you to stand so far away if you're going to stare at me like that." Her face was smiling softly and her eyes held the promise of something more.

Moving towards the bed I removed my shirt and then my jeans before climbing onto the bed and toward my waiting wife. I laid down on my stomach and brought my hands and my head to rest just against the slight protrusion that held my future daughter. Kissing the exposed skin I looked up and finally asked the question that had been on my mind all day since our lunch with Sara. "Felicity?" Her gaze locked onto my mine encouraging me to continue. "Does it bother you that I'm always touching you? Sara mentioned it today at lunch that I'm almost always in constant contact with you. I know why that is but I was wondering if maybe it ever on some level bothered you that I just can't seem to stay away from you." Lightly scraping her fingernails across my scalp and then further entangling her fingers into my short hair she responded "You're an idiot." My eyes shot up at that one but she leveled the playing field with her own let me finish expression. "I love you, I love the fact that I can't count how many times a day you reach for me. I love that I have lost track of how many times your lips have grazed my forehead, or my check, or my nose. I love that you have different kisses for different moods. I love that when you are saying good bye it's quick and light. I love that when say hello it's longer and deeper. I love that when you want me your mouth demands my immediate response. I love that your body tells me in a thousand different ways how much you love me, how much you want me, how much you need me. I love how much you want me, desire me, long for me, cherish me, protect me." She paused before finished so that when she did my eyes were looking directly into her own. Placing her hands aside my face as I placed mine over her stomach she finished. "Oliver I love how you love me" Shifting her body down so that our faces were now aligned she placed light kisses over my forehead, my nose, my eyelids, and finally my lips. Pressing her forehead to mine and closing her eyes "Does that answer your question love?"

I closed my own eyes as I brought my lips down to hers kissing and nipping as I traveled down her neck, to her collarbone, to her shoulder, to her where her heartbeat could be felt in her chest, down to her abdomen. I kissed over the exposed skin softly, murmuring I love you as I went. Her hands were once again tangled in my hair as I moved back up to once again leaned down to kiss her waiting lips. Without fully breaking our contact I whispered against her mouth "Yes Fel-ic-ty, yes it most certainly does." My mouth once again descended upon hers showing her exactly how I much I loved her and how I wanted to love her for the rest of the night. In the end Sara was right I did love her but it was as a friend, as someone who had suffered in the same ways that I had. I was hiding with her and she always knew that deep down I needed someone different someone who wasn't damaged in the same ways that I was. I needed someone who had different scars, I needed someone who had already found their light and could finally harness mine.


	7. Chapter 7: Daddy's Scars: Tommy

This is part one of a four chapter arc. I was wondering how they would explain all of Oliver's scars so this one is Tommy and the so on. The ages will range from young to old just to give myself a little variety. As usual thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading it means the world to me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Arrow or its characters.

Chapter 7: Daddy's scars: Tommy

Felicity Smoak had accepted me as I was scars and all. Felicity Queen taught our children that the scars were just a reminder of what I had to go through to become their father. Each one of our children found about my scars in a different way. Each one questioned the various tattoos and markings that covered my skin. Each one was curious at first about what had happened to make daddy's skin unlike their own. I knew of course that this day would come I had just hoped that when the time came I was ready for them to see that unlike them I had to break before I could find who I really was. Tommy was the worst because he was the first. He was about four when he first really understood that my skin was vastly different in comparison to his mother's.

"Felicity why do we have to do this again?" I was standing in our bedroom watching as my wife pulled out every pair of shorts that I owned and threw them into the suitcase. I was attempting for the fourth time in the last hour to get my wife to explain to me why the beach was the perfect location to explain my scars to our son. Without pausing in her frenzied movements she continued to pull out various items of clothing and haphazardly throwing them into the suitcase that really wasn't going to be able to hold much more. "Oliver he's been asking you for the past week ever since Ryan Jeffrey that foul tempered little boy pointed at you when you shirt rose up slightly and said what's that. Ever since then he's been begging you to explain your …" using her fingers to create quotation marks "different skin and you keep dodging the question." She resumed her previous activity so her back was turned when I rolled my eyes and collapsed onto our bed in defeat. She was right I had been avoiding the conversation ever since my son finally got up the courage last week to ask why my skin was so different from everybody else's. I knew it was coming I had just hoped that maybe he would ignore what he had seen and just let it go. I should have remembered that my son was also Felicity's son and that meant at even four this mystery had to be solved. "Oliver I can sense you brooding from here. He's our son you knew he was going to ask. You love were hoping he would be older and that he would just figure it out on his own. I believe I told you that wasn't going to happen when he was two and tried to open the door to the Green Arrow Cave." She was right of course his natural curiosity had been fun for us to curtail for the past few years.

I was still slumped on our bed in defeat when she stood up and walked around the various piles of clothes that she had been throwing around with zeal and walked toward me. Coming to stand between my parted legs she bent down and sat down on right leg wrapping her arms around my neck. As always whenever she was in near my body I accepted her presence and her warmth by using my arms to bring her body closer to mine. Resting my head against her chest and feeling her head rest upon mine I spoke. "I'm sorry Felicity I just…. I don't know how to explain to our perfect pure son what happened to me. I don't have the words to explain to my four year old son that I was beaten, shot, tortured, stabbed and put through various kinds of hell for years. I don't know how to explain that going through all of that turned me into the man that you deemed to love. I don't know how to explain that when all was said and done those horrible years were worth it because I became a better man in spite of it." My voice had gotten softer and quieter with each passing word that came forth from my lips because they were coming from the depths of my soul. Placing soft kisses into my hair and softly rubbing the nape of my neck she pushed on. "Oliver love just tell him that but dumb it down for a four year old. He doesn't need the gory details he just needs to know that those damn scars and tattoos and marks make you beautiful." As usual my wife's words took my breath away. I found a way to hold her even tighter and carefully brought our bodies down to the bed. With my back on the mattress, she shifted her body to lay directly on top of mine so that our noses were touching and our eyes were level with one another. Placing my arms around her back to secure her position I placed a light kiss to her lips and with a shaky breath I expressed what her last statement made me feel. "You have no idea what an affect you've had on me do you? You accepted my scars, hell I can still remember you gazing at me from your seat in the old foundry watching me with an almost carnal gaze. You never saw those damn scars you just saw me and you thought all this time that I was beautiful? Do you have any idea how god damned beautiful you are to me right now in this moment? Do you have any idea how much how much you've changed my life?" Those eyes that I could get lost in just stared into mine with certainty. "Of course I know you tell me every single day in so many different ways. However if we have that conversation we'll never have the one that matters. You my husband are perfect as you are. Our son loves you and will still love you even when you tell him about your beautiful scars."

We didn't have the rest of that conversation but I did manage to kiss, and touch, and caress my wife's body lovingly for a few hours before she decided that I was still stalling and off we went. She had to choose the beach of all places for my son and I to have a heart to heart. She couldn't just lock us outside in the backyard nooo… she had to make this a family event. About a year after we were married and right before our son was born I had made what she called a babymoon impulse buy. The beach house was large but still rather homey. The white paneled Rhode Island style cottage's front wrap around deck faced the ocean with the back facing the hilly terrain that was present in California. The 2 story home had a lower wraparound porch and an upper wraparound porch that was connected to the master suite. Off the master suite the home had four other bedrooms, a large eat in kitchen, a family room and a three car garage attached to the home. The real selling point however was the large finished loft space that was above the garage but was connected to the second story of the house. I bought the house as a baby gift for our soon to be expanded family. Located about an hour from our home in Starling City made it perfect for weekend trips; it was just far enough to feel that we had left all the work behind us but close enough for us to still return in an emergency. Felicity often joked that if she wasn't already pregnant this house would have solved that problem in two days. So here we were us and our two children taking a little weekend trip so I would have nowhere to run; so I would have to face my son. Again my wife was way too smart for her own good.

Felicity had planned this down to a t. She took Riley and got her all dressed up in her pink and white bathing suit and took her out back for baby's first swimming lessons in the in-ground pool that took up most of the house's backyard. That meant I got to take Tommy to the beach so he could race in and out of the breaking waves. Tommy was wearing his favorite "Green Arrow" trunks and was attempting to pull my hand as he tried in vain to lead me toward the beach. Felicity just sighed, and with a kiss to my cheek and smack on the ass she pushed me out the door. Yes my wife always had a plan. Tommy had been running in and out of the crashing waves for about ten minutes with me racing right along with him before he decided he wanted his answer. Out of breath and smiling he looked up and started first of my four hardest conversations that I would ever have. "Daddy what are scars?" I was also wearing a pair of swim trunks and having no shame with my body nothing else. I assumed based on the curiosity that laced his question that Felicity might have attempted to ease me into this conversation the best way she knew how. I silently thanked her foresight and answered. "Well buddy scars are what happens when someone gets a cut and it's all healed." He took a step closer and raised his tiny hand to touch one of the many scars that covered my abdomen. I just stood there with my arms at my sides and attempted to keep my breaths even as his little fingers moved across my marred skin. His nose wrinkled just like his mother's and his eyebrows scrunched as he asked his next question. "Daddy why are they bumpy? Is that normal? Why do you have so many? Does mommy have them too? Am I going to get any?" I was both impressed and horrified my son's questions. Taking his hands in mine I led him further up the beach so that we could sit down on the towels that Felicity had thrown into the bag that she had draped over my shoulder before we left. Sitting down with him right next to me we faced the ocean and I began my story.

"Tommy my scars are the reason that I met your mommy and the reason that I got you and your sister." I knew that to a four year old that sentence made no sense so I did what Felicity told me to do I made it simple. I was right when I glanced at his confused expression and tried again. "Alright buddy lets try again. You know what happens when you fall down and scrape your knee?" My son smile and nodded. "Yes daddy either you or mommy come and make it better." I smiled and nodding my own head I continued. "Yes we do. Well my scars happened before mommy could come along and make them better." He once again nodded and asked "Why not, mommy is always there." I laughed this time knowing that in our son's mind his parents were always going to be there. By this time my son had moved closer and had leaned his tiny head against my knee. "Well mommy and I hadn't met yet. I got my scars because a few very bad people kind of beat me up." This got his attention; he lifted his head off of my knee and moved to sit in front of me. "Daddy no one could beat you up, you're very strong." As if to prove his point he took his little hand, fisted it up and punched my leg. "See you didn't cry so you're strong." I once again chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Well peanut I was different then. I wasn't as strong back then." He just nodded and stated as if it were a fact "But you are now and that's all that counts. Mommy even said so." I don't think my face had ever made that particular expression before I lifted my eyebrows and did a slight head nod at my son's assessment. "That's true. Peanut the reason for my scars is hard to understand. In the end they brought me to your mommy and that brought you to me. In my mind that's all that matters anymore." This answer seemed to do the trick. He stood up and walked into my now open arms and hugged me tightly. With his nose pressed against my neck he stated "Ok, can we keeping playing now?" Just like that the conversation was done and he had moved on. I was silently thanking my lucky stars.

We had a blast that day running and playing in the waves. He was so tired that I had to pick him up and carry him back to the house. Felicity was at this point lying down on the sofa with Riley in the playpen next to her. They were playing with red and blue boxes when I walked in. She started to move but I put a hand up and mouthed no. I had this; she could tend to Riley and I would get Tommy ready for bed. I managed to wake him up enough to get him to take a quick bath so that he didn't go to bed covered in sand. Once he was dried and dressed in once again his favorite "Green Arrow" pjs he slowly climbed into bed. I re-positioned him as I pulled the covers back and finished tucking him in. He nuzzled his face into his pillow and turned to curl up on his side. I was about to leave the room when he quietly with his eyes still closed spoke. "I love you daddy, even your scars." Whatever emotional scars I still might have hearing my son's voice started to make them fade away.

I walked back downstairs to see my wife was now playing peak a boo with our daughter who was sitting in her highchair waiting to be fed. Felicity looked up when she heard me entering asking her question with just her eyes. "We had a good day love." She smiled at the term of endearment since I so rarely used them. Returning her eyes to our daughter who was now babbling constant nonsense and clapping her hands together happily; "So I take it he's not having dinner tonight?" I came up behind her and placed a kiss on her head and the moved to place a kiss on our daughter's before sitting down in the chair beside her. "No he's down for the count. However that means he'll be up at 5 wanting to be fed." I looked over at my daughter and resumed the game that Felicity had been playing before I walked in. "Alright well than remind me tonight to set the alarm to make sure one of us is awake to feed the Queen boy." I glanced in her direction without pausing the game with Riley and replied with my hands still flapping open and closed in front of my face. "No I'll get up it's my fault he's so wiped. I had him running for hours. Also you were right he just needed a simple answer not a long one." By this point she had leaned back in her chair and had one leg propped up on Riley's highchair just watching the game in front of her. "Deal but that means once she goes down for the night so do we. I don't need you trying to survive on 4 hours of sleep. You are no longer the man with demons and nightmares. You now have a wife and two children who require you're full attention." I just laughed and stated "Yes ma'am." Once Riley was fed, bathed and down for the night we returned to our room and got ready for our own slumber. She was already in bed and curled on her side when I joined her pulling her body towards mine. Once we were settled together with our hands entwined I moved my face so that my mouth was directly above her ear. Lightly kissing the shell I then whispered "Next time we are having that conversation together." She nodded and moved her head closer to my lips and spoke. "Deal because the next one is Riley and then one day we'll have to have the grown up talk. Those we will do together with your hand in mine." I kissed her once more and muttered "Deal" before falling into my own peaceful slumber.


	8. Chapter 8: Daddy's Scars: Riley

Thank you to everyone from the bottom of my heart for reading and reviewing! I'm just so grateful for all you're kind words! This chapter is longer and gives the kids more of voice. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Arrow or it's characters

Chapter 8: Daddy's Scars: Riley

Felicity Smoak saved my life in many little ways. Felicity Queen also saved my life and the lives of many others. I can remember our first almost fight as a couple. I was nervous about having to go through our history once again. I had made many mistakes that I didn't want to drudge up. She however was convinced that we had to talk about our past so that it didn't cloud our future. Felicity however was very determined to hit on two rather large open wounds Nyssa and Malcolm. We had been on the road for about a month at this point and yes the topics had come up but I could usually evade those conversations by slanting my mouth against hers. I would then entangle every aspect of our mouths together until you couldn't tell where I began and she ended. This usually led to our hands moving and roaming across the other's body discovering new places of both pleasure and pain. Those actions led to my body melding completely with hers until like our souls our bodies met in a perfect harmony that left us both sated and complete in every way humanly possible.

However a month into our new found closeness Felicity had caught on to my rather enjoyable trick and stopped my advances before they could begin. "Oh no you don't; you come near me with that lustful desire filled look in your eyes and we won't be talking again for another 8 hours." I smirked "another 8 hours really?" She looked at me like I was crazy for not understanding the effect that I had her "Like you don't know. My god Oliver the way you make me feel with just lips alone should be considered a crime. If you come near me, if you stare at me like you are right now, if you interlock our hands forming that perfect union, if you seal your lips to mine and start that desire filled dance with your tongue I'll be a goner. The effect you have on me is like a drug, you complete me in a way that I've never experienced before in my entire life. I would love nothing more than to lose myself in making love to you over and over again however we have to have this discussion and you delaying it has to stop." She was standing on the other side of the small hotel room that we had picked to stay in for the night. The room had a king sized bed a small but usable bathroom and a small sitting area off the bedroom area. She was on the side closest to the bathroom with me on the other. The bed had become our barrier and I so wanted to make the bed her white flag. However she had drawn the line in the sand and that meant I finally had to comply. Sighing and choosing to sit on the small couch on my side of her personal Berlin Wall I replied "Well number one I'm glad that I complete you in a way no other man has before. We will be discussing that particular statement in greater detail later on tonight. I also need you to understand that it's killing me that you won't let me near you. Touching you is my drug, feeling every inch of your skin against mine as we slowly explore and discover each other is what soothes my soul. Seeing your face every morning when I wake, kissing you whenever I want is what heals my rather tortured soul. So before we start this argument you need to understand that as much as I affect you, you have the same if not an even stronger affect on me."

My confession must have shocked her more than I thought it would. She slumped onto the bed with her mouth open and her eyes slightly widened. Her breathing had become more rapid and shallow with each word that came out of my mouth. Her eyes hadn't once left mine during my entire little speech and they still hadn't a full two minutes later. I was attempting to keep my hands clenched to the sides of the couch as she slowly stood up, her skin was flushed turning it from the usually pale hue to a darker pinker shade. Her hands traveled up to her hair releasing it from her usual ponytail confines. As her hair cascaded down her bare beautiful shoulders I felt my own breathing begin to accelerate. I remained still unsure of what she was deciding to do. This was a new dynamic usually I was the one that initiated our more desire and lust filled encounters. This time she was flipping the script. She walked around the bed and came to stand before me. I could feel her desire was now matching my own; she held out her hands and I gladly accepted them. Rising up to my full height and looking down to lock my heated gaze to hers she finally spoke. "I didn't know that; I didn't know that by keeping myself away from you I was hurting you. I never truly knew until this moment how much you love me." I smiled and leaned down closer to press my lips to hers. Our lips were barely touching when I replied "So I take it our little discussion has yet again been put on hold?" I didn't even try to keep the lust out of my voice nor did I attempt to stop my body from reacting to her now rather wonderfully close proximity. Her reply was short and to the point with our lips so close to achieving the desired connection her lust filled voice now matching mine replied "What do you think." Her lips connected to mine with a force that I had only experienced a few times during our past month together. As we started the soul binding dance that we both knew so well all thoughts of talking were gone.

That memory usually came back to both delight me and to torment me in equal amounts. Marriage hadn't dulled our shared desire or lust for the other in fact if anything the need for that connection grew with time hence why she was pregnant within a few months of our wedding day. However today that memory was to torment; Felicity had learned over many years of marriage how to have a fight with me. She made sure I was firmly separated from her by at least 25 feet than she kept herself far enough away until I realized that the sooner we had the fight the sooner her body would be within my grasp. As I've always said my wife was entirely too smart. Our disagreement today had to do with Riley. We were in her QI offices so that also created a barrier between me using my usual tactics to sway her out of a fight. She was sitting behind her desk and her eyes were set in anger and annoyance. "Oliver she saw you in action, and in the leather get up. I really don't think you can lie about it this time love." I loved that she always called me love it just added another level of intimacy to all or our interactions. However that would be moving off the subject at hand. I was standing on the far side of the room to maintain her rule of 25 feet during an argument. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and replied back with just as much anger as her tone had leveled at me. "Fel-ic-ity I'm not having this discussion again. It's bad enough that Tommy wants to follow in my footsteps but Riley is having nothing to do with this life. I'm not going to give her any ideas by telling her who I am." Her anger in that moment must have caused a lapse in her usually flawless judgment because she stood up and walked forward until she was standing directly in front of me with her laser focus directed entirely on me. "Oliver Jonas Queen you are telling your daughter the truth. Tommy found out because he stumbled upon the basement lair. He is now off training to be your heir in some god forsaken military school that you, John, and Sara Lance found without my knowledge or consent. I had no say in that choice so you my darling husband don't have a choice in this one." Her last statement was made very clear by her jabbing her index finger into my chest with each word.

I leaned forward into her rapidly decreasing personal space and leveled my Green Arrow gaze at her. "Felicity Meghan Queen I'm not making our precious, beautiful and innocent daughter apart of this life. Tommy went above me and had both John and Sara on board before I could even raise an objection. Riley is not going to be another version of that mistake. I'm not loosing another child to this god damn crusade. The answer is no." I unlike my wife had not jabbed my finger into her chest I knew that would have me sleeping on the couch for the next month. Now her chest was touching my own and we were both breathing harder than we were when this argument had started. Our arguments had another unexpected side affect that was also discovered during another argument during our first months together. The closer we got the more intense our connection became. We were like moths to an open flame we just couldn't resist each other once we were in the other's orbit. Felicity's eyes were getting darker and that familiar pull was starting to pull our bodies even closer together. Our palms were touching along with our foreheads as we just kept getting closer and closer to our own personal flame. Felicity was the first to break our desire filled trance. "Alright this has to stop, first I'm not having sex with you in our office, and secondly this argument is far from over." I gulped but still made no move to break our connection nor did she. "I agree. This is absurd you would think that by know our reaction to each other would have diminished instead it just gets stronger with time." She smirked "I know it's like we're magnets that are just constantly attracted to the other. However you are going to tell her the truth but you won't be doing it alone."

I opened my eyes at that statement to see the lust and desire was replaced with love and understanding. " I know you're scared love I am too. After what happened with Tommy I couldn't bear if another one of our children followed us into this life; but she's our daughter and like our son she deserves to hear the truth from us her parents." We had yet to move a muscle from our current positions and I doubted we would for several more minutes now. However I knew that our argument was done and that she had again won. "Alright love we'll tell her tonight and we'll do it as we have done everything thus far… together." She smiled and this time lightly pressed her lips to mine. "Now that I can agree with."

Being the second born of the Queen children was a difficult job, what made it worse was the fact that I was also a girl. Tommy was in some foreign military school learning to fight like our father the famous Green Arrow. Tommy being 18 informed our parents rather loudly that he could make up his own mind and given how stubborn he could be they folded rather quickly. He was 15 when he found out about our parents other life which made me 12 almost 13 because I had yet to have my birthday. Tommy and I had always been close so when he found the secret lair underneath our rather massive house he had woken me from a dead sleep at 2 in the morning to show me. "Ri Ri wake up. Come on I know you can hear me open your eyes and get a move on." I peaked open an eyelid and glared. "Tom Tom I'm sleeping go away." He proceeded to grab my braid and yank down hard. "Wake up Riley I have something incredible to show you." I now opened both eyes and used my mother's angry face to convey my rather heated emotions. "Yeah like the last time you had something incredible to show me. That as I recall was a volcano that you had built for some prank at the school science fair. Although you were grounded for a month and you had to do manual labor for dad so that was pretty funny." He glared and rolled his eyes while also sticking out his tongue. "No this time I'm serious this is huge." Sensing my older brother wasn't going to stop I hauled my very tired body out of bed. "Fine but I have practice in the morning for the debate team and if you wake up the twins Jake the snake will rat us both out before Friday pancakes." Smiling in victory we did our secret handshake that we had been doing since he was 6 and I was 4 and we proceeded down the stairs towards the first floor.

"Oh my god it's a basement door! Wow what a discovery! You should be in the papers for this astonishing find!" I had my mother's looks but almost all of my father's personality traits including his gift for sarcasm. "Oh shut up Ri, open the bloody door and walk down the stairs then I can make the snide remarks." My brother the little bastard had received equal personality traits from both sides. I opened the door with a huff and proceeded down the dark unlit stairs. Finally reaching the bottom and flipping the switch on the right of the staircase I saw what my brother had woken me up for. It was amazing it was a fully outfitted super hero lair. You could feel my mother's influence in every nook and open space. You could also feel my father and his task oriented mind in how things were placed and the overall flow and movement of the room. I gaped with shock and awe as I ran around the various computer screens and hi-tech equipment that was located in the center of the brightly lit room. Off to the right were various leather suits. One was all black with buckles and a blonde wig, the other was mostly red with some black and lots of intricate stitch work woven throughout the main jacket. Another one was there but is was basic black with no real design or creative elements, it was solid and basic. The last one was famous the last one was on many pairs of pjs that I had growing up. It was green with a cloth like hood, intricate stitching up the jacket and pants to match. The other wall was filled with weapons of all sorts, guns staff weapons, bows, arrows of all sorts and some I've never even heard of. There was another wall also filled with glass cases containing even more leather get ups. One was all red and looked to be made of a material that would reduce wind speed and would hold up under extreme speed. The other was pure white and very similar in design to the black outfit with the blonde wig. The last one was a machine or a robot looking suit that was red, blue and black. Looking around and taking in the full picture I realized what were standing in. "My god Tommy were standing in the lair of the Green Arrow." He smiled as I finally put the pieces together. "Oh my god our father is the Green Arrow which makes our mother The Oracle." Needless to say I was going to be rather tired at debate practice tomorrow.

Our parents were some of the most notorious vigilante's in history and they had a lair underneath our feet this entire time. I found a chair next to a workstation that was filled with various types of equipment that was used for god only knows what. I slumped into the chair with a thud while Tommy rather smugly took the seat next to mine. I was in shock, I was pissed off, I was confused. "How did you find this, when did you find this, how did we not figure this out?" The questions were finally forming in my mind and coming out of my mouth with my voice rising with each confusion laced question. Tommy of course was calm and collected because well he already knew about this…huge gigantic lie. "Ri Ri they did it to protect us you have to know that." Of course he could sense what I was feeling; since we were kids he had always been able to sense what I was feeling and thinking. The gift also went the other way much to my delight and his annoyance. "Toms I knew you hiding something from me but I thought you had taken dad's motorcycle out for a joyride I never would have guessed it was this." He just smiled and let out a sigh of relief "I'm so glad I told you Ri Ri, I've been going crazy for weeks with this information. I just wasn't sure if I could show you all this and still feel like I've done my job as your big brother." I winced at the last statement. That was Tommy for you; always trying to protect me from any possible danger in sight. Patting him on his back and then smacking the back of head I retorted back. "Number one thank you for once again being like our father and being overprotective. Secondly how could you not tell me about this sooner I mean weeks Toms weeks? We could have been discussing this instead of how I was going to win the debate. Also how did you find out?"

He told me, in great detail mind you for almost 3 in the morning about how he had found out. "You remember about a month or maybe a month in half ago when everyone was camped out in the house for three days?" I nodded slowly and recalling that the house had been full of both people and warring emotions. Everyone had been here, Aunt Laurel, Aunt Sara, Uncle Digg, Aunt Lyla, their children, Aunt Thea and Uncle Roy and their children, grandma, grandpa and even their business associate Ray Palmer had shown up. They all claimed it was to keep mom company while dad was away on some as it turned out 3 day business trip. I hadn't really bought that line but I was just so excited to have everyone together that I bought the lies and enjoyed our time together. "Yeah sure I remember that, I didn't really buy the story but yeah I do remember how weird they were all acting; why?" Tommy now nodding and looking down responded "Ri they were here because dad was hurt." My world stopped and my face fell "what do you mean daddy was hurt, Tommy he was fine, he was back three days…later." As if the pieces finally clicked into place I realized the truth. "Dad was hurt in the bomb that was placed in the upper levels of Queen Industries wasn't he?" I felt the tears start to run down my face. My father, my daddy was almost killed and we had never been told. He was hurt and could have died down here in this cave and they weren't going to tell us the truth. Now I was mad and I wanted answers. Tommy once again seeing the whiplash of my changing emotions across my face put his left hand on mine and used his right hand to steady my shoulder. "Riley just take a deep breath and calm down. We can't tell them that we both know. And yes they did lie but it was to protect us not to hurt us." I was still fuming and attempting to escape my brother's grasp. "How can you be so calm about all of this?" My anger rising "OUR FATHER ALMOST DIED AND THEY WEREN'T GOING TO TELL US!" At that he pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly. "I know Riley, I know but we know now and that is the last time that we're going to left out of the loop. I promise Riley we'll never have to be in the dark again." We just stood there hugging each other until we both felt that we were really in this fight together as family should be.

That night we had talked about his plans to one day join team Green Arrow. I of course thought he was crazy and of course I told him so. We talked well past 4 am and needless to say the morning was filled with our parents sharing worried glances back and forth at their both usually chatty oldest children. So we made a plan Tommy was going to get caught in the liar by either one of our parents and then he was going to force them to tell him the truth. His thinking was that if he could get in on the bottom floor and then spend the next three years convincing the other team members that he had what it took to one day pick up our father's mantle; that one day our father could retire. His plan for me was to say nothing. Tommy had thought this through and had gone through the various papers and articles that had been published since the Hood had come on the scene. He explained how our father came back from Lian Yu with a mission and that somewhere along the way the plan shifted and changed once his namesake died during the Undertaking. Tommy than traced both the Arrow and the Hood to many busts including the Undertaking and some zombie soldier invasion that injured and killed many. However he really made some headway when the Arrow or the foe Arrow our Uncle Roy was taken into custody. He apparently died in jail and well since he's married to our Aunt Thea and they have Meredith, and Corey my guess is he didn't. Finally after going through the numerous Green Arrow years he told me that my role was going to law enforcement. That's right my brother wanted to become the Green Arrow and he wanted me to follow in our grandpas footsteps and be his inside man. Yeah my brother really did love his plans.

Flash forward three years and two days and here I sit in our family room waiting for my parents to do the big reveal. I knew I had screwed up but mom was in the building and dad didn't know. The guy had a gun to my mother's head and my father was nowhere in site. Tommy and I had found a way to hack our mother's firewall a month after he told me the truth so that when they went out we could monitor the com chatter. We knew every plan, every mission and every villain they had taken down in the last three years. Tommy was using this information to train and to plan for his ultimate goal of taking over for dad. I was training to be well mom; and to be become his inside man in the police department so that meant he followed them out to the missions and stayed behind to monitor the situation. Since Tommy was off become Luke Skywalker I was left to monitor the chatter as I normally did and that's when I heard my mother's scared but still strong voice come through the com. She wasn't begging for her life she was informing whomever was threatening her life that he was going to regret that course of action. Of course her language was a bit more colorful than mine. That's when I heard the click of the gun and my heart froze. This man was going to kill my mother and I was going to hear it. My father was on the other side of town dealing with by the sounds of it 3 or 4 armed assailants so he wasn't going to get there in time. I did what any daughter we would do I went up the 20 flights of stairs from my hiding space in QI and bought my father some time.

My plan worked the gunman was distracted so my mother was able to signal my father who came crashing through her multiple glass windows not even 20 minutes later. He saw my mother and then he saw me; with reflexes that Tommy could only dream of he removed the threat of the gunman before they both came barreling towards my still shock ridden body. He was impressive and pissed. Thus my current predicament. My parents were impressive people on a good day; today however they were my personal hero's. In the walked their hands tangled together and their bodies both strong and in control. Watching them enter I fully realized that the bond they shared was unbreakable. I knew my parents were in love hell anyone who so much as watched them interact could see how much they loved each other. They were always touching, looking, glancing, kissing, they were always in contact with the other so it was no surprise to see them walk in together, holding hands and ready to tell me the truth. I just smiled and waited for the conversation that was going to change all our lives.

We sat down in front of Riley our hands still joined; her face was passive and calm the one trait I really wished she hadn't inherited from me. Felicity spoke first "Riley how long have you known about our other job?" She was direct and to the point. Felicity had decided that based on our daughter's real lack of confusion and shock given the situation that she had to have already known about my other identity before hand. Leveling our daughter with her patented don't lie to me gaze she encouraged her to press on. Riley now interlocking her mother with her own gaze of geez took you long enough. "I knew about three weeks after Tommy did. I mean come on we've shared everything since I was four, we even have a secret handshake for Christ sake." Felicity's tone came out clipped and slightly amused with her next statement. "Number one watch your language, number two you're part of your brother's ultimate plan aren't you." That last part was more of a statement of fact than a question. Smiling slightly and glancing in my direction she answered. "Yup he wants to take dad's place and I'm to join law enforcement to be his inside man. He works one angle and I work the other much like you two." I was amazed. My two brilliant children had been planning this for three years and we had never been the wiser. This time I squeezed my wife's still entangled hand signaling I was finally ready to join the conversation. Looking at Riley with a mixture of awe and frustration I spoke "Riley I'm aware that talking you my emotional mini me out of this isn't going to work. This tactic failed with your brother and now I know why. He had a larger plan and you were apart of it. What I need you to understand is why I'll forever be against both of you taking on this life."

I paused before going on. This speech was going to be one of the harder one's that I would have to deliver in my all my life. I continued to grasp onto Felicity's hand for comfort and for strength. It was her encouragement, belief, and love that had saved me time and time again. She saved my soul and I just hoped that I could save theirs. "Riley do you remember when we told you about my scars? Do you remember how we explained them to you when you were younger?" My daughter nodded her head slowly and remained quiet. "Well you've seen the physical cost that this life can leave however both you and Tommy have never seen the emotional ones. The scars that don't show are the deepest ones of all." I paused to take a deep breath and forced myself to continue. "Since you're brother has done his homework and I assume so have you; then you know about my past, my time on Lian Yu, Hong Kong, and various other places. You know about my time as the Hood, the Arrow, and now the Green Arrow. You have the facts but you don't have the history; you don't know how much was lost and how much I was willing to give up to be those men. You don't know how many I hurt and destroyed to be those men. You don't know the cost of being those men."

My daughter's eyes were wet from unshed tears but she remained still and firmly in place. "You're right I don't know, so tell me, make me understand, daddy make us understand." I glanced from her to Felicity who was silently urging me to continue. "I came back to Starling with a mission, I was going to rid this city of those who meant to do it harm. My path to that was to kill, intimidate and remove any obstacle in my way. I was a lost man without a soul until one day I was given one. Two people saved my soul, John saved my soul my joining my cause, becoming my partner, and then by becoming my brother. Our relationship was tested and broken many times over the years. We remained brothers because I saved him just as much as he did me." I stopped searching her eyes for a hint of understanding. Sensing this she spoke quietly while smiling "Daddy keep going I need to hear this." My voice becoming rawer with emotion started to waver and crack; Felicity's head leaned against my shoulder with her nose breathing me in. That gesture was enough for me to continue. "My second savior is sitting right here next to me; your mother saved me with a red pen and a look. She made me smile, really smile for the first time in 5 years. She slowly invaded my heart, my mind and, my soul until she was everything. I almost lost her due to being the Arrow, due to my own emotional scars but she never fully let go. As she'll tell you her love for me started off slow but once it took hold it never let go."

I was opening up to this beautiful girl, my girl who like her mother would forever hold a piece of my heart. I was telling her how much it almost cost me to be this man that my city and many others had called a hero. Hoping she was really understanding I went into my last line; my closing remarks if you will. "Riley my point is that you all have seen my physical scars and we've told you the abbreviated version of how they came to be. However my deepest scars, the ugliest of all my wounds are the ones that never healed until all of you. The scars that you can't see are the ones that I feared would never heal, they're the ones that made me do, say, and behave in ways that I still to this do can't fully explain. If you go down this path than one day you'll have your own scars both physical and emotional and I never wanted for any of you to ever experience the kind of pain that I did." Her tears had fallen down her face and I was releasing my hold on her mother to reach for her. I sat down beside her and wrapped my arms around her shaking frame. I rubbed my hand up and down her back as she leaned into my arms with her tear stained face making slight wet spots on my collared white shirt. She used her hands to steady herself against my chest as she cried and wept for all the pain and torment she had seen and had yet to see. I could feel Felicity move before I saw her; she had come to sit behind our daughters back and was holding her as well, gentling nuzzling her hair with her nose and whispering soothing words as her hands joined mine in their soothing motions up and down her back. Once she had finally calmed down she pulled slightly out of my arms but not fully. She placed her head above my heart and held each of her hands in one of her own and spoke. "Daddy, mommy I love you both so much. I'm so glad that you told me about the scars that we have never seen; but daddy the reason we haven't seen them is because you had begun to heal by the time we were born. Mom and Uncle John they started to heal your soul long before you knew about it. They both loved you and they both believed in you but; what really saved you was you." I sat there with my head resting against her own, with my arms wrapped around two of the five most important people in my life listening as she spoke. Felicity decided to speak to gain a better understanding of what our daughter meant. "How did he do that sweetie?" Her response was simple and straight from her heart. "He saved himself the moment he decided to allow himself to love you. Once he did that the deepest scars the one's marking his heart finally started to heal. That is what brought him you and then us." I knew in that moment that one day both of my children were going to be taking up this mission and that it would break my heart once they did. I also knew that they wouldn't make the same mistakes I made; they'd make their own brand new mistakes. They would do this because as Felicity had always said they're the best of you and me; and that was always good enough for me.


	9. Chapter 9: Daddy's Scars: Jacob

Jake's story is up and then the hardest one Rebecca. Hope you like where this chapter led me I wasn't expecting it to turn out this way! Thanks again to all who have continued to read, follow, favorite and review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in regards to Arrow or it's characters.

Chapter 9: Daddy's Scars: Jacob

Felicity Queen was right when she told me to fight to live. A statement that I've lived by since that very moment especially once I had children; so as usual my then girlfriend who would become was wife was right. Tommy joining the team was done against my wishes but then again so was Laurel joining and that turned out to be a good thing and not a bad. I constantly hope that history repeats itself yet again. Riley has been training with her mother for the past few months learning how to run the computers, how to read maps and building blueprints, how to see all the possible ways a plan can go wrong, how to hack the FBI, really how to be another her. My days are now filled with apprehension due to the fact that now 2 out of my 4 children have now become exactly what I hoped they never would. Jake and Rebecca would be next; they were at the age where our lies and excuses were becoming more and more transparent. So here I sit in my lair with Tommy, Riley, and Felicity holding a family meeting. The subject how to tell the twins about our night jobs; and of course how to perhaps talk them out of joining the fight.

"Dad we really should have the whole team here or at the very least Digg and Grandpa." Tommy was over on a training mat beating the crap out of one the dummies we'd purchased just for his training purposes. He was getting stronger and more capable with each passing day and that was terrifying. I always thought that he would resemble Felicity once he grew up but as he got older more of my features started to shine with one wonderful exception his eyes, those were purely his mother. He spoke again pulling me out of my inward trance. "Dad stop imagining how this is going to blow up in your face and at least listen to mom and Ri Ri." I inwardly sighed and shifted my gaze from where he was training to my wife and daughter who were located in the center of the room. "Thank you Toms but as you well know I can more than speak for myself. As I was saying maybe you should have Grandpa tell him about the Green Arrow." I narrowed my eyes and pinned her with the same stare I used when I found out that she had re-wired the firewall on the QI mainframes in order to boast their signal during their eavesdropping sessions over that past three years. "Why Rils would I ever ask Lance to explain my duel identities to Jake? As you both well know he's not always been my biggest fan nor supporter. He did hunt me for a year, changed his mind, and then resumed his man hunt the following year. After he married grandma our relationship just got more interesting."

Felicity sitting next to our daughter and monitoring her various Intel sources for the next mission just sighed and let out her oh so cute and annoying giggle. This giggle meant she might have a point and I was going to lose this fight. With a light in her eyes she joined the conversation "Love they have a point. He does provide a rather interesting viewpoint to our night job. Also Jake worships the ground he walks on and lately you two haven't been seeing eye to eye." I glared at her and sighed; she was right we had been arguing a lot. He was 13 and all my looks plus personality; needless to say we hadn't had the best relationship as of late. Still glaring at Felicity but also slightly smiling I pointed my finger right at her as I had years before and said "See what you've done. You wanted children, you wanted them to be close to Lance, you allowed them to have minds of their own. This is all your fault." She just smiled and flicked her earring back and forth "Yes but I usually am right, after all you've been gushing about me for what 20 plus years now?"

Standing up from my chair and walking towards her I placed my hands on either side of her chair effectively boxing her in and leaning down kissed her forehead. I then straightened back up and walked towards Tommy. "Oh stop pouting Oliver once Jake and Rebecca are in on the secret imagine the fun I'll have proving you wrong then. After all then I'll have four children instead of two for backup." Her smile was wide and bright as her eyes shined with affection and a slight bit of teasing. I just proceeded to walk past my son and to the last training mat and started hitting the crap out of the training dummy. Tommy looked between his mother and me and then back again with a slightly disgusted look appearing on his face. "Ri Ri it's time to go I think…yeah they're definitely flirting and we already see enough of their affection for one another I don't need to see anymore." Riley laughed and stood up walking out with brother. "So now that we've cleared the room how about you removing that shirt after all I suspect you secretly paraded around half naked for almost three years just to torture me." I stopped the bruising pace at which I was hitting the dummy and did as my wife had instructed.

After our impromptu "training" session in the lair nothing else was done much less discussed for the rest of the evening. I was sitting in my office that was joined to Felicity's at QI going over the memories of last night, thinking about her face, her laugh as I nuzzled my face into her neck, how her mouth curved into that shy little smile when she realized what my intentions were when my phone buzzed. Glancing down I saw that it was Lance calling me back in regards to Jake. One of the results of last night's "training" was Felicity winning and making me call Lance this morning. I had fought her tooth and nail until she started to kiss the underside of my chin and used her hands to scrap against my scalp; I was needless to say quite easy to sway at that point. Straightening my posture from my more relaxed position I answered the phone. "Hello Lance, thank you for calling me back." I hoped my voice wasn't too strained from attempting to hide my irritation at this situation. "Geez Oliver I'd gather that this was my daughter's idea and not yours based on that tone."

I smiled automatically when Lance referred to Felicity as his daughter. Donna and Quentin had been married since Tommy was born so they had been married for 19 going on 20 years now. They were so delightfully mismatched that they really did bring out the best in each other. Much like two other people I happened to know. Laughing slightly and relaxing a little bit more I replied "You would guess correctly your daughter once again won the fight and insisted that I call you to ask for this particular favor." He laughed as well "Yeah I sort of figured that was the case. I have three daughters and each one knows how to get exactly what they want from me so I understand your pain. Now what's this I hear about you wanting me to tell Jake that you're the Green Arrow?" I always he got right to the point which I frankly appreciated. "Yes he and I have been butting heads lately; and since Tommy and Riley are in on the secret we know it won't be long until the twins join in on the fun." His response was quick and concise "Sure I'll talk to him, after all he's my grandson and I wouldn't mind getting to enlighten one of them to your secret identity." I smiled and proceeded to set it up for this evening, he suggested that instead of having it be an obvious one on one that we make it seem more natural. So the Lance's were coming over for dinner and a family secret reveal. This should be interesting.

"Felicity they're your parents not royalty I'm sure pot roast will be just fine." Felicity once she had been told of the game plan had flipped out; she had spent the last three hours attempting to create an edible family meal. She was still wearing one of her favorite dresses with an apron so that the various food splatters didn't ruin the delicate material. Her hair was a mess and her glasses were slightly crooked across her face. She looked beautiful as she proceeded to flit about the kitchen with her abundance of nervous energy. "Oliver are you forgetting who I am? I'm an IT whiz, I'm a co-CEO, I'm a wonderful mother, and a fantastic wife, I'm not however a fabulous cook. Are you forgetting the last meal that I made for the family?" I suddenly did recall the turkey disaster of 2025, than the meatloaf apocalypse of 2030. Moving towards her and grabbing her shoulders to stop her movements "Felicity stop, breath, and calm down. I'll just order something from Lucinda's." She placed her hands on my arms and started to breath in and out slowly and steadily. Looking up at me with eyes now less crazy she replied with a very happy and a very grateful "Yes." Before she released me she added in one last comment before she winked and exited the room to set the table. "I really should have made you cook afterall you cook all our other meals."

Dinner had gone fine everyone was laughing and talking about school, work, new business ventures and of course shoes. I had been sitting next to Lance in the kitchen watching our wife's and my children all interact. "You really are one lucky bastard you know that right?" I looked over at him and nodded "Yes I'm well aware of that fact." Grabbing his empty coffee cup he stood and walked over to the far end of the kitchen counter and filled the cup. "So for my conversation with Jake anything you would like for me to avoid? Do you want the highlights version or my version?" I looked over at me with a scowl and some frustration in my voice I replied "Just tell him the main points and remember he's still my son who still happens to think highly of me at this point." Lance walked over and patted my shoulder before he headed out to grab Jake. Before he was completely out of the kitchen he turned back and smiled slightly "Oliver he is your son and trust me I know from experience nothing I can say or do is ever going to make that kid love you any less. His heart has a permanent space for you and no matter what that door will never fully shut." I smiled as he walked away.

Grandpa and dad were talking and they weren't yelling which was odd in and of itself but dad had actually smiled like a real smile and that was unheard of. I had been watching them for the past 10 minutes due to the fact that my mother, grandmother, and sister were all talking about shoes and designer handbags. Tommy had left early to go out on some date with a girl that he met yesterday at a coffee shop. So I couldn't talk to him so that left either watching dad or talking to Becca. "Stop staring dad is going to tell you when he's ready." I looked over at my other half and glared. "Becks this is not fair Tommy is going to become dad, Riley is going to become mom and you have seen dad in the damn suit. I on the other hand get to walk around pretending not to know about the lair in the basement. I mean really I'm just as smart as you are!" She just patted my head like I was a fracking dog and smiled. "Jake they don't realize that I know. They both assumed since I was three that I hadn't put two and two together long before Tommy and Riley started the take over the family business gig. I mean I knew about the lair when I was six and then I ran and told you. I mean Tommy still thinks he was the first which I find quite humorous really." Becks was right of course she and I had been in on the secret a full 6 almost 7 years before his highness was even aware. "I still don't like that they are now having family meetings down there and we're not involved. How does this not bug you? I mean you built a computer when you were six, you have been helping my re-write software and code for the company since you were 8. Riley is not half as talented with a computer as you are and I'm twice as strong as Tommy on a good day. We should be the ones taking over the crusade not them."

Becca has always been the calm one, the rational one, the adult one. I was the hothead constantly causing trouble and living up to the notorious Queen name. She just sat there and continued to push her piece of half eaten pie across the plate. "Jake have you ever considered that one day we'll be in on the action? You're right you are better than Tommy in a fight any given day. You have acquired most of dad's natural ability when it comes to fighting not to mention his temper. I have managed to out hack both mom and Ray on more than one occasion and we've both skipped two grades. Our intelligence dear brother is not in contestation here. We're the babies and we're only 13. Give it time one day you'll have your moment in the sun, one day you'll be there right by Tommy's side fighting for both justice and truth. They gave you a name with meaning so trust in that and be patient." Sensing I no longer needed her advice she stood up and took her plate into the kitchen kissing dad's cheek as she walked by. My sister was right I'd have my chance to shine I just wished it would hurry up and get here already.

"Grandpa why are we out here? Everyone is inside and we're out here to what look at the stars?" He had brought me out here about 10 minutes ago to chat. Well we've said nothing to each other and I'm getting bored so I decided it was time to hash it out, whatever it was. "You really do like to get to the point don't you?" I leaned back into the porch swing and tilted my head to give him my best innocent face before answering "Yeah well look who my parents are it was either few words or way too many. Take your pick." He laughed a full bodied laugh before he too leaned back against the porch swing. His eyes were older with each passing year, his face was lined and tired, he was getting older and it was starting to show. "Jake you know about your mom and dad don't you." Of course he knew I would know. Grandpa always had a bond with me that no one could quite explain. "Yeah Becks and I have both known since we were six. We really didn't understand until about three years ago when dad almost died." Now leaning forward on his elbows he clasped his hands together and looked over at me "You're parents have been trying to figure out how to tell you for days and you already knew. Well that's just typical." I hesitated with my next question but knew I had to ask. "Grandpa why do you hate dad?" It had bothered both Becks and I for quite some time now. So if he was feeling open and honest I figured I would get our answer.

His shock and sadness was evident in his voice. Sighing he started with his long story. "Jake I did hate your father more than you can possibly know. He betrayed one daughter with another and then she died because she was with him. Then he came back from the dead but my baby girl didn't. Over that first year I did everything I could not to see the change in him, I focused all my hate and anger on the Hood, then he saved the city and my mind was changed. That next year I almost lost my oldest daughter, but gained my youngest one back; all while learning to trust the Arrow with my life and my family. When I found out that Laurel had lied about Sara's death I fell apart and lost my way. I once again used my anger and pain to hunt down the Arrow. I had him and what made it perfect was that it just happened to be your dad the man I had hated for so long. Once Roy took his place and the lair was destroyed I thought this was all over and that I could just let it go. I was drinking again and starting to ruin my life. Laurel and I weren't speaking and the city was falling apart. Then if by magic your father showed up and was once again attempting to save this city, my city. It took a lot of time for me to accept all the new changes to the vigilante line up but I eventually did. Your grandmother was a big part of that change. She helped me mend my relationship with Laurel, she helped me form a new relationship with Sara and she helped me gain a daughter with Felicity." He looked over to see if I was still listening and I just winked and lightly punched his shoulder urging him to finish. "Buddy I don't hate your dad, I actually over the years have grown to like him, respect him, and yes I even love him. He's married to my youngest daughter and he's the father of my four grandchildren. He is a part of my now very expanded family and for that I will always be grateful." He leaned back signaling that he was done and looked back up to the stars. "So do you think I should let them off the hook?" He glanced over and winked before smiling "Let him sweat it for a little while longer. You have plenty of time to be a hero, for now why not just be a kid." I smiled and looked up staring at the stars.

It was hours later and I was in my room getting ready for bed when I heard the knock on my door. "It's open" I yelled from my bathroom. I could hear my dad's footsteps as he entered the room and closed the door behind him. When I walked out he was sitting at the foot of bed with his hands in his lap waiting. I turned off the light and walked over to sit beside him. "What's up dad?" He looked over and looked anxious "So you're conversation with grandpa went well?" I smirked and nodded "Yeah dad it went fine why?" Rubbing his hands over his head he let out a long breath "You already knew didn't you." This was a statement and not a question. I just laughed and slapped him on the back. "Gee ya think. Becks and I have known since we were like 6. I mean dad come on she saw you in the suit when she was 3." He groaned and let his head fall. "I knew that she knew but I was somehow hoping that you your mother's little snitch would have outed them years ago." I just laughed and nudged his shoulder with mine "Dad really I only do that when I'm angling for something from mom. Otherwise I keep their secrets and they don't know about mine. Face it dad Becks and I are the smartest of the 4." He smiled and started to stand "So you have no questions at all I take it since you've had this all figured out already." I thought for a moment or two before responding. "Thanks for letting grandpa talk to me about this. See I already knew how Tommy found out, I knew about Riley and of course Becks. I also knew about the personal stories that you shared with Tommy and Riley about your scars. But since you let grandpa out you he let me in on a secret scar that maybe not even mom knows about." I folded my arms across my chest and with my eyes encouraged him to continue. "You lost your dad, you lost your mom, you lost two huge influences in your life to horrific ends. Grandma and Grandpa have filled that void. You were wounded by how you lost your parent's and by coming home, being a better man, and marrying mom you got them back. So thanks. We got them because you did."

Felicity was finishing her phone call when I walked in to our bedroom. "Yes mom… yes I'll let him know…alright… mom look I have to go I've got a meeting in the morning…ok yes I'll tell Oliver…I know I had fun too…I love you too goodnight mom." She placed the phone on her bedside table and looked towards me with a questioning look in her eyes. "So how did it go? Did he have questions?" Walking to my side of the bed I removed my shoes then my shirt and went to sit on the bed with my back resting against the headboard. I looked towards her and opened my arms so that she would curl up within them. Taking my hint she smiled and proceeded to climb into my arms wrapping her own around my waist and resting her head against my chest. Once she was settled and I had my arms comfortably wrapped around her small frame I answered her questions. "It went well actually. He already knew as we both had guessed. He did make one interesting observation however." Glancing down to see if I had peaked her curiosity; and noticing her eyebrows were now raised with her face directly pointed at mine I continued on. "He observed another one of my many scars." Her face scrunched up even further in confusion "What other scars? We've covered the physical and, all the emotional ones what other ones are there?" I sighed heavily before answering "He noted the scar I received when I lost both my parents to rather tragic ends." This time she sighed heavily and lightly kissed my chest before opting to respond. "Oh that one; well I guess that makes sense. I mean your father… well we all know what happened there and we also know how I could babble my way through that last thought." I just smiled slightly and kissed her head as she continued. "You're mother was killed also in front of you by Slade; so yes I could see how that would leave a few lasting marks."

With my face still hovering above her head and my exhaled breaths now slightly moving the golden strands I voiced my own thoughts on the subject matter. "He's right though. I have parents again I just didn't think that your mother and Quentin Lance of all people would be them. I mean your mother… is your mother." This received an all knowing nod against my chest and a slight chuckle "Lance well my history with that man is long and drawn out. I mean I dated one daughter and then cheated on her with the other. Than to make matters worse I took said daughter with me in secret on the Gambit. Add in the Hood, the Arrow, the Green Arrow and then you; and well you really have one truly troubling history." This received a full bodied laugh as her entire body shook with the sheer force of her obvious humor and delight at the last statement. She went on for about five minutes just laughing and holding me even tighter to her body. I too got caught up in her sheer exuberance and started laughing as well. I laughed until I cried and so did she.

Finally returning to our previous conversation after our mutual good humor and utter amusement had died down she asked her final question. "So Tommy is going to be the next you, Riley is going to me, and I assume Jake will take over Digg's position but at Tommy's side. So did you find out if it was Rebecca who clued him in?" I as usual my wife had hit the nail on the head. With her head still resting on my chest, and our arms and now legs entwined with each other I took a deep breath and answered. "She clued him in yes but she didn't tell him the whole story. He knows about her first encounter when she was three, but she didn't tell him the whole story, she didn't tell him her story." Her voice came out slightly troubled this time "Do you think we should tell them the truth about how Rebecca knows?" I sighed and once again began to bury my face in her hair. "How would we explain it? How would we explain that the only reason I was in the building when the bomb went off three years ago was because Rebecca and you were in the building? How do I tell them that she knew before all of them because she was with you when you were taken." As if sensing what was really bothering me she nuzzled further into my chest her voice strong and sure "Oliver it wasn't your fault, that one was all on me. I knew they were tracking me and I lost my focus, if not for you then god only knows what would have happened." I knew intellectually that she was right but emotionally that scar was still a gaping wound. She continued her thought sensing she might still be losing me to my inner brood. "Maybe we should have her tell them after all it's her story; it's the moment when she truly figured out who the man in the Green hood was." I nodded in agreement knowing that over the next few days the secret the three of us had been keeping was going be revealed. I was not looking forward to that day.


	10. Chapter 10: Daddy's Scars: Rebecca P 1

Alright thanks to everyone who has stayed with me for this long! You're all awesome people who have sent me such wonderful reviews. To nallemorin I really hope you like this installment and hopefully you see a little bit of the family reunion you we hoping for!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in regards to Arrow or it's characters.

Chapter 10: Daddy's Scars: Rebecca Part 1

My name is Rebecca Anne Queen and this is my story. I always wanted to say something like that ever since I was 6 and had begun reading my mother's science fiction books. I was sitting in front of my constant defender Tommy who once this story was finished might very well attempt to murder our parents. Riley my guru for all things girly, my female other half who made my days bright; last but never by far least was Jake. Jake my other half the yin to my yang, the peanut to my jelly who I had lied to for over three years; he out all of them was going to be the most upset with the tale I was about to tell. I hadn't wanted to lie to them but my parents were scared and my father had almost died in part because of me. The three of us have kept this secret for fear of what knowing would do to the others. However Tommy and Riley have all but joined the team and Jake was bound and determined to follow in their footsteps. That meant the danger that I had already faced was going to befall each of them one way or another. Last night my parents and I had decided that it was finally time to break our silence. It was time to reveal what really happened three years ago…

"Oliver it's one afternoon, I'm going to be gone for two hours three tops. You even said you haven't spotted the tail in over a week." I was pacing the floor at this point and most likely wearing down my favorite pair of heels all because my stubborn overprotective husband wouldn't let me go to work. I was now standing in front of him, with my arms crossed over my chest attempting to stare him down. "Don't look at me like that, Felicity he threatened your life, he has almost taken you away from me three times now. I'm not going to give him a fourth opportunity to ruin my life." His voice was still and filled with anger, remorse, and stubborn pride. I could feel our other less productive energy starting to build. Even after all these years he still had this overwhelming ability to reduce my entire body into a mass of aroused nerves with just one well placed stare. I could see his eyes begin to darken as my heart began to race, my blood was pulsing through me with a feverish burn. Our bodies were now inching closer and closer each yearning to be closer to our own personal flame. "Oliver we have to focus, we were having a conversation that we need to finish." Our hands were now entwined as our foreheads began to rest against the other. His tone had gone from angry, to filled with longing in a matter of seconds. Our eyes were trained on each other each one waiting to see who would make the first move. "Felicity I can't lose you, our children can't lose you. Please try to understand."

Our bodies were now flush with one another leaving no space between us. I loved this our natural connection that both pushed and pulled us in so many different directions. My head was beginning to go blank I all I could focus on was the sound of his breaths as they left his perfect soft lips. I could feel the slight stubble he was always sporting as it softly raked across the skin of my face moving back and forth over my lips. I could feel our thumbs as they both moved to rub the other's skin. All my senses were filled with him and I was beginning to lose my resolve. I had to stop this before it went too far, before I was wearing nothing but the bed sheets and a sated smile. I heard my voice filled with my own longing as I attempted to break our connection. "Oliver baby we have to focus, its one day baby, not even a full day just an afternoon. I'll take whomever you want as backup, but please I have to do this I've been working on this presentation for 7 months. I need to be the one who see's it through to the end." As I spoke I was attempting to break away but his body had other intentions his hands tightened around my own, as he pulled our bodies back to their previous positions using his eyes to keep our connection firmly intact. His lips were upon mine seconds after the last words left my mouth; his kiss was soft, gentle, and quick. "You're taking Digg with you, along with possibly Sara if I can get her here in time. You are also going to be wearing that new tracker you yourself designed that monitors your vitals as well as your location. I'll have the receiver placed in my watch, cell phone, and the com system of my suit. The moment you heart so much as spikes in a way that I don't like I'll be coming to get in you in 5 seconds flat. I wasn't kidding Felicity I won't risk losing you not if I don't have to."

My heart slightly broke upon hearing the strain in those last words. This man who had already lost so many didn't need to go through losing anyone else. I softly kissed him back then proceeded to kiss a trail down beneath his chin, over his neck and ended at his collarbone before returning my forehead to his. "I take it based on this answer that I've partially one." His smile both breathtaking and smug had answered my question for me. "Fine I'll go to work tomorrow, I'll call Nina and have her reschedule the presentation for tomorrow at 1pm instead of today. Well that work for you ?" Still displaying his very smug smile he replied with a little bit of lust lacing his voice. "Yes Mrs. Queen that shall do quite nicely. Now correct me if I'm wrong but you did call me baby not once but twice during this conversation correct?" I untangled our hands as I slowly let them drift up his arms, over his shoulders to caress his neck as they finally settled in his hair. His own hands had begun traveling along the sides of my body as he once again made sure our bodies were flushed together before using his arms to band around my waist sealing the bond. Now staring up at him with a myriad of emotions playing across both our slightly flushed faces I spoke. "As a matter of fact I did, so baby what…" his lips were on mine before I even finished my sentence. Later as predicted I was wearing nothing but the bed sheets as he traced his finger lightly up and down my spine creating a wonderful chill with every long and languid stroke. With our foreheads once again touching and our bare chests still pressed together I spoke. "Well at least this time we finished the conversation before we ended up in bed. I would consider that real progress on our parts." He just chuckled and rubbed his nose against mine while I trailed my own fingers up and down his spine. "Well I always thought we'd get better with age. Looks like I was right." I descended into a fit of laughter as his lips once again leaned forward to capture mine.

Why did I agree to this? What in the hell was I thinking? Oh right my brain was impaired while focusing on her body and the effects that those sensations were causing as she was pressed against mine. I had spent all of yesterday afternoon making love to my wife. Our disagreements always did end in the best possible way. We had finally found the incentive to separate when I heard the sounds of our kid's voices echoing through the downstairs hall. Thank god for school hours. I pinned my wife with a suggestive stare that indicated we would be re-visiting our rather enjoyable make up process later this evening as I left the warmth of our bed and her embrace and dressed to go downstairs and greet our children. As promised we did re-visit that very process for many hours that night which was why I was on my third cup of coffee this morning and mentally berating myself for ever saying yes. I had called Sara during our evening interlude. She had agreed and had Barry "race" her right over. Digg was already aware of the impending danger and was currently sitting across the kitchen table from me questioning my rather weak resolve. "Oliver what have I told you 25 feet at least whenever you two are having an argument. You've been married for what 16 years now and you two still haven't learned that one simple rule."

The problem was we had learned that rule it's just we never really seemed to hold to it no matter how hard we tried. I looked over at my best friend who had over the years become my brother and sighed. "Digg I just can't help it, she really is perhaps one of my greatest weaknesses. I just can't seem to stay away from her even after all these years." Digg smiled and I knew that he was happy for us and our entire story but he still needed for us to have some kind of boundaries. "Yes I know remember I've walked in during some very unfortunate moments during the past 17 years and well needless to say I've been scarred for life." I began to chuckle since some of our more interesting conversations happened because of those unfortunate moments. "Digg we had been alone together for almost 6 months and well we hadn't really adapted to being amongst people upon our return. You have to admit once we were married the unfortunate moments stopped." His response was quick and filled with humor "That's because once you were married you were even more attached to her than before. Oh and the lair was underneath your house with a bedroom." Still chuckling I went back to the matter at hand keeping my wife out of harm's way over the time span of 1-4 in the afternoon.

"Mommy why can't I come with you?" Rebecca had been sick with the stomach flu since last night so me being home was really great timing. Thinking back to my previous abduction attempts I smiled slightly at my husband's protective nature. Oliver of course hadn't let me out of the house for a week to even go to the store for eggs after the first attempt. My father Damian Darkh the leader of HIVE was still a threat after all these years. Given his age I was hoping maybe he would be dead by now but due to his seemingly immortal lifespan he barely looked older than 30 which given my current age really pissed me off. A child shouldn't look older than her father it's just not natural. His threat was clear he wanted my husband dead, our children and myself taken into HIVE custody and then forced to work for his group until we died. Our children after the first threat we're watched all hours of the day by either Roy, Laurel, my father, Digg or Oliver. Thea and Sara when she was in town had as Oliver had called it had Felicity duty. The second attempt happened three weeks after I finally convinced Oliver to let me go to my lab to help Cisco on a new biotech suit adapter for Barry. They had broken into the lab and had I gun in my back within five minutes of me entering the building. Over the years being the wife of the Green Arrow had taught me some basic self defense moves and boy did they come in handy on that particular day. Once they had me moving towards the elevator I waited for the right moment and then with the arm that wasn't in the kidnappers hold I slammed my fist into his nose, while jamming the heel of my shoe into his toes. Feeling his hold loosen I sent my elbow into his ribcage and twisted my body enough to allow my knee to connect quite forcefully with his groin. He was lying on the floor when both Thea and Sara came charging in; smiling I stated in my sweetest voice possible "You guys really need to work on your timing."

Oliver had been less than pleased but he rewarded my "bravery" later on that night. I made a mental note to have more "brave" moments in the future. The third and last attempt happened about a month after that. This time he sent four men to bring me in and sadly my skill set wasn't going to save me a second time. I was getting out of the car in front of Tommy and Riley's school. I had gotten a call from the principal apparently my two oldest children had decided to use their rather advanced intelligence to build a prank volcano for the school science fair. I was halfway between my car and the school's front doors when four men dressed in black surrounded me. I didn't know who Oliver had on guard duty today nor did I know if they had any way of getting to my location in enough time. I held my hands up and very forcefully spoke while remaining deathly still. "We're in front of my children's school, let's all remain calm and not cause a scene. I believe my father has ordered that I be taken alive and unharmed." The first man grunted his agreement and the guns all lowered. While still keeping their faces concealed we walked toward the far end of the school where there were no windows in sight. Sensing that this might be the moment where I was actually taken I clenched my hands in small fists and mentally prepared my body to fight. Thank god for my father. I heard him before I saw him. The school had apparently called both Oliver and him before they had tried me. Seeing that I was surrounded he produced the best surprise of all a rather strapping man in a green hood. With his arrow at the ready and with my father now holding his gun Oliver spoke. "LAY ONE HAND ON MY WIFE AND YOU'LL FIND AN ARROW FIRMLY LODGED IN YOUR THROAT." I melted a little, god I loved his Green Arrow voice. The first attacker spoke his tone disinterested but tinged with fear. "You can't protect her from him forever. We will bring her in one way or another." With that he held up two fingers and signaled for them to stand down. My husband's reputation had once again saved my life.

That night my reward could have resulted in another pregnancy thankfully it did not. Now I'm sitting on the edge of my daughter's bed taking her temperature before I headed out for my presentation. "Well baby girl you no longer have a fever, I believe my angel you are on the mend." I ruffled her hair and began to stand. "Mommy please I'm bored and you just said my fever was gone. Please let me come with you." I had my hand on the door and looked upon my still flushed faced little girl with adoration shining in my eyes. "Baby mommy will be back soon and then we can curl up on the couch with mint chocolate chip ice cream and the Little Mermaid but; first I have to go to work. Sadly you can't come with me since I have to make a big presentation for many important people today. I wish you could come angel but this time you can't ok?" She nodded her little head and made a pouting face "Yes mommy." I walked back over and kissed her forehead before heading back to the door. With my hand on the knob I turned back once more "Thank you angel next time you're home you can come with deal?" She smiled "Deal" I turned the knob and headed out the door. If only I could see into the future, if only I had paid more attention to my little girl. If I had I would have noticed that she was wearing her favorite pink and green coat and the fact that her favorite black ballet flats were missing from the floor. That would have saved us a whole lot of trouble.

I might be nine years old but I wasn't stupid. I had in the past year along with my brother skipped a full grade and I had beaten both mommy and Mr. Palmer in hacking the QI mainframe. I knew about the presentation she was going to give after all she had done nothing but talk about it for months now. I had been sitting in bed all night and most of today and I frankly wanted out. So when she made me agree to next time I did so willingly than once my door was closed I slipped out of my bed and pressed my ear to the door until I couldn't hear the click and the clack of her shoes on the hardwood floors as she head back down the stairs. I turned the knob slowly and tiptoed down the stairs to the hybrid SUV that was parked in the fourth slot out of the 8 that were available in the garage. Hiding in the trunk of the car I waited another 5 minutes before I heard her voice and my Uncle Digg's voice enter the driver and passenger seats of the car. As the car started I began to get excited I always did love visiting my parents at work.

Uncle Digg had parked the car in the executive level of the 10 level underground parking garage located underneath QI. We had spent most of toddler aged years in this building and therefore knew all the passcodes for the executive elevators that would lead straight to my parent's co-joined offices. I punched in the code and waited with a mixture of joy and glee as the elevator traveled up the 42 floors. Once the doors pinged and opened I very quickly excited and moved to the back entrance of my mother's lab space. What I saw next would stay with me for the rest of my life. Uncle Digg was lying on the floor and I assumed he wasn't asleep, his head was covered in blood and I could see a bruise forming over his left temple. To the left side of his body was Aunt Sara who was in a crouched position holding two odd looking sticks and looked to be defending my mother. My mother the strongest woman in the world to me looked scared, her hand was wrapped around a weapon as well and that one I did recognize it was a gun, it was Uncle Digg's gun that he always had attached to his side. I turned my head to see at least 15 armed men wearing black from head to toe and holding some kind of remote. I knew in that moment I was in big trouble.

Having entered the lab from the back entrance the men in black hadn't yet spotted me but my mother did. I looked up to see her eyes locked onto my form as she followed me through the lab to where she kept the spare communication devices. I guessed she was attempting to stay calm but that had all but shattered once she saw me. I followed the direction of her gaze until I saw a small ear piece connected to a larger device. Having grown up in this lab I had seen it before and I was aware of how it worked. I put the small ear piece into my left ear and turned on the larger remote device. It crackled to life with a slight popping sound and then I heard it the sound that would forever alter my world; I heard my very confused and very bewildered father on the other end of the line. "Felicity, FELICITY!" He kept repeating her name over and over again his panic rising each time. Finally realizing that this must be an older coms device I spoke to my father. "Daddy?" my tone barely above a whisper "Becca, baby what are you doing with this old com?" "Daddy, I did a bad thing, I wanted to go with mommy to the office today but she said no." My father's tone was now frantic "Baby are you telling that you sunk out and went with mommy to work?" My voice was small "Yes daddy I did. Also mommy is in big trouble, Uncle Digg is bleeding and on the ground, Aunt Sara is in front of mommy and there's lot of guys in black." My father sounded like he was moving at quite an accelerated pace. "Baby stay down, stay hidden and stay very quiet. I'm going to be there very soon, just don't move." I replied yes quickly before the line went dead. I crouched in between two lab tables and attempted to make myself very small.

I knew it was a mistake to let her leave, I knew that he would take any opening that was provided to make his move. I awakened this morning with a terrible weight in my heart that had advanced over the course of the morning to the gnawing pit in my stomach. Felicity however didn't deserve to have all my apprehension and horrible worst case scenarios weighing her down. I wasn't going to destroy all the time and energy she put into this project for the past seven months. This life had already caused her to suffer more pain and loss than any one person should ever have to experience in ten lifetimes. Therefore I pushed all my fears aside and did the only thing that I could do I supported my wife in one of the things that truly made her happy. I could hear the sound of her heart beat coming in its normal slow and easy rhythm. The sub-dermal tracker was positioned right underneath her 4 and 5 rib just below the skin directly underneath her heart. I had never seen her more unnerved then when I had carefully placed the tracker underneath her smooth pale skin. The lengths my wife would go to in order to give me peace of mind still caused my heart to tighten with appreciation. I was sitting across from QI in whatever coffee shop had moved into the constantly changing venue this week when her heart rate changed. I was about to order yet another cup of black coffee my fifth for the day when my heart rate changed from slow and steady to rapid and alarmed. Her rhythm had changed in the past few seconds becoming faster and slightly erratic…Felicity was in trouble.

I had almost knocked over the poor server who had the misfortune of coming to place my now forgotten order in front of me as I stood and bolted out the front doors. I was breaking into a fast run, much faster than my body had been used to running in years. I was to the entrance that led directly to the underground levels in seconds. I tapped the com that was still resting comfortably in my ear and opened a channel. The voice that answered still to this day caused my entire body to shake with unexpressed rage. "Yes Oliver what can I do for you today? Perhaps you are calling to ask for my assistance with your little HIVE problem?" I scowled in disgust but answered a fair amount of venom lacing my voice. "Malcolm cut the crap I need them now." I could almost feel the delight in his voice with his next verbal volley. "Come now son we are practically family after all. Nyssa per our agreement is already in route, she along with 15 of my best should be to your location in a matter of minutes." I closed my eyes in anger when he said the words son and family but he was agreeing to help me and that meant I had to play nice just until my wife, Digg and Sara were all out of harm's way. Then I could travel to Nanda Parbat myself and kick his sorry ass. "Thank you Malcolm I'll await their arrival. Also per our agreement Damian's life is mine."

Flashing back to the present I looked upon each of their now very shocked and very stunned faces. Mom and dad were right this was going to shatter whatever trust they had in all three of us. Tommy's face was unreadable much like our father when one of us had broken one of our mother's house rules. My gaze shifted to Riley her face started the crack in my already rapidly breaking heart. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy from the tears that she had started to shed. Sometime during our story she must have needed reassurance because her right hand was grasping tightly to Tommy's while her left hand was being firmly grasped by Jake. I didn't have the courage to even look my brother in the eyes in this moment. I knew once I did I would see our bond, the bond that I valued above all else would forever be broken. I had lied to him for years, I had told him to wait and be patient, and hey they lie to me as well. I had played along with this lie and now I was going to suffer the consequences. I was going to lose Jake's trust and that thought alone caused my heart to finally shatter. Feeling my parents strong hands' encircling my own is what made me finally meet my brother's gaze. His response allowed a little bit of hope to seep directly to my now very broken heart. With his own eyes slightly wet from what would remain unshed tears and his voice unsteady he broke the silence for all three. "Alright you three you've gone this far; so let's continue the story… tell us what happened when dad entered in the building…" With each sentence his voice began to gain strength and confidence. "Tell us what happened the day the three of you almost died."

Alright don't hate me! I'm writing the second part right now so hopefully I'll be done soon! This chapter just kind of took on a life of it's own and I just really wanted to tell this story! Thanks again!


	11. Chapter 11: Daddys' Scars: Rebecca P 2

Alright here's part two. Once again nallemorin I hope this meets with your expectations! The aftermath is next. Thanks again for reading, and reviewing, and following. I'm truly humbled my it all.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Arrow or it's characters.

Chapter 11: Daddy's Scars: Rebecca Part 2

If I survived this Felicity was going to kill me herself. As I held her in my arms I felt my own fears and insecurities begin to close in creating a horrible ache in my heart. I had agreed to let her go to work against my better judgment and I wasn't going to be able to go back on that promise in the morning. Slowly extracting myself from her equally strong hold I pulled on my hours ago discarded sweat pants and lightly opened the door as I headed downstairs. Our home was usually filled with the various sounds that a family of six made. The noise our children created always made my day. From them arguing about who did what and who should get the blame; to their constant laughter when their mother or I said something that was totally lame, or even the disgusted sounds they made when Felicity or I showed any type of affection towards the other made my day. Now sitting alone in the usually very filled lair I debated, this was going to end up being perhaps one of the biggest mistakes I had made in recent memory. Not counting the time I had trusted him over my team during my battle with Ra's. I picked up the untraceable phone that was programmed with the only known number of the current Ra's and I pushed dial.

"Oliver what a pleasure to hear from you at 3:30 in the morning." His voice was rough from sleep and filled with annoyance due to the hour. "I'm sorry to disturb you Malcolm but I presume you are aware of my current HIVE problem." I was silently berating myself for even making this call but I was out of options and unwilling to lose my wife or my children to this man. "Yes Nyssa has kept me apprised of the situation via Sara. I assume Felicity's father has decided it's time for his daughter to come home and claim her rightful place as heir to his throne. I also assume he's threatened to take your children along with her." The exhaustion evident in my own voice I let out a long sigh. "Yes he has. Thus far he's attempted to take her three times and I believe tomorrow will be the fourth." I could hear the sadistic smile in his voice. "You're calling for help in taking down Damian… I take it by your lack of an answer that would be a yes. Of course I'll offer the aid of the League after all HIVE has been plaguing us for years." I knew his offer would come with conditions so with my entire body now on high alert I proceeded further into the lion's den. "What are your conditions Malcolm? The last time we made this kind of deal you became the next Ra's. I assume this deal with also come with strings attached." He paused dramatically before responding. "My terms are simple. In exchange for my aide you will give me Damian Darkh. I want his organization and what he stole from Nanda Parbat back. Those are my terms take them or leave them." I pondered this deal. Malcolm was as Felicity so lovingly termed him a lying psychotic jack ass; he was however the devil I knew so before I could talk myself out of this I agreed. "Fine but I have one change I'd like to propose." His interest peaked "Yes…" "I will let you have HIVE to do with what you please however Damian's life belongs to me. He has attacked my family and put them in harm's way. For that alone he will pay." Without an ounce of hesitation he agreed. I ended the call and braced myself for tomorrow when I killed Damian Darkh my wife's father.

I was pacing back and forth in the underground garage going over and over again in my mind how I could have made any deal with Malcolm Merlyn who attempted to destroy Thea and who got Sara killed. My musing's were interrupted when I saw Nyssa out of the corner of my eye. She approached with 15 of the League's best behind her. "Oliver we are here as Ra's has requested. I assume you have a plan for entry and then attack." I smiled slightly at this woman who had been my sort of wife, who would become my ally and who was now a good friend. I leaned forward as she did to pull her into a quick embrace. "Nyssa there is no need to be quite so formal whenever you see me." Smiling slightly or as much as she would allow she grabbed my hand in a comforting embrace. "We'll get her back Oliver; I won't let anything happen to Sara's sister. Your family is Sara's family and therefore my own." I nodded in thanks and gratitude as we planned our fight strategy. We were getting ready to enter the air ducts when my com buzzed. It was an older signal, one that we hadn't used since the Arrow days and therefore one I didn't immediately recognize. The voice on the other end made my blood run cold. "Daddy?" Becca's voice was coming through the old com signal. That hardware was stored in Felicity's lab; the same lab that my wife was currently I assumed being held captive in. In that moment I ran…

The gunmen had been quiet for now a really long time, I was sit hidden between the two tables in the back of the lab praying for my dad to magically appear. I was scared, and I was curious as to who these men where and why they were trying to kidnap my mother. I was so caught up in my own musings that I didn't hear the lab door open, nor did I hear their soft steps as they searched the lab looking for the odd popping sound caused by the old com's device. By the time I realized I needed to change hiding spots it was too late they had found me and were pulling me rather harshly by the arm into the main office. My eyes adjusted to the very bright lights of my mother's main office space. I could see that Uncle Digg was still out and bleeding from the wound on his head, Aunt Sara was still in her crouched position in front of my mother who now looked livid. The first man with his hand holding my arm tight enough to leave a bruise led me toward the other men in black. He then shoved me until my back collided with another man who grabbed my shoulders roughly and pulled me against his body effectively caging me in. I really wished in that moment that I had stayed in bed today.

The moment I saw my daughter's dark hair and purple rimmed glasses my heart sank in my chest. Thousands of thoughts ran through my head but the only one that mattered was why. Why of all days did she choose today to disobey? Her eyes caught mine affirming that she knew that I was very much aware of her presence in the lab. Hoping to keep her safe and to maybe use her knowledge of the lab to alert her father I used my eyes to direct her to the old com's device that was buried underneath the back 2 lab table's cabinets. I waited nervously still awkwardly holding Digg's gun in my two hands as Sara shielded me with her own body. The silence was deafening as I stood there too scared to move and to angry to speak. I had to keep it together not only for my family but for my little girl who was hopefully safely hidden in the next room. My hopes were dashed when I along with the 15 masked intruders's heard the distinct crack and pop of the old com system. She'd found it and then turned it on. I now only hoped that her overprotective father had been waiting at the end of the line.

My heart began to race even faster than before when two men went to investigate the unknown sound coming from the lab. I hoped and prayed they wouldn't find my baby that she was hidden and safe. However my luck was never that good and they came out no more than three minutes later with my baby girl in the grasp. My hold on the gun tightened as Sara's posture become almost feral she was doing the same thing I was she was preparing to fight. I saw them as they brutally manhandled my daughter passing her from one man to another and then imprisoning her within their grasp. I snapped my self control was gone and I was suddenly moving forward with the gun still held tightly in my hands. "LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL SHOOT AND KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU." My voice came out loud and deadly. I was no longer Felicity Queen mild mannered CEO, I was Felicity Queen mother of four and one of my children was in danger. I didn't care what I had to do they weren't going to hurt my daughter. "I mean it release my child or you'll find out just how much training the wife of the Green Arrow has had over the years. My husband has taught me well. So once again RELEASE MY DAUGHTER NOW." Out of the corner of my eye I could see that Digg was fully conscious once again and remaining still waiting for his moment to attack. Sara was now next to me, supporting me as she held out her hand towards Becca. "Gentlemen I'd do what the woman says, I've seen her shoot, she won't miss her target." The ring leader who had also manhandled my daughter stepped forward and removed his mask. His face was slim, his build was muscular and he had what appeared to be claw marks down the left side of his face. I raised the gun higher and pointed it directly at his temple as he stepped closer sneering with what appeared to be glee. His snide cruel expression suited his black and soul less eyes. He now had his forehead pressed up to the barrel of the gun, with his hands resting astride his hips he smiled revealing teeth that a vampire would envy and voice that would rival any villain known to man.

"Mrs. Queen I have orders to return you and your children to your father. We have attempted this process now four times and each time you resist. Now you are threatening fifteen armed men with one pathetic gun. You might be a good shot, but I assure you you'll be dead on the ground before your finger ever pulls that trigger." Feeling my anger rise and my resolve strengthen I said what might be the dumbest and bravest thing yet to date. "At least if I die you'll die with me. After all the orders were alive and I do believe unharmed. That means if you kill me or lay another hand on my daughter than your life is already over. You should just save him the effort and let me kill you right now." My voice was like ice and I took a step closer with the last statement and braced myself for my next poorly thought out move. "Now I'll ask one more time I Felicity Queen…" raising my voice for the fullest impact I could manage "DAUGHTER OF DAMIAN DARKH AND THE RIGHTFUL HEIR TO HIVE DEMAND THAT YOU RELEASE MY DAUGHTER YOU FRACKING BASTARD." Lowering my voice so that only those closest to us could hear I continued. "If you deny my request I swear to god I will find a way to rip you apart one fucking limb at a time. I might look meek but you went too far when you touched my child." Stepping slightly back and raising my voice once again continuing on. "So what's it going to be?" My body tensed from both the exhaustion and panic of those last moments with my hands still firmly around the gun I waited.

I have never appreciated my husband's sense of timing more than at that very moment. The scarred snide son of a bitch was about to give his answer when just like when we had returned from Nanda Parbat doubting him; he appeared from above and landed with Nyssa in tow. His critical eye appraised the situation around him looking to assess everything in the room including the location of our daughter. Once he had spotted her and knew that she was fairly safe and unharmed he along with Nyssa moved to each take up a position by my side. With his body slightly in front of mine he used his hands to lower mine and the gun within. I allowed him to lower my arms and then I allowed him to push me slightly behind him so that now he and Nyssa were standing abreast with Sara and I behind them. His attention never left the unmasked man nor the 14 other's behind him. His laser focus trained on our daughter for a second and then moved back to the ringleader. "Mr. Queen or should I say the Green Arrow how lovely, now that you've joined us we can have a little family reunion." Suddenly the man who was still holding my daughter moved forward with her and tow and removed his mask. There before me for the first time in a long time was my father… Damian Darkh.

"I had hoped that we could do this without a lot of fuss but sadly you my daughter and you her husband have proven to be quite adept at ruining my plans." My heart froze in my chest here was here right in front of me and holding half of my family hostage. However Oliver had no intention of letting him come close to what he had claimed as his. "Release my daughter and then we'll talk just you and I." My father smiled and finally released his hold on our baby girl.

Our daughter ran straight for her mother's open arms, sobbing and crying and repeating the same thing over and over again. "I'm so sorry mommy, I'm so sorry." Felicity leaned down holding our daughter tightly to her chest until they were both on the ground my daughter wrapped tightly around her mother, Felicity holding on equally as tight. I didn't begin to speak until I heard Felicity's voice whispering soft soothing words into our daughter's dark brown hair as she gently rocked them back and forth while rubbing her hands up and down her back. "its ok baby mommy's got you, it's alright mommy and daddy are right here baby, no one is going to hurt you." I glanced down to her eyes to check if it was alright to proceed. I saw the fire that I had fallen for so many years ago and that was my answer. I moved forward with Nyssa by my side. This was going to end tonight.

"I had no intention of hurting my own granddaughter what kind of monster do you think I am?" My face still obscured by the hood allowed for me to remain distraught without having it show. My voice however was another story entirely. "You had… and my voice rose as I lost all control MY WIFE, YOU HAD FOURTEEN MEN POINTING GUNS AT YOUR OWN DAUGHTER, THEN YOU PROCEEDED TO MANHANDLE MINE. YOU ARE HOLDING MY FAMILY HOSTAGE AND YOU WONDER WHY I THINK YOU'RE A MONSTER!" I was still so angry that it was coming off me in waves. I raised the bow and with the arrow notched I was ready to deliver my final blow. "Before you kill me Oliver consider this your wife and child are still in this room, your little girl is going to witness you taking another man's life right in front of her. I do wonder what kind of emotional toll that would take on a nine year old." He was right I had to remove them from the room, I had to get them to safety and then he had to die. Lowering the bow I stepped back closer towards where my wife and child still sat. "Good Oliver I knew you had enough sense to listen to reason." He was tall and muscular and looked barely older than 30. His dark hair matched his smooth pale skin. I kept staring at him attempting to find a link between this man and the woman I loved. I could find none because this man wasn't her father; he had left her and Donna to pick up the pieces of their shattered hearts. No matter what this man wasn't my wife's father.

"I can see the wheels turning Oliver and let me assure you I've been waiting a long time for this moment. I put this plan into play 7 months ago when my brilliant daughter developed a new software that was able to find holes in any firewall in the world and then repair them. I reached out by another name of course Tame Industries." I thought back through all of our work for the past 7 months and realized with a sickening shock that he was the investor for the new project Felicity was so invested in. He had played us all along. "You knew she wouldn't be able to pass up that project you planned this from the start. All the previous attempts were just a game all leading up to the final show. He smiled smugly and went to sit down in one of the still standing office chairs. "Yes tame is what the name Damian actually means. So you see I used my name just in a different way. The fact is I'm dying Oliver. I'm running out of time. I want to hand over HIVE to my rightful heir. To my Felicity." I stood shocked to the very core with my bow still tightly grasped in my hand. "Yes let that sink in the water's of the Lazarus pit are wonderful indeed but they do have some nasty side effects. I've been 30 for hundreds of years now, I haven't aged a day. However immortally has its limits for us all. The water's effect is waning and I'm soon going to begin rapidly aging until I die. Hence why I'm here I wanted my daughter to take my place to keep my life's work alive. She is my heir after all."

I moved forward with ease while Nyssa stayed behind to watch over my family. Diggle by now had moved from his position on the floor, having retrieved the gun from Felicity moved with me gun trained on Damian's head. "You know I won't let that happen, I'll die first." He smirked and slightly raised his hand ordering his men to come surrounding us and Damian in an isolated circle. "Yes I know. I do hope you enjoyed your life Oliver for it's now going to end." With a wave of his head they moved but they were two seconds two slow my 15 men had just fallen from their hiding space above the office ceiling.

Mommy had moved with me still wrapped tightly in her arms towards the lab followed closely by Nyssa and Sara. They stood at the door guarding the entrance as she checked over my body looking for any injuries. I wasn't standing for it and once she released me I ran to the glass windows. All I could see was black, black moving parts everywhere. I couldn't find Daddy in the crowd. I watched with awe as one by one all the original black masked men fell. The battle was swift leaving no room for error. Finally enough of the men had fallen to the ground that I could once again see my father, the Green Arrow. I mean I always knew it was him since that night when I was three. Finding the lair when I was six just confirmed the knowledge. I was so transfixed that I hadn't felt my mother attempting to pull me away from the window; I didn't understand why her hand was coming across my eyes. Sadly she was too late I finally understood why she started screaming my father's name when the other man the man who claimed he was my grandfather stood with three arrows in his chest holding a sword that was going straight through my father.

The next few minutes went by in a blur, my mother was no longer trying to avert my gaze from the scene beyond the glass walls. Instead I watched as she ran across the wide expanse of her office towards my father's now very still form. I tried to look away I really did but I just couldn't do it. I had watched the battle as multiple men fell to the ground, I watched as various swords and staffs were used to cut, hit, slice, and shatter the other side. However it was what was happening in the center of the circle that held my attention most of all. My daddy who has been my hero since I was two was no longer standing but fighting against the other man who looked younger than both parents and claimed to be my grandfather. I was confused and scared, all I wanted to do was go back to earlier in the afternoon and change my mind, listen to mommy and, stay in bed. I kept my eyes trained on my father's form. He was amazing I had never seen someone move so fast, nor had I ever seen my father so much as attempt to harm another person. I just wished I hadn't seen the moment where Uncle Digg was knocked down leaving daddy open on the right side. I wished I hadn't seen Damian aim the sword, I wished that my daddy was faster as the sword found its new home. I kept replying the nightmare over and over in my head, I didn't even feel it when Nyssa picked me up, I didn't hear Aunt Sara as she held my face between her hands and kept calling my name, I suddenly felt cold and numb. I realized that I might have just seen my father die.

"Felicity!, Felicity! FELICITY!" I heard them calling me over and over again but ignored them as I ran across my office and knelt down beside his body. My eyes raked over his face searching for any sign or flicker that he was still there, that he was still here with me. My hands trembled as I trailed them down his face, over his lips, down his throat, over his chest and finally I landed on the sword. This damn weapon that had almost taken him away from me once, I'd be damned if it happened again. I heard a sputter erupt from the other form directly in front of Oliver. He was choking on his own blood and struggling to speak. Oliver's arrows had done their damage and now I was going to do mine. I repositioned my body so that one hand rested on my husband's leg but the rest of me faced Damian. This man who abandoned me, who gave me more emotional scars than I knew what to do with; I looked into his eyes and I knew that his end was near. I expected to feel something, to feel pain, or loss, or even remorse. Instead I felt cold, I felt anger, I felt rage and I honestly hoped that his life would end and Oliver's would be spared. He kept sputtering attempting to speak so I leaned closer trying to hear what his final words would be. "Fel..ic..ty… I'm… sor…ry. Nev..er…mea..nt…to…hurt…you, loved…you…" The sputtering stopped as his eyes went dark. I cried for myself, for him, and for the fact that I had once again lost him. Placing my fingertips over his eyes I softly closed the lids so that I would no longer have to see the eyes that had caused my family so much pain.

John had come up beside me to get my attention. I could grieve later right now I had to save Oliver. Placing his hand on my shoulder and speaking with a low sad voice "Felicity we have to move, Oliver's losing way too much blood we don't have a lot of time." Nodding I shifted my body back towards him with my hands clutching the sides of his face and my voice raw from too many swirling emotions I called out to him, saying his name like a prayer hoping he could hear me. "Oliver, Oliver baby please just open your eyes for me, come on it's over, our daughter is safe, I'm safe, you won, please baby, please you can't leave me, I won't allow it." I felt my voice rising as my tears finally broke through their final dam and came down my face in small little rivers. "OLIVER WAKE UP, BABY WAKE UP!" I felt his face begin to twitch and then slowly almost painfully his eyes started to open. I released the breath that had been trapped in my chest feeling a second of relief before it all came crashing down. "Felicity… why is the sword… still in my… chest." He struggled to say each word. Lowering my lips to his ear and latching my hands to his I attempted to explain. "Oliver, Digg said if we removed the sword based on the entry point than you'd bleed out in minutes. We have to leave it in until we get you to a hospital, baby we have to get help or you'll die." I struggled with each word as they left my trembling lips. "Where's… becca…" I smiled slightly through the tears even almost dead he still thinks of his daughter, with my heart now firmly in my throat I once again attempted to console my husband. "She's safe, she's with Nyssa and Sara, baby she's not doing so good, she just keeps saying she's cold I think she's going into shock so you have to hold for me, you have to hold on for her, Oliver baby you just have to hold on." I could feel his grip beginning to wane as his eyes started to shut he was almost unconscious again when I heard his last thoughts pass from his lips… "I love you…" Then he was out and any strength I had left was almost gone with him; but then I looked up and saw that my daughter had managed to get away from Nyssa and was headed straight for me.

Extracting myself from Oliver I moved with a speed that I didn't even know I could manage and caught my daughter before she could get any closer to her father's wounded body. Wrapping her body around mine I picked her up and carried her past the lab, to the private elevator for this level. With her face nuzzled in my neck and her legs wrapped around me I walked silently wondering how the hell I was managing to do this towards Sara. "Baby mommy has to help daddy now. I need you to go with Sara right now. Can you do that for mommy?" My lips were next to her ear as I spoke attempting to keep my own fear from creeping back into my own voice. All she did was nod her little head and instead of attempting to put her down I just passed her from my embrace to Sara's. "Get her into the car and drive to the secondary site. Sara keep her calm and get her ready for the next few days. If I'm right than we'll all be in close quarters until he's out of the woods." Sara's sad eyes bore into mine. "Felicity he might not…he might not recover." The last part was barely more than a whisper. My voice came out harsher than I had intended but I wasn't giving up and neither were they. "Sara he will wake up, he will be fine, and we will be raising our children together. He once told me that the history books said he'd die when he was 86. He's not 86 and I refuse to have the history books be wrong unless it's him dying at a much older age like 100. I will not lose him I refuse. So get my daughter out of here and I'll contact you once we have a plan." With that my sister and Nyssa entered the elevator and headed down. The rest of Nyssa's death squad had cleared out long ago most likely returning back to their original missions.

"Digg don't he's not dying." Digg held up his arms in defeat and followed me back to his almost lifeless form. "Alright so now what do we do?" I was once again leaning down to check my husband's body, his pulse was rapid and thready but still present, his respirations were coming slower and slower as each new minute passed. "Call Ray." Digg must have been doubting my sanity in that moment. Now he was eye level with me bending down on Oliver's other side and leveling a stare of valid concern. "Felicity what can Ray really do? Fly him to the nearest medical facility?" My head shot up and my voice was firm and now deadly calm. "Ray has nanotech that is how he survived the explosion years ago, I want him to inject Oliver with the revamped nanites. Last year he was gravely injured and those little buggers managed to heal him with no lasting side effects." Finally seeing my point his phone was in his hand and dialing Ray's number before I could tell him twice. I leaned down closer holding his hands and moving my thumbs back and forth over his knuckles. I pressed my lips to his ice cold skin, I kissed his closed eyes, his frozen cheeks, his forehead, finally kissing his slightly blue lips. Resting my forehead against his and softly touching my nose to his I whispered all that I needed to say but feared I never would. "I love you, I need you, I'm going to be pissed if you die on me. I will save you; Ray's nanotech is going to work. You're going to wake up, and we're going to grow old together in that damn porch swing with our grandkids surrounding us. I won't lose you again. I won't." Pressing one last kiss to his lips I readied myself for Ray's arrival.

It took Barry 10 seconds after Digg hung up the phone to get Ray to Starling City. It took them another 20 seconds to fly up the stairs and enter my now utterly destroyed office. I saw them start to open their mouths to speak but frankly we didn't have the time. I put my hand up to silence the oncoming words and started to bark orders before they had time to question me. "Ray the nanites better be ready, he has a sword right below his pectoral muscles, the moment we pull that sword out we better be ready to inject. I want you both to understand my husband is not dying today so we can catch up, and console each other later but right now you are here for one reason and that is to save Oliver." With the needle in my hand I motioned for Digg to remove the sword. Ray had given me all the warnings and I just nodded not caring as long as he had a heart beat I could deal with the rest. "Alright Felicity you've got one shot make it count… alright on 1…2…3" My stomach lurched at the sound of the sword leaving his body, I felt faint as I watched the blood begin to steadily pool. Ray had told me for the fastest effect I had to inject straight into the wounded part of the body. Lowering my bare hands into the deep wound below his chest I searched and felt gently for a muscle for which to inject the nanites. I felt sick, and woozy, Ray volunteered to do it but I was resolute I was going to do this he was my husband and I was going to be the one to inject nanotech into his chest. That way if something went wrong I only had myself to blame. Finally feeling a muscle through all the bone, blood, and flesh I plunged the needle into his chest cavity and prayed.

I had been through a lot of pain in my lifetime. All four births were awful; I honestly thought that my body was being split apart from the inside out. The pain was so intense I swore each time that Oliver Queen would never be able to bury himself within me again. Clearly that horrific thought passed once my head cleared from the body altering pain. I had felt my heart break when Malcolm came down the foundry stairs holding the sword that he claimed had taken my Oliver's life. I can still feel the tip of that blasted sword as it pricked my finger. It felt like a knife I had been plunged directly into my soul when he came back only to state he was going to be working with Malcolm after I stated in no uncertain terms that he would never do such a thing. All those moments paled in comparison to when Oliver was pretending to be Alshaim. After everything we had been through, after finally declaring my feelings for him, after finally baring our souls and making love for the first time, after I tried to sneak him out of Nanda Parbat realizing that he intended to die to kill Ra's destroyed me. Once I had given him my heart it was his to break, but thankfully it was also his to mend. However all that paled next to this moment; it might have been 5 minutes but it was 5 minutes of pure torture. I had taken my now blood stained hands and cradled his within them. I had my forehead once again against his kissing his skin softly every few seconds, and muttering I love you's over and over again. The ice that had started to form around my heart began to crack when I felt his hand begin to close around mine. I kept my forehead pressed to his with eyes open waiting for his to finally flutter and then open.

I was drowning; the sword had entered my body as I let the last arrow fly. I saw as his hand released the scabbard of the blade, and I relaxed as his body fell to the floor. It was over it was done he was dead, but then I realized I soon might be joining him. My body was cold and I could still feel the sting of the blade where it was buried against the sternum of my ribcage. My world was coming in and out, filled with distant sounds and hazy images. The last thing I saw before I thought I was gone was her face. Felicity's bright beautiful mournful face filled my vision, I could smell her perfume as she leaned towards me, I could feel her smooth soft skin as it raked across my face. Her voice is what made my vastly cold world become slightly bright. Her voice telling me to hold on, that she was safe, that Becca was safe, that she loved me allowed for a crack of light to shine through as my world was enveloped in darkness. I could feel my body once again responding my heart growing stronger, my respirations coming stronger and faster gasping for the oxygen I so clearly craved. Feeling her sticky hands in mine I finally opened my tired frozen eyes. Her blue orbs were the first thing I could see, her forehead was pressed against mine and together we let out a sigh of relief. Her face looked beautiful covered in dirt and grime. I examined her closely at first seeing her eyes were red, bright , and puffy. Her nose was red from crying, and her cheeks were lined with her dried tears. I then noticed that I could see blood streaks across her forehead and staining her golden hair. I swallowed the lump that was in my throat from my own tears and finally spoke.

"Felicity, baby how… I should be dead… I thought I was… I love you." I rushed through it all just to release that words that had been among my last thoughts. Her lips gently touched mine and my own responded. She gently pulled away with her soft clear voice she eased my worries slightly away. "Ray, nanites directly into the wound, I love you." She had rushed every word except for the last three, the only ones that truly mattered. Realizing that I was still lying on the floor she looked up to Ray, Digg, and Barry for instruction. "Ray can I move him, we have to get him out of here and then destroy the office." Ray nodded and looked confused to her last statement. "Yeah he can be moved but based on the site of the wound it has to be slowly and carefully. I'll want to monitor him for the next three days but other than that he woke up quickly and that is a great sign. Oh and destroy the office?"

Felicity had started moving me upwards and towards Digg's body. It took him and Ray together to pull me up with her nestled underneath my right side. She had us walking toward the elevators and button pressed before she responded. "We'll take him home; get him in the lair and that way I along with the rest of the extended family can keep watch until he is in the clear. Also I'm going to blow up my office." I turned my head towards hers and looked down with utter confusion mixed with exhaustion. "Baby what do you mean blow up your office?" She just smiled as she moved us into the elevator with most of my weight remaining on Ray Digg removed himself and started to set various charges throughout the lab and office space. "Oliver Damian Darkh is lying dead in my office, there are 14 other dead HIVE agents littering the floor. Do you have a better way to rid the office of the evidence because if so now would be a great time to speak up." I didn't and she knew it so I just nodded and waited for Digg to join us in the elevator seeing as Barry had already raced down to get the car ready. The charges were set to go in 10 minutes; the building had been cleared before I had entered with the league so no one was going to be harmed. We were in the car headed home with Digg and Ray upfront and Felicity and I in the back. Barry had gone to get Sara, Nyssa, and our daughter from the secondary site. I had my head leaning down against Felicity's with her legs draped across my own. Her arms were encased together as she snuggled against my side glancing at her blood red hands I winced. "You injected the nanites didn't you?" She just nodded her head slightly and buried her face into my chest. I grasped her hands in my own silently thanking whoever decided that this woman was supposed to love me. I was pressing light kisses into her hair when she finally asked the question that I knew would be revisited once I was strong enough to fight. "So what was Malcolm's price this time?"

Granted those next three days had been sheer torture for me I had forgotten that my parents had suffered as well. With our story mostly over all three of us were emotional empty, those days had been some of the worst in recent history and reliving them was painful. I looked towards my siblings looking to see if they could ever forgive me for my part in the almost death of our father. Jake as always knew my mind just as well as I did. "Becks it wasn't your fault. He had planned that attack for seven months he had an endgame it wasn't your fault. I'm pissed that you lied to me but I'll get over it. You went through something that none of us ever have. You're were 9 and somehow you've still continued to be my constant cheerleader and protector. No matter what you and I that's a bond that won't break, ever." I smiled and now slightly crying I released my parent's hands and started to move towards my brother. He of course met me half way. His arms enveloping me told me beyond any remaining doubt that our bond would indeed never break. He was still holding me when Tommy and Riley each came up and hugged us both. So there we were the four of us all hanging on to each other reaffirming our own special bonds. "I love you all. I'm so sorry that I lied but I we just didn't know how to tell you." Without breaking their holds they all together stated "We know. We love you too Becks." Tommy released his hold leaving the three of us standing there still hugging each other tightly and went towards our parents. I couldn't see them but I could hear them. "Now that we have the events that led up to those three days, I need to know what else happened back then. I need to know what happened in those three days and why everyone was so damn terrified if you were quote on quote fine." My father's voice responded "You're right we've told you the story now you need to hear about the aftermath." The aftermath was almost harder than the hours leading up to it. I was really going to hate that family cleansing.

So keep going? Who's excited for the aftermath, any thoughts on how that should play out?


	12. Chapter 12: Aftermath Part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

Chapter 12: The Aftermath Part 1

"Oliver what was the price of Malcolm's help?"…

Felicity was still leaning into my side with her hands that were covered in my blood held together by my own. Knowing that this moment was coming and knowing how she would feel about my soon to be confession left a bitter taste in the back of my throat. We had promised the first day of our road-trip so long ago that we'd never lie to each other again. I had kept my word up until the moment that I made a call on that damn phone. My injury was healing as the vehicle came closer to our home but the injury I was about to cause I feared wouldn't heal as fast.

"Felicity do you remember when the Count had you?" I was starting off with a memory that had for me at least affirmed my absolute devotion to her safety if not her. My hands as if by their own will started to squeeze her delicate ones for what reason I may never know. Her head began to nuzzle even deeper into my chest making my heart thud in fear.

"I do remember that moment. I remember your face with each arrow you unleashed into his chest. I can remember how you looked…how you looked at me like I was the only woman on Earth. You told me that being shot was nothing…Oliver my heart in that moment if it wasn't already yours would have been yours in that moment. I also remember what you said after how your hand felt as it gently squeezed my own. Oliver baby I still dream of those words sometimes when we've had a bad mission…" Her voice that started off slow and in control had started to wane, she was losing her control and she was taking any last ounce of strength I had left with her. I removed one hand from her own so I could wrap my arm around her shoulders pulling her even closer into my side. "Felicity…" Before I could even really start to comfort her she cut me off my tilting her head up and kissing my neck.

"If I don't say this now I won't say it ever. Your words baby they touched me in a way that still resonates to my very core. You told me he had you and he was going to hurt you. You told me there was no choice to make. So yes love I do remember that moment because it still to this day summarizes how I feel about you. Why do you ask?"

I was at a loss for words; she had taken my first intention and blown it up. I wasn't an overly emotional man hell I could count on two hands the amount of times that I had cried in the past 20 years on 2 hands. I shed tears the day she said yes, I felt them fall again on our wedding day, and of course during the birth of each child. I even had a moment when Malcolm had taken her so many years ago but now I could feel them again because this woman loved me just as much as I did her; also because she knew where this was going before I even said the words.

"There was no choice to make for me. Felicity Damian tried to take you from me multiple times I wasn't going to let him succeed. I would have done anything to save you so I did the unthinkable I called Malcolm. With wet eyes and a trembling voice I kept going because losing my resolve wasn't an option this time. "His terms were simple he gets HIVE and what Damian had stolen from Nanda Parbat years ago. He also wanted Damian. I agreed to everything except one point, Damian's life was mine. He agreed and the rest you know." I sighed in relief and lowered my head down to press a kiss to her hair but instead my lips were met by her own. The kiss wasn't hot, or passionate, it was gentle and forgiving. The kiss was her small way of telling me without words that she understood that she really understood that Damian could have had her and was going to hurt her. In my mind there was no other choice to make and with that our conversation was done.

The rest of the drive was filled with contented silence. My arms were wrapped around her, my face was inclined towards her own, our lips just lightly kissing and smiling and kissing again. I should have cared about the fact that we weren't alone but I didn't. I could have lost her and she me, so we did what we did best we reconnected in the only physical way that was available to us at that moment. Digg had remained silent I'm sure brooding in silence waiting for the moment that he felt free to speak about all that had just gone down. I could see the driveway in the distance signaling the hard part was yet to come. "Oliver we're going to bring you through the back so that the kids don't see you in this condition." I just nodded my approval and waited. We pulled along the back side of the house and to my relief both Lance and Laurel's vehicles were there as well. "I called them while we were waiting for you to come around they're inside with the kids to keep them occupied until we can come up with a plan of how to explain your absence over the next three days." I smiled in thanks towards Digg who once again reaffirmed that I had made a great choice to let him in all those years ago.

It took both Digg and Ray's combined strength to get me in and down the stairs to the far back corner of the lair. Over the years and many injuries Felicity had insisted that we have a proper medical space since we never ever went to the hospital. The room was in the back out of site of the main space. Felicity walking ahead of us pressed the code and then held her head up the retina scan in order to gain access. The glass doors swished opened as the lights flickered on bathing the room in sterile neon light. Our mini hospital was fully stocked with every drug known to mankind. Felicity had made sure that every one of us could be injured at the same time so that meant the room had to be big enough to hold the 8 hospital beds comfortably. Each one has its own IV's and medical equipment as well. The back wall had been blown out to make room for Felicity's secondary lab. I could see everything behind those glass walls including the microscopes, and every medical piece of equipment she could find. That room also held the tables, chairs, the waiting, area and the drug cabinets. Digg and Ray per Felicity's instructions had placed me on the bed closest to her lab. I slight laugh escaped my chest because of course my wife was in charge.

Ray had followed Felicity into the lab and I leaned back against the bed waiting for Digg to return with a pair of sweats for me to change into. I watched as they interacted; I no longer harbor any feelings of jealousy towards the other man as I learned long ago Felicity never loved him because she was already in love with me. Still as I watched their easy relationship unfold before me I wondered would she have been better off with Ray. They shared the same interests, the same goals, and the same mind. They really were kind of perfectly matched and sometimes I still wonder if I was being selfish for wanting her, being with her, marrying her. Nanda Parbat changed everything for us; she told me how I changed many lives including her's, she told me I opened up her heart, she told me she loved me. In that moment I wanted to show her in any way humanly possible that what I felt for her was exactly what she felt for me. That night as I found myself buried within her I felt complete. With each arc and movement of her body I felt my own respond exhaling in relief. That moment was it; that was the moment I realized I would never feel this way about anyone other than her. Sometimes I wonder if my feelings for her blinded her to other, better options.

"Stop, she's only ever been yours and that won't ever change." Digg had come back carrying a pair of sweat pants and ironically Felicity's favorite t-shirt. My pensive gaze caused him to drop the clothes on my legs and continue his stop being such a jackass chat. "You didn't see what I just saw. Sara, Barry, Ray hell even I had tried to tell her that you might die." I nodded understanding how they would all believe that hell I still couldn't believe I was sitting here breathing. "She refused to hear it; she took charge and saved your life. That woman would do anything for you and not regret it for a single moment. Ray was there in a weak moment on her part. You told her you loved her, died, came back, and allied with Malcolm. She only ever wanted you but you didn't want her so she turned to someone who did. He was good to her, he cared for her, he loved her. Problem was she still only ever wanted you, she loved you, and time and time again she kept choosing you." I wanted to break in and say I know or yeah but the situation was different. Digg having heard it all before just held up his hand when he saw my lips begin to move. "Stop you were an idiot on many counts but in the end you got the girl. Just be grateful that when someone else maybe better came along it was already too late. You were and will always be as good at it gets for Felicity." With that he joined the other two in the lab leaving me alone to ponder and change.

"What do you mean the next three days are crucial he's fine." Felicity had been pacing back and forth in front of my bed for the better half of an hour as Ray kept going over what would need to be done in regards to my recovery. "Felicity he's fine but the nanites well they might still cause some slight side effects given the injury location. It's awfully close to the heart which means…" Felicity finished his thought before he could. "He might still flat-line if the nanites cause damage to the heart muscle while repairing the other muscles around it." He nodded grimly. "That is why I'm staying here to make sure that he's monitored over the course of the next three days. If I see anything I don't like I have four other types of nanotech's that came be used to counteract any ill effects of the initial dose." My head was reeling from listening to the combined brain trust of Queen and Palmer. Finally my frustration at being talked about like I wasn't even in the room imploded "HEY I'M RIGHT HERE, TRY TALKING TO ME INSTEAD OF ABOUT ME." They both stopped and Felicity's body finally stilled causing me to huff and lean back against the pillows. Recovering quickly from my little outburst she came over and sat down on the edge of the bed clasping her hand around my own. Using her free hand to caress my face "I'm sorry love I just get going and well you know you've been married to me for 16 years now." I leaned into her touch and softening the tenor in which I spoke I responded in kind. "I know, and I know that you're both scared but just include me in the discussion ok." They both nodded and now instead of two people talking it was three.

I had been down there for about three hours when I finally got a special visitor. I hadn't realized how much I wanted to see her until her brunette hair was within my line of sight. She was running at full speed straight towards my bed. I tried to catch her as she leapt onto the bed but alias I still wasn't strong enough so she had to settle for her mother catching her instead. "Daddy!" She was hugging and kissing me with all her might. I carefully embraced her back breathing her in as her head settled against my neck with her chin on my shoulder. "I'm so glad you're not dead!... You're the Green Arrow… I knew it… I found this place when I was six but I didn't know about this room… I can't wait to tell Jake… he'll be so excited…" Her statements and questions kept coming in rapid fire so much like her mother who was lightly rubbing her hand over her back.

"Oh baby girl we have to talk." At that she shifted so that she was no longer over my chest much to my relief and her mothers. Now nestled into my side she faced her mother and asked with pure energy and awe "Talk about what mommy?" Felicity now holding my hand in both of hers while seated next to the bed continued her "mommy" voice being used in all its glory. "Well angel yes daddy is the Green Arrow and mommy works with him. This is the lair where daddy and his co-hero's meet and train so can keep the city safe for people like you." Becca just nodding away allowed for my wife to continue. "We are going to have to talk about you finding this place when you were six but that conversation can wait until Daddy is all healed and then we can talk about it together just the three of us. However as much as you want to tell Jake you can't not this time." Becca stopped nodding as her eyes grew and her lower lip began to tremble. "Why not? Mommy I tell him everything I have to tell him this… I just have to." We both knew this was going to be an issue. Since they could walk and talk those two had shared everything from sippy cups, to clothes, to a bed from time to time. They were like one mind so having Becca keep this from Jake was going to be interesting.

"Angel mommy is right Jake, Tommy, and Riley they can't know about this it would put them in danger." Her face now pointed towards me was filled with sadness and confusion "Daddy I don't understand what danger?" I attempted to remember that for as smart as she was Becca was still only 9 years old so I attempted to put it into a context that she could comprehend. "Well what happened today happened because a bad man knew about both mommy and I so he tried to use us to hurt the other one. If your brothers and sister knew about this than they too could be in that very same kind of danger; it's bad enough that you're in that type of danger we just don't want them to be in it as well. We just want everyone to be safe do you understand angel?" I waited as did Felicity for her hopefully good answer. "So not telling them protects them?" We both nodded at the same time. "And me knowing puts me in danger as well?" Again we both nodded not speaking letting her work it out on her own. "So to keep them safe I have to lie because that would also keep me safe?" I nodded once again this time using my voice to confirm her thoughts. "Yes baby that's right. If no one knows that you are aware than they won't come after you to get to me. Staying quiet will help keep us all safe. Can you do that for mommy and daddy?" Becca nodded her head rapidly "I promise I won't tell, cross my heart and hope to die stick a needle in my eye." I smiled at her vow and hugged her closer to my side while Felicity tightened her hold on my hand. One problem down just a million more to go.

Ray had checked my vitals every two hours like clockwork and each time his face conveyed that he was worried about something but was refusing to say what. Finally on the fourth vital check I'd had enough I wanted to know what the hell he was so concerned about. "Ray you've had the same look for the past 8 hours what's going on? Talk to me believe me one way or another I'll find out you do recall whom I married to right?" Ray chuckled and smiled at that one "I do actually… you're blood work is fine… your heart is fantastic… it's better than before actually….actually everything is." I blinked in confusion as my eyebrows came together to complete the overall look. "Isn't that a good thing?" He looked around to see if perhaps Felicity had come back down to check on me since the kids would have been still been asleep seeing as it was Saturday morning. "It is good, it's great actually but what worries me is I don't know what that means for the rest of your body. As you know I had some interesting side effects like being able to shrink after my first encounter with the nanites. Well I've also had some other interesting changes occur after my last dose." I nodded and waved my head indicating he should continue. "I have increased strength; my hearing and vision have also improved since that day. It's like they repaired everything that might be weakened or lacking instead of just one area. However the process caused me to blackout sometimes for hours as they repaired the damaged area." I finally understood while I was going to be getting better I might also be blacking out while I did. Felicity was going to kill him.

"How long do these blackouts last for?" He was standing in front of the bed at this point hands braced on the rail. "Mine lasted for only 3 or 4 days. According to Sara the lead up was quite violent I would lose all control of my body as I spasmed and fell to the floor. I would then be out for 2 or 3 hours before I came to. I would have no short term memory of the last 12 to 24 hours so for about three days they had to keep reminding me of my condition." I was about ready to leap of the bed and kill him when he continued. "I fully recovered on day four when my blood work showed that the increased areas of my body were now my new normal. So… in about 3 or 4 days you'll actually be better than before Damian treated your chest like a meat kabob." I was now glaring and rolling my eyes. Sarcasm laced my next questions. "So… I'm guessing you told Felicity that there was no ill effects and didn't mention them when you saw my rather dire condition. Also what happens when I start having these blackouts? You've met her, hell you dated her for a short amount of time she's not going to stay away for three days. You're lucky she's been gone for the past three hours let alone for 3 days." His expression told me exactly what I needed to know he had a plan and I wasn't going to like it. "Why do you think everyone is staying here? We're all taking shifts watching you so she can stay with the kids. That way she'll be busy and I'll have someone with me when we have to restrain you during the violent part of the spasm." As if on cue and further proving my point in walked Felicity with a glass of water, a bowl of chicken noodle soup and a look that indicated she was indeed going to kill Ray. I leaned back crossing my arms across my now apparently better than before chest and waited for the ax that was my wife to fall.

"What violent spasm would you be referring to Ray? As I recall when we spoke oh say two months ago you stated and I quote "there were absolutely no side effects" I do believe that my husband going through a violent spasm is something don't you?" Her tone left no room for interpretation she was standing now with her hands across her chest and sending Ray a stare that made the Green Arrow seem like a stuffed bear. I was busy eating my soup and smiling with pride. These were the moments that I greatly enjoyed being married to Felicity Queen. Ray looked down then up and then to me expecting help and finding none. In between bites "I told you she was going to find out. I also told you she wasn't going to stay away from me long." I resumed eating as he moved from foot to foot nervously causing my joy at this situation to rise. Felicity's patience wearing thin approached my bed uncrossing her arms she traced her fingers lightly down my face before kissing my forehead and sitting on the edge of the bed. Once she was sure I was fine and content she turned her full attention once again to Ray "So out with it what kind of side effects are there and why in the hell would you think that I would spend 3 hours much less than days away from Oliver? He's recovering from a sword to his chest and oh that's right he's my husband whom ironically I'm in love with so start explaining."

Ray proceeded to tell her everything that he had just told me. I watched with utter amusement as he kept moving from foot to foot his anxiety rising with each word. I also glanced over at Felicity from time to time as she clicked her tongue and narrowed her eyes. Her body language was dripping with anger except for the hand she had lightly placed on my knee. She had been idly drawing little circles and lines for the past 20 minutes as Ray rambled on. "So when is he going to start shaking violently and blacking out as his body adjusts to the improvements being made by the nanites?" Ray was now finally standing still with one hand going through his hair as the other was at his waist. "I'd say we'll see one within the next hour or so that is about the timeframe for mine anyways. His injection occurred about 10 almost 12 hours ago and my reaction happened around hour 13 or 14 so we'll see them start to happen soon." Felicity came back with more questions which left Ray with more explaining I just watched and listened silently thankful that my watchdog was also my wife. The next 10 minutes was like watching a verbal tennis match they just kept volleying back and forth with ease.

"So Oliver's first reaction what is that going entail? Is he going to need restraints?"

"His first reaction if it's anything like mine is going to be quick and quite violent and yes he'll have to be restrained."

"Alright how long do these fits last? Then how long in between each blackout? Are we talking 10 minutes and then agony or is it more like a few hours?

"The actual fit lasts for about 5 minutes so that part is quite fast. The blackout as you know is about 2 to 3 hours during that time it will be like he's sleeping his brain waves, heartbeat, blood pressure everything will be at ease. The time in-between seems to be every 2 to 3 hours. So he'll be in and out like that over the next now 2 and half days."

"Did you scream out in pain, or make any kind of noise that might alarm our children upstairs?"

"No he'll just go silent, his eyes will roll back in his head and he's body will spasm."

"Alright will than I will be with him before, slightly during, and then after. I won't be leaving his care to someone else. I realize that you'll be here but our two minds are still better than your one. Next I will leave and rest during his blackouts but only for 2 hours during that time either Digg, Thea, or my dad will be joining you to keep watch. Everyone else will remain upstairs to keep my children distracted. Also keep in mind Becca might appear after midnight do not let her see him in that state she's been through enough I don't want her any more traumatized than she already is. Have I made myself clear?"

Nodding like he was just scolded by his mother he responded with an equally sorry voice. "Yes Felicity I understand." Looking towards me and slightly grinning "You two really are a match made in heaven." I smiled and wanting to be alone with my other half asked him to leave us for a few moments. I felt the need to tell her just how proud she had just made me.

"Well baby that was fun to watch, I really should have you and Palmer in the same room sparing more often." Now sitting up with my knees to my chest and my arms resting atop them; I was also smiling and laughing slightly at her expression. "You would like that wouldn't you?" My change in positions caused her to change hers as well. Coming onto the bed she pushed her back towards my chest indicating she wanted to lean against me. I complied leaning back taking her body with me as she positioned her lower half between my open legs. I brought my arms to rest around her chest below her breasts; her nose was against my adam's apple as she further leaned into my embrace. "Are you sure I we should be sitting like this? I mean less than 24 hours ago you had a hole in your body caused by Damian's sword." I just chuckled and kissed the side of her head "I'm fine as Ray just told you I'm better than fine. The wound is gone I don't even have a scar from it. All my x-rays came back indicating that I was never injured so once the blackouts are done I'll actually be stronger, faster, and better than before." She nodded against me indicating that she was fine with that answer.

We'd been sitting in blissful silence for about 5 minutes when she decided to break it with her question. "We are going to talk love sooner or later about all of this so we might as well start now." My face went taught with a small amount of fear "What do we need to talk about exactly?" She was slightly humming before she answered. "I was talking to Digg earlier he mentioned that you were acting a little broody over Ray and my's apparent connection. I felt that warranted a conversation before you're too busy blacking out to have one. I knew that this was going to begin our own verbal tennis match so holding her tighter against my chest and pressing a kiss to her temple I braced myself for my least favorite topic her past with Ray Palmer.

"Oliver we were together for a microsecond in comparison to you and I how can you still feel that I might have been better off with him rather than you?"

We'd been going in circles for about 5 minutes before she finally decided to control the direction of the conversation. "Felicity he is so much like you, and you two did have a good relationship until I almost lost Thea and went to Nanda Parbat to save her. I can't help but wonder if you ever would have broken things off if that didn't happen."

Her sigh indicated she finally understood why even after all these years this was still a sore subject for me. Pressing a kiss to my throat she took her turn. " Love do you remember when you and Ray teamed up?" I nodded my answer so she continued on. "I followed you out after you left the room because in that moment you needed me, you needed someone to go after you the way that you came after me when you came back and announced your new bromance with Malcolm." I chuckled slightly at that comment; god knows the woman had a way with words.

"I told you that I knew you even if you didn't, I told you that whether you were in a suit or under a hood that you were the man that I…you're the man that I believe in. Do you remember that particular pause?" Once again I nodded my answer as my eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as to why this moment was so important.

"Well I never did tell you what I wanted to say because well after Nanda Parbat it no longer mattered." She paused as if this next sentence was going to be too hard for me to hear her soft exhale indicated she was ready to continue. "I was going to say you're the man that I love… I was about to tell you that I loved you because in the moment I realized with an almost shocking clarity that I did. I loved you and all I wanted to do was ease your pain."

Kissing her temple once more and using the softest voice that I had I asked "So why didn't you? Why didn't you tell me then, why haven't you told me about this ever?"

Shifting slightly against my chest but having no intention of breaking our embrace she explained. "I was still with Ray. Ray who had been in a hospital dying, Ray who I had saved with his nanotech, Ray who had told me he loved me, and Ray who never heard me say it back. I couldn't say it back Oliver my own mother knew with absolute certainty before I even knew."

"Felicity baby just talk to me what did she know?" I asked as my lips ghosted across her temple once more attempting to ease her rising anxiety.

"Oliver Ray was perfect, he was handsome, brilliant, and shared all my interests. I should have loved him, I wanted to love him hell he was even becoming a hero like you. He was you but emotionally available to me and that should have been enough but it wasn't. I wanted more, I wanted you."

Still keeping my lips close to her skin I urged her to keep going to keep explaining this new part of our shared history. "Felicity, love keep going. Baby I want to hear this hell I need to."

Nodding against my throat she finally came to the conclusion. "My mother knew what Ray had said and she knew I didn't say it back. She told me "you don't love Ray because you're in love with Oliver." I rolled my eyes and stated she couldn't know that she'd met you for like 10 seconds. Her response was that she knew it in 5. I apparently lit up like Christmas when you walked into the room… I realized in the moment outside the office that she was right. I had made my choice a long time ago. I just was too afraid to admit it. You had hurt me baby more than I ever wanted to admit, so when you left to free Malcolm I slept with Ray. He wanted me and he made it clear. He had no secrets from me, he wanted a partner in all things and he wanted all those things with me." She paused to once again kiss my throat when she felt me tense. "Stay with me you wanted to hear this so just stay with me till the end." I nodded and she continued.

"In hindsight I should have seen it sooner. When you came back with the offer from Ra's I stepped away from him when you entered the room, I attempted to comfort you, I defended you when he found out, I told you I was happy if you were in my life, I told you in my own round-about way that I loved you when Roy drove off. I had done everything that proved I was in love with you expect one. Ray broke up with me when I went to get his plane but we both knew it was over before then. He saw us Oliver, how we went together so seamlessly and I knew it too. So to answer your question I didn't tell you in that moment because I was still with Ray and telling you that I loved you when I couldn't tell him was unfair to both of you. If Nanda Parbat never happened we still would have. Eventually I would have chosen you, I have always chosen you. Oliver as you once told me there was no choice to make and for me there never was. I was in love with you when you slept with Isobel, and then when you dated Sara. I never thought we'd find our moment but then we did. So yes we would have happened with or without Nanda Parbat because I loved you and I still do."

I shifted bringing us both down to lie flat against the bed. She adjusted to my changing body as I moved until her chest was pressed to mine and our legs were entwined. Wrapping her arms around my neck and with my hands around her waist I kissed her face, then her lips before nuzzling my nose in her hair. "Thank you for telling me." She kissed the skin exposed by the v-neck tee and nuzzled her face further into my neck breathing me in. "Thank you for finally asking." I smiled as we both began to fall asleep in each other's arms. It was a few hours later but it could have been minutes I felt the spasm coming forth as my muscles clenched and tightened around her. My last thought was Felicity… than everything went dark.


	13. Chapter 13: Aftermath Part 2

Oh how I love my reviewers! Ok the aftermath is almost done and then maybe the story. If you want more let me know and I'll see what I can do.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Arrow or its characters.

Chapter 13: Aftermath Part 2

Watching him sleep was one of my favorite things to do. Ever since we were officially together I cherished the moments when his guard came completely down. Oliver so rarely let himself fully relax but whenever his body was wrapped around mine he did. The past 15 hours had taken their toll on us all but none more so than him. So when he finally let his eyes flutter until they completely shut I took my stolen opportunity to watch, trace, and cherish his face. I always start the same way once I hear his breathing level out as his heart begins to slow I slowly and very gently take my index finger and begin tracing over his perfect features. I start at his hairline and trace along the edge as it comes down to where his skin extends out to his ear. I let the finger trace of the shell of his ear as I come down to the lobe. Once I'm to his check I follow down his jawline across his blissful stubble and over his chin towards the other side. I repeat this process with the other side until I'm back where I started. Then I trace over the panes and contours of his face. I trace the eyebrows and the eyelids, I trace down the line of his nose until I reach his lips. The lips are the hard part so I remove my finger and bring it and another digit to my lips pressing a kiss to them before they return to his.

I was in the middle of my very seldom practice when his breathing sped up, this had happened over the course of our time together. His eyes would open right when I reached his lips, seeing what I was doing he always did the same thing he'd press a gentle kiss to my finger. I was usually lying on top of him while I traced his face so that usually meant his arms were already holding me in place. Well one thing would lead to another and before I knew it my once sleeping husband was my very awake and very aroused husband. However this time was different this breathing wasn't going to lead to sex this one was panic. His body then started to tense, as his muscles began to tighten their hold around my body. I thought back through what Ray had told us only hours earlier and realized he was having his first spasm. His grip around my waist began to tighten even more as his breathing become more and more erratic; I had to get out of his hold before he not only injured me but himself. Remembering what he had taught me about getting out of enemy holds I positioned my knee between his legs and bracing my hands against his chest I rammed my knee straight into his groin. Thankfully he was in a spasm so he let out no noise but his arms did release. Scrambling out his hold I grabbed my phone and texted Ray I was going to need help restraining Oliver.

"How long ago did this start?" Ray came running down the basement steps and kept running until he was next to Oliver's now rapidly spasming body. His face filled with concern as he turned towards me waiting for my answer.

"Not long it started out slowly and then his arms started jerking inward around his body as his chest began to heave. I'd say he's been in this state for about a minute or so." My voice was clear and calm but right now I was anything but calm. I moved to the other side of Oliver's body watching as his arms started to encircle his own still heaving chest. His legs were now jerking forward as his back began to bend forcing him into a very disturbed fetal position.

"Felicity look at me, FELICITY!" My now terrified eyes snapped forward and taking a deep breath I remembered Ray had survived this process and so would Oliver. "He's going to crush his own chest if we don't restrain his arms. I need you to restrain each arm once I pry them loose." I nodded and waited for the first arm to be freed from his own body crushing cocoon. Ray used all his strength and will to pull even one of Oliver's arms away from his body. His entire body was in complete spasm every muscle was as rigid and unmovable as ice. His face was contorted in pain but still no sound escaped his lips. Ray had finally managed to unclasp a few fingers and pull his left arm away from his right. Oliver's fingers managed to grab Rays' hand and squeezed hard. I was moving the restraints that Ray had strapped to the bed earlier in the day. However Oliver's grasp was getting harder upon Rays hand, so hard that I heard the bones begin to crack before I heard his scream of pain escape from his throat.

"Ray did he just break your hand?" My eyes were wide as saucers as I watched Oliver crushed Ray's hand further and further as every bone started to crack. Seeing that Ray was no longer in any condition to help Oliver much less himself I ran to the lab towards the back straight to the medical cabinets. I pulled out whatever muscle relaxants, and neuro relaxers I could find and then ran back towards Ray hoping one of these drugs would at least slow the spasms enough for Oliver to release not only himself but his hold on Ray's hand. "Alright Ray I know you're in agony right now but I need you to tell me if any of this drugs will help." I displayed all of them on the small table beside Oliver's bed. Ray used his free hand and chose one of the muscle relaxants.

"Felicity given his state right now the safest place to inject is going to be his shoulder. So get in there and make it quick otherwise my broken hand is going to be the least of our worries." I nodded in understanding and moved to his outstretched left arm and jabbed the needle in releasing the drug and praying that this worked. The bite of the needle as it pierced his skin must have slightly altered his spasm ridden mind because his hand instantly released Ray's and started moving towards where he felt the perceived threat laid. I ducked down as him arm came swinging back and stayed down until Ray now using his good hand caught him and brought his arm down so I could snap the restraint into place. As the drug began to course through his system his body began to slightly relax allowing for Ray to unlock his other arm from around his chest and bring it down towards the restraint. The spasm lasted longer than Ray had anticipated instead of 5 minutes it lasted 10. Looking over his body broke my heart.

Oliver's body had always been a roadmap to his past. Every mark and every scar was part of his journey to becoming the man he is today. I had memorized every single one having traced, kissed, and thoroughly explored each so I knew his body as well as I knew my own. Looking upon him now I was devastated. Oliver's spasm had not only shattered Ray's right hand but it had left the proof of his strength across his entire upper body. Both arms were covered in bruises that matched his fingers perfectly. His chest was already beginning to turn purple indicating that he would most likely have a cracked or at worst a few broken ribs. I grabbed the stethoscope from the around the IV stand and pressed it against his chest and then brought it around his back. I listened for any signs of a pierced or god forbid a collapsed lung. As if sensing what I was now truly concerned about Ray with his now very deformed looking right hand spoke up attempting to ease my fears. "Felicity he's going to be fine. The nanites are going to fix any damage that he caused during the spasm." Oliver's body as if wanting to prove Ray's point and ease my terrified mind began to heal as if by magic before my eyes. The bruises that had just begun to form began to suddenly fade.

I turned my body fully towards Ray with both confusion and curiosity etched in my face. "Ray you said he'd crush his own chest and that's why we had to restrain him. Why would it matter if his body is just going to rapidly heal minutes later?" That's when I saw his eyes once again fill as they had before with yet another teeny tiny little factoid that he had yet to disclose. "Ray what else are you not telling me? Why was this so important but now it doesn't matter? What am I not grasping here?" I had moved closer to Ray with each question as my voice raised and my arms clung together across my chest.

Ray now having his still severely damaged hand in a sling looked towards me and sighed the sigh that he had often used during our brief courtship. That particular sigh meant he had kept something back because of what my reaction to it would be. "The spasm is Oliver's body attempting to reject the nanites progress. See his brain views the tech as an invader like a virus so his body's natural defenses are coming to his defense attempting to knock out the virus." I nodded understanding the facts but unfortunately beginning to see the bigger picture. '

"The spasm is the body fighting and the blackout is the tech winning and continuing to do its job. His body is literally at war with itself." I said the last part with anger and venom. Ray had known this entire time what was happening inside his body; yet he still neglected to mention it, he still lied to me and put Oliver's life in jeopardy. "Felicity I tried to tell you when I arrived that this was going to be dangerous but I knew you didn't care. You were going to save him and nothing I said or did was going to deter you from your chosen course." His voice was calm but laced with accusation and defense. He was right of course he could have told me and I wouldn't have cared. My husband and the father of my children was dying; nothing and no one could have prevented me from plunging that needle into his chest not even knowing about this. "You're right it wouldn't have mattered. I'm sorry I just I hate seeing him in pain and knowing that it's my fault just makes the guilt ten times worse." I walked back towards his now almost fully healed and sleeping form. I turned my face towards Ray asking for permission when I really didn't need any. "Can I at least lie with him until he wakes up? Will it be safe for both him and I?" Ray's face showed many emotions but chief among was grief; grief for me and for Oliver, and for the next day and half of pain that lay ahead. "Of course you can the danger for now is gone. He'll have about 2 hours until the next one hits after he wakes up. So you've got about 4 hours in which to spend with him. Hold him, talk to him, comfort him, just be there for him Felicity as only you ever could be." With that he hung his head and quietly left the room.

I don't know how long I was down there before they sent her down. I knew Ray would be concerned about my emotional state hell I was concerned. Oliver's arms were still both strapped in the restraints so I was on my right side curled into his left side and tracing small patterns across his abdomen. My head was resting on his shoulder above the tattoo that still was somewhat of a mystery to me. I saw her form as she slowly descended the stairs. I hadn't bothered to turn any lights on in the main lair so the only light to lead her towards me came from the medical area. I kept my eyes trained on his chest watching as his chest moved with each easy breath he took. "So I'm guessing you lost the coin toss or whatever short end of the stick game that was played to determine who would have to check on me." Sara chuckled slightly as she grabbed a chair from the entrance of the room and brought it up beside the bed facing me. "Well I'll have you know everyone wanted to be the one to check on you but I had the upper hand." My eyes lifted to rest upon hers questioning and annoyance filling my gaze. "Sara cut the crap just tell me what I need to hear and we can move on from this stupid and pointless pep talk."

Sara leaned forward resting her elbows on the bed and then placing her chin into her open palms. "Fe, I'm serious Laurel insisted that she was the best choice since you're like best friends. Thea insisted because you're sisters, I of course reminded her that so were Laurel and I. Dad is pretty self explanatory and Donna well we all decided seeing all this might just be a bit too jarring for her. That left Ray and John and both lost out to me, hell they all did." I loved my sister I truly did but right now all I wanted to do was lay here with Oliver and drown in my own misery. "Sara out with it you're not usually this wordy that's my part of our relationship." She smiled her own Felicity smile and continued. "Fe we both loved Oliver Queen, and we both loved the Arrow." My eyes shot up at that one and before I could say one snide word Sara cut me off with a look and continued on. "Loving him is easy god knows I can attest to that. Ollie was a cheating ass but he could be so sweet that you'd forgive him for his less attractive points. However loving Oliver now that was hard, he was cold and distant he always kept me at arms length and never fully let me in. The Arrow was a hero but he was also an uncompromising soul he would never could see his own light." My hand stopped moving at that statement laying flat against his skin.

"Sara what are you getting at here? Why are you bringing up a period of time where I honestly thought that he'd never ever feel anything other than friendship towards me. Why are you reminding me that he loved you while he claimed to be falling in love with me?" Sara raised her head and moved to put her hand above my own. Her eyes were lit up with surprise and shock for what I was about to find out. "All three of those men loved me but they were never in love with me. He cared for me as Laurel's little sister, he cared for me when he slept with me, he mourned my death, and he was happy when I came back. He started up a relationship born out of fear and ease once again because it was easy. We were easy for him because I was like him. Our two dark souls matched each other and for a brief amount of time he fooled himself into thinking that it was enough. Well guess what I realized that it wasn't enough for both of us." I still didn't want to hear this story and I was beginning to become agitated. "Sara I really don't want to rehash our past while my husband's body fights with itself for survival. So great job, I'm all better now, so leave me alone."

Her hand tightened down on mine as her other hand joined the party. Her tone was now firm and resolute attempting to gain whatever bit of my attention that I was willing to spare. "Felicity damnit, for someone so god damned smart you are being really stupid right now. You're his light, you're his soul, hell you're his everything. You and those 4 children upstairs are his entire life all this down here means nothing without you. I came down here because unlike the rest of them I got to be with him while he was falling in love with you. He was dating me but always protecting you. He went for you when Slade shot a gun at me; he protected you when we blew up the QC warehouse. He told you you'd always be his girl right when my family was self destructing. I came down here because unlike the rest of them I saw his soul begin to die on Lian Yu but I saw it survive as he fell in love with you." I was blinking back tears at this point and feeling like a complete ass. "I'm so sorry Sara I just… this is all my fault… I insisted the he let me go to work…I made him let me leave even knowing that he didn't like it...my stupid behavior got him stabbed yet again through the chest…my brilliant life saving idea is why he's lying here unconscious right now…this fucked up mess is my damn fault." My chest was heaving with unexpressed emotion as I started to weep into his bare chest.

She just let me cry knowing that I needed to release those demons to face the other ones that weighed upon my soul. She kept her hands wrapped around my own while I cried. She never once said a word or moved an inch. Finally feeling somewhat cleansed of my own inner demons I spoke feeling that we as friends had cleared the air long ago but as sisters we had yet to cross that final bridge. "He told me about your relationship a long time ago. I knew what the two of you were." She smiled softly "Yes I figured he had. After all you might be the one woman who knows every side he has. I figured when he married you he'd already shared his soul." I looked up once more my eyes now red and puffy from the many tears that I had recently shed. "He did but we still sometimes struggle with our combined pasts. My issues revolve around Laurel, his past, you, Nyssa, and Malcolm. His revolve around my issues with needing every detail of his past Ollie included, Ray, and my lack of faith sometimes in the enormity of what he feels for me."

"You both amaze me sometimes you know that? For two people so drawn to each other you spend an awful lot of time fighting it." She was slightly laughing at that fact even as the words came drifting out. "Hell my love life is less complicated and I go from being devoted to Nyssa to being on and off again with Ray. I mean Nyssa's my one but I'm just so damaged that every time we get close to that final hurdle I bolt and each time I find Ray." I was nodding because we'd had this conversation many times before. "Oliver and I are a pair but I think the fact that we still don't quite understand the pure devotion that stems from the other is a good thing it makes us fight to find it all over again." I slightly adjusted further into Oliver's warmth as I carefully ventured into the next subject. "You have to pick one of them you know." She silently nodded knowing exactly where I was headed. "I know Fe, but I love them both. Nyssa again is my one, my soulmate but; Ray he sees this whole other side to me. He does what you do for Oliver he brings out the light that I thought had died out long ago. He makes me laugh, he makes me feel wanted and protected. He doesn't dwell on the Canary of the past he only sees me as the White Canary, he doesn't see my past he just see's me now in the present. Nyssa she see's all of me even the parts I wish I could forget. She wants me to be the old Sara, her Sara but she died and this Sara, me was the one that was reborn. They both give me what I need. Combined they create my Oliver." I laughed at the comparison but pressed on.

"Sara you're hurting them both and neither one deserves that. Right now you're with Ray…" Her eyebrows lifted at that comment. "Oh please I saw you two in the corner of my kitchen you two remind me of Oliver and I when the kids are gone for the weekend." She slightly smirked at that. "Yes I know I'm insanely attracted to my husband sue me. The point is the moment Nyssa got here you're entire body lit up. You're happier when she's around even when you're not with her. I love you sis but you've got to pick one. I hurt Ray by being in love with Oliver while dating him. I will never ever forgive myself for causing him that kind of pain. I just don't want my sister to cause him the same kind of pain when she finally realizes that when all is said and done she belongs with someone else. Face is Sara you belong with Nyssa."

"Yes a large part of me does. But the White Canary she belongs with Ray. I can't choose because it's like I'm being split in two. One part of me belongs to Nyssa and always will; however the new part of me the resurrected part of me she belongs with Ray. It's like having a constant identity crisis." I just laughed and finally held her hands in both of mine. "Sara I'm just saying you deserve what I have. Oliver wasn't going to chose me at one point but he finally did. Once I had him I vowed to myself that I would never let him go. I just want you to have that same kind of love because you my sister deserve to find your one, you deserve to find you're Oliver like I found mine." She nodded and released my hands. "I'm going to tell them that you're alright but you're children will expect to see you soon so once he blacks out again you're going to spend some time upstairs instead of hiding down here." Before she was too far away to hear me I yelled out "I love you Sara never forget that." She turned around slightly and smiled back before yelling back as well "I love you Fe don't you ever forget that." With that she went up the stairs and when the door closed with an audible click I smacked Oliver's chest.

"How long have you been awake may I ask?" He peaked one eye slightly open before fully opening both and giving me a lopsided grin. "What I was listening to her tell you all about my love for you, than I got the dirt on Rays' complicated love life. I'd say pretending to be asleep was well worth that little bit of gold." I just laughed and poked him in the side. "I imagine you'd like to be unchained for awhile?" He nodded his agreement with my statement so I leaped up and began to undo the restraints. "Ray didn't tell us everything about this process." I told him this and the rest of the story while I undid the straps and helped him sit up. "So my body while in spasm is fighting the tech and then I black out once the tech has won. Does he ever do anything simple or is this just his way of remaining valuable to the very end?" I smirked at that last comment as I brought him a glass of water that he quickly downed before I climbed onto the bed coming forward to straddle his waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started kissing his neck his face, his lips until he joined in on my little party of one.

"Felicity… its… not… your… fault." He managed to say each word in-between each long and wet kiss that I placed against his mouth. "Oliver… I…don't…want… to…talk…about….this…right…now." I stated between each kiss and nip that I placed to his lower lip. Feeling his arms tighten around my body and pulling my chest closer to his I realized that I had won. We kept kissing and touching our mouths pace being set by the pace of my hips as they continued to grind into his. He had fully removed my shirt so his hands were creating a blazing path up and down my mostly naked spine. I had removed my hands from his chest but kept my lips locked to his as I reached behind my back to undo the clasp. I had just removed the offending article of clothing when I heard Digg's voice radiate through the lair. "Seriously he's recovering from being almost dead multiple times now and I still walk in on you two about to have sex!" Oliver's massive hands brought my naked chest right against his shielding me from John's gaze. With my very red very hot face buried in Oliver's shoulder I could barely contain the wave of horror with Oliver's next words. "What I almost died multiple times it seemed like a good idea at the time." Yeah I really should have thought about the full house that was just right up the stairs.


	14. Chapter 14: Aftermath Part 3

Alright I fibbed the aftermath is going to have one last part this one kind of took me by surprise.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in regards to Arrow or it's characters.

Chapter 14:

Aftermath Part 3

"John… I'm so sorry we just got… a little too caught up in the moment." John had turned around at this point but Oliver still made me tighten legs around his waist as he stood up keeping my chest firmly pressed to his. He then turned around so that his broad back was facing John's. Once he was sure that my form was completely covered from any prying eyes he released his hold on me and I him. He then grabbed the blanket off the bed and held it up like a curtain until my top half was once again concealed beneath my clothing. I looked at Oliver as I put the bra back in place. His face had that stupid adorable grin that I didn't know existed until our 4th month together on the road. "My god you have no shame do you? We just caught by John again in a compromising position and you're just standing here watching me re-dress smiling. I'm beginning to think that you like it when we get caught Mr. Queen." I said the last part with a smirk in my voice because I knew that Oliver didn't endorse voyeurism he just like I tended to sometimes get lost in the moment. Once I was done he went back to sitting on the edge of the bed while holding one of my hands in his.

"You know I'm really going to enjoy the moment you walk down here and Tommy has himself wrapped around some girl getting ready to make a play for home base." I scowled at that thought as did Oliver. "John we said we were sorry and really it's been over a decade since the last time you well um caught us in another compromising position." I kept fiddling with Oliver's hand that was now caught between both of mine as I waiting for John to continue on. Oliver however had decided that this subject was over moved onto the business at hand his presence at that moment. "Well putting what you just witnessed aside I assume you came down here for a reason." Silently thanking whatever god had made Oliver that pragmatic I looked up from our still joined hands and waited for John's response. "I came down here because after round one Ray is going to be out of commission for at least round 2. You really did a number on his hand man." Oliver looked confused and then looked at me. I smiled shyly before admitting that I may have forgotten to mention a detail or two about the spasm. "You broke or more accurately shattered his hand love." His eyes widened as his face filled with guilt. "Baby it wasn't your fault you were in spasm you had no control over anything that happened on that you have my word." He nodded but his face still remained slightly haunted with the knowledge of what he'd done.

Once I got him another glass of water I walked over towards Digg wanting to get an update on everyone upstairs. "So how is everything going up there? Are the kids asking questions? Is Rebecca doing alright? Is Ray ever going to regain use of that hand? You know the basic million questions that I usually ask." He smiled and put his hand against my arm to lead me further away from Oliver who was already starting to get drowsy once again.

"Everything is fine upstairs; the kids are great they just think we're all here to keep you occupied while Oliver is away on a business trip." My eyes shot up at that one and based on Diggs amused expression he had expected my shock. "John you've met Oliver he doesn't do business trips hell he barely does a business day. Do you honestly expect Tommy at the very least to buy that excuse?" He just shrugged his shoulders and held up his hands in mock defeat as he so often did. "Felicity I told them it wasn't going to be believable but the kids are going with it and since you seem to be MIA they are buying that you miss him so really you're selling the story better than anyone." I nodded for two reasons. Digg had just told me that my children needed to see more of me and that they were happy because they were surrounded by family. "Point taken after this next spasm I'll spend his black out hours upstairs. That means you need to stay with him, I don't want him to be alone at all during this whole process." Diggle nodded his agreement and with our game plan set we both moved towards Oliver's bed to prepare for the next terrible attack.

This spasm was just as bad as the last one even with restraints. His thick corded muscles strained and pulled creating deep scarring marks against his wrists until he finally broke free. Once that happened all hell broke loose. Diggle couldn't hold him; once Oliver snapped the restraints in two John had moved forward to grab both arms to prevent them from collapsing his own chest. Recalling the last time when Ray grabbed Oliver with his spasm strength I grabbed another dose of the muscle relaxant and jabbed the needle into his arm; just like last time his strength eased. Two minutes later the spasm was over and he was back in his comatose state. "Felicity he'll be fine go spend some time with you children they need to see you more than they need to see me." I hesitated hating the idea of leaving him even if John was right next to him keeping watch. "Just for a little while, you text me when he's awake I just need to be here when he's awake."

With his nod I turned and headed for the stairs. I wasn't even out of the medical space before John's voice stopped me. "He needs you just as much as you need him you do know that right?" I was confused as to where that statement has come from and walked back towards him putting my hand against his arm. "John where did that come from?" He paused and judging by the look on his face I had missed something during that last spasm. "All joking aside when I came down here, what I interrupted was your way of re-connecting to him. Lyla and I we're the same way. Whenever one of us comes back from being hurt or wounded we have an almost unstoppable need to feel the other. It's almost of if our souls are reaffirming what is truth and what is fiction. You and Oliver are the same way but whatever exists between you two is stronger than that. Felicity his hold weakened the moment you're hands pressed against his skin. He felt you and slightly lowered his guard." I looked at him like he was crazy. "John there's no way that's possible I must have already injected the needle Oliver's not aware during the spasm there is no way my touch got him to calm down." John looked up and pinned me with a stare that I hadn't seen in a very long time. "Felicity it amazes me that you still don't see how much you affect him even after all these years." With that he squeezed my hand and sent me on my way. I walked up the stairs towards my other family members with one thought in mind. In the past 2 days Sara, Ray and, John had all pointed out that my connection to Oliver was stronger than even I knew. My thought pattern kept being the same what do they see that I don't?

"Mom you look terrible, when is the last time you slept in like an actual bed for more than 2 hours?" I winced at my son's terribly accurate honesty. I did look terrible and I glanced at my reflection in the mirror. My face was pale and lacked its usual bright hues. My hair was an absolute mess and given what Oliver and I had been about to do it showed. His hands had managed to get most of my hair out of the hair tie so it was in a half up and half down combo. I hadn't really changed my outer clothing since we got home so this was going on day two in the same tired jeans and t-shirt of Oliver's combo. I had come up the stairs and was greeted by the twins running towards me and enveloping me in a double bear hug. Becca's hold for once stronger than Jakes. Riley waved at me from her place on the couch. She was curled up against Ray of all people with Sara on her other side as they sat around and watched whatever was in her Netflix que. Tommy of course was waiting for me in my room knowing that's where I would immediately go. I was still standing in front of the bedroom mirror when he spoke again. "Mom how about you take a nap or at least take a shower and change your clothes. Because mom I love you I do but you no longer have the spring time fresh smell." I turned toward him and pulled him into my arms laughing as he responded. "Ah mom gross we can do the whole emotional women need hugs thing after you've showered." I let him go as he practically ran out of the room. Taking my son's advice I proceeded into the bathroom and started the shower.

My son was a genius that's what I thought the moment the hot water hit my slightly chilled skin. As I stood underneath the showerhead I let my mind wonder back to Digg's earlier statement what was I missing? In the past two days multiple "family" members had been re-affirming my bond with Oliver and for what reason I was still at a loss. As I started to message the shampoo through my dirty blonde strands my mind flashed back to another time when I had begun to question my relationship with Oliver.

"He's my father what do you want me to do about it? Pretend that he isn't? Go back to thinking that Edward Smoak just up and left us one day? Don't you think that would be easier for me than this? I don't see another way out of this; he's not going to stop until you and I are through. He made that very clear when he tried to KILL YOU today. I won't have your death being my fault." My face was a mess from crying for the past two hours as we had possibly the biggest argument we've ever had to date. Damian Darkh leader of HIVE the same organization who killed Andy Diggle is my father. It explained so many things, why he left when I was young, why he never made any attempt to contact us ever again, and my intelligence. Everything fell into place this afternoon when the son of bitch had Oliver's neck in a noose with him about to push out the chair. Laurel and Ray had been taken out of play 20 minutes ago by 4 HIVE agents. Thea and Diggle were trapped on the other side of the city and that left me. I had been in our new lair underneath the house that we'd bought about three months prior. It was isolated from the main roads and it was a 2 story brick house with a full basement and plenty of space. HIVE had made their presence known about 10 seconds after Oliver and I returned to Starling. Ever since then they've become a royal in the ass.

This was supposed to be a routine recon mission just in and out no problem. Diggle and Thea had gone to one possible location for the HIVE base while Laurel and Ray had gone to the other. Oliver due to his recent injury opted after my very strong verbal request to stay in the lair with me and monitor the coms. Everything was going according to plan until about 5 minutes in. First we lost communication with Dig and Thea when someone had broken in and cut off all our communication via a wireless hack. I attempted to regain control but for some odd and very annoying reason I was unable to regain communications. That's when Damian Darkh leader of HIVE made his evil presence known. An encrypted video file was delivered two minutes after the communication blackout the footage showed Laurel and Ray's almost lifeless bodies being dragged toward what appeared to be an iron bar with two long ropes hanging down over the sides. Those ropes had circles at the end of them that would fit someone's neck. He was going to hang them if the Green Arrow and the Oracle were not present in the next 20 minutes.

"Don't even think about Felicity, you're not going to the meet." I had already started getting Oliver's still very weak and damaged body into his new Green Arrow getup two minutes after the footage ended. He winced and held back multiple snarls each time my hand came into contact with his skin. "Oliver if we don't go they'll be dead." Stopping what I was doing for a moment I grabbed the sides of his face forcing him to look at me. "Baby you can't do this alone and right now I'm all you've got. So either show how to at least aim that damn gun over there or find another weapon that you think will be a better fit. I'm going and that's the end of it." His head rolled into my grasp the only sign that he was admitting defeat. We wordlessly finished getting ready and were about to head out the door when he shoved the gun into my palm. "Remember the safety has to be off, aim then take a deep breath as you pull against the trigger. Keep both hands on the shaft or you'll be knocked back by the aftershock." I nodded my head in understanding as he leaned into my body for support as we travelled up the stairs.

The meeting we knew was going to be a trap but with no back up and limited options he went in first to survey the area with me hanging back behind a few well placed crates. I had my phone tracking his life signs as he entered the building. 2 minutes in and no sign of any immediate danger that was until I heard four gunshots and I took off running; towards the location of the sound. I had barely made in it in the doors when I was surrounded by 5 HIVE agents and Damian Darkh holding a now shot up Oliver. "Good I was beginning to think that you two had disobeyed my request. I'm glad to see that you can follow orders Felicity. I was hoping you had grown out of that rebellious stage of yours by now. I was stunned every communication with this vile man had been either through another person or he had been cloaked by darkness of some sort. I was beginning to doubt he was real but now with him standing before me I understood the reason for his secrecy. "Dad…." It was him it was Edward Smoak and he hadn't aged in day in almost 20 years his face was exactly as I remembered it down to the last freckle and mole. "You haven't aged….how is this possible…why?"

Damian being a calculating man was taking a rather large risk coming out in the open but he had being waiting for almost 4 years to rescue his daughter from the likes of Oliver Queen. He of course could understand her attraction to the man, he was wealthy, good-looking, and a hero hell he was surprised she'd waited as long as she did to bed him. However that was beside the point time was of the essence. Her bond with him was growing strong and he wouldn't have all his planning for her future go down the drains for a washed up playboy with a hero complex after all he was no Bruce Wayne. So now standing before her holding whom she thought was the love of her life by his pathetic neck he thought he'd feel relief until he saw her face. She was more than in love with this man she belonged to him. It was written across her entire body the way her breath caught in her throat, the way she gasped when she saw him, the way her unshed tears cascaded down when seeing Oliver's face and not his. This was beyond puppy love, or a simple crush reaching its natural end her soul had formed a bond to this man and that meant he had to destroy him.

Returning to the moment at hand I finally spoke uttering the first words that I spoken to my daughter in almost 20 years. "Yes the Lazarus pit does wonders for the aging process my actual age would astonish you. I left you because it was too dangerous to stay with you. I protected you from afar all these years and now my daughter it's time for you to come home. It's time for you to take your rightful place at my side." I was clear and concise yet I knew what her answer would be even before she uttered are you fracking crazy underneath her breath. So I got inventive if she wouldn't come willing then the man she loved would either suffer or die until she agreed. So I had my men hold her back as I gave her the options while dragging his slightly conscious body over to the third noose that I had fashioned and slipped it over his neck. Once he was settled in I propped him up against a chair and waited the choice was hers say no and he'd swing, say yes and he along with the other 2 would be released. My daughter was always a smart girl and when she said yes I felt my heart for the first time in a long time begin to relax with ease. My ease was short-lived once her distraction was released from his rope confines he quickly took out both those two men while my daughter shot and wounded the ones surrounding her. I glanced towards her as she stood ice cold pointing the gun in my direction. Before I was knocked out by the force of his fist to my head I saw it the look in her eyes she'd made her choice and it was him it was always going to be him.

"Felicity we are not breaking up and throwing away everything we have because of him. I'm not throwing us away because you're the one who's scared." I looked at him with rage and fury. "How dare you say that I'm throwing us away, I'm the only one who was willing to fight for us in the beginning. I waited for you to wise up through how many women over how many years? I even forgave you for Nyssa and Malcolm. I have always believed in you and supported you. I'm not throwing us away I'm doing what I have to do so you'll survive."

Our bedroom had never been this quiet in the entire time that we'd been here. The air was charged with our anger and rage; both of us unwilling to relent and both of us unwilling to see the other's reasoning. We'd also hadn't been this far apart physically since our relationship had begun that was the hard part the physical distance meant our emotional distance was even worse. "Oliver he was going to hang you, he had your even more injured body with a noose around your neck." I took a reluctant step towards him with each word that I spoke "Remembering words you once said to me he had you and he was going to hurt you." I was finally in front of him and able to reach out and gently touch his own tear stained face with my fingers. "There was no choice to make. Baby don't you understand I would have done or said anything if it meant you could walk away." I could feel my voice cracking as the tears freely streamed down my face. His body hadn't moved an inch towards mine and frankly that was telling. He was deciding what to do; he was deciding what he would have to say next to prove his point. I had let my hand fall back to my side as the distance between us continued to grow. I was about to turn around and walk away not able to stand the thousands of miles that I could feel coming between us. Thankfully his hand on my arm stopped me. His hand tightening and pulling me back towards him was welcomed but at the same time feared. His eyes were violent with unexpressed emotions that soon I had a feeling were going to be voiced. "You told me in an alley that you didn't want to be a woman that I loved. Those words resonated in my heart for days. You said a woman when you were already the woman. You said you didn't want me to love you well guess what too god damn late I already did. Now you remind me of a moment in time when you're were in danger and I killed to protect you. Felicity I BROKE MY VOW TO TOMMY FOR YOU, I KILLED HIM FOR YOU, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT DAMIAN WOULD BE ANY DIFFERENT." His voice rising had startled me but not more so than the actual words.

Ripping my arm away from his touch I moved closer invading his personal space until our chests were almost touching. Lifting my head until our eyes were fully connected to the other I used what little strength I had left to make my final plea. "I told you not to kill him not for me. I told you that I didn't want to be a woman you loved because of how those women tended to end up. I told you I wanted more from my life than hiding in a cave waiting for you to be ready. Oliver I've told you a lot of things over the course of our time together and I don't regret a single one. Also you're not the only one willing to kill to protect the person they love. I would put a bullet through his heart tonight if it meant that you would survive. You're it for me; no one else is ever going to be better for me than you. However this situation tells me that maybe I shouldn't be it for you. I won't lose you to him, I won't." His anger was palpable I expected words or at least a gesture but he did neither. He just looked down at me with more love than I think I've ever seen in his expression before and walked away. His hand was on the door our door before I heard his last statement telling me that this argument was far from over. "I've lost too many people that I love you won't be another. You say you won't lose me well I refuse to lose you." With that he opened the door and walked out.

2 days that's how long our silence lasted. I feel asleep without his body wrapped around mine for two days. I woke up alone and cold for two days. I dreamt of the way his hands felt as they touched and teased and caressed over my skin. I could almost feel his fingertips against my thighs; I could feel his lips everywhere from my lips down to my toes as he explored the darkest places of my body. I finally allowed myself to remember how it felt once he was inside me, claiming me as his own with each deliberate movement of his hips against my own. I spent two days longing for him but knew that in the end I would spend even more missing him. I had to leave him, if my father thought we were through then he'd leave Starling City he'd follow me away from Oliver and the little family we'd begun to form. All the people I loved would be safe. I had made my decision 2 nights ago but since Oliver and I hadn't even laid on eyes on each other since that night I hadn't had to tell him and watch him explode. Today was the day, this silence or limbo that we were in was going to end this morning.

I'd made a plan last night; I contacted now my company and let them know that I'd be going oversees to look at new potential companies that might be of interest to our new applied sciences division. I told them I'd be gone for one month. I figured that would give me enough time to have my father follow me away from Starling City and then I'd make a deal with the devil. Malcolm Merlyn owed me a favor or two so he was going to pay up. I planned to give my father over to the league. As our months of research had proven the league had more interest in my father than even I did; so I'd contact Malcolm and give him the time and the place of a the meet that I'm sure my father would request. Once Malcolm had my father and HIVE then I would return home, I'd return to Oliver. If I had to sacrifice one month of my life with him it would be far better than the rest of it without him. I was confident in my plan and felt better than I had in days. However since I'd spent the last two days locked away in my bedroom I figured a shower would be in order before I went to face the firing squad of Oliver and the rest of Team Green Arrow.

I removed my night clothes which consisted of a pair of underwear and one of Oliver's t-shirts. Checking the temperature of the water and making sure it was just right I released my hair from its usual ponytail and stepped underneath the hot streaming water. I had been in the shower for no more than two minutes when I heard the door to the bathroom open. The shower was one of my favorite features of this house. It was a huge marble walled shower with a messaging showerhead and a glass door that was tinted so you could see the person's frame through the door. I had spent many a morning in that shower with Oliver doing almost anything but getting clean. I saw his form coming closer to the tinted glass doors, his eyes roaming up and down my now very wet naked body. We were face to face now. I had my hand pressed against the door willing him to understand what I was trying to say. I watched as he lifted his shirt over his head never once moving his gaze from my own. His sweatpants came off next as the shower door opened and he stepped inside. He pressed his chest against mine and then placing his hands against the wall of the shower he moved forward pushing my body and thus his until we were both under the steaming spray of the showerhead. His arms now coming to wrap around my arms encasing me in a warm, wet, and very hot embrace; I attempted to lift my head so I could kiss him and end my agony but his words stopped me in my tracks.

"I love you…" His head now dipped slightly so our foreheads could touch so here we were our naked bodies pressed together standing underneath the spray of the steaming water. We'd been intimate before but this by far was our most intimate moment yet. Finding his voice he continued and the words he spoke would leave a permanent mark on my soul. "I've been with women before and I've even claimed to love a few of them. I was wrong I had no idea what it meant to love someone until you. You are my first thought every morning and my last every night. Your smile, your strength, your intelligence, your humor, and your heart are what drew me to you. The way your brain works astounds me from the computer to your lack of a filter every single thing about you makes me want you and love you more than I did before." I was smiling and ready to say that I loved him too then I would list the many little ways that made me do so. He however wasn't done yet. "However I won't lose you, I won't give you up, and I won't back down. I spent most of my pre-island life running from commitment but I'm done running. I chose you, I ran away with you, I came back with you, I moved in with you, and I intend to marry you. I moved my forehead back staring at him with utter confusion. "Oliver you're not… no you wouldn't… in the shower really… do you even have a ring… you can't be serious… oh god are you doing this to keep from me from leav…" He silenced my last question with his mouth as it crashed into mine.

I felt like I waking up from a very long and very torturous nightmare. His mouth continued its feverish pace as he devoured my own. I matched him nip for nip as our tongues fought back and forth against each other fueling our mutual desire. Our bodies were becoming so entangled in one another I honestly didn't know where I began and he ended. He pulled back gasping for air as was I but his look told me he wasn't joking this was real he meant what he said and he wasn't going to take it back. "Marry me…" His voice was no higher than a whisper as he exhaled the words that changed any plan I had forever. He surged forward once again sealing his lips and pressing his body to my own. I was getting very quickly lost in the moment; I could feel his hands as they grabbed my hips pulling my body up into his strong embrace. My legs without any prompting latched around his waist bringing more core that much closer to his own. I finally started to come to my senses when his body began to move, as he pressed my back up against the shower wall I pulled back away from his kiss but not from his hold. "Oliver… we have… to… stop… this… before we… go to… far." Panting as I went I removed my hands from around his neck and brought them to his face. "As much as I want no… as much as I need this we can't. You've been shot multiple times in the past two days. Not to mention that you had been very brutally beaten up two days prior. We are not going to have sex until you're…." I was about to finish that little statement when he moved forward and then in erasing any and all thoughts of ending this little tryst with it. As with each and every time we came together the moment I felt him within me my entire body tightened with pleasure and delight.

I was losing my resolve as his movements came hard and fast pushing my body to its limits and beyond. I could feel the cool marble with each thrust he made against my body, the heat from our bodies and the cold of the wall drove my senses into a frenzy that was waiting to explode. In mere moments I was going to come apart at the seams I was so close to finding that exact moment where our souls would finally connect, where my heart and mind would finally be at peace. He chose that moment to pause I whimpered from the halt in his movements, opening my eyes to convey my displeasure caused me to gasp. He knew exactly what he was doing he wasn't going to allow us to reach our shared connection until I answered his question. "Felicity marry me… " I moved against him eliciting a deep low growl from his throat; moving my face closer until my lips were barely hovering over his own I finally gave my answer. "Yes…now finish what you started." With that I crashed my lips into his as his movements once again started coming harder and faster than before. Moments later with each other's names being screamed from our lips we achieved what we'd both been needing for two very long days. Every time was like the first time with him but this time when our bodies and souls combined as we both shattered apart, coming together as one something had changed. This time it happened with the knowledge that he'd asked a question and I had said yes.

Flashing back to the present and suddenly wishing his body was currently wrapped around me I figured it out. Why everyone was so concerned about our relationship, why everyone was walking around like I was some damaged porcelain doll. They didn't know the truth but Oliver and I did. Damian unlike all our other relationship issues was like a bad penny that wouldn't die. He had so many ties to our shared lives so of course they were worried that Oliver had killed my father in front of my very eyes, in front of our daughter's eyes. They were waiting for the breakdown, the fallout; they were waiting to see if I would leave him. All the sudden it made sense all the talk about how much he loved me about how much he had always loved me suddenly became shockingly clear. We never told anyone how Oliver had proposed to me, it was our moment our perfect Oliver and Felicity moment. They didn't know about my plan to leave and ask Malcolm to kill Damian so that Oliver wouldn't have to. They didn't know that I was willing to end him myself as long as it meant Oliver didn't have to. They didn't understand that what was weighing on my heart and soul was the fact that Oliver had to kill someone once again because of me. I turned off the shower feeling clean and invigorated. Putting on my favorite sweat pants and another one of Oliver's shirts I came back downstairs and joined my children on the couch. I held them, hugged them, kissed them and watched them seeing Oliver in everything that they did. "Mommy are you alright? You keep staring at us?" Becca was curled up against my side so she had a front row seat for my rather divided attentions. I dropped a swift kiss to the crown of her head and replied. "Yes baby I'm fine, and daddy will be too." With that she curled in closer and started to slowly shut her eyes.

"So how long have you been awake hot stuff?" I had finished putting the twins to bed about 20 minutes ago and was saying goodnight to Riley and Tommy when my phone buzzed. It was John telling me that someone was awake and very much wanted to see me. I smiled softly and hugged both of my children quickly as I rushed down the hall and to the stairs. Passing Diggle on the stairs he gave me a soft smile but before he could move forward I wrapped my arms around him in a quick but tight hug. "John you don't have to worry I know how much he needs me because it's how much I need him. Nothing he or I could ever do is going to change that." Pressing a kiss to my forehead and returning my hug he smiled and responded with utter relief. "So you figured out what was bothering all of us I take it." I just smiled and nodded as I continued down the stairs making a beeline to Oliver. "Hot stuff is it, be careful with that kind of talk or Diggs going to come down here and see even more of your naked body than he did before." I added an extra swing to my hips as I slowly walked over to him removing his shirt from my body as I approached. "Don't make promises that you or your body can't keep." Once again I placed my body around his my legs coming to rest against his waist. I was busy latching my arms around his neck when I heard his voice heated by desire respond. "Oh I feel better than I have in year's baby I fully intend to keep my promise." Coming closer until my lips were almost touching his I whispered ever so slightly before I sealed our lips making them one. "Good so prove it." And prove it he did.

"Wow, all I can say is wow. We've always been… well combustible but that was just oh my god… we were I don't have words for what we just did. How long do you think we have until your next spasm?" Sex with Oliver had always been beyond words and each and every time our souls mated for life. However this time was beyond even that and I was going to expect a repeat performance everynight for the rest of my life. "I have according to the time table about another hour and are you trying to tell me that you would perhaps like to have you're repeat performance now?" I flushed realizing that I might have been vocalizing those last thoughts. "Hear all that did you?" His eyes now smiling and his lips forming that wicked little grin gave me my answer before he did. "Oh I heard you before I entered you, when I finally did, and then during well baby you're always quite vocal but this time you were beyond the usual high praise." I attempted to bury my face further into naked chest "Oh god I was wasn't I? I just I think the past few days left a dent in our connection so perhaps that was us making sure the other one knew beyond a doubt that it was still there and apparently stronger than ever." He just chuckled and pulled my naked chest further into his. "So the others doubted our bond I take it?" I nodded "Yes it reminded me of how you proposed and when." Lightly running his fingers up and down my spine he replied "I remember that day, I just said marry me and then made sure you said yes. I was quite proud of that moment as I recall." I just huffed and he went on. "Well just to make sure maybe we should use the next say 40 minutes or so to make sure that our relationship really is stable you know for their sakes." I moved positioning my body on top of his pressing light kisses against his neck. "I agree I mean after all we really should make sure that we're on the same page for them of course." I never heard his answer I was too busy making sure our relationship was firm and stable.


	15. Chapter 15: Aftermath Part 4

Alright I went in a slightly different direction at the end of this chapter but it's going to open it up to the children's future. So let me know what you think! I love reviews! I hope everyone has a happy and safe 4th of July!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Arrow or its characters.

Chapter 15:

Aftermath Part 4

"Oliver if you don't stop that Digg or god forbid Ray is going to walk in on round 3. Not that I don't love the fact that you keep trying to remove my bra but I'm going to get a lecture about our activities as it is." I really should have considered how close I still was to Oliver when I started putting my clothes back on. For the past ten minutes his hands had been roaming freely across my entire body. Our first problem was the underwear because someone kept insisting that we'd enjoy our encounter more with them off. I leveled him with the glare I used when he was being a jackass, his finger immediately left the band of my panties. However he wasn't going to give up that easily I managed to fling my bra on over the IV stand so from my position which was still straddling Oliver's groin I managed to grab the discarded item. When I leaned over Oliver took the opportunity to nuzzle his nose right against my sternum and slowly went up and down the center of my chest. I pulled aback attempting to halt his advances and began to slip the bra back into place. Again Oliver was a very stubborn man his hands moved from drawing small patterns into my skin to gently crawl up by spine till he reached the closed clasp. Within seconds the clasp was once again undone and the straps were falling down with some assistance from his still roaming hands.

"Baby please ahhh….Oliver come on… you're insatiable… you know that…" While his hands had one mission his mouth had started another. He was kissing and nipping his way up and down the left side of neck pausing to leave his mark as he went. I knew this had to stop I'd known it after we finished making love 15 minutes ago. Using the only weapon I had left in my arsenal I moved closer pressing my once again naked chest to his, any space that was between us gone and that's when I made my move. I gently guided my hands to his hair and began scraping my nails along his scalp soft at first but then applying pressure until I heard him begin to moan once I heard "Fel-ic-ty…" I knew I had him. Fisting my hand tightly into his hair I yanked and I yanked hard. His lips detached immediately from my neck as I pulled his head back and leveled his very amused gaze with my alright enough gaze. "Alright… I get it we're done I swear but you have to admit we haven't had this much fun in weeks." Chuckling I retrieved my bra once again slipping it back into place and climbed out of his now loosened embrace. "I know once everything calms down again we'll have to plan a parent's getaway to the beach house. I have big plans for your new found energies." I wiggled my hips at him suggestively as I pulled the sweatpants up and shoved his t-shirt over my head.

He just laughed "I'm insatiable hmm? So who's my keeper for this round?" Right on cue in walked John and my dad. "Oh I see you finished up before I showed up this time?" I found a mirrored surface and looked at myself in the mirror. My face was flushed, my lips were bruised, and Oliver had left a trail of marks from up behind my ear all the way down to my collarbone. If all those signs weren't enough my hair would have given us away on sight. It was completely down, and looked as if someone had been running their hands through it for hours. "Well at least this time I'm fully clothed?" I took a side glance toward Oliver who had managed to at least pull on a pair of pants before we had visitors. "Clothed this time huh? I can see why John wanted me for this round." I blushed and looked anywhere but my father's face. "God I really wish I could control what goes in and comes out of mouth…" Realizing how that sounded I shoved my face in my hands and groaned. "Well now that I've entertained the three of you I'm going to go and get some rest." All three men were grinning and chuckling at my little slip. Walking over towards Oliver I leaned against the bed and placed a kiss to his forehead. "I love you, I miss you, I hate you, and you will pay for my neck." I kissed his mouth hard before departing leaving three very shocked expressions in my wake.

"You really do like to rile her up don't you Queen?" John had gone back upstairs to grab another pair of restraints from the equipment van in the 8th bay of the garage. I looked towards my father in law with some curiosity as to why he had volunteered to watch over me. "I tend to rile her up yes; however it's a mutual reaction I assure you." He just chuckled and came to sit down in the chair that John used the last time during my black out phase. Unable to hold back my nagging questions I broached the elephant in the room while I was still conscious to do so. "Why are you here? I don't mean here as in the house I get that but why are you down here with me?" His face was unsurprised and filled with an emotion that I'd never seen him point in my direction once in the entire span of my marriage to his youngest daughter. He had now stood up and was pacing back and forth beside the bed "If you really want the answer I'll give it to you but fair warning you may not particularly like it." I nodded my understanding and gestured with my hands to the free seat. "I asked so whatever you say is only giving me my answer. Please continue."

He took the seat once again with his hands placed against his knees. His expression was serious but soft and very hard for me to read. "You and I have a history that's no secret. You have a unique bond with all three of my girls and for awhile that truly bothered me. I'd forgiven you for Laurel and Sara because they had. Fact is they're so much better off without you than with you and frankly you agreed. Felicity however she was a different story. She's my daughter by marriage but I love her as if she grew up with Laurel and Sara. When you two got engaged I felt my heart drop in my chest. You had destroyed my other two daughters I wasn't about to let you destroy her as well." I wanted to say something hell anything that would make him understand that what I felt for them and what I felt for Felicity was beyond different in every way possible. His gaze stopped me before a word could pass from my lips. "I know you love her and I know that you never loved Laurel or Sara in that way. I get it now, you're different, Ollie Queen destroyed my world but Oliver Queen helped put it back together. I wanted so much to destroy your life once again when Felicity announced that you were getting married up until she finally put me in my place." He now had my undivided attention "She what?"

"She called me a bastard, a jackass, a son of a bitch, and a pathetic human that spent so much time at the bottom of a bottle and drowning in my own guilt that I refused to see the truth. She told me I refused to see you; the real you and not the villain I had always imagined you to be. She told me everything, about Lian Yu, Shado, Slade, the hell you endured, ARGUS, Merlyn, Ra's and, then she told me how she fell for you. She was instantly attracted of course but the moment her crush evolved was when she asked if she could trust you and you said yes. The moment she fell for you was when you chose to trust her, you revealed your true self and she was toast. Her words not mine." I chucked at that as did Lance whose eyes were glowing with affection with each word he spoke. "Felicity also told me about your reconciliation and ultimate end with Laurel, how you ran away when Tommy died, how he and she changed your tactics. She told me how you stabbed her through the heart in Russia, how it literally destroyed her when you got back together with Sara after telling her that based on the life that you lead you couldn't be with someone you could really care about." I winced at those statements remembering how much pain I had truly inflicted upon my wife and wanting nothing more than to make it better.

"Stop brooding this next part is going to make it worse." I groaned and started to regret this conversation. "Keep going I asked for it after all." Nodding he continued with sympathy no lacing his voice. "I wanted to kill you for using her against Slade, for telling her you loved her and then making her think it was all an act." This time I did interject "I was wrong to do that but I didn't realize that I wasn't lying until the moment on Lian Yu, I realized than that I'd been falling in love with her since before Russia I was just too blind to see it." Lance patted my hand and smiled "I know and so did she." My eyebrows went up at that one. "Yeah she's always had your number. She told me about the months after the attack and how the relationship began to change. She told me about your random drop bys, the touches, the hugs, the flirtation everything. I smiled when I realized that I saw you on the night of your first date and I liked you when you pushed her away to protect her. She told me how you left to fight Ra's to save Thea, she told me how you almost died and she told me about the biggest mistake of her life dating Ray Palmer while being hopelessly in love with you." I was in awe that she'd told him anything let alone all this. Lance smirked because he knew I was shocked and that I would be. "She told me to fucking get over it because you were the one. She then threatened to cut me out of her life if I didn't begin looking at you through her eyes instead of my jaded ones. That's when I knew as I'm sure Damian knew no matter what and no matter who told her to walk away she was always going to chose you. Her soul it belongs to you as yours does her and I for one would never stand in the way of that kind of bond." He patted my hand once more and moved when he heard Digg lightly cough in the background. I laid back as they applied the restraints and waited for my world to go dark so I could wake up and talk to my wife.

"That was intense. How did you know that we'd need her back down here?" I was still in shock from what I had just witnessed. Oliver had two leather restraints on each arm and he managed to destroy both. I watched in horror as his arms came around his chest and begin to squeeze if we didn't stop this he'd crush his own chest. While I had been watching with utter shock Diggle had already texted Felicity who was now running down the stairs that she had just gone up about only about 15 minutes before. "John what the hell? Just inject the muscle relaxant before he KILLS HIMSELF!" She was pissed and still yelling at John when he yelled right back. "FELICITY! I can't get near him and I'm telling you that you can so please just trust me and save your husband." I moved back per John's instruction and watched as his body began to slightly uncoil the moment her hand touched his shoulder. "Felicity sweetie wait you may not need the drug." Her face came up with her are you completely insane face with her vocal impression to match. "Dad I love you but my "touch" has nothing to do with this I promise you." Realizing that she wasn't seeing what both John and I both clearly realized I told her to look down. "Really no affect you say… sweetie look down… see what I see… see what you begged me to see so many years ago." She knew what I was referring to so with her hand still primed to inject the needle she paused for a moment and looked down finally seeing what was always right in front of her. His body was still tensed but his grasp upon his chest had started to loosen. "Felicity pry his hand loose." John's voice was calm but filled with authority. Nodding she put the syringe down on a nearby table and slowly began to unlatch his fingers from around his arm. One by one the fingers came loose until she had fully removed his hand and then began to guide his arm down to his side.

She repeated the process with the other arm but this time she kept murmuring softly as she went. "Oliver baby shh, I'm right here, it's alright, you're safe, I'm right here…" Over and over again until she was just grazing her fingers up and down his arm while using her hand to gently caress his face. His entire body began to go lax against her touch until finally the spasms were done and his vitals had returned to normal. "How… how did you see this and I didn't?" Felicity looked at both of us with questions swirling in her now wet eyes. "You've always had that affect on him I just assumed you already knew." Tears began to spill as I came forward and wrapped my arms around her attempting to soothe what I thought was a damaged heart. "It's ok dad I'm not crying out of sadness or pain I'm crying because once again he proved me right. He always proves me right." With that she squeezed back and moved away from my embrace to quickly hug John before kissing Oliver and saying good bye.

"Yeah intense is a good word for it but which part his spasm or realizing just how much your daughter means to him." I can see why my daughter and Oli… my son thought so highly of this man who served as protector and defender of them both. "I never knew that it went that deep, I had no way of knowing I mean of course I've seen them together and yes there's clearly a bond but I never knew I just couldn't see." John nodded his answer in complete and to my utter shock understanding. We were both sitting beside Oliver's finally still and resting form as John began to fill in the blanks of their relationship. "I remember when I first saw it the flicker of something more. I had reservations about her being involved in this world, in this mission as it were. Felicity was an innocent bright light whom I feared would be hurt or worse killed by Oliver's iron willed fight to right his father's wrongs. He told me after he revealed his Hood persona to her that we could protect her. I still had my doubts however I knew that soon whatever feelings I had about this situation were going to fall on deaf ears." Confusion covered my face and laced my voice as I hesitantly replied "What changed your mind?" John smiled clapped my back gently humor evident as he remembered the moment that he saw them change. "Your daughter locked him out of his system. He was going out to put as he put it the "fear of god" into some 1%er who happened to have a child. She then preceded to tell him that he had the potential to do a lot of good for this city; she saw his potential to be more even then." I saw his smile widen at the memory. "Oliver being Oliver ignored her and proceeded to leave well your daughter and Oliver were equally matched even then. She locked the doors and a very pissed off Oliver came back."

"He didn't… hurt her… did he?" John smiled again knowing that the father in me couldn't help but ask that question. "No Oliver would never lay a hand or let anyone else lay a hand on Felicity that he has proven time and time again. No he yelled her name stormed back, bent down so his face was right in front of hers and told her that she wasn't the only one who could reboot his system. He then unlocked the doors and that's when it happened the switch was flipped and I couldn't help my smirk as it unfolded." I was completely at a loss as to what could have happened next so I just sat back and crossed my arms against my chest and waited for this defining moment to be explained. "With his face still very much in hers she stood up and moving slightly closer she said she was wrong…not about locking the door but about signing on with him even provisionally then she stormed off. The look on his face was when I knew no other woman would ever be a better match for Oliver Queen if they weren't Felicity Smoak." I laughed out loud and felt relief. "Of course she did… I imagine this one found a way to get back in her good graces." John laughed and we spent the next two hours like that just talking and laughing as he gave me the bird's eye perspective of my daughter and my son's relationship.

"One more question how did you know that she would be able to bring him down when he was in the spasm?" John quickly nodded realizing that even though we'd just about covered everything we still hadn't covered that. "I realized it during the Slade disaster, Thea had been taken by Slade and Sara nor I could get through to him. He was a wreck and had no idea what to do. Then Felicity spoke and told him to go get Thea and to stop Slade, she told him to do whatever it takes. She didn't have to yell or even raise her voice she spoke calmly resolutely. He instantly came down from his nervous angry high and heard her. He was headed out to do just that after his eyes locked onto hers and they shared one of their many silent conversations." I nodded realizing that in that moment that she'd always had the affect whether he was awake, asleep, angry, or sad she was his anchor, his port in the storm, she was his lighthouse. "I think I get it now so why doesn't she?" John just shook his head slightly and replied with a sigh "I still don't think either one fully grasps just how much they need the other." I nodded in response because I was finally starting to see just how deep the connection truly ran.

It had been 30 minutes since I told John to go catch some sleep. I would sit and wait with him until he woke up. I was given strict instructions to alert my daughter the moment he woke so I just sat here and stared at the boy that I knew and realized that I was barely scratching the surface at the man he'd become. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't realize that he was staring at me with confusion when I finally looked up. "Oliver how long have you been awake?" I was slightly startled but hoped that my voice hadn't completely given it away. "Not long you seemed far away… where is she?" Not awake more than 2 minutes and he already was moving and craning his neck searching for Felicity. "You two really don't go long without searching for the other do you?" He just smiled and nodded "No I've been like this since we left Starling city so many years ago. I just hate being away from her. I know I sometimes feel like a stalker but then I realize that she feels the same way." I nodded and began to apologize for well the past almost 20 years. "I'm sorry Oli.." I paused he was more than Oliver Queen he was my son and it was about time that I started to acknowledge that. "I'm sorry son I just couldn't see but I can now and I'm sorry for all that happened between us." His gaze wasn't what I expected it wasn't shocked or confused, he looked content and at ease. "You have nothing to be sorry for you only knew Ollie but Felicity she's only ever seen me, the real me, the one I so desperately attempted to hide. I just need you to understand that although Felicity has only ever loved Oliver Queen and all the men I was in between I have loved her as Ollie, Oliver, and as every other man I ever claimed to be." I had no idea what that meant thankfully my son was going to explain.

"If you go to my suit you'll find a hidden pocket inside the left pant leg." I stood up and proceeded to search until I found the hidden compartment and pulled out the faded old picture and came back to sit by his side. The picture was of two children the boy could have been Tommy or a much younger Oliver and the girl was the spitting image of Felicity. I looked at Oliver with utter confusion and some small amount of anger. "Oliver why would you risk Tommy and Riley's safety this way?" He laughed and felt my anger rise but before I could do anything he took the picture and lightly traced his finger over the faded cracked surface. "After I proposed Felicity was going through some old boxes searching for an old picture of me to use for something that I frankly can't remember. Anyways she found a box marked Vegas trip 1990s in my father's handwriting. She asked if I knew what that meant I said no so we opened it together and that's when we found it. My father had a book that was filled with writing and on one page was Edward Smoak and it was circled with an arrow directed to Director of Applied Sciences QC." My stomach fell to the floor "Your father and Damian had met, he was going to…" Oliver interjected at that point. "Yes it appears that my father was going to offer him that particular job. That wasn't the only thing that caused me to take another step back. Felicity also found this picture stuffed between the pages. It's of us I'd gone with my father on that trip and that's the first time I met Felicity." I smiled when I realized the significance. He smiled back sensing that I now understood. "I love your daughter and I have memories of loving her as Oliver, the Hood, the Arrow, Alsahim, and now the Green Arrow. I however had no real moment as Ollie. I did see her once during my time away but by then Ollie was long gone and Oliver was here to stay. When we found this shared piece of our pasts that we had both forgotten I hid it inside the suit. My face in that moment tells me that even if the island never happened I would have still ended up with her. Ollie Queen would have fallen in love with Felicity because whether I like or not Ollie and Oliver are both versions of me and every version thus far has been in love with Felicity."

I hadn't gotten the text yet signaling that Oliver was awake so I went down to make sure that nothing had gone wrong in the past few hours while I had been away. What I saw when I came down was perfect. My father and my husband were sitting next to one another but that wasn't what made my eyes once again well with tears. They had exchanged a very quick and very small one armed embrace. I never thought I'd live to see the day that they really truly would begin to let the past go and begin to embrace the future. Smiling and leaning against the railing I waited and watched this very rare moment between father and son unfold.

I felt her before I saw her as I usually did. Leaning against the railing of the stairs she stood arms crossed and watching tears brimming in her eyes. Once her eyes found my own I smiled encouraging her to come forward. "Felicity I realize that this sight is a shock but love there is no need to cry." Teasing her to lift the mood of the still very emotionally charged room. Her face twitched into a small smile indicating she understood before she addressed her father and now apparently mine. "Dad I think I've got it from here. Mom's looking for you something about not being able to find her dress?" His chuckled response told us both that he knew what that was in reference to. Kissing her forehead and ruffling my hair he took his leave. He was barely out the room before I had her in arms with my lips seeking out her own. We stood locked in our mutual embrace for long minutes just holding, and kissing each other as if we'd been separated for weeks instead of 2 hours. "I can see you've missed me." Pulling back but only to rest our foreheads together to steady our very rapid breathing; "Is it that apparent?" Asking the question that I already had the answer to made her giggle as I pulled her closer and closer into my grasp.

I walked us backwards while we exchanged soft and gentle kisses that allowed us to savor one another until I could feel the edge of the bed against the back of my legs. "You know we could actually talk to each other instead of just moving right to the physical aspect of our relationship." Her light sarcastic tone indicated that I could have stripped her right then and there and she wouldn't bat an eyelash. The kiss started off gentle but then I remembered how she'd caressed her tongue against my own before she threatened to make me pay. So knowing that I had no intention of following through on this action I took her lower lip between my teeth and bit down slightly attempting to gain further access to her mouth. Her audible moan caused her lips to part even further as my tongue dipped to meet hers. Her moans were getting deeper and louder as were my own so before my hands finished removing her first layer of clothing I pulled away and instantly regretted the action. Flushed and slightly out of breathe and her voice god that voice that was laced with want almost made my resolve self destruct. "Love I realize that I started this little battle but kissing me like that with no intention of making me forget my own name is really quite wrong." I laughed because I knew exactly how she felt. "Well baby next time you kiss me like that you better intend to follow through on your promise." She giggled and lightly smacked my arm "Alright so we've both had our little payback so what's really stopping you from ripping my clothes off?"

Climbing onto the bed and laying down on my side I held out my hands which she gladly took as I folded her body into my own. Once she was snuggled underneath my chin and our arms were both wrapped around each other I began to speak. "So the past few days have been interesting to say the least." She nodded against my chest as her fingers began moving up and down my spine matching the pace that my own had set against her. "I'd say so… I've learned a few things about our relationship from other people which was new." I laughed and smiling asked her to elaborate. "Love do I calm you?" If I could have seen her face I would have kissed her senseless. However she had buried her face so deep into my chest I could feel her small delicate breathes against my skin. "Why would you even have to ask that? How could you not know that by now? Felicity you're affect on me has been very well documented by our friends, family, and the media at large so why would you ever doubt what you do to me?" Her hold on me got tighter as she moved her face from my chest to my neck. Placing small kisses against my throat she explained. "I know what my affect on you is I've never had any doubt but Oliver when you were in the spasm you're body…you started to calm down the moment I touched you. I just don't understand how that can be if you're not even awake or aware at the time. Oliver how can that be?"

Finally the pieces started coming together why everyone had been talking about our bond or shared connection. They'd all finally seen what I'd known for years. "Felicity do you remember our first month together as a couple?" She smiled into my neck and nodded yes. I smiled at her non-verbal communication and proceeded to explain. "Then I'm sure you remember the storm that had me tossing and turning for hours?" Once again no words just a movement of her head against my neck. "You then would recall how I didn't calm down until after you held me in your arms and kept uttering soft soothing words into my ear until I finally stopped tossing and turning." Again no words just movements "Felicity I never once woke up; in the morning I didn't even recall what had happened I just assumed it was another one of my many nightmares and shrugged it off." I took a deep breath and exhaled now kneading her shoulders enjoying the way her body responded to my attentions. "Felicity I usually know you're in the room before I see you, I can usually decipher most your moods and, I'm more than willing to get screamed at because the end result is you in my arms. The simple fact is I need you and every facet of my being seems to know that. I wish I could answer your question in far better or more detailed way but I can't." Kissing my neck and then pulling back to finally face me she smiled and finally used her words to respond. "I need you too." With that she leaned forward pressing her lips once again to mine signaling our conversation had reached its end.

"God you two really redefine the words get a room." We'd all been together in the den for hours now as dad had recounted the 3 days he had been "away on business". The twins were holding hands and at times had exchanged looks of amusement and ah gross. Riley just smiled because she like me now had a very different perspective on our parent's very close, very physical, and sadly yes very passionate bond. Frankly I'm very surprised it took them this long to traumatize me. I was sitting in the easy chair right across from dad who just smiled and kept using his thumb to rub across my mother's knuckles. "Well my dear son our relationship is what led to you so I'd be thankful and move on." My mother the voice of reason just made me snicker and smile. "So is that it? Are there anymore dark family secrets that we don't yet know about? If so hell with 21 I'm drinking now." I had expected a laugh maybe even a pat on the back and a not in my house you don't. However the silence and the exchanged looks told me that there was indeed more to tell. "Actually we do have one more secret to tell but it's relatively new to us as well." I leaned forward with a great deal of interest "So let's have it what really made you two decide to open the doors so to speak?" My mother and father both looked towards us and each other and then back to all four of us. Clutching my mother's hand in a death grip my father unleashed his final secret and with it our worlds really did change for good. "I have a son… his name is Conner… Conner Hawke." With shock and maybe disappointment I spoke. "You've come this far you might as well go all the way." Looking back on this conversation now years later I realized just how strong my parent's bond was.


	16. Chapter 16: Connor

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Arrow or it's characters.

Chapter 16:

Connor

"Babe where's your head at?" I turned my head towards Sara whom I've been dating for about 6 months now. We were alone in the lair which was an oddity in and of its self. "Connor and the day my parents told us about him." I'd been thinking a lot about that day ever since I made the dumb decision to seek him out on my own. I just couldn't help it he was my older half brother who wanted nothing to do with us. I'd tried to reach out to him a few times before once right after we found out, than a few more times over the past 7 years. However this time he reached out to me.

"Tommy, Tommy, damnit would you answer me!" I laughed slightly at Riley's rather aggravated tone. "Ri Ri take it easy I'm fine, I'm no longer on the ledge and I'm headed back to base so just chill out." I paused in the alleyway waiting for her response knowing that she wouldn't let that one go without some kind of sarcastic remark. After all she was our father's daughter. "Thank you asshole I appreciate the call. I'll see you soon oh and by the way Sara called anything you would like to tell me oh brother dear?" I groaned and let my head slump down to my chest. She knew of course she knew and that meant soon the twosome would know and then all hell would break loose. "Ri please just keep it to yourself. We haven't told her parents yet." Now with my back pressed firmly against the wall of the dark alley I waiting and prayed for my sister to for once show mercy. "Fine but you owe me and you know I will collect." I let out an audible sigh of relief and moved forward away from the cold damp wall going further into the alley heading back to my sister's interrogation. "Thank you and I love you too." My only way of knowing that she heard was the slight snicker as she switched her com off.

I was about halfway home when I felt the phone buzz against my father's and now my suit. I reached into his hidden pocket and pulled it out to see what had caused it to go off. Seeing who it was caused me to still my movements as if I had been frozen to the ground; the text was simple but clear in its intent.

 _Hey… look I know I've been less than corporative with this whole we share a dad issue but I'm ready to talk now if you are. I can meet tomorrow for lunch at Diane's Dinner it's about 2 blocks from the station. I would really like the chance to explain my hesitance in person._ Connor

I was in shock; he had been dodging me and almost my entire family for seven years. Now here he was reaching out wanting to explain and I didn't know what the hell to do. Getting on my bike and revving the engine I let my mind get lost in the past and the day that my life forever changed.

"So you have another son and you just now found out about him?" I just couldn't believe what I was hearing. My father had been my hero for years, he was literally my actual childhood hero the Green Arrow and now he was training me to take over. I couldn't fathom how my very loving and very present father wouldn't know that he had a child out there in the world. My parents had been silent for quite some time as the four of us processed this information. My sisters were slightly crying and shocked, Jake well hell he was ready to find and hand over the family secrets. I was devastated for mom. My mother whom I always thought was the love of my father's life, the only mother of his children, and really I suspected his reason for breathing. I looked towards her warm and gentle glance hoping not to see any sign of heartbreak waiting in the blue depths. What I saw was pure and unfiltered love targeted straight towards my dad. I should have known nothing would ever change how she felt about him and, I was beginning to suspect nothing ever could.

"Dad just found out two or three weeks ago when Connor's mother Sandra came to the office. She told us the whole horrible story about how she was paid off by Moira to lie to your father about the fate of the baby. He really had no idea until just recently." My mother's hand was firmly in my father's whose eyes were staring at my mother's face. I wanted to hear more I wanted to know more but I also knew that pressing for more information would prove to be pointless. As if sensing my swirling questions my father finally spoke and his tone was sad, and filled with regret.

"I was a different man back then. I well you've all seen the headlines and you've all heard the stories. I was Ollie Queen eternal playboy and all around ass. I slept with Sandra and thought nothing of it. I had done this many times before with no consequences. What made this worse was I was still dating Laurel at the time again not that I'd ever been faithful before but hearing that she was pregnant opened my eyes to a reality beyond my own." His voice was getting sadder and even more regret filled with each passing word. I listened as he told us about her "false" confession about the baby being gone and I heard his voice crack and break with heartbreak as he uttered those words. I watched as my mother's finger's entwined with his own forming a seal with just their hands. Her body was now fully leaning into his as her head rested a top his shoulder allowing for her face to be buried in his neck. Everytime he paused I saw her lips moving slowly speaking soft words against his skin. Every once in awhile her lips would gently touch his neck as her thumb began to move back and forth over his knuckles; my father's response to her was what stuck with me.

My father was a strong man. He showed emotion when need be and was my rock but in that moment I finally realized that she was his. I had been aware of my parent's bond since I was a child and then even more so when I started training to become Green Arrow. Right now however as I watched her comfort him I saw him physically respond to her touch, his voice became less strained when she pressed a kiss to his neck. Hell his face was halfway turned to hers by the end with his nose resting against her forehead allowing for his lips reach her ear. I couldn't tell you what he said but her face moved away from his as her lips came to fully press against his. It was short but sure and I have a feeling that it spoke volumes. "He doesn't want anything to do with us does he?" My father's face turned towards mine with my mother's once again buried into his neck. "No he doesn't. I reached out several times and he wants nothing to do with any of us. I'm so sorry for all of you and for him." I just nodded my head and stood signaling with my hand for my sisters and brother's to join me. As we all came to stand in front of our parents I reached out a hand and placed it atop my father's shoulder. "It's his loss dad not ours. We know you, and we have you he doesn't and it will always be his loss."

I was home but my mind was still racing why now? Why is he reaching out now? I never told my parents about my attempts to reach out in fact I had never told anyone except Sara. Yeah Sara John Diggle's daughter who was as she loved to point out 2 and half years older than I was and my beautiful girlfriend. We'd grown up together and we've been family for years. I had dated other girls and she had actually been in a serious relationship when we first got together. We bonded when she found out that I had been attempting to reach out to Connor about two years ago. Her reaction had been less than supportive.

"Tommy you can't be this stupid you can't be, I mean my god are you just completely messed up?" I just smiled because unbeknownst to her I'd been crushing on her since I was 17. She however came with obstacles she was John's daughter, she was older than me by almost three years and perfect. "Geez Sara I've tried before and nothing ever comes of it so just relax." I leaned back against my chair near my work bench in the liar with her at the other end of the table glancing at me with judgment radiating from her beautiful brown eyes. "Stop it Tommy, stop it right now I have a boyfriend who I adore and you are like my baby brother so just stop." She was smiling as she said all of this but I just couldn't help it. "Stop what Sara I'm just looking at you my partner and listening as you lecture me for the umpteenth time about this whole Connor situation." I was lying of course I knew what I was doing and frankly I didn't care.

I stood up coming to stand in front of her, closing in I placed my arms on either side of her as I blocked her in forcing her back to connect with the back of the steel worktable. Leaning down till our eyes were aligned I took a breath and stole my moment. I kissed her fully on her perfect lips. She didn't respond at first due to shock I assumed but then seconds later I felt her body begin to relax as her lips began to move against mine. It was heaven I had been dreaming of this moment since I was 17 and the reality was so much better. I moved closer to her as she stood up pressing her body against mine forcing my arms to band around her waist. I felt my body began to shudder and respond to her as her arms wound around my neck with her hands becoming tangled in my hair. Shock radiated through me when I felt her nails scraping against my scalp but that dulled in comparison when I felt her tongue begin to skim over bottom lip. Responding our lips parted as out tongues met and began learning every curve of the other's mouth. I was so lost in my own enjoyment of this stolen moment that we both didn't hear when Riley entered the liar. "Well Becks now owes me 50 bucks and Jake owes me 100; and mom well now she has to give me an entrance code to the new software at QI."

I groaned as we pulled apart and scowled at my sister. "You're timing never fails does it Ri's?" She just smiled lightly and went about her business settling in to her perch and preparing to set up her multiple alarms for the next few days. I turned back around to see Sara making a beeline for the door. "Moron go after her." I smiled at my sister who loved me more than I deserved as I ran to catch up before she was completely out of sight.

"Hey Sara, come on wait up! Sara we are best friends and partners so you can't just avoid me." She stopped and turned around face flushed and lips slightly red from our previous encounter. "I love David or at least I could. He's normal, he had nothing to do with this life and he adores me. I shouldn't have kissed you back and now I've ruined everything." Her voice was frantic and hurried. I took her slightly shaking hands in mine and surprisingly she began to calm as if my physical presence was all she needed to feel calm. "Sara… " I should have said alright I understand or hey it was a one-time thing that won't ever happen again. I should have said that but I didn't. "Sara I'm in love with you. There I said it and guess what that kiss I don't regret it; and based on this reaction neither do you." Her face was unreadable but her hands were now clutching tightly to mine. "I realize that you care for David and that he's in the picture but one day you're going to realize that you aren't in love with him because you're already in love with me. I'll wait Sara because you're it and I've known it since I was 20 and you kissed me under that damn mistletoe on Christmas Eve. So once you figure it out you let me know." With that I released her hands and went back down the stairs. Leaving behind me a shocked and now fully confused best friend.

It took her almost two years and a failed engagement to figure it out but she did finally and I've never been happier. I looked down to my phone again still not sure how to respond or even if I wanted to. Walking down the stairs I expected Riley to be waiting tapping her little foot at my reckless foolish behavior. In this case not responding when she called; however Sara was waiting still in her red and black gear leaning against the rail on the bottom stair. "Hi there boyfriend what's go you all puzzled looking?" I smiled as I moved into her open arms accepting her hug before kissing her forehead and moving out of her embrace. "I take it since you said the word boyfriend we're alone at this present moment in time." She just nodded and came to rest against my lap. Trailing her fingers up and down my face she asked her voice hesitant "Babe what's up you're distant even for you. And yes we will tell them soon but my mom and dad have been fighting with my brother and well it's just not fun over there right now." I nodded against her hand my eyes snapped shut as I responded. "Number one we're moving in together so sooner would be better. My dad's already caught us multiple times so it's a sure bet that my mom and siblings already know. Second Connor texted me he wants to meet." That got her attention as she stood up allowing for me to rest my elbows against the table. Folding my hands together I waited for her hopefully helpful response.

"He reached out to you? Babe that's great! This was what you were waiting for right?" She was removing her gear so I couldn't see her as she rambled out her little speech but her voice told me everything I needed to know. "You think I should go don't you?" I was filled with confusion and dread but also with anger. He had ignored me for years, he had ignored our father, he had called my mother a whore and treated her like dirt the one time they had met. Yet I still needed to meet this person that was my brother. He had a life that was outside of all this madness. I wanted to know what it was like to grow up without really knowing the man that our father became. I just wanted to know him. With my head in my hands I just kept sighing waiting for some answer to magically appear. Her arms where around my waist with her head resting atop my own; before I ever heard her even walk up. "Meet him, talk to him, find the answers that you need so you can let it go." Her voice was gentle and soothing as I leaned back causing her to reposition her head against my neck. Leaning further into her embrace and twining our hands together I nodded in agreement before actually saying the words. "Alright I'll go only if you promise to tell your father about us." That got me a snicker and a kiss on the neck as she snuggled in closer. "Deal. I love you Tommy never forget that." I smiled and closed my eyes as I exhaled "I love you Sara never forget that."

"Oh for gods sakes baby he's your dad how bad could this possibly be?" I was pulling my pants up and getting ready for my lunch with Connor which was in an hour as I watched Sara groan and hide further into her pillow. "He's not your dad, he's cool fun Uncle Digg to you. For me he's I'll kill any male who even glances in your direction." She just kept her still very naked form curled up in our comforter as she continued to rant and rave over the impending doom that was about to befall her. "Sara we've been dating officially for 6 months, we were having sex long before that and now we fracking live together I mean really maybe he already knows." I had my shirt on by this point and was sitting on the bed putting on my shoes as I felt her chest come up and rest against my back. "Babe he's ex-military, my mother is the head of ARGUS, I'm sure they know but I still haven't said the actual words. Trust me he's just lying in wait." I laughed and stood up before her wandering hands could make me late. "Hey I wasn't done with you yet come back over here and let me delay my misery for a few more minutes…." Her face was set in that sexy little pout that she used whenever she wanted to get her way and well her comforter was now a thing of the past. "Sara you being naked and using that face isn't going change the answer, you have to tell him today or I'll withhold…" I had to think about how I praised this next part since the last time I said sex she was pissed because now we made love we didn't have meaningless sex. "Myself." I muttered lowly and quickly.

Sadly she was on to my little game and was already off the massive king sized bed and moving across our small and cozy bedroom with while walls, and the mismatched furniture that we were both still arguing over. Her very naked body was moving towards mine with intent and sadly my resolve usually waned once her lips were against mine. I moved towards her throwing her slightly off her private game and grabbed her face in my hands stilling any further movements from her body. "Tell him or what I did to you last night…you remember that right…" I was now nuzzling my nose against hers as my body moved closer and closer until I could feel her breast against my shirt. Her voice was a mass of nerves ranging from aroused to pissed off. "Umm, I remember you slamming me up against that wall and taking me over and over… again." I smiled and pressed on lowering my voice until it could only be heard if I was talking right into her ear. "Good I won't be doing that again until you tell them." With that I released her and moved to our small walk in closet snickering as I went. She huffed and grabbed her discarded tee shirt from around the floor near the bed. "You my love had it easy. You're father was a womanizer who finally settled down with your mom. She was a cute nerd who actually dated another man while utterly in love with your father. My parents married, divorced and then remarried because what the first time didn't stick?" She groaned and flopped belly first back onto the bed dialing as she kept muttering and cursing my name. I was leaving the room when I heard her now fake sunny voice speak into earpiece "Hi Daddy… now I don't want anything…no I don't need money… seriously I say Daddy and it's the grand inquisition." Yeah she was in for a long day.

I showed up early so I chose a table in the back so I could see all points of exit and entry. My father trained me well. I don't know what I was expecting but he wasn't it. He was tall like me about 6'2 with my father's coloring and easy smile. His hair was darker and his eyes were green. I had taken after my mother with my eyes but the rest of me was all Oliver Queen. I was nervous he was dressed in jeans, a blue Henley and tennis shoes. His badge however informed me that my older brother was a cop, my guess was a detective by the looks of his casual wear. He spotted me and walked over and the closer he came the more of my father I could see. I stood up as he approached my nerves threatening my usually calm demeanor. "Hi so you're Tommy, wow you look a lot like him except your eyes those belong to your mother." I nodded and took his outstretched hand and shaking it in response. "Hi so you're Connor." Not knowing what else to say I sat back down and he did as well.

We sat in silence except for when we placed our lunch orders. We both order the house special which was a California Club with fresh cut fires and water. Once the waitress left we both just sat there in silence; I kept twiddling my thumbs and he did the same. In fact we were a lot alike we both sat in the same way, we both smiled the same way hell we even sighed the same way. Finally I had enough I came here for answers and I was going to get them.

"So why now after all this time why reach out to me now" My voice was calm but I could feel my body trembling from the unexpressed rage boiling beneath.

He leaned forward resting his arms against the table. "I know I owe you and you're our entire family a huge apology. I was an ass to your mom when she approached me three years ago and I hope one day she'll forgive me."

I nodded and let him continue. "I was pissed alright I had just found out that my mom had lied to me for most of my life and that my father didn't just leave her, he was shipwrecked and lied to before that. I was just mad Tommy so when you kept coming I just did what I do best I deflected and attempted to scare you off. Sadly I sense our shared genes might give us a similar response to such actions."

I chuckled before replying now leaning back in the chair with my hands lightly resting on the table. "Yeah we do share that in common. I'm sorry man I just… I wanted to know my brother and I just couldn't understand why you didn't want to know me."

He sighed in remorse his voice contorted into sadness at my confession. "I did want to know you I was just scared. What if Oliver was an ass like my mother claimed what if you all met me and hated me, I had a lot to lose. You have siblings and two parents who'd give up anything for you. I just had my mother I don't think I could bare finding all of you only to lose you."

Now it was my turn to sigh in remorse I never knew that it was fear not anger that had propelled his actions. "I'm sorry Connor but you need to know something about our family… they'd never turn their backs on you ever. They'd love you and accept you with open arms for one reason and one reason alone. You're our brother we might have different mother's but for my mother that would never have mattered she loved you the moment she met you."

His face contorted in surprise and shock "I called her a common whore, who was lucky enough sleep with Oliver Queen and wind up pregnant with a child he chose not to deny. I told her he would use her as woman for hire until he got bored and moved on to the next station. I was awful to her how could she love me?"

I smiled and pulled out an envelope that I had stolen from her desk now three years ago. "She wrote this for you. I never opened it but knowing my mother I can guess what it says." Taking the envelope he removed the letter and to my surprise began to read it aloud.

 _Dear Connor,_

 _Well our first meeting didn't go as I planned but then again nothing I do every goes according to plan. Oliver wants to know you and so do I. My husband is the love of my life and when he hurts so do I. I would do anything to end his inner pain and torment so that's why I showed up on your doorstep the other day. I wanted you to understand that he thought you were dead. His mother your grandmother Moira paid your mother to leave town and to lie about your fate._

 _Now don't think ill of your mother I went toe to toe with Moira Queen and she was a formidable woman with power and boundless influence. You're mother was young and afraid she did what she had to do to make sure you would be safe. She did the right thing so don't ever think that she didn't. I also want to you understand one last thing; your father loves you and so do I. He was crushed when he thought you had died and his torment was even worse when he found out you were alive. Connor he'd do anything to have a relationship with you as would I._

 _That's why I showed up, I wanted him to know you, I wanted to know you, I wanted my children to know you. You're their brother and I think they would benefit from knowing you; and you would benefit from knowing them._

 _I don't harbor any ill will towards you for your words you don't know my husband and sadly you don't seem to want to. I also know that you'll doubt that I love you but I do for one reason and one reason alone. You're his son and thus apart of him. I love you because I love him it's just that simple. I hope to one day meet you and to forge a true bond with you. Lastly my son I know has attempted to contact you, reach out meet him and maybe you'll see that you're not alone, that you have a family, and we want to be that for you._

 _All my love,_

 _Felicity_

Both our eyes were wet from unshed tears that we both sucked in before they could fall. "She's one hell of a woman your… our mother." I smiled because that's what she would have been. She would have been a mother to him as she was to us. "Yes our mother is. So why now? Why reach out to meet me now seven years later?"

Placing the letter on the table and once again moving to lean his elbows against the table he spoke with a clear and very dad like sounding voice. "I need your help. I have a case that I've been working on and I have a feeling you might have more insight than I do." I gazed at him with utter confusion "I help my parents run QI I'm not a cop and I have no training in that arena how could I help?" Then he lowered the boom and changed everything. "I'm asking because our father was Green Arrow and now you are. I assume Riley, Jake, and Rebecca are also apart of this little rag tag team so Tommy I'm asking my family for help." My life just got a lot more complicated.


	17. Chapter 17: Connor's Plea

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Arrow or it's characters.

Chapter 17:

Connor's Plea

Shock was the first emotion to register followed very closely by panic and confusion. How could he know? Riley, mom hell even dad had made sure that every precaution had been taken when the mantle had been passed. I looked towards my brother who was now sitting with his hands together in his lap and chewing his bottom lip. He looked as nervous and as anxious as I felt; so taking a drink from my up until then untouched water I leaned forward placing my hands palm side down on the table and finally spoke. "How?" That was it my big huge secret had been revealed and I come out with how. Yeah I was looking real impressive here. Connor's face instantly relaxed as his stiff upper body released any tension and slumped forward. "Geez man I thought for a minute you were going to kill me and then call our father to bury the body." His eyes glinting with mischief and his tone playful; my brother had told a joke and actual joke and for the first time today I was beginning to think that this might turn out ok. "No we don't bury them we have another way of ridding ourselves of unwanted waste." I too was joking and thankfully Connor was aware.

Still needing my original question answered I pressed on. "How did you find out? Did you do research I mean hell we lived in the same house with the man and it still took me years to put that puzzle together." Understanding washing over his face Connor began to nod and finally told his story. "Well it all goes back to the day that your mom came to see me. Our meeting was still fresh in my mind and her words were like daggers in my gut." Holding my hand up as I was suddenly curious as to what my mother must have said I asked very timidly "What did my mother say?" He looked at me with regret coloring his tired and no longer smiling face. "I'll tell you but you may want to punch me after I'm done." I nodded understanding urging him to go on. "Well again it was three years ago and I was at home…

"I can't believe he's threatening to demote me for this. I mean I've got the highest arrest record in the history of the 16th." My partner and sometime more than a friend Abby was on the other line. "Connor you know why they're doing this you had the man in a chokehold, you crossed the line." "No Abbs I didn't that piece of trash assaulted that girl he we both knew it. He was covered in scratches and his DNA was found under her nails. He did it Abbs and because he's Judge Mitchell's son he's going to get off." I was still pissed that piece of filth had beaten and almost raped that 17 year old girl. My patrol was in the area when we got a call about muffled screams and shouts coming from the alleyway. Abby and I were only a block away so we responded. He was halfway to finishing the job when we showed up guns drawn. I managed to pull him off her body which was covered in various marks and bruises. Her shoes were missing; her shirt had been torn revealing a fair amount of her skin and undergarments. Thankfully she had put up one hell of a fight he would be sporting two black eyes, a broken nose, a busted lip and maybe even a cracked tooth or two. That fight must have stalled him because his pants were down but hers were still intact. I grabbed him and yanked the pants upwards as Abby came from behind and checked the young woman.

"Abby we caught him red handed he was going to rape her how did we not have enough evidence." Our plea was sexual assault and battery of minor since Jacob Mitchell was 19 and our victim was still under 18. "I know and we have the evidence he'll do community service but no jail time because you lost your shit and beat him up in integration. Connor just do as the captain says take a few days and clear your head then come back and we'll nail his ass to the wall. I promise you this won't end we will get him." I nodded and then spoke my anger starting to reside. "Thanks bab…Abbs I'll do that. I'll call you tomorrow ok?" I was hoping my almost slip would be ignored. Our relationship was rocky at best. We came up in the academy together and were fast friends. When we were assigned to the same division and then partnered up things got complicated. We did the friends with benefits things until our damn emotions got in the way during the middle of a take- down. After that we had this odd little arrangement where we'd date other people but somehow someway we'd end up back in bed together after a month of staying apart. My little slip was due to the fact that I woke up with her body draped across mine. "Yeah I'll call you tomorrow… baby." With that the call ended and I smirked so that's how she wanted to play well two could so play that game.

My one bedroom loft was a wreck. Abby and I had "misplaced" a few items on our way to my bedroom. I was cleaning up the debris field when I heard the knock on the door. Puzzled and confused I walked the few feet from my living space to the front door and peeped outside. All I could see was blonde hair and black framed glasses so I leaned back removed the top lock and opened the door. I felt as if the wind had been knocked out of me. There in all her regal glory was the CEO of Queen Industries Felicity Queen. You could have knocked me down with a feather I was so shocked. I'd known who my father was for years now and had refused to even meet with him several times. I never thought that his wife my step-mother would ever show up at my door.

"Connor? Connor are you alright you're starting to turn slightly green." Hearing her kind and concerned voice snapped me out of my haze and my reaction was less than calm and kind. "What the hell? Why are you of all people standing at my door?" I was just so angry about this past case and scared of what her doing here could mean. Stepping away from the door I began to pace back in forth in front of the opening just attempting to figure out how to get this woman out of my building and then out of my life. "Connor I understand you're upset and I'll leave if you'd like but I really just wanted an opportunity to speak with you." Her voice was still calm, and filled with a kindness that most of the time would have made me bend over backwards to help her. However that voice belonged to my biological father's wife, the whore who had managed to snare the playboy into marriage with a child. My mother had told me about their brief encounter and I was less than impressed. "Look I know who you are and frankly I really have nothing to say to you or your family. So just leave me the hell alone." I was moving to slam the door in her face when she stepped forward moving into my loft with a determined ease.

"I understand you don't want to listen to me and I can understand that I have two sons and two daughters who act just like this when they want to avoid their real feelings." I looked at her with rage. This woman had come to my home and entered it without my expressed permission and that frankly was bad enough but now she was telling me what I was feeling yeah that wasn't going to fly. "Look my mother told me all about Ollie playboy Queen. He was a manwhore who cheated on his girlfriend with my mother. He is nothing more than some washed up ass who married the whore who I assume trapped him with a baby. Face it lady you're just the bitch that he bedded who was lucky enough to trap him when he finally managed to climb out from underneath whatever hole he was hiding under for all those years after the Gambit went down." I knew it was wrong to say those nasty vile words but I just wanted her to leave, so I said what I thought would give me that reaction. However Felicity Queen was a consistent surprise. Face unchanged from its previous calm and placid demeanor she stood her ground while putting me in my place. "Look I know you're scared of what it means for Oliver to be your father. I understand that my husband had a horrid past more so then you could possibly imagine. My husband is a good man who for your personal education regrets how he treated your mother and Laurel, he regrets who he was in his past and frankly has more than made amends for it. My husband is brave, heroic, kind, gentle, caring, loving, and deserves more from a son than you. Also calling me a whore and a bitch well you can think what you want I frankly don't give a damn my husband loves me end of story. I came here because I saw you watching us a few weeks ago. I've been tracking your online movements for years and you keep coming back to MY FAMILY. I came here to clear the air, to give you the chance to meet us but since you're not interested I'll leave." I was dumbstruck she was everything the papers claimed she was, strong, vibrant and intelligent as hell.

Her hand was on the door when she once again turned around to deliver what I thought would be the final blow. I once again was wrong. "I hope you change your mind one day. My son Tommy so badly wants to know you. Oliver so desperately wants to know you." My face was a mess of torrid unexpressed remorse after she delivered her last words. "He loves you and frankly so do I." With that she closed the door leaving me standing alone in my loft just staring at the door and wondering how badly I had just royally screwed up.

"So my mother yeah she's a pistol that one. You should see her and dad argue poor man never stands a chance." I laughed both with amusement and relief. "I'm glad that you don't hate me after that little confession I was horrible to her." Once again I waited for the next question the how did I find out. It came and my answer was simple. "Remember I'd been following you for weeks when your mom showed up. I watched you complete a few missions with dad before I assume you fully took over. After that I did more research on dad's return. She's annoyingly right all the time I assume. His smile more than answered my question. "I looked up all the articles from the time he re-appeared and noted that around that time the Hood started showing up in Starling. I kept going and realized that this vigilante appeared to be going after the 1% of Starling City or dad's kind of people. I dug in after that reading article after article all the way to the undertaking and the birth of the Arrow. So yeah seeing you two and then doing my homework kind of opened my eyes to what kind of man my father had become. I need help and I've seen both of you operate so I know what you can do." Tommy's face was unreadable for a moment until I realized why he was thinking just like I do when I'm considering something that might change my outlook. I waited as he contemplated his next words and then finally a few minutes later he spoke and once again changed my world forever. "I want to help you. But I have to tell my parents what's going on. We'll need their help I'm almost certain. I'm still not the best in a fight and Riley is street cop for the Starling PD. I can't risk her place in law enforcement if this goes sideways. Next Jake and Becks they are still in training so I won't put them in any danger if I don't have to. That's the deal take it or leave it." I paused but I couldn't contain my relief as my face broke into a huge smile. "Deal I can deal with those terms definitely but I have one request if you don't mind." He nodded and smiled as he replied "Sure ask away." I paused and took a deep breath hoping that his answer would be yes. "I want to meet my… our family, once this is over I would like to be a part of your lives and I want all of you to be part of mine." His smile was all I needed to see to know the answer was a yes.

We spent the rest of this time talking about this and that while we ate. I learned about Sara and his rather interesting relationship and I told him about my recent engagement to Abby. "So you're getting married I assume she is the other reason for the change of heart?" I nodded rapidly as I ate the last of my few remaining fries. "Yeah she thinks that I have a hole in my heart that can only be filled with family." Tommy's snicker told me he understood exactly what I was saying without having to say a word. "So not to change the subject but we have yet to discuss why you need our help." He was right and frankly I had been avoiding it. This went back to Jacob Mitchell's case he of course got off with community service and had continued his reign of terror ever since. I had at least 30 different cases that I could attach him to but again they wanted more proof. "Remember the guy I was talking about Jacob Mitchell?" He nodded so I continued. "Well he's attacked at least 30 other women in the past three years that I know about and I think he might be expanding his hunting grounds out to your neck of the woods. I want help in bringing him down for good this time."

Handing him my notes and research for the past three years I watched as he went through the details looking for any potential holes or insights before deciding to join my little mission to take this guy down. "Bro this is great, god Riley is going to love you more than she loves me for two reasons." I quirked my eyebrows up in a confused way "Oh the fact that you're both in law enforcement and that you both take notes in the same way." Nodding my understanding I waited a few more moments before asking once again "So can you help me? The police here won't touch it, I've gone through every channel and I've gotten nowhere. I just… I can't let him continue hurting all these innocent women and getting away with it because of who his dad is." He looked up and stood up coming towards me. I stood up when I saw his arms coming out to grab me in a quick hug. "I'll bring this to my parents and we'll form a game plan to catch this bastard before he harms anyone else. We're family Connor we've got your back." This time I hugged him back finally realizing that I could have had this seven years ago but my own fear and stupidity kept me from doing so. I realized I had a family that was going to help me save so many others. For the first time I was grateful that Oliver Queen turned out to be my dad.

He was going to kill me and then mom was going to have a run at me. Connor needed our help that was for damn sure. This man had been prowling through Central City and now was moving all the way down to us in Starling. According to this he had attacked over 30 women, 10 had ended up with only minor injuries, 15 had ended up in the hospital with broken bones and lasting emotional scars, but the last 6 or 7 were the worst. Connor had included pictures with each but what he'd done to those women was vile. Two of them were in medically induced comas for almost 2 weeks due to the serious head injuries that were sustained during the attack. The other 5 ended up dead. He had killed five women and if Connor was right his next kill was going to be in our backyard and that would not stand. Waving at Penny as I passed by to the private elevator that led to my parents offices I paused really taking a good look at this young attractive woman. "Hey Penny do you read the papers?" She smiled her usual sweet smile and responded with her honey sweet voice. "Yes I do why do you ask ?" I smiled they all did that and both my father and I were constantly telling them not to. "Penny it's Tommy just Tommy that's it." She smiled and corrected her previous statement. "Yes I do why do you ask Tommy?" I smiled and continued my query. "Have you heard about a predator who started in Central City and appears to be moving toward Starling City?" Her head nod told me she had indeed. "Yes my husband has been picking me up everyday after work for the past few weeks since those last 5 women died right after the attacks. Actually I told my husband that I hope he does come here because the Green Arrow will put an arrow straight into his black heart." I smiled at hearing that my city had so much faith in my father and the legacy that I now was continuing. "Thanks Penny and I hope that you're right about our green masked hero." She smiled and I waved as I returned to my previous destination.

The elevator dinged open revealing that my mother was in a meeting but my father was free. I opened the heavy glass doors and waltzed up to my father's desk plopping down in the chair waiting for his call to end. My father's office over the years had become a shrine to his family. Pictures of us littered the glass display case behind him. He must have almost forty pictures on display ranging from candid shots, to the professional shots, to the ones that my mother was constantly taking. His pride in his family was always on full display. His desk was a shrine to my mother her pictures were everywhere; as I looked over the various pictures I saw the kind of devotion that I one day hoped to have with Sara. "Yes I'll have Felicity look that over and we'll be in touch next week. Yes of course thank you…. Actually my son just walked in so I have to go but yes dinner sometime next week would be wonderful. Yes I'll let him know, ok… yes alright her too… bye Ray." I winked at him always proud about how well he and Ray had learned to work together over the years. "So old man I've got some news and you're going to be pissed." He instantly leaned back and smirked thinking he already knew what my news was going to be. "Buddy I've caught you and Sara and that is the ultimate karma for all those times Digg caught mom and I. Also avoid Digg for a few days he's been waiting to throttle you since this morning. So I assume you've finally met Connor."

"Seriously does mom have a tracker in my damn tooth!" I was shocked I mean how in the hell did he know about that. He just smiled and with his knowing gaze answered my questions. "Mom figured you stole the letter for Connor from her desk a few years ago and since you and Sara bonded over Connor well we figured it out. Also remember Riley well she has been tracking a case with your brother's name attached to it for the past year and apparently he's headed this way. My guess is your brother reached out for help and you want to provide it." I nodded not bothering to answer and hoping that he understood why. "I'm discussing it with mom today, I assume you're leaving you siblings out of this one and asking your mother and I to come out of retirement?" I nodded once again. "Dad he has to be stopped I have the files from Connor, dad we have to help him." His response was why my father would always be my hero. "Of course we have to help your brother I'm just proud of my son's for realizing that you would need mom and I." I got up as he did and for the first time in a few years I hugged my father with all the strength I had in my body.


	18. Chapter 18: Connor We're In

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

Chapter 18:

Connor: We're in

"Felicity, baby please he's my son, and after seven year's he's finally reaching out. I can't turn my back on him." Pacing back and forth across our bedroom was never a good sign with Felicity. She had a mixed reaction to Tommy's news. Of course she was thrilled that Connor was finally reaching out but she was not thrilled with the overall reason. "Oliver he's a rapist who's now killed five women I honestly don't want either one of them going near this bastard let alone you." Her hands were now placed at her hips and her face was set in a worried and somewhat irritated state. Testing her mood I stood up from my seated position on our bed and moved slowly towards her. Thankfully she didn't move away but instead moved towards me arms outstretched as our two bodies collided. I pulled her closer managing to band my arms around her back breathing in the scent of her vanilla and lavender shampoo as my face buried into her neck. She was equally responsive her small hands placed firmly against my shoulder blades as her face pressed further into my chest. Standing there I held her tight beginning to rub my hands up and down her back attempting to soothe her shaking form. "Felicity baby, shhh it's alright I've gone after far worse men than this and I've always come home to you and our family." Her only response was to dig her nails further into skin leaving I'm sure small crescent shaped marks in her wake.

No matter what I did or what I said I couldn't get her body to stop shaking she just clung to me as if I were her only lifeline left as she drifted further and further out to sea. I finally spoke when I felt the fabric of my shirt becoming damp from her tears. Not sure how she would react if I pulled away I lowered my head down right beside her ear and softly spoke begging her to just talk to me. "Hey, I'm right here, I'm safe our children are safe…baby please just talk to me" Still nothing not even a slight snuffle to let me know that she had heard me. I finally resorted to my last and final verbal trick. I broke her name down into syllables and spoke with more force than I had previously been using. "Fel-ic-ty talk to me" I waited for a few moments as her body finally began to still but her hold on me never once weakened. "I can't lose you… I can't lose any of you." Her voice was quiet and the words came out in a staggered pattern due to the tears that just kept falling. Pulling back slightly I lowered down so that my lips could reach her forehead; gently placing my lips on her skin I began trailing soft, quick and hopefully comforting kisses down her face. Her response still after all these years surprised me everytime. I was about to press a kiss to the corner of her mouth when her head tilted so that my lips met her own. Her kiss wasn't gentle it was demanding and filled with an urgency that I hadn't felt in almost seven years. I met her lips as mine slanted over her own filled with my own desire until our tongues were engaged in their own rhythmic battle.

I don't know how long we stood there locked in what begin as a comforting embrace but had slowly morphed into one filled with desire, passion and longing. I felt myself moving backwards as her body pushed mine further and further until the back of my legs hit the bed. Knowing where she intended for this conversation to go I pulled back removing my hands from their tangled position in her hair. I grasped the sides of her arms and pulled her once again into my personal space so that we were chest to chest our eyes locked in mutual understanding. "Talk to me, tell me what's really bothering you, and then I will move inside you until you break." My voice had started soft but became harder as the last words where uttered. She sagged against me in defeat; finally she lightly used her hands to press against my chest as we both sunk down to the bed her still securely in my arms. Once she was comfortable in my embrace she finally started talking.

"Number one until I break?" I smirked and then lightly growled at her questioning my ability to keep my promise. She laughed while lightly kissing my shoulder before she continued on her voice still slightly shaky from her earlier tears. "I look forward to that . I'm scared I do realize that this is beyond insane but for some reason the idea of my family going after a rapist who's already harmed so many innocent women scares the daylights out of me. I'm barely alright with Riley being a street cop so this is just taking me down yet another dark, scary, long, and very winding road. I faced how many years of you possibly not coming back to me and that was before we were dating." I held her even tighter attempting to keep my own issues with our past at bay. Sensing my angst she returned my tighter hold by increasing her own. "Once we were dating Oliver you slowly became my world. Every thought I had was of you, everytime you glanced at me I practically melted on the damn floor. Baby every part of my body now knew what it felt like when you moved within me and the idea that I would never again feel that connection to you caused my heart to ache." She paused again to look at me to see if I was fully beginning to understand what had caused her reaction in the first place. I knew it was the same way I felt when the Count had her, when I fell off that damn cliff, when she was dating Ray, when Malcolm and Damian had taken her away from me. She was feeling the same insecurity and fear that I had felt in those moments. Brushing the side of her face with the back of hand I lightly kissed her check before speaking feeling that I finally could understand my wife's real issue. "You're my entire world, you and our children." I leaned in closer until our foreheads were lightly touching "We'll do this on your terms, with your rules and regulations. Baby I'll do whatever you ask of me but I have to help my son I have a chance to get to know him and I won't walk away from it."

Her sigh told me I was close to the root of the problem but that I hadn't found the actual core. "Felicity please just tell me what's wrong… I love you… nothing is ever going to change that." Her tears had once again begun to fall so I used my fingers to lightly wipe them away and I waited for her to finally tell me what was really bothering her. "Think back Oliver think back to the last time I kissed you like I had already lost you…" I stilled as my heart began to race and then shatter within seconds of her last statement. The last time was 7 years ago… I had found out about Connor and she was afraid that she would have to endure loosing me all over again. Our fight had been massive even for our standards. Our marriage all though built on trust had plenty of pain and lies in its past. That fight I honestly thought was going to cost me my wife.

7 years ago…

"Damnit Felicity I didn't know I had a 27 year old son until today just like you so why are acting like this is my fault?" I was tired and drained from the days' events. Sandra Hawke had requested a meeting with Felicity to tell her that I had a 27 year old son; who had almost died a month ago due to gunshot related injuries. She felt that him almost dying without knowing who his father really was would have been devastating. So she told him and then took the rail to Starling City. Felicity had taken everything in stride as she always did. She held my hand throughout the entire conversation, she was kind, loving, considerate hell she was downright empathetic. So imagine my surprise when we came home to a surprisingly empty house and the gloves came off. She screamed, yelled hell she even smacked me across the face with more force than I thought my wife had within her. We'd been arguing for the past three hours and had yet to get to the root of the problem. So now I was standing in our bedroom our favorite place to fight and make-up praying for my wife to make a semblance of sense. "Oliver I'm not mad about Connor my god he's your son, he deserves to know you and you him. Damnit Oliver I love you I would give my life for yours, hell I'd do anything for you… I just…. how could you not tell me about this?" She was no longer ranting or raving she had been downright calm with her last words which in comparison to a few hours ago was a drastic change. I was confused and like an idiot I vocalized my confusion. "Tell you about what…. Baby I found out today just like you."

She was now enraged she moved toward me and pressed her heaving chest against my own both of our chests moving hard and fast causing a friction to build and escalate as she once again began to use her rather impressive voice to convey her feelings. "YOU GOD DAMN FOOL! I'M TALKING ABOUT WHEN YOU CHEATED ON LAUREL AND GOT SANDRA KNOCKED UP TO BEGIN WITH!" I attempted to interject my own defense but she was having none of it. "HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT THAT! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME THAT YOU THOUGHT YOU'D LOST A CHILD! MY GOD I'VE FORGIVEN YOU FOR EVERYTHING UNDER THE SUN, LYING TO ME, USING ME AS BAIT, NYSSA, MALCOLM, NANDA PARBAT…THE LIST BABY IT GOES ON AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT YOU'D LOST A CHILD!" I figured she'd move away or back down but no not my Felicity who had been fighting with me, for me and, by my side for over twenty years. I didn't know what to say considering that I had thought we'd worked past some of those issues years ago but clearly we still had some wounds that needed to be mended. Not daring to touch her I kept my fists balled up at my sides but I didn't dare take one step back for fear of losing whatever thread of a connection that I still had to my wife. Making sure my voice was controlled as my heart continued to race thumping away angrily in my chest. "Alright well number one I have lied to you, and I did betray your trust in Nanda Parbat but I did it all to keep you safe. I was ready to give my life in ensure that yours kept going forward." I felt my control beginning to slip as I continued my voice rising with each word that I spoke. The fire and the rage that this woman could incite in me was starting to burn at an uncontrollable rate. "I WAS ASHAMED ALRIGHT! I WAS THE WORST VERSION OF MYSELF WHEN I SLEPT WITH SANDRA, I LIED TO LAUREL CONSTANTLY, I CHEATED ON HER WITH ANYTHING THAT MOVED HELL I TOOK SARA WITH ME ON THE GAMBIT. I CLAIMED TO LOVE HER FOR FIVE YEARS BUT I STILL HAD A RELATIONSHIP WITH SHADO, ALMOST STARTED AGAIN WITH SARA, AND THERE WERE OTHERS BECAUSE WHAT I FELT FOR HER WAS A MEMORY. I HELD ON TO HER BECAUSE SHE WAS THE LAST SHRED OF HOPE THAT I HAD FOR FIVE YEARS." I was almost at the end of my rapidly fraying rope so I stepped back before I lost any semblance of control that I had left. "I MET YOU AND GOD DAMNIT YOU CHANGED EVERYTHING…" I started jabbing my chest as I laid my heart out before waiting for it to be crushed. "YOU SHOWED ME I HAD A HEART, YOU SHOWED ME THAT I COULD BE A BETTER MAN, HELL YOU SHOWED ME THAT I WAS. YOU THINK I USED YOU WITH SLADE? WELL SURPRISE I MEANT WHAT I SAID. HELL I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU WHEN I WAS WITH SARA, I HID WITH HER BECAUSE WHAT I FELT FOR YOU WAS TOO MUCH, IT WAS ALL CONSUMING AND I KNEW THAT I COULD LOSE HER, LAUREL, DIGG ALMOST ANYONE BUT I COULDN'T LOSE YOU."

My eyes were wet as were my checks as the tears that I rarely shed began to fall. "Nyssa was never supposed to happen and I regret that you thought I would let you die but if you really thought that little of me than why the hell did you fall in love me? Why in the hell did you marry me? Why did you have children with me if you think I'm nothing more than a liar and a fraud?" My emotions were firing on all cylinders as my heart started to crack and break into pieces with each silent beat that followed my confession. "Felicity I love you you're my life but I won't stay in a relationship with you thinking that I'm not the man you deserve." I moved closer once again and leveled her with the gaze I used on our wedding day. "So either kiss me and say goodbye or fight for me like you've been doing since day one."Her beautiful face was tear stained; all I wanted to do was kiss her pain away but I knew that this had to be her choice. I would go to the past I would do anything she asked of me but first I had to know if she was willing to fight for me like I was for her. I had never once doubted her love for me until this very moment. That very thought made me sick to my stomach.

I just focused on the sound of my rapidly breaking heart as I watched her waiting for her expression to give me my very dreaded answer. Her mouth was barely inches from my own she was so close yet in that same moment still so far. Her mouth against mine caused my heart to fall but none the less I responded without hesitation or pause. If she was going to say goodbye then I'd remember every last moment, I'd memorize how her lips felt as they pressed up against mine. I'd remember how her hands moved down to my lower back pulling me forward as her pelvis ground into my own. I felt an urgency in her touch and her kiss that was unknown in our recent interactions. Her tongue blazed a path over my lips before gaining access to mine. She memorized every inch of my mouth as her hands moved up and down my back committing every scar and muscle to memory. My heart continued to plummet until it finally bottomed out the moment her lips left mine. I was out of breath and my hands were still moving downward attempting to find any access to her bare skin. I waited for her mouth to move and for the words that would shatter my world to be uttered. They never came.

"You idiot…. " She was now pressing kisses to any part of me she could reach as she kept uttering small little sentences. "You bloody fool… I love you…I would never leave you…I'll always fight for you…you belong to me…as I belong to you." Lightly kissing my lips once more she grasped my hands and interlocked our fingers together to further prove that she was indeed not leaving me. "Oliver look into my eyes and hear me." I did as she instructed locking my gaze upon her own staring deeply into those blue orbs that made my everyday bright. "I love you and I won't leave you. I don't regret falling for you, nor marrying you, and I don't regret our children. Also if you ever say those horrid words again I will end you by breaking every bone in your body. I'm hurt because once again Ollie came back to haunt us. Oliver loves me, Oliver adores me, Oliver chose me." She paused taking a deep breath and then finished her rant. "Ollie would never have loved me; he wouldn't have even noticed me. I'm upset because if that man were still you I wouldn't be here kissing you, holding you, being with you. I would probably be with Ray and my life wouldn't make a lick of sense." I cringed when she said his name because even after all these years I still knew he was still a better match for her intellect than I ever could be. "He would have chosen you." I whispered the last statement but I knew deep down that it was true. She placed her hand against my face "What did you say?" I swallowed and exhaled once again repeating the previous statement. "I said he would have chosen you." Her voice contorted in confusion "No he wouldn't he loved Laurel and still was never faithful I was an IT girl with glasses you never would have seen me much less dated me." I sighed again "I'm still him; we're the same person and Felicity I would have chosen you there is no reality where I don't end up with you."

I moved and brought her down with me so that we were lying face to face on the bed. I was so tired of standing and fighting that I just couldn't do it anymore. I pulled her towards me fully entangling our bodies so that I could no longer tell where I began and she ended. "Oliver tell me about that day." I nodded and did, I told her how I lied to Laurel and how I lied to myself. I told her how I mourned the loss of a life that I never would have wanted but secretly did. I told her everything but this time Laurel wasn't comforting me she was knowing the truth; every last horrible detail of it. I don't know how long we laid there until she spoke again but I suddenly wished that she hadn't. "Oliver I still can't get over the fact that once again you lied to me, you never told me about an event that affected you so deeply. It just brings up all of my insecurities about our relationship and how that damn island is what gave you to me." I sighed and moved bringing her with me. "Felicity what do want me to do? Do want to call Barry and have him change my history so I never sleep with Sandra? Do you want me to call Ray and say hey come and seduce my wife so she'll have a man worthy of her? What do I have to do to prove to you that I'm sorry, I've made mistakes, and I'll keep making them but I love you, just you." She huffed and threw her hands up in the air out of exasperation as she removed her shoes and proceeded into the bathroom. She kept muttering and murmuring as she removed her black and red dress that hugged her body perfectly. I just stood there watching her undress not moving a muscle as the bra came off as did her green lace panties which I admit caused my possessive streak to rise.

Now standing with her back towards me she opened the shower door and proceeded to turn the water on. She glanced in my direction somehow always able to sense when I was near and spoke her voice no longer angry but still infused with annoyance. "Oliver why are you still dressed? We are going to finish this fight and then well I think you can connect the dots." Not missing the hint I quickly removed my clothing and followed her to the shower. I moved to stand behind her as I massaged my fingers through her wet hair. "To answer your questions no I don't need you to go back and time and change your history. Also I dated Ray while in love with you so stop bring him up everytime I get mad at you. I never loved him nor was I ever going to my heart for some odd reason was already yours." Her eyes were sealed shut as she leaned into my touch; I chuckled at her response before grabbing the shampoo and squeezing liquid into my open palm. "Message received I won't bring either of those ideas up again." She nodded against my fingers and with her voice no longer annoyed in the slightest she agreed. "Good now onto the next matter of discussion how do you want to meet your son?" I pondered her question as I messaged the shampoo through her hair making sure to gently massage her scalp as I continued to wash and cleanse the blonde strands. "I don't know Felicity I haven't even gotten past the fact that I have a son that's 27 and a cop so perhaps one step at a time." She nodded as I moved her head back against my chest and directly into the spray of the showerhead. I gently rinsed the shampoo from her hair as she asked her next question. "I know you were never going to tell me but did you ever suspect that maybe Moira might have had something to do with this whole little surprise you have a grown son thing?"

I knew she was going to hit that particular point and I also knew she sadly had a good point. My mother had aided Merlyn in the undertaking; she had a hand in my father's death and my shipwrecked five year nightmare. "Yes sadly I did after the undertaking occurred but by that point I was so wrapped up in my overwhelming grief about losing Tommy and how things had gone down with Laurel that it really was just a passing thought. I had it once again when you told me about Thea but again I buried those thoughts by sleeping with Sara." She tensed at that so I placed a kiss to her shoulder and continued to rub the lavender body scrub across her upper body and down her back paying extra attention her breasts as I traveled down her chest towards her stomach. "Oh no you don't Oliv… " I was now passing between her thighs so any thoughts she may have had were now long gone as I began to massage and stimulate her entire lower body until her breaths started coming faster and faster. I smiled when her body went slack against my own as she fell apart screaming my name. I kissed her neck slowly lapping up the water that had collected in the hollow of her collarbone. "Oliver… ahhh… baby please… ahhh honey I'm too damn old to have hickey's covering my entire neck." I chuckled and released the delicate skin as she turned around. "Alright my turn."

I never had let another woman do what I was currently letting Felicity do. Our height difference was always a problem when it came to this particular activity so I lifted her up allowing for her legs to wrap around my waist as I positioned my hands right beneath her buttock holding her firmly to my body. "Oliver you need a trim again your hair is getting awfully long love." She was currently massaging her hands through my hair wetting it down before she applied the shampoo. Replicating my earlier actions she massaged my scalp as she gently washed my still mostly short hairs .Once my hair was thoroughly rinsed I was supposed to put her down so she could return the favor of washing my body as I had hers. However I had a completely different idea. The moment her hands moved from my hair and down to my shoulder I surged forward pressing her back firmly to the cool marble surface of the shower. "Oliver what are …." My mouth was upon hers before she could finish that last statement. We began to move in unison with our hips finding their natural rhythm against each other. I felt her body tense as I moved forward; her throat released a hot and rather loud moan upon contact urging my body to move faster and with more aggression that I had been using before.

Her nails were biting into my shoulder as we got closer and closer to the edge. Our moans got louder and louder as our pace against each other increased. "Oliver… I love you" she kept moaning those same words over and over and over again. "Felicity baby…. I love you" I responded in kind each time. Our pace was frantic as we each attempted to erase the mutual pain and frustration that our harsh words had caused. My release was close I could feel the familiar pull at the base of my spine. Hers was also close as her body began clenching harder and harder against my own. "Felicity…open your eyes… look at me." Her head moved forward as she latched her eyes onto mine. "I'm sorry baby…I love you…never leave me…promise to fight for me." She moved her mouth firmly sealed against my own as I felt her body and mine explode both of us shaking and panting as we each came down from our shared ecstasy. I slowly moved out of her as her legs released their hold from around my waist I lowered her slowly down till her feet met the shower floor. She pressed her forehead against mine and placed a very light simple kiss against my lips. "I'm sorry love… I love you… I'll never leave you…I'll always fight for you…promise you won't leave me…promise you'll fight for me." She kissed me softly between each sentence. Once she was done I responded in kind "I'll never leave you…I'll always fight for you." She smiled as did I. "Alright well now that we've made up we have to get cleaned up." I laughed and smiled as she moved to grab my bodywash and proceeded to wash and rinse away any remaining doubts that I may have had.

Once I was cleaned and she was cleaned again I exited the shower first grabbing a towel and proceeded to dry her hair and body. A favor that she gladly reciprocated; after that we moved to our bed sans our pjs and continued to as she put it make-up. It was 1am when I finally remembered to ask the question that had been on my mind for the past several hours. "Baby?" Since her body was currently wrapped around mine I only had to whisper gently into her ear. "Hmm" her response was tired but happy which caused me to once again smile. "Where are our children?" She chuckled without opening her eyes she responded. "Oh I figured we'd need our space for this fight so Tommy is staying with Paul, Riley and the twins are with Digg and Lyla. I called after Sandra left this afternoon. I didn't think we needed any ears listening to our fighting and the make-up sex that generally follows such arguments." I laughed of course she made sure we'd be alone. I just rolled my eyes and pulled her closer. "I love your pre-planning in all aspects but none more so than when you plan to have sex with me." Snuggling even closer and lightly smacking my chest she replied her tone slightly sultry and making me wonder if perhaps we might be making up once more before dawn. "Oliver our fights are usually fueled by anger and desire. I figured this one was going to be a blow out so I figured the sex that followed would be mind blowing. You didn't disappoint." With that statement I rolled her over and slanted my mouth against her own. Perhaps we'd have more than one more round before dawn.

Present Day…

"Felicity this is not the same situation in anyway shape or form." She nodded her head against my chest. "I know it's just Connor tends to bring up the past and sadly that past includes Ollie. I still wonder what will happen if you forge a relationship with him. I wonder if you'll revert and the man that you might become will no longer be my Oliver." I flipped us over so her back was against the mattress and I had my body braced above hers. Making sure she was looking directly at me so there was no room for misunderstandings. "He's not coming back Felicity you changed me forever and even if some of Ollie returned my soul and very being belongs to you." With that I lowered my lips to connect with hers using our natural physical bond to reaffirm what our words simply couldn't convey. Breaking the kiss I allowed her to speak before I kept the promise of making her break from earlier in the day. "You know I honestly thought that our "mutual" sex drive would wane with age so why is it that I just want you more and more with each passing day?" I laughed and before once again meeting her lips with my own I replied "Blame the nanotech that we both have running through our veins." With that our words were done and our physical bond once again took hold.

"Oliver relax he's your son not a foreign diplomat." I had been pacing in our family room for the past hour while Felicity just sat calm and relaxed on the couch sipping an ice tea. "He could hate me or god forbid be just like me. Our children have you and you're influence it tends to level out the me in their genes." She just laughed and stood up to kiss my cheek before heading towards the door. "Well baby saddle up he's here." I was so nervous I hadn't even heard the doorbell. A few minutes later Felicity walked in hand and hand with Connor. He looked like me with a little bit of his mother added in for good effect. He was my height, with my coloring, eyes, and smile. His voice was a combination of my gruff voice and Sandra's light and delicate one. "Oliver love I realize that staring is usually my thing but right now baby you're taking a page from my book." I stumbled as I apologized and moved to sit on the couch directly behind me. However before I could Connor released Felicity's hand and surged forward wrapping me in a quick but solid hug. It took me a minute but eventually I responded in kind. "Thanks…dad. I really appreciate your help…this case well it means a lot to me." I just hugged him tighter as I said "You're welcome son."

Connor was like me in that he was the strong silent type. So Felicity did the talking. "Alright sweetie… Oh god sorry I mean Connor I… I call our children sweetie, baby, angel and I just kind of lumped you into that group." He smiled and his response made my heart swell with pride. "It's ok… mom I like hearing that coming from you. So please continue." She smiled brightly before moving forward. "Alright sweetie I've gone over the information that you gave to Tommy and this is something we can definitely figure out but I do have one last question and sweetheart you can feel free to not answer this next question ok?" He nodded as if he already knew what she was going to say. "I figured you'd find out about my mother." I at this point interjected "Connor what happened to Sandra? " I looked towards Felicity silently begging her for a response. "Oliver I don't know the details but I was going through the files while you were well…" she paused she moved her hands back and forth in indicate my pacing. "I saw her name on the victim list but it was unclear, I hacked my way into the Central City PD system but the files had been heavily redacted and since Connor was coming I figured I'd ask the source." I nodded in understanding and looked towards my son. "Connor what happened?" His face was grim and that caused my heart to plummet and Felicity to embrace the man in a large and motherly embrace. "Mom was walking home alone during one of his attack periods." He took a deep breath and continued tears beginning to fall. "She was his first murder victim. Dad I have to find him because he killed my mother." My heart broke and then was healed by none other than my wife. Still embracing him she spoke the words that made me once again thank whatever force that deemed she was destined to be with me. "Connor, sweetheart we'll find him and we'll make him pay. He took away your mother, a member of our extended family. He won't get away with this I promise sweetie he'll pay." He hugged her even closer to him as he began to cry I just sat and listened as he said the words that would forever bond him to Felicity for life. "I may have lost one mom but it looks like I've gained another. Thank you… thank you for being willing to give me a family." With that our fate was sealed we were going to take down Jacob Mitchell and Felicity had just gained a new son.


	19. Chapter 19: Connor's Family

Alright so yeah this headed in a odd direction so let me know what you're thinking!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

Chapter 19:

Connor's Family

Sandra's death had pushed Connor over the edge. I sat as my son told us about the case, how it started and how he found his mother in the alley. Felicity had remained next to Connor the entire time just holding his hand while using her free hand to wipe away the few stray tears that fell. I remained still my emotions boiling beneath the surface as Connor continued to speak giving us the highlights but also giving us some insight into the mind of the cold blooded killer. "This case has haunted me since he first appeared on my radar three years ago." He turned his sad eyes toward Felicity and my attention shifted as well sensing I was about to gain some insight into the estranged relationship that existed between them. "The day you came to see me you remember that day I assume?" She nodded her head slowly silently acknowledging his question. With her non-verbal cue he continued. "That was the day I was put on paid leave due to attempting to strangle him in the interrogation room. Given who is father was I knew that he'd walk away from almost raping that innocent girl and he knew it too. He taunted me, sneered and snickered through the entire interrogation and I lost it. I looked right at him and mostly underneath my breath I asked if he enjoyed the attack, if he enjoyed watching her fight for her life. His response made my blood run cold and hot all at once. He leaned forward and tilted his head slightly to the left and whispered in a cocky self assured tone… _"I enjoyed every single second of our encounter and once I get off I'll continue to enjoy many many more."_ After that I surged forward and before I knew it my hands were around his neck bringing him down to the ground as I straddled his waist my grip on his throat tightening. I would have killed him had it not been for Abby, she had to pull her gun on me before I would release my hold."

Wanting to speak to say something that would assure him that his response was muted in comparison to what mine would have been I moved my lips but not before Felicity. "Oh god and I showed up right after… Connor I… I should have called or given you the choice of meeting me. I'm so sorry." Her head fell slightly showing the true depth of her remorse over making an already bad situation worse. Connor wasn't having any of it he used his free hand to tilt her head back up so he could see her now glistening eyes. "You didn't know… I still said some horrible things… and for that I'll be forever in the wrong." He swallowed hard the emotions causing his voice to strain and crack with each word he uttered. "If you hadn't showed up than I wouldn't have looked into your claims… I wouldn't have a way to get justice for all those women, and for my mom." Felicity's eyes shined with understanding and forgiveness while I was still in the dark. Finally taking the silent moment between them I spoke attempting to gain a solid foothold in the information that was unfolding before me. "What did you say to Felicity and what did she say to you that convinced you to give me another chance?" My voice was soft but conflicted however when Felicity glanced in my direction I knew based on her now protective stance that my face told another story. She released Connor's hand and he watched most likely with great curiosity as she came towards me.

She sat down beside me taking my left hand in her own locking our fingers together as she moved closer to my side. Her right hand brushed against the side of my face gently urging me to look at her and only her. Doing what she wanted my eyes focused solely on hers sensing that she was taking precautions for what I was about to hear. "I ambushed him in my I'm Felicity and I'm going to make this right for Oliver kind of way." I laughed and smiled my facial expression softening with her first silo. I could hear Connor chuckle as well before adding in "Ambushed that's a good way to put it." She slightly turned her hand and glared in his direction winking slightly before returning to look at me. "He wouldn't let me in so I just well sort of barged in and made a huge speech and you know how I love speeches." Again I smiled grasping the hand that was still gently cupping my chin and bringing it to my lips pressing a gentle kiss into her palm. She smiled and continued her light tone changing slightly. "You're history love well let's face it its awful. He called you a manwhore, a washed up playboy and something about finally crawling out of whatever hole you found after the gambit." She glanced in Connor's direction "Did I get that right?" He nodded and visibly gulped so she must be getting close to the point that would cause tension. "He called me a whore that was lucky enough to bed you and then trap you with a child. There were some other insinuations like I was some common place streetwalker that you would soon tire of and throw away and a possible hint of your less than "loyal" past in reference to women."

I'm sure my reaction was a shock to Connor but not Felicity she was starting to slightly giggle with her last statement in regards to my past with women. I just smiled and kissed her palm once more. "I'm sure you came out after that guns blazing informing him of how I've changed, how I've grown, what a good man I am, that I love you, and all those good type things." My tone was joking but also knowing since I myself had been at the end of her "little speeches" before. She just nodding as she leaned forward and kissed my check before releasing my hand and walking back to Connor. "That's it? No beatdown, or screaming match? Well now I'm really confused." He looked like a lost little lamb according to Felicity but he actually looked a lot like me at the end of any of Felicity's rants. I finally took pity on him since my wife was clearly enjoying his flustered state had no intention of doing so. "Connor she told me you were harsh, she didn't elaborate on how harsh but then again she'd never want to be the reason that you and I didn't have a relationship." Felicity just smiled at me eyes bright and filled with mischief. "Connor how did meeting my Felicity cause you to take another look into well me?" Now Connor grinned and just like that I saw myself in my son's face. "Something she said about you changing kept ringing in my ears and since I was on leave I went down to the Central City archive and researched all the old records from when you "returned from the dead" and found a lot of articles about the Hood that were popping up at the same time. So I kept digging and eventually realized that the timelines matched up, you kept being hauled in for questioning, to many people you were involved with also kept popping up. I mean dad I'm a detective so I mean really it wasn't that hard to figure out." I chuckled before adding in "Don't tell Lance he'll have you head on a platter in five seconds flat." That earned me a withering glance from Felicity and a full out laugh from Connor. "Yeah he wasn't all that "bright" was he? I mean come on the evidence was right there all you really had to do was connect the dots." Felicity just groaned as her head fell into her hands. "Great before I had two now I have three, Jake is still my only ally." Connor was about to ask when she mumbled a later before telling him to continue with his story. He did but the whole later comment I knew would be weighing on his mind as the day wore on.

"So yeah I realized that you must still be the Green Arrow so I took the rail to Starling, after I reviewed about a year of your past "jobs" and then looked over the current criminal element in the area. I narrowed in on the Glades and the current bad guy dejour Claude Montly who had been suspected in human and drug trafficking over the past 6 months. Over the next three nights I staked out what according the police reports and the scanning data at the precinct would be the projected trade sites. You and Tommy showed up each time with two other women and one more unidentified male. I watched you "stalk" him basically, I watched the takedown, and the coordinated movements of your entire team. I realized at that point that if Tommy was in on the gig than the whole family was most likely aware. After that I returned home and started to investigate further into Jacob Mitchell. I was on the verge of making a breakthrough when it happened." His happy voice suddenly turned somber Felicity's hand was once again wrapped around his sensing the hard part was yet to be told. Taking a deep breath he continued as Felicity and I silently held our breaths waiting for the moment where we could each exhale. "I didn't think he knew I was still looking into him hell I thought I was still operating under the radar. That was until Abby got a call while we were at dinner."

His voice started to get lower as his own inner turmoil and sadness took over. "Her face froze as she listened to the voice on the other end. I could hear it too my mother she was screaming and begging for her life. I took off before Abby had a chance to stop me. I had her phone next to my ear listening as he hit her, as he…touched her. The only reason I found her when I did was the rail in the background. I heard the sub-light engines as they cooled from the last transit of the night. That was where I had found him the first time and I knew in that moment my mother was a warning. He knew I was investigating him…. He killed her to make a point." My heart broke as my son's body became racked with sobs Felicity now held him close to her chest as he leaned forward wrapping his arms around her waist taking in the warmth that she provided. By this point I had moved and was now sitting behind him with my hand rubbing up and down his back feeling utterly inadequate in this moment. "Connor… you don't have to continue we understand you've relived enough." I couldn't bear to see him in anymore pain. I just wanted to end his pain but sadly knew I couldn't. "No… the last part is important it's why I finally reached out it's why I need your help." Releasing his hold on Felicity he straightened back up while still firmly holding Felicity's hand and now mine he continued his horrid tale. "I heard her final scream as he plunged the dagger through her chest." Tears were now falling freely and too fast for Felicity to wipe them all away. "He finally spoke into the phone his voice calm, even and filled with utter joy. I almost threw up as I rounded the final corner towards what would be my mother's murder site. I still can hear the blood coursing through my veins as I strained to run faster and faster knowing that nothing I could do was going to save her. His words dad they still haunt my dreams, I still wake up some nights screaming in agony." I nodded as I pulled him towards me in a gentle embrace feeling pain and sadly understanding for my son's plight. "He told me and the words I hear them every single time I even hear his name, the ones that stalk me in my waking and sleeping hours. _"I told you to stop but you didn't so now you'll have to pay. Mommy dearest was my first shot a warning blow if you will. If you continue to ruin my plans or to interfere in my life I'll take another life that means quite a bit to you. Abby wasn't it yes she's quite beautiful… I can imagine how she would feel as she trembled beneath me screaming for help as none comes. However you my dear Connor Hawke have more than that to lose. I've done my homework and it appears my personal hunter is the bastard son of Oliver Queen. Now he has a beautiful wife and two beautiful daughters that all would make lovely trophies as I take them and silence them for good."_ Dad I'm asking for help because he threatened them he threatened your family… he threatened my family."

It took all the strength I had to keep from calling every single member of our little rag tag team and unleashing them upon this vile creature. "He won't hurt them Connor I'll die before he lays a finger on anyone of them." My grip on my son tightening for multiple reasons as I glanced toward Felicity and silently mouthed "I'll never let anyone hurt you or our daughters…never." She nodded her understanding as we both closed in around Connor shielding him with our bodies from any more pain or horror that this world could offer. After his confession we sat there all three of us just holding onto each other for what seemed like hours. Felicity decided that Connor would be staying with us until this entire ordeal was done that caused Connor to make yet another reveal. "Um yeah I understand that you want us all together but Felic… mom I'm not just me I come with another person." Felicity was already moving around the room with her tablet in hand. "Oh I know you've recently become engaged to Detective Abby Westbrook. I've contacted her and she's on her way here as we speak." I laughed as Connor's jaw dropped. "Ok how in the hell did you know that… and when did you have time to call her?" I just sat back with my arm still lightly slung over my son's shoulders and watched as Connor got to know the brilliance that was his new mother. "Oh sweetheart if it's online I can find it. Ask your father and his D in math." He glanced in my direction as I shrugged my shoulders and smiled lovingly at my wife. "However this time Tommy told Oliver who then told me. I called her this morning after you left and told her that I wanted to meet my future daughter in law so Iris West Allen arranged for transport on the rail with her own police escort." He was dumbfounded and I was proud as usual.

"Will I ever get used to her?" I just laughed as did she when we both replied in unison "No but you'll adapt." He just smiled and laughed and for the first time in over an hour I could see some of his demons beginning to slip away. Felicity led him up the stairs to the former guest room as I followed behind with my hand resting at the small of her back. "Alright Connor you and I Abby will be here, the twins are away at school but given the threat to Becca's life they'll be arriving home tonight. Your room is next to Jakes and Becca's is the one across the hall. Be prepared they have a book each of questions that they want to ask you so you've been warned." He just nodded as Felicity went to turn the handle; his slight gasp of surprise brought a bit of warmth into my now slightly troubled heart. "Now you can change anything you want I had this decorated about well 7 years ago when I found out about you so if you don't like anything or need additional items let me know and I'll send Lira out in the morning to retrieve them." He was in shock seven years ago Felicity had taken one of the three guest rooms that we had and converted it into Connor's bedroom. Granted we weren't even sure if he'd ever use it but Felicity had been adamant that if he ever did decide to give us a chance that he felt like a real member of the family and that meant his own bedroom. She had done research for days contacting Sandra, and asking her about his likes and dislikes, his favorite color and what he'd want in a bedroom. It took her three weeks to get everything in place but since Connor wanted nothing to do with us the room had remained unused and unchanged for seven years.

"I can't… you did all this for me?" Felicity blushed and nodded as she moved around the room pointing everything out. "Well you're mother told me you loved blue so hence the blue well everywhere. The bed is a California King just like the rest of us so you'll feel right at home when the children are speaking about how much they missed their beds. There's a bathroom to the right with a shower and tub, and two sinks built in. Your closet is over here on the left with about four months worth of clothes already in there. Again lots of blue I can exchange or change our anything you don't like. You have your own linens and towels in this smaller closet right next to the bathroom. Now I've contacted Missy she's my personal shopper so when Abby arrives we can take her measurements and get her sizes for any additional clothing she may need during her time here. I've stocked the room with toothbrushes, toothpaste, shampoo, soaps, bath sponges, scrubs, bubble baths items the works really so again if you need anything let me know and we'll get it for you." The room was a fairly good sized one; of course she had chosen the largest of the three so Connor would have an equally sized room in comparison to his brothers and sisters. The bed was against the bay window with a blue paneled design comforter. The bed fame was a simple designed four post dark oak frame. The windows had blue drapes that matched the comforter along with blinds to block out the sun that poured in during the morning hours. To the left was a small sitting area with a cream colored love seat and two matching chaise chairs with a dark oak coffee table in the center. Beside that she had a custom desk built into the wall and a brand new top of the line computer placed on the desk. She's ordered a brand new ergonomic chair along with various office supplies just in case he needed to do any work while he was here. She had blue rugs placed at the foot of the bed and in the living space to create a homer feel with the floors being hardwood. I looked over at Connor who was just walking around the room in awe.

"Felicity… sorry mom this is just… thank you. I truly love everything in here and Abby is going to relish the chance to shop with a Queen." He moved towards her and engulfed her in bone crushing hug which she returned fully. She pulled away and kissed his check and then wiped away the faint lipstick mark that she had left behind before she spoke. "Connor you can call me whatever makes you feel comfortable so stop worrying about it. Your father has made me love the sound of my name." She glanced towards me and winked as I smiled back knowing how I had made her love her name. She began to flush beneath my gaze so she turned away and focused back on Connor. "As for Abby wait till she meets Thea your aunt she'll be in shopping overdose within an hour I guarantee you. Alright so get settled because Riley will be here at about 8 and she'll keep you up all night comparing notes over your police adventures. Tommy lives with Sara whom I'm sure you've heard of but since Digg is threatening dismemberment you most likely won't see him unless you go and see him on your own." She paused when she saw his face contort in utter confusion. "Oh right John Diggle or Digg as he is commonly referred to as started out as Oliver's babysitter/bodyguard, who become friend, team member, and brother. He's also Sara's father thus why he wants to kill my son currently." Connor nodded and chuckled as did I as Felicity wrapped up her statement before kissing his check once more and moving towards me planting a light kiss on my lips before walking out of the room talking to Lira as she went.

I moved to sit on one of the chairs in the sitting area as Connor continued to survey the lay of the land. "She's amazing, I can see why you love her the way you do." His statement caught me off guard so I pressed a little bit wanting to know a little bit more about how he was feeling towards me. "Yes she is amazing has been since day one it just took me a little longer than it should have for me to realize it. Now what did you mean by you can see why I love her the way I do?" My voice laced with curiosity and general wonder. Connor sensed I was just truly wondering and came over to sit on the couch with his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped together as he answered my query. "You're devoted to her, every time she moves your eyes follow her. Your entire body starts to calm when she so much as touches your hand. I love Abby don't get me wrong but I don't think I've ever looked at her with as much raw emotion as you do Felicity. It's like she's the sun and you orbit around her. Frankly dad love is not a good enough nor strong enough word to convey how you feel about her." I nodded and smiled slightly because he had just vocalized what I myself sometimes had trouble conveying to anyone including Felicity. "I am devoted to her and believe me my past would not have indicated I was capable of that kind of loyalty towards one person but she's my exception to every single rule." He just nodded and leaned back further into the couch.

"She bought out a store didn't she?" I nodded and smiled as I leaned back further into the chair crossing my arms while doing so. "That closet has everything from shoes to formal wear to exercise wear. She…" I paused knowing this next part might be hard for him to hear. "She wanted you to feel like this was your home too. She wanted her children to feel connected to you; she wanted you to feel connected to us. So when you refused to come here or even meet me she spent hours making this perfect room. At one point she and Sandra were talking twice a day." He nodded as his face became sad and lost in grief. "She never told me, she just kept saying that if I gave you, all of you a chance that we'd have a much bigger family. I'm sorry dad I sorry I wasted seven years of time that all of us could have spent together as a family." I moved to sit beside him as I pulled him into a half embrace finally feeling a light connection to my son as it grew with each honest word that we exchanged. I kissed his head lightly before telling him what I had waited seven years to say. "I've waited seven years to say this so I'll say it now. I didn't know you existed and that was due to my mother and her attempts to protect my future. I've lost so much time with you, and I won't be able to get those moments back but I'd like the chance to get to know you now." Pausing and taking a deep breath "Connor I just want to be there for the big moments that are ahead if you'll let me." His other arm wrapped around me turning our half embrace into a full one as he whispered "I'd say we've just made a great start. Thanks for not giving up on me… Dad." Felicity was right our son was indeed going to use this room.

After my heart to heart with dad I wondered around their massive home. I peaked inside the twins rooms, along with Riley's and Tommy's. Each room really did give you an insight to who they were as people. Tommy's was neat but you could still see the clothing balled up in one corner near his bathroom. He had green everywhere down to the wall color. His room was his hideout that still displayed the hero like worship he held for our father. Riley's room was neat and perfect with everything lined up in a row. She had white everywhere from her bed frame to her desks and drawers. The color she seemed to enjoy was red with hints of black as it was used in accents all around the room. Riley was also very proud of her police related accomplishments and boy did she have a lot. Her left wall was lined with awards, plaques, accommodations and pictures with various leaders in the Starling PD. On her closet door hung a dry cleaning bag with her uniform cleaned and freshly pressed inside; the room also displayed a rather impressive amount of technology from computers to equipment that our trained hackers would kill for.

I moved back down towards my room and opened the door to Jakes room. His color was blue just like mine but his room was a disaster. He had clothing thrown everywhere, along with stack upon stacks of training manuals and books that held every fighting technique known to man. My brother also had a thing for arrows given he had an impressive array of bows and about 20 different kinds of arrows along a workbench in the back of the room. I slightly chuckled when I saw the weights and the punching bag in the opposite corner of the weapons. The boy was in training to say the least. Becca's room was clean and filled with bright and very warm colors. Reds, yellow, oranges, and even hues of purple accented the walls and bedding. Her furniture was hand painted with various designs and flowers covering each. One wall was lined with books ranging from science to art, ethics, Greek and Roman mythology, to religion and back. The girl clearly loved to read and had more than one subject of interest. She too had a workbench but hers was filled once again with pieces of technology and hardware but the real piece of interest was her iris scanner that must have hidden a door or secret entrance down to the liar. Although her full painting studio that filled her sitting room area made me think that she might end up being my favorite sibling.

I was going to hang out in my room and wait for Abby I swear but as I was heading in I heard Felicity's voice coming from what I presumed was her and Oliver's bedroom. I moved towards the sound of her voice and instead of a bedroom I found her in what appeared to be an office. The office was modern but warm with hardwood floors, multiple computers and ergonomic furniture everywhere. Her back was turned to me and she was speaking quite rapidly to someone through the earpiece attached to her left lobe. "No Barry Oliver and I aren't involving the children on this one this mission is old school or as Tommy puts it the old guard. No I'm sure Tommy won't like it but I'm not putting any of them at risk… yes I know that but well what would do if Catilyn and Cassidy were threatened? Yes see I thought so you would move heaven and Earth to protect them. Well I'm doing the same. Yes I'll keep you in the loop…no Ray's not involved on this one… Oliver just wants Digg and I with support from others if needed… Yes I'll let him know… give my love to the girls… tell Iris I miss her too and we'll do lunch soon… Barry he won't risk that… yes but due to that I just like him have a bunch of nanites running around in my blood stream making Oliver and I age slower and heal rather quickly… no I'm not sitting this one out… he's my son Barry I won't have him lose anyone else he loves… ok we'll talk soon… bye." She sounded tired and drained as the conversation went on so I was attempting to walk away quietly but she turned around too soon and saw my body as I began to flee.

"Hold it, turn around and get in here." I stopped and wondered if all women came hardwired with that mother tone. "How do you all do that? That damn maternal tone it's just not fair I tell you." I came in and sat down where she was pointing as she pinned me with her quizzical gaze. "So you heard all that I presume." Again this wasn't a question this was an acquisition. "Yes I didn't mean to eavesdrop I was just well sneaking a peak into my siblings rooms and I heard your voice and well I got curious." I sounded slightly ashamed as I held my head down towards the ground. She once again eyed me like she was attempting to decide how to approach this next part of the conversation. "Well out with it you must have several questions based on what you just heard." She was right I did but again I wasn't sure if I had the right to ask. I looked up deciding to focus on the part of the conversation that really had grabbed my attention. "What are nanites and what happened that he won't risk happening again?" She sighed and leaned back in the chair pressing her fingers to the sides of her face. "Well that story begins about two years ago when Riley first joined the academy. There was an accident and well I was shot and almost killed because I stepped in front of my daughter before the bullet could hit her instead." I had no words just a really confused look that spread across my face. "Would you tell me about it?" She smiled what I would now dub her mother smile and responded gently "Yes I will."


	20. Chapter 20: Connor and Felicity

This might end up being told in three parts we'll have to wait and see. Thanks again to all of you who have followed or added this story as a favorite! Also I have one review nallemorin who review every chapter I write, you're awesome and I love hearing from you! I love hearing from all of you whether you review or like or favorite this story. I continued this story based because shannbaskets said I should. So again thank you I appreciate every single one of you!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Arrow or it's characters.

Chapter 20:

Connor and Felicity

"Well before we get started let's find a more comfortable place for this particular conversation." She stood as she began powering down the various computers and electronics that were running within the office. She must have sensed my curiosity was growing by the second as I glanced around the room taking in the various maps, building layouts, pieces of hardware from old communication devices, along with plans for various types of arrow heads. "Yeah this office was once upon a time my private sanctuary from all the "Arrow" business but over the years that world finally encroached upon this one." I smiled lightly as she turned off the remaining lights and followed her out as she headed down the hall and then up another flight of stairs. The third floor as she informed me was where her bedroom with my dad was and it apparently took up almost half the floor. We walked past that door to the one further down I frowned when she raised her hand upwards to remove a green key from the top of the door frame."Why are we talking in here if the door is locked?" She just smiled softly and placing the key in the lock opened the door as she answered my question. "Because I have my office and your father has his. I figured you'd maybe want to feel somewhat closer to Oliver while I spoke since this story deals quite heavily with him." I nodded and tilted my head slightly confused as to why the location of the story would matter. "We don't need to Felicity your office would have been fine." She didn't smile this time she just sighed heavily gesturing for me to sit on the giant oversized couch that was up against the back wall furthest from the door. "Connor this is one time in my history with Oliver that we generally don't speak about. When I was shot… he… well he lost himself and when I finally found him again it was here in this room. This room makes me feel closer to him when he's not around. I can feel him here; I can see him in the coloring of the walls and the various childhood knic knaks that litter the shelves. I wanted you to understand before we started this story that what he did was born out of desperation and sorrow. Telling this story is hard for me so I chose to tell it in a space where I can feel him in every corner." I nodded in understanding and relaxed into the dark brown leather couch and waited for her tale to be told.

I chose to sit in Oliver's chair, his thinking or brooding chair as I often called it as I curled my legs underneath me and pulled the spare blanket from the leather chair around my shoulders. Inhaling his lingering scent from the soft warm fabric I closed my eyes briefly as I began to remember that horrid day and the aftermath that followed it. Connor's face was soft, kind and waiting for me to explain how both Oliver and I were slightly different than most people who inhabited this world. I took several deep breaths pulling the blanket closer against my slightly chilled body as I opened my slightly trembling mouth and began to speak….

"Baby this is a big deal and no you have to actually be there regardless of our mutual feelings over the matter." Oliver was hiding as he often did in his secret office that was connected to our room on the third floor. As the children got older and more of them began to appear we moved our room from the second floor and remodeled the third. The remodel took a year but boy was it worth it in the end. We had an entire floor to ourselves much to I believe everyone's delight. However large our room was I made sure to have the contractor build a separate room just for Oliver's use. I had the lair and my own separate office on the second floor so I had space for days but Oliver really didn't have his own space in his own home. So I made sure that was addressed in the redesign. I was rewarded when he opened the door and saw nothing but white walls and hardwood floors. He whirled around knowing exactly what I had done and why as he grabbed me by the waist picking me up crushing my body firmly into his. I latched my arms around his neck as he slowly spun us around I always felt safe and secure in his arms and never more so than in these perfect unguarded moments when my Oliver came bursting through. His lips were busy kissing and nipping softly at my neck as I brushed my nose softly against his ear before whispering ever so slightly "So I take it you like your surprise?" His lips stilled against my skin as he moved back slightly to look upon my face. His eyes showed every emotion that was swirling around in his heart. I could see happiness, excitement, gratitude, contentment, and as usual adoration and love. "I love it thank you." He softly kissed my lips before returning to face to nuzzle deeply into my neck breathing me in. I slowly wrapped my legs around his waist as he just stood there holding me and kissing me making me feel grateful for every moment I had spent with him over our many shared years.

"Felicity it's hard for me alright, I've spent so much of my life protecting them for harm that yes it pains me that she's putting herself directly in danger's path." He'd been agitated since Riley had made her announcement four months ago flanked by both Laurel and our father. She had decided that she wanted to be more involved in the "family business" and that she wasn't living up to her full potential by sitting behind a desk all day. So she'd applied for a transfer of assignments today's ceremony was in celebration of her first big taken down. "I know love I feel the same way but really what did you expect she's you but with my face. She was never going to be content watching the others save her city while she did nothing to help."

By this point I was sitting atop his lap with my hands lightly tangled his recently trimmed hair. I could still feel the distance between us growing as it had been ever since Riley had made her choice. I had supported our daughter and did so quite publically but Oliver had not. Sadly the two had barely said more than two words to each other over the past four months causing their once special bond to be severely tested. Our relationship wasn't in any better repair we'd been fighting everynight since then to the point that Oliver had gone to sleeping in his office instead of our bed wrapped around me. I missed him, feeling his body breathing deeply against my own. I'd come in here to convince him to come with me to watch our daughter get her medal of valor for behavior becoming an officer from the mayor himself her grandfather Quentin Lance. His fingers were softly gliding up and down my spine creating a warm tingling sensation with each pass. This was as much physical contact as we'd had in four months as well and my body was practically singing with relief to once again feel his touch no matter how small it might have been. "I'll be there I just I can't help feeling like this whole day is a trap and that our daughter is going to get hurt because of it." I nodded and very timidly leaned forward hoping that he didn't push me away as he had been for months. "Oliver it's her life, it's her choice as I've told you many times. We just have to support her and be there for the good moments as well as the bad." I kissed his temple softly and moved to stand before he could reject my affection and further widen the chiasm in our relationship.

He released me without hesitation and said nothing as I began to walk towards the door that connected his space to our shared one. I was halfway out the door when he finally replied to my parting words. "I know it's her choice as it was yours so many years ago…" He went silent again as I leaned against the door frame taking in his handsome aging face. His breath coming evenly but slightly ragged as he glanced up and uttered the words that I had missed hearing more than even I knew until I heard them being released like a prayer "I love you… I just need you to always remember that." He stood up and walked towards me using his thumbs to remove the tears that had silently started to fall and kissed my forehead gently before softly kissing my lips and exiting the door. My hand was to my lips trying to hold the memory for as long as possible. I'd missed my husband over the past four months but not enough to release what that gesture meant. He hadn't kissed me that way since Nanda Parbat and suddenly it all became clear my husband had made a choice, my husband was saying goodbye.

Connor's voice brought me out of my memory and back to the present where Oliver was still here and we were all still safe. "He wasn't going to leave you… he wouldn't… I've seen the way he looks at you… this makes no sense." I nodded in understanding but Connor didn't have the whole story he just had the beginning section. I waiting until he looked calmer and his breathing has once again slowed to continue. "I know it doesn't make sense but it will remember this is a long involved story with many moving parts." I paused once more taking in a shaky breath because that moment still haunted me late at night if we'd had an argument or even if I couldn't feel his soft rhythmic breathing against my back. That moment left a scar upon my heart that I wasn't sure even time would fully fix.

I was numb and cold all over. Oliver had said good bye and I didn't even have the reason for it. He didn't say the words he didn't even give me a chance to change his stupid mind. Gazing down at my rings I scoffed eternal my ass those stupid pieces of metal were supposed to mean that he loved me, that he wanted a life with me, that he wanted me. He had me; he had our children and what we have one major disagreement in Riley's life choices and he what walks away? I had gone from confused, to sad, to devastated to fuming in a span of minutes. I glanced once more around the room that had been witness to some of our best and worst moments over the years and let out a long agonizing scream before wrapping my arms around my body and falling to the floor. The tears fell hard and fast as four months of pent up emotions finally reached the breaking point. I sobbed for what seemed like an eternity over his choices, my choices, Riley, Tommy, Jake, Rebecca and even Connor. I finally gave myself over to the fear and the pain that losing him was going to cause. I finally let go as my own sorrow consumed me whole.

Thankful that no one had witnessed my emotional break with reality I came down the stairs and started towards the kitchen hearing the voices of at least two of my children arguing over a letter that was found on the kitchen table. "Jake it's for mom not you so just leave it alone." I peered around the corner watching the exchange silently knowing what that letter contained. "Becks its dad's handwriting why is he writing her a letter they're married for Christ sake he can just tell can't he?" Becca's face contorted in understanding and sorrow and in that moment I wished she were less like me and more like her father. "They've been fighting over Riley for four months Jake I suspect he's made a choice and this was how he chose to tell her." Feeling my knees beginning to give way beneath me I moved out of the shadows and fully into the light silencing their private exchange. "You two ready? We have to get going for Riley's big day." My voice was light but filled with false emotion as I pocketed the letter and led my children out the door.

The actual ceremony was being held in the mayor's private gardens so the scene was breathtaking. My mother has spent 6 months getting this place in tip top shape discovering a hidden talent for gardening as she went. The space was filled with every flower I'd ever heard of and many I'm sure I never had. They had a stage set up near the back of the property that was surrounded by trees that must have been hundreds of years old. The gardens had an almost labyrinth like appearance as I was guided to my seat by a cadet looking for bragging rights for his next commission. I smiled towards Riley who was wearing her uniform and beaming with pride. Jake and Becca had gone with Tommy and Andy and were sitting a few rows from the back as they made faces and gestures attempting to break Riley's otherwise serious demeanor. Lost in thought I jumped when I felt Sara's hand touch my arm. "Hey Fe, I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." I glanced towards her she was wearing a white sundress with matching shoes looking every bit the ethereal angel that most knew she was not. "Sorry I was lost in my own thoughts, you look beautiful by way." She smiled and took in my red and white sundress with mutual approval. "Oliver must love this dress on you where is he by the way?" I attempted to keep my quivering lips at bay but sadly it was no use as her arms were around me in seconds attempting to keep my dark and evil thoughts at bay. "He's not coming; he left me a letter… Sara I think he's….I think he's leaving me." My voice cracking and breaking even further with each strangled breath; her embrace tightened as she helped me stand and led me towards the far side of the gardens with no prying eyes in sight.

"Fe that man love's you he'd never leave you." She kept murmuring that into my hair as the tears continued to flow freely down my now ruined face. "We disagreed over Riley's choice he can't come to grips with it and I can't not support her so we've been basically not speaking for months he's barely talking to her and she him. Sara we've barely touched in months he sleeps in his office for god's sake." I was a mess of emotions as she just kept holding me and attempting to soothe my fears sadly to no avail. I told her the story about this morning and the kiss, than the letter all as she held me close to her chest and kept running her hands up and down my back as only a sister would. "Let me see the letter." I wordlessly agreed and pulled out the envelope that I had not dared to read. She opened the envelope swiftly and tore out its contents scanning over the words that I was sure meant the end of my marriage. I expected anger, maybe a few well placed words about hunting down his worthless hide. What I got was the exact opposite. "Fe read the letter; it's not what you think it's not even close." Now feeling alarmed I took the offensive paper in hand and began to read as my heart begged for one last shot of being once again whole.

Felicity,

I love you please don't ever doubt that. I just I thought writing this down was supposed to be easier than saying the actual words. I won't ever support Riley being a cop, she's in constant danger and I can't stop it. Tommy is in danger as well but he's with me, being trained and watched after by us both she's not. I can't see her progress or watch her back the way I can with Tommy. I'm scared of losing her to some random act of violence or some kid hoping to earn his stripes by killing some rookie cop. She's our daughter and I can't protect her from the evils in the world.

I know that this is her life and her choice but really it wasn't. She's our daughter; she grew up in our world watching as we defied death time and time again with no consequences to really speak of. She doesn't understand how close we've truly been to not coming home, how much this life has cost us and how much more it still has yet to take away. I love her and its killing me to watch as she potentially throws her life away.

I know that I kissed you this morning like I did when we said goodbye in Nanda Parbat and for that I'm sorry. I can only imagine what horrible thoughts you've had running through your head since that moment. However remember that moment for me was different than for you. In that moment baby I wanted one last pure innocent moment where I wasn't Oliver Queen about to become the next heir to the demon I was Oliver Queen who finally got the girl. You finally told me how you felt and we made love. I had you in my arms and the thing I wanted to do was never let you leave them. That kiss for me wasn't goodbye that was me reaffirming that I loved you and that really did love me.

I'll be at the ceremony like I promised I just needed some time to make peace with my own inner demons before our caused an even bigger rift in our relationship. I love you never ever doubt that.

O

Finishing the letter I felt like a damn idiot. Of course that moment meant something different to him than it did for me. Sara just smiled and nudged me in the shoulder causing me to look up. "Felicity baby what's wrong why were you crying?" I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck hugging him with all the force within me. He responded in kind but still asked Sara what was wrong. "She got your signals crossed and given how you haven't really been "communicating" I can see how that might have occurred. "She kissed the back of my head as she left us still embracing the other at the far end of the garden still out of any prying views. "Baby I'm sorry I… I wasn't even thinking I was just so wrapped up in my own head that I didn't realize how badly this would affect you." Pressing light kisses to my temples I began to calm down as my body started singing for joy at the physically wonderful connection that we currently shared. "Love I'm sorry… I just jumped and well I jumped the wrong way." He kept his strong and sure arms wrapped around me as I kept my eyes closed pressing my nose into the juncture of his neck and clavicle bone breathing him for the first time in months. When he started to gently sway I pressed my lips to his neck and finally answered his un-vocalized question. "I miss you and how you make me feel. This morning when you kissed me I remembered the last time and how similar it felt feeling your lips so gently pressed against my own while tears streamed down my cheeks."

My voice was still slightly trembling as I pressed on knowing that he needed to hear how these last four months had made me feel. "Oliver you shut me out, you stopped talking to me, you stopped confiding in me, baby you put so much distance between us both mentally and physically that when you kissed me I felt like I was waking up." I stopped once again and slightly distancing our bodies needing him to really see me for the first time in months. "Oliver you hadn't kissed me, touched me, held me, or really spent a few spare moments with me in four months. Four months that we didn't communicate both verbally and physically and sweetie we haven't gone that long well ever. Even when I was with Ray we still shared meaningful exchanges, you still held my hand or accepted my touch when it was offered." I grabbed his hand and put it over my still rapidly beating heart as I placed my own hand over his. Using my spare hand to grab his chin making sure his gaze never once left my own. "You finally responded to me today, you finally reached out when you said you loved me, then you blew my heart apart by kissing me….like it was the last time. I sometimes think you forget that what's between us goes both ways I love you… I need you… I want you just as much as you do me." Finally feeling the weight that had slowly been building over my heart start to weaken and break apart I released my grasp on his chin as I slowly moved my body further away from his wanting to give him time to digest all the words that I had just spoken.

He didn't let me get to far before his left arm shot out as his hand grasped my arm pulling me roughly to his chest. His right hand grasped the back of my neck as his mouth descended upon mine. This kiss was far from gentle is was hard and demanding as he poured four months of pent up anger, rage, sadness, and confusion into one heart stopping kiss. I responded instantly craving any form of contact after going so long without it. It wasn't long before my hands snaked around his waist grasping tightly to gray material of his suit jacket. His left hand was kneading the muscles along my waist as his right hand become lost and tangled within my now utterly destroyed hair. I moaned slightly as his tongue began to part my lips begging for access so he could further deepen our already heated exchange. With lips parted our tongues joined engaged in a battle that neither particularly cared to win. My head began to swim as the need for oxygen become more urgent but I fought against it wanting to hold onto this precious moment for fear that I would never once feel this kind of passion or desire from him again. However my brain won and I pulled back instantly regretting the loss of contact due to lack of air; I was panting heavily as we he both of us still locked in eachother arms still so close that our breaths intermingled becoming one. "I will always want you , need you , and love you." His forehead was leaning into mine as our hearts finally started to slow returning our breathing patterns to normal. I was about to speak when I heard the boom of the speakers as the mic was turned on signaling the ceremony was about to begin. He wordlessly released my body but grasped my left hand tightly in his right interlocking our fingers as he led us back to the chairs and our daughters moment.

"Um Felicity…. Felicity…. MOM!" Connor's voice startled me out of the perfect moment as he looked towards me with concern etched into every line of his face. "Sorry I got…" I craned my neck and released the blanket from shoulder suddenly feeling the temperature in the room rising. I was running my fingers down my neck feeling small beads of sweat had accumulated during the remembrance of that heated exchange. "I um got a little lost in the particular moment of the story. I'm fine it was just a wonderful memory that I apparently enjoyed recalling." I gulped slightly realizing that this man was Oliver's son and not used to my verbal slips. His face broke into a large grin that showcased his smile that to my amusement was exactly like Oliver's. "Don't worry Tommy mentioned that your and my father's relationship was intense and it often made for very interesting verbal slips." I blushed about ten shades of red and meekly squeaked out "I said that last part out loud didn't I." It was a statement of fact and he just nodded to my utter horror. "Yeah but it adds to your charm." I laughed and resituated my position in Oliver's chair bringing my legs down so that my feet were resting against the floor. "Alright well would you like for me to continue my story now that I've completely embarrassed myself?" He nodded rapidly once again still smiling; so I did.

Oliver led us back to the main gardens and back towards Sara who had been joined by John and Lyla in our absence. I saw Sara's gaze had captured our interlocked hands as we moved towards them; her face broke into a beautiful smile and a subtle wink. Once we were seated I leaned towards her as I whispered into her ear "He just kissed the hell out of me." Her response was to giggle quite loudly before leaning towards me and whispering slightly louder "Wait till you have no chance of being interrupted he'll do more than kiss you I'm sure he'll make you forget you damn name." At that I choked back a very loud gasp as Oliver's hand tightened around my own causing me to lean closer towards him enjoying the feel of his body being so close to mine. I was preparing to focus all my attention on Riley when I felt Oliver's lips lightly kiss the shell of my ear as his deep and sultry voice whispered something that normally would have me locking the door as I wrapped my legs around his body. "She's right once we're alone I'll have you pinned against every flat service our room has to offer. Then I'll take you over and over again until all you can remember is how your body clenches and responds as I begin to slowly thrust into you; gaining speed and intensity until I feel your movements match my own. Then I'll rapidly thrust into you until I feel your body shattering against mine." If we weren't in public I'd have him naked and straddled in a matter of seconds. Sadly that was far from the case so I instead had to focus on calming my now erratically beating heart as his thumb gently caressed my knuckles. Oliver was indeed making up for lost time and this was just the beginning.

My erotic thoughts were interrupted when my father stepped up onto the stage. His proud face practically beamed with love and joy as he addressed the gathering crowd. "Ladies and gentleman thank you for joining us to celebrate this brave and courageous young woman. I've had the pleasure to be apart of this woman's life since she was born. I've been apart of every good, happy, sad, and prideful moment since she took her first steps and uttered her first words. We are here today to celebrate Riley Moira Queen daughter of Oliver and Felicity Queen and my granddaughter. Now granted I'm a bit biased but I've known since day one that this wonderful woman behind me was destined to do great things." He turned his head towards Riley who was now sporting tear filled eyes and a watery smile she beamed towards him as he continued his speech. "Riley joined the street division of the 25th precinct only 4 short months ago and in that time she managed to bring down Victor Carlos Jr who was responsible for 10 deaths and over 200 overdoses in the past three months. She did this by using her street smarts and integrity to infiltrate his organization getting us enough evidence to put him in prison for the rest of his life." He paused for a moment I assumed to collect his thoughts before moving on to the how she had earned the medal of valor but then I felt Oliver's entire body tense beside me.

I glanced between my father and my husband seeing the shared look of utter dread. I didn't figure out what had caused their shared non-verbal communication until I looked towards my daughter's still seated form. There right above her heart was a small red dot from the gun of a sniper rifle. Oliver's hand clenched down on mine silently telling me to remain calm as not to alert anyone to the danger aimed directly at my daughter's chest; my heart began to hammer once again in my chest as all the color drained from Oliver's face. She was at least 10 to 15 feet away and that bullet would be in her heart well before either one of us could reach her. My father had continued his speech but all I could hear was the sound of the seconds ticking away blood thumped loudly through my body. Oliver had released me and had started slowly moving up to the podium. My father had amended his speech asking the parents of Riley to take the stage to say a few words before the medal presentation. Sara pinched my arm indicating that I too had to stand and join my family on the stage. I looked at her face and realized that she as well as John and Lyla were very aware of the situation so I did as instructed by each of their gazes taking my husband's outstretched hand and walking quickly to the stage.

Oliver took the lead shielding my body with his as I practically jogged up the stairs to engulf my daughter's petite form with my own. I waited until Oliver and my father had our bodies shielded from the audience before I whispered quickly into her ear making her aware of the situation. "Baby remain calm and do exactly as your father says." She nodded against my shoulder before whispering her own response. "Mommy I'm scared, Victor's a drug lord he had multiple sharp shooters who patrolled his trading grounds. I saw the line mom, I know that one of those snipers has a gun trained on me and I'm scared." I pulled her even closer as if it were possible to my body as I leaned back into Oliver's using his massive form as a human shield. "Baby just move when I move and do exactly what…" She broke in knowing what my next words would be. "Daddy says. I will but what about grandma she's got no idea what the hell is going on." I looked towards my mother and realized that yes she did indeed know what was going on and had moved from her chair off the side of the podium and had started down the side stairs towards the security team that were stationed throughout the grounds. "Don't worry baby she's aware she's already gone to get help. Just stay calm and everything will be alright." I felt Oliver's body begin to move so I moved with him staying in perfect step as he guided us off the platform and down to the shelter of the surrounding ancient trees.

Riley disentangled herself from my arms and ran straight into her father's. My heart even in this situation warmed at the sight of the first real contact they'd shared in almost four months. "Daddy I'm so sorry, I love you, I'm …. Just so sorry." His left arm was holding the back of her head while the other was wrapped tightly around her back as he gently swayed holding our daughter firmly in his grasp. "Shhh baby girl it's alright, you're safe I'm here, I love you too, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry Riley, I'm so sorry." His head was tilted down as he kept murmuring into her shoulder. My father came down about 3 minutes later and embraced me before turning to Oliver whose hold was still firm on our daughter. "We've got the teams searching the grounds and the rest of the audience has been evacuated so all we have to do is get you three to a safe location while the team searches for the sniper." His tone changed as he leveled Oliver with a sharp but understanding gaze. "Oliver I know you're instinct is to suit up and find him yourself but I'm begging you please just this once stay with your daughter and mine as the security teams do their jobs." Kissing the side of Riley's head he nodded his agreement "Just this once I'll stay and keep my family safe." Lance nodded his appreciation before moving back towards two men in black fatigues holding rifles most likely similar to the one that was aimed at Riley. "Oliver let's get her inside before the sniper finds a clean shot and makes this day truly horrible. He nodded in agreement and released Riley to my arms as he moved out of the protection of the trees and into the open assessing the situation. I just stood there and held her rubbing my hand up and down her back attempting to comfort my still very scared child. "Mom I've been shot at, kicked, punched, hell I've been targeted before and I'm wearing a bullet proof vest what's wrong with me?" I leaned my head against hers placing my lips directly beside her ear. "Because it was just you babygirl and not your entire family, you're not scared for you you're scared for us." She just nodded and remained in my arms until Oliver came back into view nodding the all clear. We moved together as I held her tightly to my chest not once releasing my hold until I knew she was safe.

Oliver had come up behind us checking constantly in all directions as we moved across the gardens towards the back door that led to the main house. I glanced down at Riley's face and saw it the laser was back and the dot was moving down to settle on her chest. I didn't know what to do I was holding her and this time I saw the danger before Oliver. I started moving faster hoping to cross the remaining 50 yards before the sniper made his shot. My efforts came too late. The shot rang out like a sonic blast shattering the sounds of the birds chirping in the otherwise silent trees. Out of instinct I turned and shielded her body with my own as Oliver attempted to grab us both bringing our bodies slamming to the ground. I fell with a sharp thud landing on my right arm still holding Riley protectively to my chest. I heard her scream before I felt the pain radiating from the middle of my back and out to engulf my entire upper body. "DADDY! GET HELP NOW! MOMMY'S BEEN SHOT! Mom, mommy, MOM! PLEASE MOM OPEN YOUR EYES PLEASE MOMMY JUST LOOK AT ME PLEASE!" I couldn't respond it was if my lips were frozen all I could hear were her terrified screams as she began sobbing attempting to slow the blood now flowing freely from my back. "MOMMY PLEASE, PLEASE JUST WAKE UP, OPEN YOU DAMN EYES AND LOOK AT ME!" I felt her head lean against mine as her sobs started to clog her threat limiting her ability to even speak. "Mommy please, please don't die, please don't leave me, please don't leave him, please don't leave…"

I was beginning to fade faster and faster as my body began to grow colder and colder with each passing minute. I heard Riley's blood curdling scream once more as my body began to seize I was choking and I knew on what. I wanted to speak to move but I couldn't I was aware and trapped inside my own failing body. The next movement I felt was a pair of arms lifting me up cradling me to their chest. I recognized his smell before I recognized his body. Oliver was moving swiftly towards other voices that I was now straining to hear. I was losing the ability to hold on as my heart began to slow signaling that soon I was going to being hearing nothing but the cold silence of death. I felt numerous hands against my back and around my arms as I was placed onto a stretcher with Oliver's voice in the background. I was now too weak to hear the words I just kept slowly sinking further and further into the black abyss that was waiting to claim my tired weary soul. I felt lips pressed against my forehead and then the last words I heard before my world finally went dark were his. I heard as Oliver's voice cracked his pain and terror evident with each passing second. "I love you damnit don't you dare leave me… you … you promised you'd never leave me…don't you dare break your promise do you hear me Felicity…FELICITY!"

I shivered recalling those moments and hearing what I thought were Oliver's last words to me as the world finally went dark. Connor's face was pale and lacking any of its rosy coloration. "Did you flat-line in the ambulance?" I was about to respond to tell him that I had no memory of the next three days just the events after when I heard his voice and the raw emotion still contained within it. "Yes she did. Once in the ambulance and then two more times on the operating table. I felt like I was dying for three days as she barely clung to life." I turned to him and seeing what this still did to him nearly two years later my heart broke. I was moving to reach for him but he held up his hand and moved pulling me out of the chair and taking the seat pulling me down with him. He pulled my legs up and over his lap as he rested his head against my chest; I swear I could feel a tear escape down his right cheek. "Felicity can tell you about the moments after but she can't tell you about the three days of hell that led up to them." He closed his eyes inhaling deeply before uttering "But I can." I leaned my head against his holding him to remind him that it was over and I was still here. I looked towards Connor's face now even more blanched than even a few moments prior. "If you're willing to tell me I'd like to hear the story." Oliver nodded and told the part of the story that even I had yet to fully hear retold.


	21. Chapter 21: Connor and Oliver

Sorry for the delay I blame comic con

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Arrow or its characters

Chapter 21:

Connor and Oliver

"If you honestly think I'll be leaving this ambulance you've got another thing coming." I dared the EMT to correct the statement hell I'd dare anyone to attempt a removal of my body from the vehicle. I knew they had a job to do and frankly I didn't give a damn based on the preliminary results the bullet had passed between the 5 and 6 ribs piercing her left lung causing it to collapse. The bullet was still lodged in the lung causing pressure to build within the chest cavity. If they didn't remove the bullet thus removing the pressure Felicity's heart would rupture and burst. She'd already flat-lined once causing my heart to fracture and break until I heard the monitor beep signaling her heart had once again started to beat. "My wife almost died so I recommend you work around me until she's in the surgical room and a doctor is removing the bullet from her lung." The poor kid must have been around Tommy's age maybe a year or two younger so I felt bad for intimidating him but right now he was a barrier between her body and mine. He must have gotten the ok from the hospital because the doors were slammed shut as the ambulance roared to life. I sat with her cold lifeless hand clenched between both of my own. My mind was racing how didn't I see the target, why didn't I have them behind me as we moved out into the open, I re-ran the variables over and over again until nothing made any logical sense. I lowered my head to rest against our joined hands praying for the first time in a very long time to whatever higher power could hear me. "Please don't take her away from me… I don't pray hell I don't even know if I still believe in God but right now I'm praying to anyone who can hear me please don't take her from me… I've lost enough I won't survive if I lose her too." I kept repeating the prayer over and over again until the vehicle shuddered to a stop and the EMT's once again moved me away from her still lifeless form as she was rapidly wheeled to surgery.

"No Tommy I don't want any of you here especially not Riley…I know but she's flat-lined once in the ambulance and now she's in surgery with a bullet lodged in her lung… I know you want to be here for her but she's not awake…she's cold to the touch and…" I felt my legs beginning to buckle as the world started to shift below me. My wife was in surgery and dying because of a bullet that was meant for Riley. My wife might die because she saved Riley. I could hear Tommy calling for me to respond as my heart grew colder and colder imagining a world where she didn't exist. "Yes I'll call the moment I get a update… no I don't want anyone here just tell them to stay with you… keep an eye on Riley she'll no doubt blame herself for this…I know… I love you too… I'll call again soon." I ended the call and slumped into the hard waiting room chair; slumping forward my head in my hands as I continued to count the seconds as they passed waiting to hear if my world was going to forever darken. I'd lost track of the hours that passed as I moved around the cramped waiting room that thankfully was devoid of any other worried faces waiting for news of their loved ones. Glancing down I realized her blood was still on my shirt and covering my hands so I found the nearest restroom and proceeded to at least remove her dried blood from my skin. I let the hot water run in rivers down my cracked slightly shaking hands watching as the basin filled with pinkish red water. Finding the soap I began to scrub scratching away at the dried crusted over stubborn remnants that the basic water hadn't been able to fully remove. As I moved my hands together I let my mind begin to wonder and I flashed back to the past four months.

I remembered how I would open the door that separated my office from our room to just watch her as she slept. My own anger over Riley has caused the biggest disagreement we'd had to date. I wanted her to go back to her boring desk job that was safe or at least mostly safe within the police station walls. Felicity on the other hand had chosen to support our daughter's decision and thus began my four month separation from both Riley and Felicity. I couldn't even be in the same room with either of them without seeing Riley wounded or bleeding after that first drug dealer shot her once in the upper arm while he slashed her upper right leg. This was after one week on the new job so naturally I assumed Riley would quit or at the very least Felicity would see reason and make her quit. Neither one occurred Riley wore a sling for two weeks while receiving 27 stitches from the knife wound. I begged and pleaded with Lance, even Laurel begging them to help her see reason but neither one agreed. They both kept saying she's your daughter and it's her choice just like it was mine. Getting support from no one I started to hide in my own head constantly going over every possible disaster that could befall her while on the job. I had even gone as far as to follow her out on patrols at night just to ensure that she did indeed make it home safe. I had started sleeping in my office not to avoid being close to Felicity I'd done it so she didn't know that I was using my nightly patrols to follow our adult daughter while she was at work. So I'd creep in around 2 in the morning and stand quietly by the door gazing upon her sleeping form.

Digg caught on to the nightly ritual and instead of lecturing me he kept watch with me. We talked and bonded over having daughters who refused to see reason. I kept going over and over the past four months in my head remembering every missed chance, missed moment that I had cost us because I couldn't see past my own fears. She'd been right there the whole time living, breathing, and full of life just waiting for me to talk to her, to open up and let her in. Today we'd made our first step towards healing the damage that I had inflicted, I finally kissed her this morning and then again this afternoon I'd kissed her again longer and harder than before relishing the feeling of how her body so naturally responded to my own. Before I knew it I was sliding down to the floor as I used my wet soapy hands to cradle my grief racked body. Crying was not something I did but in this moment leaning against the cold hospital sink I cried releasing all my grief and anger at the possibility of losing her of losing my Felicity. "Oliver Queen please report to surgical waiting room 1, Oliver Queen please report to surgical waiting room 1" I lifted my head upwards as the old and worn out PA system blared to life calling out my name signaling that either Felicity was alive or that my world was apart to come crashing apart.

Doctor Sikes was the top of his class at Harvard and one of the best surgeons that Starling City had to offer. He was about 45, with a medium build and graying hair. Felicity would have said he had kind eyes for someone who witnessed so much death and sadness. I came forward extending my hand out to take his. His hand was warm, and firm against my own; the contrast reminded me of Felicity's smaller and much colder hand that I soon hoped would be warmed once again. " I'm Dr. Sikes and I performed your wife's surgery." His eyes filled with grief for the loss I was about to feel, I knew because I'd seen that look reflected back at me as I stared at my own reflection in the bathroom mirror not more than ten minutes prior. "Just tell me what I already know Dr. It's going to be easier than dragging it out and watching as I slowly lose myself to despair." My voice was harsh and unyielding but without Felicity here to hold me, to reign me in that was the best I could manage. "Very well during the course of the surgery Felicity flat-lined twice during the surgery; the bullet sadly was lodged too deeply into her left lung. We attempted to remove the damaged sections of the lower lobe but we weren't able to do that without compromising the rest of the remaining structure. The pressure is going to continue to build, which means her lung is going to fill with puss and blood as the infection settles in. Eventually her body will go into shock as the chest cavity continues to expand eventually causing her internal organs to burst due to the pressure. I'm sorry Mr. Queen but your wife is going to die within the next 72 hours." I shook his hand once more before slumping to the floor as my vision began to blur my heart felt like it was rupturing in my chest. My wife was going to die and there was nothing I could do until I remembered Damian Darkh's sword in my chest. My phone was out in milliseconds dialing the one number that I swore I'd never have to call. "Hi Ray… my wife's going to die in 72 hours unless I can get your nanotech into her system."

Connor's face was filled with a myriad of mixed emotions that I couldn't even begin to describe. "You were going to die…you should have died…how…how did you survive?" Felicity moved her head slightly against my chest so she could see Connor when she responded. When she attempted to move away from me my hold against her waist tightened. Quickly glancing into my eyes she nodded settling once again back into my arms not daring to move again until I willingly let go. "I was going to die Connor but…" she used her free hand to gently cup my face causing my eyes to briefly shut before once more looking into her calm gaze. "This one here saved me by further risking my life."

"Further risking your life? How the hell could that be?" Connor had leaned forward and to my surprise his eyes were filled with anger as I interjected and finished the tale. "The man I called was Ray Palmer the former CEO of Palmer Tech and the Atom." Connor's face once again dropped. "Fel…sorry mom has dated not one but two vigilantes? You've got a type don't you?" Felicity just snickered her face hiding against my neck before she responded "Actually I was also almost involved with the Flash as well but well I've just got a thing for a man in green." That got her a kiss to her head and a whisper that I'm thankful my son couldn't hear. Felicity's response however told me she however did. I grinned slightly before once again returning my attention towards my son. "The point is in the end Felicity chose me and that's all that matters." He nodded in response as he smiled indicating he was ready for me to continue. "I called Ray because the only way to save Felicity was to do what she had once done for me I was going to inject nanotech into the bullet wound and pray."

"Oliver are you sure about this? I mean given how your nanotech experience went are you sure you want to risk her in the same way?" My eyes were like ice as I spoke my voice filled with equal parts anger and dread. "Ray I won't lose her so give me the damn syringe and leave." He nodded while opening the briefcase and pulling out Felicity's last shot at survival. He hesitated before handing me the nanites hoping that his last plea wouldn't fall on deaf ears. "I know what she means to you…" I glanced upwards my gaze still threatening as he continued to speak my heart filling with darkness with each remorse filled word he spoke. "I remember when we first worked together you were willing to risk your life to make sure she was safe." I softened slightly remember our first "team-up" as he had dubbed it and spoke attempting to keep my voice from going full Green Arrow. "Ray make your point quickly please." He nodded continuing "My point is I know how you're feeling right now… when I lost Anna my world went dark…I lost my purpose…and the person who was well my everything…Felicity is your Anna she's your everything…and I'm sorry for what you're feeling right now." I nodded in understanding and begrudging gratitude remembering how he actually became the Atom to begin with. "Thank you Ray, now please let me save my wife and the mother of my children before it's too late." With that he handed over the tech but not without another warning that once again would fall on deaf ears. "Oliver her lungs are failing and her heart is already struggling to beat the tech will heal her but her three days are going to be drastically different than yours."

"How so?" I was weary but it didn't matter one way or another she was going to be injected consequences be damned. "Oliver her heart could still burst the tech will heal the injury but I have no way of telling what it will do with the rising pressure in her chest. I just I have no way of knowing what effect this might have on her." I nodded and then using the only plea I had left I grabbed his arm and dragged him from the waiting room down the hall to her room. If he wouldn't help me he was going to damn well help her. I stopped in front of her hospital room window my heart falling further and further into despair. Her body was hooked up to various machines all that were intended to keep her alive until I gave permission to pull the plug. Her skin was paler than the sheet she was covered by. Her breathing was being regulated by a ventilator making it impossible for me to even kiss her goodbye one last time. I stood staring as I pushed Ray's form closer to the window begging for him to see what I was seeing. "She's dying Ray… she's lying there in that damn bed dying because of a bullet that was meant for our daughter. She saved our child from this same fate and I'm begging you to help me save her from this. You lost Anna Ray so I know you recall this feeling of utter destruction and despair that washes over you when you're standing helplessly on the sidelines as the woman you love slowly drifts away." I yanked his arm once more turning him to face me making him see that I'd do anything including committing murder to save her. "I'll accept the risks Ray…they are waiting for me to sign a paper so they can release her from life support… my wife's life has been delegated to paperwork so please just help me…tell me what I have to do and I'll do it...just tell me how to save her." He nodded his approval before turning and moving down the hall finding the nearest charge nurse on duty. I watched with utter confusion as he moved down the hall and then returning with what appeared to be discharge papers. "Ray what…"

"We don't have time your little speech convinced me to help consequences be damned." I nodded grabbing the papers and signing them at the bottom where Ray had indicated. "We'll inject her before we leave but then we'll have to move her to a more secure location where I can monitor her 3 day healing process without any prying eyes." I nodded again and opened the door to her room seeing that her blood pressure was continuing to drop as was her heart rate with each passing minute. "Ray how long do we have to move her once the tech's injected?" I was moving to her left side as I touched her ice cold skin I lifted her gently attempting to reach the injury site without causing more damage in the process. "We'll have about 2 maybe 3 hours before her first blackout after that her recovery is for me uncharted territory." I nodded reaching out and taking the syringe he now freely offered. "Ray where do I have to inject for this to work?" He came around to her other side now standing beside me; placing his hands next to mine we shifted as he held her up and I moved to inject the nanites into her injured back. "Inject straight into the same path that the bullet took. You won't be able to get as far so once the needle is fully inside press into her muscle pray. I upped the healing component on this batch when Thea reached out to Sara who then told me how dire this situation really was. She'll heal about twice as fast as you did but that means…"

"Her recovery is going to be twice as bad. Got it. Well here goes nothing." I moved down and kissed her arm before I plunged the needle into the path of the bullet and exhaled as I pressed the plunger down. "I love you baby please…please fight to come back to me…I can't lose you." I glanced up seeing Ray's eyes as his expression changed from one of sadness to one of envy. "I never stood a chance against you did I?" I shook my head my voice level as I answered. "No because she was already in love with me as I was her." I was going to say something else when I noticed that her skin was beginning to heat up beneath my touch. "Ray her skin's it's getting warmer…." He must have noticed as well because he glanced at IV her vitals were improving as her heart rate began to rise and stabilize along with her blood pressure. "Oliver we've got to get her out of here before her recovery makes the evening news." I nodded in agreement as we quickly removed the IV and the respirator. I had Ray stand outside the door as I closed the blinds protecting her from any prying eyes. I secured the hospital gown over her slight form then placing one arm beneath her legs and placing the other one beneath her neck I lifted her towards my body. She still felt chilled as I used my foot to lightly kick the door signaling to Ray that I was ready to move. Ray opened the door and motioned for me to move down the hallway towards the back door at the end of the corridor. "Ray did you get one of my children to hack the hospital's security systems enabling our escape?" He just smiled and nodded "So what were those paper's you had me signing?" He once again smiled and his answer even elicited a slight grin from me. "Oh well there was no way they'd release her given her critical state so I just said that you'd agreed to sign the DNR but that you'd need some time to say goodbye."

"I'm starting to genuinely like you Ray…Sara's influence is beginning to show." He smiled and chucked in agreement as we moved swiftly through the hospitals concealed stairs and down to the underground garage where thankfully said influence was waiting keys in hand. "Oh god Ollie she's…she's…Ray open the door Ollie get in the back Riley's bought us about ten minutes before the hospitals security system comes back online." I complied pulling Felicity's slightly warming body closer towards mine as I climbed into the back of the black SUV feeling the icy grip of heartache and pain beginning to lesson with every breath she took. "Sara where in the hell are you taking us?" We'd been driving for almost 45 minutes at this point, Ray was on the phone making arrangements for the black site that we were heading to as Sara added in additional requirements every now and then. "We're almost there I bought a house well outside of Star's city limits for when I needed some down time from well the team dynamics." I laughed at Sara's response and was about to add my own when I felt the car beginning to slow. She pulled off the side roads and traveled further down the old gravel drive until a huge brick home came into view. The house was impressive and well maintained indicating that Sara had been here rather recently.

Sara and Ray got out of the car heading through the front door while I waited taking a moment to glance down upon Felicity's now brighter face. Her color was back, her skin was warm to the touch and her respirations were strong and even. I leaned my forehead against hers just wanting to reassure myself that she was indeed still here, in my arms, breathing, and so far not lost to me. "Baby…please understand I did this because I love you…more than you'll ever comprehend…I'm sorry I shut you out…I'll never make that mistake again." I lightly kissed her lips as Sara came back and opened the back door. "Come on let's get her inside Ray wants everything in place before the first blackout." I nodded in agreement as I shifted her body against my own climbing out of the car and headed towards the 2 story home that hopefully would serve as Felicity's recovery site.

The house was in fact a home, Sara and by the looks of it Ray's home. The front door opened into a massive foyer with a staircase at the front leading upwards to I what I assumed where the bedrooms. To the left was a formal sitting area that had been converted to a work station for Ray. His nick nacks and techno junk was littered everywhere from the floor to the every open surface within the actual room. To my right was what appeared to be Sara's training area complete with weapons, mats and a punching bag in the back left corner of the room. She directed me up the stairs and to the left where Ray was located standing in the doorway to a fully decorated bedroom complete with its own small bathroom to the right. Sara came around me and entered the room lightly grasping Ray's arm as she passed by. She pulled back the comforter and the sheets in preparation for Felicity's still sleeping form. I placed her gently beneath the sheets and pulled them over her form pressing a light kiss to her forehead before Sara lightly grasped my arm indicating that Ray needed some space. "Come on let's get her some water and maybe something to eat for when she wakes up." I was hesitant to leave as Sara's grasp tightened "Ollie we'll be gone for three minutes and then I won't make you leave her side again…" I was about to resist when I met her eyes as they silently implored for me to trust her if just for three minutes. "Ray do you need anything from the kitchen?" He looked at her and smiled "No I'm good but thank you for the offer." She nodded and headed out with me following behind her.

Walking down the stairs I glanced along with walls the pictures were of Sara, Laurel, Lance and Felicity. Our children appeared here and there as did Lyla and Digg. I also noticed that pictures of Ray and Nyssa graced the wall as well. I kept glancing around as we moved into the large open family room that opened up into the massive state of the art kitchen. "So this is your home along with Ray's?" Sara was moving around island towards the stainless steel fridge grabbing three bottles of water, cranberry juice and a bowl of fruit bringing them back to the kitchen island. "Yes it is so glad that your skills of observation picked up on that." I moved towards the island taking a seat on one of the stools along the side facing the family room. My tone was light but still filled with curiosity. "So you and Nyssa? What's going on with you two lately?" She just smiled lightly and moved taking the seat beside me. "Felicity and you really haven't been talking over the last four months have you?" I looked down my eyes filling with guilt. "No and right now I'd give anything to take it all back." She placed her hand on mind squeezing lightly. "Ollie she'll forgive you, you've should have seen how devastated she was when she thought you were leaving her…" I looked up my eyes now tormented by the pain that I had inflicted upon her even without meaning too. "Oh god Ollie I'm sorry I just meant that she…she loves you and she missed you."

"I know and my distance both physically and emotionally has caused a rift that I hope I get the chance to fix." I sighed heavily moving around to grab the waters and the bowl of fruit heading back up the stairs. "Ollie you'll fix this and with any luck now since you'll both be nanoteched up you're sex life will perhaps greatly improve." I gulped quite loudly as I stalled standing completely still shocked by her last statement. "Oh I see you hadn't thought that far ahead yet. Oliver you're not 30 anymore but with Ray's nanotech your body has remained in peak condition ever since that day. You heal faster, you still have…um quite a bit of stamina or so I hear…" I gulped again "She…" clearing my throat quite loudly "told you that?" Sara winked and smiled "Oh yeah she's one very satisfied wife." She laughed slightly before continuing on. "The point is you're aging much slower than the rest of us I mean you'll have the body and the energy of a 30 year old well into your 70s and 80s according to Ray's latest test results." I gaped and moved back to the kitchen's island dropping everything before slumping back down on the stool. With my hand half covering my face I asked my voice now in complete shock. "Explain that last statement to me." Coming down to once again sit beside me she attempted to erase the evident shock that had just appeared across my face. "Well I'm sure you've noticed that your body hasn't really changed since that day in fact according to Felicity you've gotten better, stronger, younger almost?" I nodded and she continued. "Well my friend that's the tech see it continues to heal any damaged or aging cells continuously for about 30 to 40 years. So since you where in your 40s when you were injected do the math…"

"I won't be aging until the tech dies out…I won't be aging normally again until I'm in my 70's that means oh my god my children are going to one day look older than I do." She nodded in response waiting for the other pieces to fall into place ."That means… oh my god Felicity's going to become the same way…she's…"

"Yup Felicity's body is going to heal back to her 30 year old state then like you she'll remain in almost perfect health for the next 30 to 40 years." Shock was evident as it was written across my face and in my body language. "So what does that mean exactly?" Sara pondered her next answer wondering how much more I could truly take. "Well you'll have all the benefits of youth without the side effects such as you'll look, and feel great, I've already mentioned your other favorite activity." I glared at that one as she continued "But you won't have to worry about children if that's what you're thinking." I sadly was. "I love my children but I have four I don't need anymore." She laughed understanding the statement. "No the tech can't override everything it just kind of puts the brakes on mother nature while giving you a slight perk in the process." I nodded as I proceeded to stand once more headed to Felicity. I turned around remembering the discarded items from before but Sara had grabbed then and was following behind me still smiling. "As for Ray and I well once Felicity wakes up she can explain the whole strange dynamic." I nodded in understanding. "Thank you." I had uttered it softly but wasn't surprised when she responded "for what?" I turned around placing my hand on her shoulder "for making sure I talked to my wife, and for mentioning that she rather enjoys our sex life." I was halfway up the stairs and I could still hear her laughing as she followed slowly from behind.

"So let me get this straight you two are physically younger than me?" I knew that was going to throw him through a loop; hell it still threw us off from time to time. Felicity who'd been listening just as intently as Connor during this entire story shifted slightly against me removing her hand from my shirt cuff and the random thread that she'd been playing with to answer him. "Well sort of…its well its' complicated."

"Well than un-complicate it for me…I mean this is a lot to digest on a good day so please Felicity who's becoming my mother please explain how my parents won't be really aging anytime soon." She nodded against my chest where her head had once again found a home. I snickered slightly my breath "Yes please explain just leave out the sex part." However since her ear was rather close to my mouth she heard my statement and responded with a pinch to my stomach and with her own whispered comment. "Oh baby our sex life could easily be halted if you'd like." I grimaced at that thought and kissed her forehead silently pleading that she didn't take such drastic measures. "Ok god you two really are horrible you know that. We get it you love her she loves you and you're insanely attracted to the other so move along with the explaining please."

"Sorry we just kind of get lost in well…"

"Yes I know each other Tommy explained how this worked when we had lunch." Felicity laughed and moved on to explaining the nanotech. "Well the nanotech can be programmed to do various things such as shrink things, re-purpose things and in our case heal or fix things. The tech that runs through Oliver's veins was designed to heal dangerous life threatening injuries quickly."

"So dad's tech is somewhat different than your own?"

"Yes his was the first model if you will for human uses. Ray had been injured quite severely before Oliver was run through with a sword…and before you ask it's a very long involved story that you and your siblings can bond over." I smiled at that comment as Connor's mouth snapped shut waiting for the rest of the explanation. "Anyways his tech was only supposed to heal the injury and then just dissolve into the blood stream a few days later. Well that didn't happen instead the tech took a firmer hold than expected; the nanites started running through his bloodstream regenerating other areas of his body as they spread."

"So it was like having the fountain of youth injected straight into your bloodstream."

"Yes his muscles density improved, old injuries started to heal, his bones became stronger, his skin tightened and so on. It was like he reversed in age from his mid forties to being thirty again. This happened because they caused rapid regeneration everywhere and they'll continue to do so for the next… Oliver how long did he say?"

"Um about 30 to 40 years according to Sara." Accepting my answer she continued on with her story and I just watched Connor's face as he took it all in.

"Mine are similar but I had double the dose in order to deal with the organ damage that was caused when the bullet almost destroyed my left lung. So I'm kind of about 28 instead of 30 which frankly suits me just fine."

"How come you don't really look that young I mean you both appear to be early 40's maybe even late 30's. "

I took the question this time remembering what Sara had once told me. "Well it's not like we all the sudden aged in reverse. We just won't age like the rest of the human population do, one day our children are going to look older than we do, one day so are you. The sad fact is that the nanites in our bloodstream they constantly are repairing our bodies, they are constantly regenerating and replacing our old or damaged cells thus…"

"Freezing you in time. So once the tech runs out you'll start to age again just like everyone else; that means you'll…you'll have to…"

"We'll most likely watch everyone we know and love die. Yes Connor we'll most likely watch as our children, our friends, and our family except for Ray and Sara age and die long before we do." His face fell as Felicity curled closer into my body reminding me that I wasn't alone in this strange reality that I was now living in.

"Why not just inject them once they hit a certain age then you'll all be together for longer?" His face was hard to read and once again Felicity had the words that I often lacked. "We didn't choose well he didn't and then I didn't. Connor I chose for Oliver because I wasn't willing to lose him and that meant doing anything to keep him with me. So I called Ray and warnings be damned I injected the tech into the wound."

"Then when Felicity was hurt I did the same because I wasn't willing to be without her." I answered because I knew that even though we both didn't choose to have this horrible burden we did choose to save each other. We chose because neither one of us could imagine being without the other. That earned me a swift kiss to my jawbone and a soft smile. "Anyways how about I finish this story or we'll be here for the next 30 or 40 years just attempting to get through it." They both nodded so I continued eager to get through this part because for me those days still remained some of the darkest days of my life.

I walked back into the bedroom to find Ray standing against the door frame with a smile on his clearly worn and tired face. "She's awake." I moved quickly past him releasing the breath that I hadn't realized I was holding until I saw her eyes and a beautiful smile upon her face. "Felicity…." I released her name like it was the answer to my multiple prayers. She leaned forward with her arms opened wide as my body came crashing down upon her's. "Oliver…I'm so sorry baby…I'm so sorry…" In that moment I didn't care what she was saying all I cared about was that she was awake to say anything. I had my face buried in her neck lightly kissing the exposed skin as my arms banded around her upper body my hands moving back and forth from her hair down to her waist just savoring the feeling of her breathing body. She was locked in the same position softly kissing my neck both of us attempting to reassure ourselves that each of us were actually still there. I just sat there holding her breathing her in as my heart finally felt free to beat once more.

"Oliver… love talk to me… I can feel your body is still slightly trembling." She was right the past 24 hours had been my worst nightmare coming true. "Is Ray still here? Is Sara?" I asked not moving an inch from my current position wrapped around her upper body. "No they both went downstairs about five minutes ago so we're completely alone which means you can feel free to tell me what the hell is going on." I nodded against her neck and pulled back only to readjust so I was now lying down beside her. She'd moved over leaving plenty of room for my body in the Queen sized bed. Once she was comfortable on her side I clasped our hands together as I drew closer leaning my forehead to hers as I let out a deep sigh of utter relief. Her legs had moved so they were now entangled with mine we were completely attached from head to toe. "I missed you so much over these past four months…I'd forgotten how safe you make me feel. I sighed again but this time out of regret. "I'm so sorry I hurt you that way Felicity… I was…I was following Riley while she was on duty. I slept in my office so you wouldn't realize when I came home each night hours after she did. I used to watch you sleep for hours until I could feel my own eyes growing heavy. I didn't mean to create so much separation between us I just didn't know how to handle all the conflicting emotions… I was scared."

"Oliver… why didn't you just tell me we could have talked about this…baby you didn't have to go through this alone…I never want you to feel like you have to go through anything alone. I love you, I believe in you and you're never alone ok?" I nodded against our joined foreheads knowing that her faith in me might be still sorely tested. "You might change that tune when I tell you why you're here." I had my eyes closed unwilling to see her eyes when they shifted from love and understanding to possibly hate and anger. "Oliver open your damn eyes and look at me I've spent four months with you shutting me out…" she paused taking a deep breath and continued her voice strong and sure. "I won't let you shut me out again so just tell me I assumed I almost died and I assume that you and I now share a little something called nanotechnology so really how bad could it be?" I opened my eyes and spoke filled with more relief than I knew what to do with. "The bullet was lodged in your left lung; the damage couldn't be repaired so your lung along with your chest was beginning to fill up with blood, puss and, air. They gave you a max of 72 hours until your heart burst in your chest effectively killing you."

"So rather than watch me die you called Ray… Oliver how did I get here?" I grinned with small amount of satisfaction at that one shining part in this story. "Ray convinced the nurse I was going to sign a DNR so we'd have enough time to sneak you out of the hospital before your 3 day blackouts begin. She smiled as her thumb began to rub against my hand in a soft soothing pattern. "I hope Riley has the footage so I can use it for blackmail later on." I smirked figuring she'd know who hacked into the hospital to make sure our escape went undocumented.

"So has Ray given you any time table for how long or even when my horrid recovery phase is going to start?

"Not yet and since you've had double the dose…"

"Mine might be twice as dangerous as yours great so much for me to look forward to." I smiled and leaned closer softly kissing her savoring the feeling of her lips against my own. " I thought I'd lost you… I can't… I can't begin to tell you how much pain I felt in that moment." The words were spoken in hushed whispers against her lips. "Well than just keep kissing me until those memories fade away for us both." So I did I just kept lightly kissing her as our hands remained entwined each our thumbs rubbing against the other's skin. We didn't move or change our light pattern in any way she was still too fragile and I was just so relived to feel her body living and breathing against my own. If I'd known what the next three days were going to bring I would have pulled her close and refused to ever let her go.


	22. Chapter 22: Felicity and Oliver

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters

Chapter 22:

Felicity and Oliver

"Um dad…"

Felicity had announced that since I had us up to the horrible recovery section of the story it was time for a break. For Felicity that meant she wanted to get up, to stretch her legs, walk around, use the bathroom, and then finally find food. She'd been fidgeting for over 40 minutes so I knew a pause button moment wasn't far. Kissing her temple softly I released my hold as she leapt up and bounded from the room with an energy that never ceased to put a smile on my face. She'd been gone for no longer than 2 minutes when Connor's voice that was normally strong and filled with authority came out drained and meek. I glanced in his direction seeing his face that was usually filled with so much life now filled with pain but also a horrible new level of understanding.

"Yes Connor what's your question." My voice was gentle and I hoped soothing after all I had lived this story but is still made my blood run cold at the very thought of her broken damaged body lying in that hospital bed.

His fingers wrapped and unwrapped around his knee caps, his breathes were coming out slow and measured I could tell that this story had taken its toll on him as well as us. "You and Felicity…." he gulped then wetted his lips his nerves building as he attempted his query. "Look you clearly have a bond but…"

"Connor it's alright just ask I promise I won't be upset since I'm pretty sure I already know what the question is." I attempted to keep my tone light and gentle to ease his clearly frayed nerves. Leaning forward I reached my hands out to take his which he thankfully accepted. "Connor you're my son you can ask me anything and I'll attempt to give you an honest and open answer but buddy you first have to ask." He nodded lightly than exhaled and finally asked the question that seemed to be causing quite a bit of anxiety. "Well ever since the story started you… well dad you've been unwilling to let her go. I mean I get it you love her but she's attempted to move multiple times and each time your arms tighten or your eyes… dad they fill with panic… I just well…"

"Want to know why I'm refusing to let her sit anywhere other than on my lap surrounded by my arms." I finished his statement having guessed exactly what was causing Connor so much duress. Exhaling the breath he'd clearly been holding he leaned back releasing my hands as he ran them through his short cropped blond hair. "Oh thank god so you don't mind me asking why that is because I mean frankly I grew up with just my mom who yeah dated but she really wasn't into PDA. You and Felicity by the way clearly have no such reservations so for me it's just well it's a little…."

"Weird, strange, off-putting perhaps?" He laughed again before replying "Yes exactly. Dad I'm just so glad that you understand I was so nervous about even broaching the subject." I smiled at his anxiety over a question that both Felicity and I have answered for all of our children and most of our friends and family. "You're not the first to ask nor will you I suspect be the last." I now leaned back and pondered how to best answer his question. I knew why I was holding onto her like she was a lifeline because during those three days I realized how much I truly loved and adored the woman I called my wife. "Connor you adore Abby correct?" He nodded with his face awash in confusion "Of course I adore her, I love her, hell I'm going to marry her." His voice had risen slightly out of anger so I spoke quickly before our nice bonding moment turned into a nasty unbonding moment. "Right well imagine that she was shot, that you held her ice cold hand with your own, imagine that a doctor comes out and tells you that she's going to be dead in 72 hours. Imagine losing her forever. Now imagine how you would feel having to relive that moment again and again until the very thought makes you sick to your stomach." My own voice had risen slightly but not in anger, it was due to the still small amount of agony that these memories provoked.

"Feeling her living and breathing against you reminds you that they're just memories, that the story had a happy ending." His voice suddenly awe-struck perhaps finally realizing what it meant to give yourself to someone fully and have that same gift given back. "Connor this might be hard to hear and it's pathetic and sappy as hell but it's the truth. I belong to her, my soul belongs to her. When her heart stopped mine stopped, when she died I felt as if I was going to die right along with her. I'm holding her to remind myself that I still have that connection that I didn't lose my heart or my soul because she's sitting right here with me." Saying it aloud made me smile and to my great surprise it caused him to smile in return. "I hope that one day Abby and I have what you and Felicity have." I was about to respond when I heard a small cough come from the door connecting my office to our room. We both turned at the slight small sound to see Felicity standing there holding three bottles of water with a few tears running down her face. I rose as did Connor to move towards her both for different reasons. Connor reached her first and removed the bottles she had in her hand and lightly kissed her cheek before he moved letting me envelop her in my arms. Her embrace was strong and sure as she wrapped her arms around my neck bring my face down to settle against her shoulder. I felt her body shudder as she continued to lightly cry her tears landing against the soft fabric of my blue Henely.

With my hands lightly rubbing up and down her back I whispered softly "Felicity… shhh… please baby there's no reason to cry…it's alright…Felicity please baby tell me what's wrong?" Her response was soft and not filled with sadness like I had expected. Her soft beautiful voice was filled with empathy and love as she answered her lips softly touching my neck. "It's the same for me what you told Connor I belong to you…" She pulled back locking her gaze with my own "My soul belongs to you... I just wanted you to know that." With that she leaned forward pressing a chaste kiss to my lips before grasping my hands in hers leading us back to our shared chair. "Alright now that I've further grossed out our son let's move this along shall we." I smiled and pressed my own chaste kiss against her forehead "Whatever you wish as long as Connor agrees that is." He nodded in agreement truly smiling at the scene before him. I sat down first as Felicity grabbed the two remaining bottles of water from the coffee table handing one to me before she once again settled into my lap her legs draped across me with one arm snuggled around my back. Opening the bottle and taking a long drink I took another deep breath as I proceeded to tell for me the worst part of this entire story….

I had fallen to the floor the moment her seizures stopped as physical and emotional exhaustion took hold. Felicity had told me how heartwrenching and how terrible my own "recovery" had been. I'd listened and thought I understood how much pain she'd felt…I now knew that I hadn't had the slightest clue of how much pain she must have truly been in. Her body… her perfect petite form had curled, and tightened against itself; her eyes had slammed shut as her entire body began to convulse around her. I'd never felt so helpless in all my life I yelled for Ray unsure of how to respond as her hands clenched down on her legs and squeezed to the point that I could see the bruises already beginning to form. I'd hoped that she was near the end that once her body started to relax that the seizure was almost done…I sadly was wrong. One difference in her set up was the heart monitor that by some miracle I'd managed to keep attached to her skin as I kept her arms from wrapping around her chest as I'd been instructed to do. Ray had finally appeared out of breath with his skin slightly flushed, with Sara mere steps behind him also out of breath. I made a mental note to ask about that later as the heart monitor released its deadly tone.

"Ray… what the… RAY WHY DID HER HEART STOP! RAY!" My voice getting harsher and more tortured with each yelled syllable; his body now on her other side had two fingers pressed against her pulse point as he went white.

"This… this is all wrong… this shouldn't be happening… she was stable…she was fine…I don't understand…this… why isn't this working…" Sara was next to him grasping his arm before speaking her voice far calmer than my own in that moment as I began compressions against her already bruised and battered chest. "Ray…RAY GODDAMNIT SNAP OUT OF IT, WE'LL FIGURE IT OUT BUT FIRST HELP OLIVER WHO'S TRYING TO RESTART MY SISTER'S HEART." I barely heard her as I continued to press with deadly accuracy against her chest 15 compressions then I moved forward attempting to hold her still as her body still continued to seize around her. I finally got a firm grip against her face as I lowered my mouth to hers releasing two breaths into her lungs before returning to the rapid compressions. My mind was a whirlwind of emotions as I continued to pound away against her chest counting the tears as they fell from my eyes landing upon her chest creating small wet trails against her skin. I continued for what seemed like long torturous minutes when finally I heard the sound that reminded me to once again breathe. She shot up like she'd been struck with a bolt of lightning gasping, inhaling the air around her before falling back down eyes still firmly shut to the world around her. Beside me the monitor once again began its serious of beats indicating that she once again had a heartbeat that she once again was breathing on her own without assistance. I fell to the ground landing with thud against my knees; my brow was covered in sweat as I leaned against her equally as sweaty skin. Pulling air deeply into my lungs I continued to inhale and exhale deeply until my own heartbeat had slowed finally finding its normal rhythm.

"Oliver I'm… I don't have the words to convey how sorry I am." I didn't even look up to respond I just remained still and silent finding that I didn't have the strength to move from my current spot. Sara thankfully answered for me sensing that I'd just felt my heart break for the umpteenth time. "Ray what the hell just happened here? Oliver's was bad, hell yours was worse but Ray your heart never stopped…why did her's? Ray why did Felicity's heart stop?" He just shook his head in utter and complete confusion not understanding what he'd just witnessed. "I don't know Sara I honestly don't know. Her vitals are steady, her lungs are clear, the wound is practically…"That's when my head shot up he'd said the magic word he said practically. "Practically… Ray I…" My voice now rising with pure unadulterated rage and without Felicity that darkness within me would continue to grow until it consumed the light I'd fought so hard to find. "RAY FIGURE OUT WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED HERE OR I SWEAR I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET SAVING ME ALL THOSE YEARS AGO." I slumped back down to the floor as Sara dragged a profusely apologizing Ray out into the hall and down the stairs before we had more than one person to care for. I don't know how I heard them but I did and it was those words that spurned me into my most regrettable actions yet.

"Ray what's going on?"

"I don't know Sara, it should have worked, I mean it is working but I told you both her injury affected several organs, she's lucky to have survived the seizure."

"What do we have to do? We have to save her Ray, Oliver… babe he won't survive her death."

"Sara don't be…."

"No don't he won't you don't understand I watched them almost from the start you didn't see how he looked at her even then. Ray he was with me, he was sleeping with me, he was having sex with me but he was in love with her. His eyes lit up whenever she entered the room. He laughed with her, he smiled with her, he grieved with her. She made him a whole person, she loved him in spite of everything in his past and even because of it."

"Sara what are you saying?"

"Ray without her Oliver will die, he'll vanish before our eyes, their children they'll lose both of their parents because while he won't physically die… emotionally… Ray he won't survive. He'll revert back to the man he was when he came back from those five years of hell but this time it'll be far worse. He's seen what it's like to be loved and to love in return, she harnessed his light and made him the hero he is today. Ray if she dies all that dies with her.

"Sara sweetie you don't know that. He still has his children he'll survive for them."

"No Ray he won't. You don't have that kind of darkness inside your soul but he and I do. She saved him and he may love his children but they can't save him not the way that she can; they may own his soul but she is his soul.

"I'll fix this I just…I just don't know how…but I'll figure it out."

"Before she dies?"

"I hope so for all our sakes."

The house went silent all around me as I focused on my next move; glancing up towards her face I heard Sara's words echoing against my heart going round and round until that's the only sound I could hear.

 _"_ _They may own his soul but she is his soul, she saved him, he was with me, he was sleeping with me, he was having sex with me but he was in love with her, he's seen what it's like to be loved and to love in return, she harnessed his light and made him the hero he is today, if she dies all that dies with her."_

Moving my body upwards I stood up my hands clenched in fists at my sides. Leaning over I pressed my lips quickly to hers whispering my apology for the horrid actions I was about to take. "Forgive me baby…but Sara's right if you die I'll die with you. Our children don't deserve that and neither do I. I will save you no matter what I have to do you I won't lose you." Knowing that my time was limited I listened for their sounds in the rooms below. Ray was at the front working on a solution, Sara was on the phone talking to I assumed Laurel her voice filled with sadness at the current situation. Her words were meaningless as I moved about the 2nd floor searching for anything I could use as weapon once I was out the window. Opening the second door on the right I flicked on the switch and stopped seeing what the darkened room contained. It was painted blue with a small rocking chair in the far right corner with a top of the line crib directly in the center. The rest of the room was bare indicating they had just started to decorate, indicating that…

"We found out about three months ago today actually." Sara was leaning against the door frame smiling sadly in my direction. "This is why you're here? This is why you've been spending so much time with Felicity…that's why you bought this house…Ray's the…what about Nyssa?" She sighed moving fully into the room coming to lean against the crib holding the note attached to the post with a bright red ribbon. "My father, Laurel, no body except for Felicity knows about this. I was just so…well ashamed that when I found out I booked the first flight home. I couldn't look Nyssa in the eye, Ray well he's been great but I can see it in his face whenever lay together at night…he wanted this but…"

"Not like this…he wanted…"

"What you and Felicity have he wanted a family and this…" She moved her hands down to cradle her still rather flat abdomen looking down eyes filled with shame. "I was hurt Nyssa and I had just had yet another fight about the subject of children. I've wanted them for years and Nyssa didn't. She's right of course Nanda Parbat is no place to raise a family so I foolishly suggested that she give up being the demon and hand the reigns back over to Malcolm. I suggested we come here, buy a home, and create a life, create a family." Her eyes were red and puffy from her earlier tears but I could see that more tears were already threatening to fall. I remained frozen in place standing near the door afraid and unable to move as my own conflicting emotions took over. "Sara I'm not good with…well when it comes to this kind of…"

"Relax Ollie I know this is not your area of emotional intellect that's why I was talking to your wife you know my sister. She's the one who found me this house, she held my hand when I told Ray, hell she went with me when I met with Nyssa. She's been spending most of her time with me over the past three months but since you two weren't speaking I'm gathering this is all coming as quite a shock to you." She moved still holding the handwritten note to sit in the antique rocking chair her appraising gaze watching me with ease as if she was waiting for me to make my escape.

"I…Sara I don't understand you've been married to Nyssa for almost 2 years now, you were happy with her…happier than I've ever seen you so what changed? How did Ray get involved…" and then a sick feeling overtook me as I realized that I already knew what happened and even when. Felicity had been up quite late one night about three months ago. I had entered the house through the lair entrance, I 'd taken the back stairs that opened directly into my office. Normally by 2:30 in the morning Felicity had been asleep for at least an hour but tonight our bedroom light was still casting a dim light through the crack of the adjoining door. Moving quietly across the room I carefully opened the door just enough to see her sitting in bed with her phone placed against her ear. Her face was contorted in sadness and confusion her words coming out with empathy and a hint of disappointment.

 _"_ _Damnit Sara…no you don't think do you…she's your wife this isn't like before when you were just involved and then broke up. This is a real commitment that you both entered into willing knowing who the other person already was…You have to tell her…yes you do you owe her that much…I understand but she's family too and this is going to break her heart…have you told Ray yet?...Well Sara you slept with him because you were hurt and upset with Nyssa…Sara I know but this isn't something you can just magically undo…yeah I don't think they have a Lazarus Pit for this situation…alright I'll go with you…of course I still love you…I'm just disappointed but you're my sister no matter what you do…I understand…it won't be a problem we're not really communicating right now…alright I'll see you tomorrow…I love you too…goodnight Sara."_

I'd closed the door before the call ended and honestly had forgotten all about it. I'd been too consumed in my own thoughts and fears to even recall the conversation until right now in this moment. "Nyssa didn't want children, and wasn't willing to give up the League. You had a mission with your team and given your history together you used Ray to ease your um pain." I gulped with those last words as I moved closer to the crib seeing that no expense had been spared. "Very good Ollie, yes I slept with Ray and wound up pregnant all because Nyssa wasn't willing to have a family. She was still holding the note in her hand gently pulling at the frayed corners. "Who's the note from you seem rather attached to it?" Her sad smile indicated I already should have known the answer but none the less she held it out so I moved forward gently removing it from her grasp. Reading the note gave me a better understanding of the situation and an even deeper love for Felicity.

My Beloved,

I'm granting you your request; our union will be dissolved this night. Understand that you may never return to my home what was once our home as you are no longer a member of the League also per your request. I have given orders to all League members to leave you and your new family unharmed for as long as I am Ra'zal Ghul.

This gift is for your impending arrival I do hope that it meets with your expectations. I'm sorry for the part I played in our dissolution but please understand I will never forgive your betrayal. I gave you my heart, my soul and you threw them away due to a disagreement.

I've also sent a locket that's been passed down from my mother to me and now I pass it on to you. I wanted this to one day belong to our daughter but now sadly that will never be. Felicity managed to contact me a few days after our meeting in Starling. Her words are the reason for the gift and the locket that you now hold. Allow her to help you and to be there for you in the days and years ahead. Her strength and kind soul will encourage your own. I miss you my beloved and will remain faithfully yours until my dying day. All my eternal love Nyssa.

Handing the note back to her I spoke feeling that my time would soon be running out. "I'm sorry Sara truly I am but I have to leave and I have to do it now before her next seizure." Placing the note in her shirt pocket she nodded seeming to understand what I was about to do. "My spare weapons are in the closet in the back behind the false panel near my canary gear. Also just walk out the front door I'll handle Ray." I nodded and moved towards the door before she came to her senses and tackled me to the ground. "Ollie…" I was almost out of site when I heard her voice so I turned around placing my hand against the frame. "Yes Sara…"

"Don't do this, don't go that place, Ray can fix this he can save her you just have to trust him, trust me, Ollie you have to trust her…she won't leave you not without a fight." I felt my eyes beginning to water as my tears attempted to fall. "Sara this might be the only way I can save her..."As the tears fell I spoke my voice cracking against my own personal sorrow. "I can't…Sara I can't live without her… I won't." She once again nodded and moved until she was face to face with me, then she grabbed my other hand and placed it against her stomach. "You have four children who need you and love you." She swallowed hard as she continued her eyes now matching mine. "I always wanted you to be happy Ollie I really did. I thought that when I came back and we started up again that it would be enough that we could be enough to fill the darkness that had consumed us both." I shuddered once again feeling my emotional tether beginning to weaken and fray. "Sara.." using her other hand to silence my protest she continued her voice growing stronger with every word. "Ollie we didn't work because you…" She smiled softly at the memory her words must have caused. "You already loved her. You were afraid of those feelings and it took you entirely too long to admit it but then you did. You married your own personal light, the person who opened your heart as you did hers. In return she gave you this…" Her hand now pushing down against the one she had placed on her stomach. "She gave you a life and she gave you a family. Don't give all that up because you're afraid she's not strong enough to fight." With that she released my hand and moved past me out the door.

"Sara? How did you know that I planned to sell my soul to Nyssa to gain access to the pit?" She smiled slightly stopping her progression to the stairs. "It's what you did with Thea and you've seen firsthand how well that pit works. I figured after her heart stopped you'd made up your mind to trade anything including your own life to save hers." I nodded in understanding my voice still containing slight tremors everytime I spoke. "Would Nyssa accept that would she make a deal with me to save Felicity?" She moved back towards me handing me a number written down in Felicity's handwriting. "Felicity gave this to me about a month ago when the crib arrived. It's a direct line to Nyssa if you call she'll answer because she thinks its Felicity. Do with it what you will but remember you have a family now and regardless of whether she lives or dies she'll never forgive you for leaving them alone. She'd never forgive you for putting her life above theirs. Remember you're not just a husband you're a father too." With that she left leaving me holding the card in my hand, and my heart in tatters.

Abandoning my plan of leaving that night I wondered back to the room where Felicity slept. Her vitals were strong and breathing was even. I noticed a chair along with a bottle of water and a sandwich had been placed beside her bed with another note that just had my name written on it. I moved the chair out of my way and carefully moved her body just enough to lie down beside her placing one arm underneath her neck while my other wrapped around her upper body bringing her as close to me as I dared. Using my hand I ran my index and middle finger up her spine and to the left where the bullet had entered. I gently used the pads of my fingers to inspect the wound being unable to see it without losing my overall composure. I could feel the puckered skin beneath my touch indicating that the skin had fused and healed creating a lasting scar. I moved back down slowly trailing those two fingers up and down her bare skin memorizing every pore, every imperfection that I could find. My mind still raced with multiple thoughts why wasn't she awake yet, what if there had just been too much internal damage, how far was I willing to go to safe her?" I knew what I was willing to do and I knew what it would cost me but in that moment I didn't care, I all cared about was our children having her around to protect them, comfort them and, to love them until they died. Keeping her cradled against me I dialed the number on the card and waited for my life to end.

One ring and I heard her commanding voice on the other end. "Felicity what's wrong our scheduled call is not for another two days. Is Sara alright? Is the baby? She was nervous and worried and I suddenly understood that Felicity was how Nyssa was still connecting to Sara, she was her lifeline much like she was mine. "Nyssa I need your help." I knew she'd recognize my voice after all we were "technically married" and we'd been friends for years. I hoped that connection would still matter now that she was the official Demon's head. "Oliver what's wrong where's Felicity?" Her own voice now reflected my own. My heart began to break all over again my wife's sprit truly did touch everyone around her. "There was an accident. Felicity took a bullet in the back that was meant to kill our daughter Riley…she's…Nyssa she's not doing well. The bullet became lodged in her left lung…they attempted to remove it but they couldn't…" I was unable to finish that statement as my final barrier broke. I finally realized what I was willing to give to get her back and I'd lost it. All the emotions I'd been holding in, all the fear, anger, and rage came out as Nyssa much to her credit remained silent as my control was lost. Nyssa remained on the line silently waiting until she heard that I might once again be able to finish the call.

"Oliver….Oliver you need to hear me now… I know you're in pain my friend and I know that you fear that your own beloved is going to die. I also know that I have the power to make sure that doesn't happen and I'll use it to save her but there will be a cost." I listened as her voice became lower almost feral sensing she might have a chance to get what she wanted most from our deal. "My price is not your life nor your service… I want Sara and her child…I want them in exchange for Felicity's life my love for yours." My heart snapped in my chest realizing that for a moment I was willing to say yes. I was willing to kidnap Sara and hand her over to Nyssa just to make sure that the sleeping woman in my arms remained right here in my arms. I knew right then and there that if I agreed my heart would break even further when she survived but I lost her all the same.

"How long do I have to give you an answer?" She paused for a few moments weighing her options. "Two days then I'll expect all of you for the ritual." I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead to her's reveling in the feeling of her warm… warm her skin was warm not like before when it was still slightly cold to the touch but warm as it had been that afternoon in the gardens as I held her in my arms her lips sealed against my own. I could hear Nyssa calling out my name as I placed the phone down between us and slowly trailed my fingers over her back searching for the slightly puckered skin. It was gone, the scar was gone, I moved my hand higher up to her shoulder and felt that her other scar the one that she was so proud of was also gone. It was working the nanites were working, she was going to be ok, she was going to survive it had just taken a little longer than we expected. I picked up the phone and hearing her now angry voice I replied "No deal." With that I ended the call knowing that one day that brief moment of utter insanity would come back to haunt me, but right now in this moment I didn't care.

Her next few seizures were just as bad but to my utter relief her heart continued to beat throughout each one. Unlike my own recovery Felicity never woke up in between bouts she remained asleep as the tech roamed through her bloodstream fixing and reversing the damages of time. I'd spent those three days curled against her, holding her during the seizures to reduce the pain she'd inflicted on her own body, and then holding her after. I'd talk to her saying anything and everything as she slept. Ray would come in every two to three hours to check her vitals and to I suspect assess my mood. Sara spent most of her time seated in the chair watching our joined forms when I would finally give into the urge to sleep. She had also contacted Tommy who had ripped into me when I called at the end of the third day for not calling sooner. Riley was devastated but had taken her anger and focused it into finding the people who attempted to murder her and almost her mother. Tommy and Diggle along with Thea found the sniper along with the men who had hired him 2 days after the attack. They'd managed to find the trail between the sniper and his employer Mario Carlos Victor's younger and eager to impress brother. He and Victor had arranged for the hit days after the arrest had gone down. Riley with Becca's help had managed to hack into the jails surveillance systems and found the smoking gun. Once they'd done that they hacked into the Carlos family servers and acquired all the transactions for the hit. Victor received an increased sentence of 50 years to life and Mario received 25 to life with the opportunity for parole.

I had just walked into the bedroom when I saw her eyes finally begin to flutter. "Felicity… baby can you hear me?" I was by her side in seconds holding her outstretched hand in my own using the other to rub against her cheek. They fluttered again and then finally they opened allowing for me to drown in their beautiful blue depths. I should have showed more restraint but in that moment I lost all control I leaned down placing a hard solid kiss against her mouth. I was insistent and rough disregarding her current just awakened condition. My body of its own accord had moved from standing to lying against her side as my hands wrapped around her body entangling in her hair moving down her back along her waist and up again fingering the thin fabric of her bra as I went. She moaned against me as her tongue connected to mine moving in tandem re-creating a well known dance. Her hands were also roaming moving from my scalp which she scraped lightly with her nails down my back towards my ass which she had cupped her nails digging in becoming more instant with each pass of my hands over her back as I moved forward to her chest. "Felicity….oh god I missed you….I love you….I need you…." I whispered the words as my mouth placed light kisses down her neck and up again as I once again reached her mouth.

She moaned against me her body beginning to rapidly respond to my own I felt her hands release my ass as the trailed back up to my shoulder her nails once again digging into the hard well defined muscles as her legs moved up against my own attempting to wrap around me forcing me closer to home. "Oliver…ahhh….oh god it's been too long… I missed you baby…god I love you…" I was about to go entirely too far when we were interrupted by the sound of a phone. I pulled apart our breathes coming in short swift pants and once I looked down I realized that this was not the time nor the place for us to "reconnect". I laughed as she did bringing our faces together noses touching lips lightly gracing the other's skin. "Well I'd say we almost got a little too caught up in the moment." She grinned against my mouth before kissing me once more. "I missed you baby, I missed you so much." She kissed me again "I love you" another kiss "I love you." And another she continued this until she kissed my forehead, my cheeks, my eyelids, the corner of mouth, she just kept going until I silenced her by kissing her hard before I pulled away repeating her little game. "I missed you too… I will never shut you out again…I will spend the rest of my life making you feel loved…and wanted…and needed…and desired…I love you…I'll never leave you…at least not willingly."

The phone rang again and this time she reached to answer it stating it could be one of the kids. I allowed it as I shifted to grab the phone and placed it in her very greedy hands. I would regret that moment for the next 24 hours. "Nyssa…what deal…HE DID WHAT…OH BELIEVE ME THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN…OH HE'LL PAY DON'T YOU WORRY…yes thank you I will…and Nyssa…he's my husband don't even think of trying to come after him he may have had a huge lapse in judgment but I was dying and he clearly was desperate…but he called it off so it's over and done with…I'll call you in two days…no I have to reconnect with my husband that will take exactly two days…well maybe three." With that she hung up and flung the phone to the floor. She then grabbed my face and kissed me harder than she had in months I responded with equal intensity and passion. When she pulled back she kept our bodies in contact as she leveled me with her angry glare. "That was for being willing to be so stupid to save me… I love you for that" then she slapped me hard across the face causing me to slightly wince "That was for being so stupid in order to save my life." She then kissed me again with even more intensity than before causing my mind to reel from the conflicting emotions. Her tongue entwined with mine once again as her hands once again came down to cup my ass squeezing hard before she yanked us apart. In between her incredibly sexy pants she uttered her voice laced with utter longing "That was because it's been four months since I've felt you and held you inside me and frankly I missed it, I missed you." I nodded in understanding.

"So how am I going to pay?" My breaths still coming out in short rapid bursts. "Well first I'll reward you than I'll punish you are you catching my drift?" I nodded as my lips once again collided against hers. "Oliver…baby how is this…punish…ment?" Her words coming out in short bursts as I continued my assault against her mouth; I pulled back slightly just to answer her question both our breaths mingling with the others. "It's a punishment because I can't move within you until Ray gives you the all clear and until we are home back in our own bed." With that my lips were once again on hers resuming our punishing rhythm. "Ray she's awake…"

"How do you know?"

"Because I can hear her moaning Oliver's name from here." I chuckled under my breath and then cursed with her next response "I can also hear Oliver moaning her name as well indicating that they're getting reacquainted."

"See baby punishment." She laughed as she readjusted and hugged me to her chest.

She was laughing against my chest remembering those moments. Connor was looking at us with amusement as well. I just smiled knowing that Connor knew what he needed to know but also because I remembered those two days of punishment and reward.

"Dad what's with the far away face?" Felicity glanced up as well and smiled as she figured out what I was re-calling. "Oh it's nothing Connor that's something he and I are going to discuss later on tonight." He just nodded as his phone rang. "Is everything ok?" My voice light for the first time this evening. "Yeah Abby's here so I'll head downstairs to greet her." He left patting me on the shoulder as he went.

"So we'll be revisiting those two days will we?" She just leaned up and kissed my cheek.

"Oh yes we'll definitely be revisiting that tonight." I smiled as she once again leapt off my lap and headed down the stairs laughing as she went.


	23. Chapter 23: Punishment and Reward

Getting closer to having Oliver in action once again

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters

Chapter 23:

Punishment and Reward

"This…oh this is…so…not…fair…could you just be bad at one thing just…ahhh…onnne…" I hated him for so many things but this was by far the worst. His hooded gaze peered up at me before resuming the punishing pace between my legs as my fingers curled tightly in his close cut hair. I felt my walls beginning to weaken and crumble as he pushed me higher and higher closer each time to the flame. The pace intensified as my hips ground into him eliciting a sharp growl to counter my strangulated screams as he finally broke through my last barrier causing me to fall apart at the seams.

"Baby…seriously what you can…do with your mouth…should be…illegal." I was still panting heavily coming down as he kissed his way slowly up my sweat slicked body sending tiny little shivers throughout my thoroughly sated body. "Happy to be of service." I swatted at his arm as his mouth landed against my neck lightly sucking the delicate skin until he moved trailing his lips across my cheeks finally finding my mouth. First I felt his tongue as he used it to separate my lips before devouring me whole. I moaned against him feeling my hands starting to move wrapping around his upper chest until I could feel nothing but his warm and also sweat slicked body against mine. My mind went blank as my eyes slammed shut once he was once again moving slowly in and out of my body than gaining speed with each well timed thrust. Moving in rhythm against him I began to once again feel my body building to its natural climax going higher and higher until I felt as if I had been torn apart. He kept kissing me in slow languid motions as my body slowly unraveled beneath him continuing to slowly move until he felt my body go lax with exhaustion and utter exhilaration.

"As I said could you please be bad at just one thing that all I ask." I was still completely out of breath my voice raspy and still overcome from our previous activities. After dinner with Connor, Abby and Tommy we'd excused ourselves leaving them to their own devices for the evening as we joined hands rapidly retreating to our room. I should have felt bad for abandoning them especially Abby since it was her first time meeting us and the rest of the brood. However Oliver had kept a hand on my knee that traveled up and down from the insides of my thighs and back through all of dinner so needless to say I was ready to take off running the moment his hand wrapped around mine. As reading my mind the peanut gallery added in his two cents. "Felicity stop the three of them are fine I doubt they even noticed our absence." I rolled my eyes at my husband who was still positioned over my body softly trailing kisses up and down my neck taking his time over my pulse point.

His lips, hands, and otherwise naked body had kept me rather distracted for the past three hours. From the moment he shut and locked the door he'd had my complete attention. I shrieked slightly when he slammed my body back against the door destroying the blue silk blouse as he roughly pulled apart the thin material causing the buttons to fly across the floor. He'd taken me against the door, then again in the shower, then we ended up here in bed alternating between soft languid movements and hard rough rushed ones. It still amazed me even after all this time how much I yearned for his body to be against my own, kissing me, touching me, and loving me until I couldn't take anymore. "That may be true but still don't you feel slightly awful that we literally left them alone just so we could have sex?" His face was still hidden from view as he continued to suck along my neck leaving behind marks that not even a gallon of concealer could hide. "No I don't feel bad at all I wanted you so I made it happen end of story." I growled as he bit down expressing his still needy desire as my eyes shut surrendering to him once more.

"Oliver?" I was sprawled on top of his chest drawing lazy patterns against his chest listening to his strong and calm heartbeat.

"Felicity." I smiled as he spoke continuing to run his fingers up and down my back savoring the bare skin as went.

"Do you really remember those two days fondly or with a small amount of resentment I mean I really did punish you in the worst way possible." His hands still against my spine as he contemplated his answer; I should have worried about his answer but after tonight's activities I had no doubt about the depth of his love for me. "Oliver you don't have to answer I just well after today…"

"I remember every moment as if they happened yesterday. I remember how it felt when you refused to let me touch you, I remember as you turned away from my embrace I can even remember how I broke your steely resolve. I don't have any regrets about those two days and nor should you." His voice was calm and light where mine had been anxious and frightful. I nodded as he resumed his motions against my back allowing me to close my eyes as I became lost in the last part of the story. The part that no one except the two of us were ever aware of; rerunning those moments was hard for us both but in the end we'd come out stronger for it.

"Oliver she's fine Ray is just making sure before he releases her to your well um rather attentive care." I smirked at that one as did Oliver who was slightly glaring at Sara for that rather well placed barb. I listened partially as Ray gave me the all clear most of my attention was focused on Oliver and how haunted he looked when Nyssa called. His face contorted into multiple emotions of fear, anger, sadness, anxiety, loss, and acceptance. He'd considered giving Sara my sister and one of his closest friends to Nyssa just to gain access to the pit all in order to save my life. Waking up I'd wanted nothing more than to feel his body against my own, holding me, kissing me, making me feel like the past four months had just been a long horrible nightmare. Also having almost dying tends to put things back into perspective I'd missed my husband in many little ways from the way he kissed my forehead every morning before he went to take a shower, to how he held his hand against the small of back whenever we walked in or out of a room together. I'd missed how his hand fit perfectly in mine, or how right before we'd kiss he held back waiting for me to come the rest of the way, although with some of our kisses there was no waiting he'd grab me and attack my lips with a hunger that had no end in sight. However what I'd missed the most was how he'd look at me. Even before we had been together he'd looked at me like I was the only woman on the planet this look had only intensified after Nanda Parbat. Watching him now I could still feel the cold emptiness that had begun to fill my heart over these past four months.

We'd had fights before sure what married couple hasn't but our relationships physical nature tended to have his ripping each other to shreds right before our clothes met the same fate. I'd lost more than one blouse to his impatience with buttons. However this time was different and I knew that in order to heal the wounds his distance had inflicted I'd have to reach him on a whole other level. I'd have to inflict another type of pain one that would end up hurting us both. Lost in my own musings I'd completely missed that both Ray and Oliver had left the room leaving Sara sitting beside the bed watching me intently. "So you're going to punish him aren't you?" Her voice was free of judgment and filled with a knowledge that only one can gain from having loved Oliver Queen. I glanced in her direction determination set in my face. "He was willing to hand you over just to save my life; also let's not forget that he's been shutting me out of his life and heart for the past four months. I love him but I need to make sure that we both heal from this experience not just one of us."

"He considered giving himself over to Nyssa she changed the rules on him and Felicity…" I turned once again facing her noting that her face wasn't haunted or tortured but filled with a knowledge that I had yet to obtain. "He said no deal while he was holding you still breathing in his arms. Whatever he was willing to do he was doing it to save you because frankly he can't or won't live without you." Now I was furious "What do you mean he won't…Sara he wouldn't…he couldn't…" I was suddenly at a loss for words as I pieced together the truth of what her words had conveyed. Sara interjected silencing my worst fears but also presenting me with a new one. "Felicity he'd never put your children through that but in his twisted little mind he still sees himself as not being worthy of you and you're life together. He knew that turning himself over to the League would break your heart but he wouldn't care as long as you were alive to have one." She paused standing up and walking towards to door "Whatever you do just let him be aware of what and why don't leave in the dark. I watched him for three days and I've never seen him so broken and lost whatever you two need to work out do it but just be honest with him he deserves that much and frankly so do you." Her words continued to echo throughout the rest of the morning and well into the afternoon as I moved around the room collecting my thoughts and preparing to really have it out with my husband.

"Hey baby you ready to go home? Tommy and Riley are both dying to see you and Jake along with Becca both have numerous questions now that both mom and dad are nanoteched up their words not mine."I gazed at him as he moved around the room collecting what few belongings we had talking as he went. It struck me in that moment that I'd even missed the sound of his damn voice. Sara was right I needed to tell him what I was planning on doing so he would understand that this was as much for me as it was for him. I needed to heal from the past four months and he had to heal from them as well. "Oliver would you come here for a minute." His body automatically turned towards mine causing my heart to beat rapidly against my chest. My will wasn't going to last long with those endless blue orbs staring at me like I was the only woman in the world so I slightly stepped away causing him to pause in confusion. "Felicity what's wrong?" Of course he'd interpret that since I'd never not once in our entire marriage stepped away from him not after he told me how I'd made him feel outside the alley of Verdant. I vowed in that moment to never cause him that type of pain again. "Felicity sweetie tell me what's wrong…look I know I screwed up and I know you're going to punish me for that but please just…don't walk away from me…don't do to me what I've done to you."

"I'm not walking away I'm making sure that we both heal form this entire ordeal and that means you have to feel what I felt for four months. You have to understand how it felt to reach for you and have you pull away." He nodded slowly understanding seeping from his pores.

"You're going to punish me by not allowing me to touch you, which as you know is the best way to hurt me." I nodded as the tears began to prick at the corners of my eyes. I saw his index finger and thumb start moving together as he often did when nervous, aggravated, angry, or in this case scared. I took a tentative move forward waiting to see if he was truly going to honor my request, he didn't move an inch he remained frozen in place his eyes focusing solely on my face. I moved again coming even closer still his body remained still. Finally I moved once more but this time I placed my hand over his stilling his movement as I leaned forward on my tiptoes and kissed him very quickly against his lips. Leaning back I stared into his cold and chilled expression seeing that my request was hurting him even more than I thought it would.

Panic rose up in my chest what was I doing, he'd watched my heart stop multiple times in the past few days, he waited holding my lifeless body as the nanotech coursed through my body healing the damage left by the snipers bullet. He wasn't just touching me to touch me, he'd felt my skin go cold, he watched as my life started to fade away. No he wanted to feel the heat of skin as the blood coursed through my veins warming me, sustaining me, keeping me alive. He wanted to watch as the color returned to my lips and cheeks as he pounded into me over and over again until my screams shattered his nightmares into distant memories. His need wasn't just because he wanted me his need was born from the fact that he'd lost me, he watched as I laid dying in the damn bed. Touching me and feeling me meant that I was alive that I was still here and by denying him that I was causing more harm than good; but he still needed to feel what I'd felt to understand just how broken we truly were.

Throwing my own request aside for a few precious moments I leaned up again but this time I brought his face down to mine kissing him soundly urging him to understand and then respond. At first he remained still as my lips pressed and nipped against his feeling nothing in return. However once I bit down on his bottom lip I felt his own resolve begin to weaken and break. Moments later his tongue was against mine each one battling for dominance over the other. His arms were next as they banded around my waist edging me closer and closer to my own personal flame. We kept up the frenzied movements of our lips and tongues each of us not wanting to break this precious moment of contact but each of knew eventually the need for air would do it for us. I withdrew first kissing him once more before fully pulling back and out of his embrace knowing distance was the only way to survive what I'd had planned for our mutual benefit. "Why did you do that?" His voice was raspy as his breaths came out in slightly aroused pants causing the heat to pool between my legs.

"I did it to remind you that I love you, that I'm not walking away and that I told you before I'll punish you but then baby I'll make sure you feel every ounce of what I feel for you when we've both learned our lesson." My breaths were finally leveling out but the heat between my legs continued to build as I squeezed my hips together knowing that it was too soon to give into my more basic and slightly primal urges.

"How long?" his voice had gone from slightly aroused to fully as his eyes ran up and down my body appraising my own apparent reactions to having his body so very close to mine. I gulped loudly attempting to calm my heart as it continued to beat rapidly away within my chest. "Till tonight once the children had gone to bed than I want us to talk and I mean really talk not just a few heated exchanges before our clothes hit the floor and I'm against the wall as you take me over and over again." He smiled coyly "I don't do that do I." I wagged a finger in his direction as my eyebrows rose "Oh you know very well that you do exactly that and based on you've been eyeing me you have every intention of doing just that this evening." His slightly amused grin was all the answer I needed as he left the room giving me my requested space.

Dinner was pure torture and I mean that in the best way possible. I wanted him more than I usually did and that for me was saying something. In the beginning of our relationship that's all we did we'd talk and then go at it like teenagers hoping not to get caught by their parents. Hell I didn't shower alone for almost a year, we'd had sex on every possible surface you could imagine, but the bed that's when we made love, that's when he was soft and gentle, and made every movement painfully slow as I felt every inch of him as he pounded in and out of my always wanton body. However everywhere else he was rough, and his thrusts were filled with power and aggression I still to this day can't decide which one I prefer because each technique provided a very different orgasmic release. Oliver had honored my request and since this afternoon he hadn't so much as laid a finger within an inch of my body. Normally we sat together at dinner as we held hands underneath the table. Tonight I was at one end and he was at the other. "Mom are you and dad fighting or what?" Jake always the pragmatic one raised the question as his siblings all chimed in. "Yeah this is odd I mean not that I don't mind that fact that you're not all over each other but why aren't you?" Tommy's voice chimed in higher than Riley's who's response was slightly less mortifying. "I agree after you almost died you two were locked in each other's arms for weeks I figured this time would be no exception." I felt my head begin to swim and then Becca chimed in and like the rest of our children had something to say on the subject. "I agree as well you two are a marriage counselor's dream you fight, make up, and them show more affection that most dating couples. I mean face it you two are like…"

"Soulmates." All four of them spoke at once which caused my head to fall into my open hand attempting to hide the full blush that had started at my neck and grew to cover my face. "Oliver anything you would like to add or have our children covered the bases to your satisfaction?" He just smiled softly in my general direction "I sense that we'll be making them sick soon enough." I smiled in appreciation as he addressed Riley changing the course of the conversation from our strained marriage to her now very promising career in law enforcement. In that moment I'd never appreciated his understanding of me more.

"Alright my loves it's late and since I apparently came back from the almost dead I'm going to head off to bed." All my children stood up and enveloped me in a giant group hug before kissing my cheeks and saying goodnight. I directed my attention to Oliver who was sitting with Riley curled up against his side once more telling him all about her latest cases and who she hoped her new partner would be. "I'll be up soon once Riley decides that we've gotten all caught up on our missed four months." I nodded and smiled thankful for the moments alone but also because he and Riley were finally beginning to mend their relationship.

Our room was always my safe haven even during these last four months this room where we'd shared so much of ourselves with each other still remained to me one of the safest places on Earth. Wondering towards our closest I fingered his suits carefully before moving towards his tee shirts and picking up my favorite one with more holes in it than actual held together fabric. Shuffling my feet against the soft carpet of the closet floor I moved down past my wide array of colored blouses, dresses and overall business attire shutting off the light and moving to the bathroom with the tub in my sights. I shuffled off the sweatpants that Sara had given me along with Oliver's plaid shirt as I turned on the water adding in the various bubbles and bath salts to create a stress reducers paradise. I was about to step into the hot steaming water when I heard a slight cough from behind me. I didn't have to turn to know that Oliver was leaning against the door frame just watching my naked form as I moved to and fro through the small room. Without turning towards him I stepped into the water feeling my body instantly relax as the hot water began to warm my slightly chilled body. "Oliver you can stop staring at any point in time and join me if you'd like." He moved into the room removing his clothes as he came closer to the edge of the tub. "Does this mean I'm at least allowed to touch you now?" His voice was soft and gentle as I closed my eyes in response. "Oliver just get in the damn bath."

I moved forward as he stepped in behind me once he was settled I moved back leaning fully against him. I couldn't help the contented sigh that escaped my mouth as I felt his bare muscles supporting my back. Apparently my audible sigh encouraged him to attempt wrapping his arms around my center which I happily allowed. "So do you want to start talking now or later." I paused thinking about how wonderful this felt, after so many months apart and debated for a few moments before deciding it was truly now or never. "Alright let's talk."

"Oliver how can you not understand how important it was to support Riley you know how I grew up and how hard it was for me to accomplish all that I did." We'd been "talking" for about ten minutes and our first subject was Riley and of course our drastically different opinions still factored into the equation.

"Felicity it's dangerous you got shot and almost died because of it. I almost lost you and that very easily could have been our daughter who was injected with the nanotech instead of you." I'd thought our conversation would put distance between us once again but instead we seemed to be moving closer as we always had. He had grabbed a loufa sponge from the basket at the corner of the tub and was using it lightly scrub my back massaging with the opposite hand as he traveled up and down my back until it was thoroughly cleaned.

"Oliver you have no room to speak you waltzed around in green leather for how many years? You put your life in the line of fire how many times? Also you were married with children for the better half of the Green Arrow years so you my love really have not a leg to stand on." I turned around and grabbed the sponge taking my time as I directed him to turn around as I massaged and scrubbed his back in return.

"Are you honestly telling me that you would have just given up on our family and just walked away never looking back?" We'd moved from the bathtub about an hour ago and we were now situated on opposite sides of the room our no touching rule back in force. I was in the center of our bed wrapped up in a pair of pj bottoms and his old ratty tee-shirt he had opted for just his pj bottoms leaving his chest wonderfully bare.

From his position on the sofa he sighed once again since I had been harping on this subject for the past 45 minutes. "Felicity you were dying, I was going to lose you either way it was my last shot at saving you. Do you not remember what I told you after our night in Nanda Parbat?" I nodded before answering.

"Of course I do you told me that the only way you'd survive that ordeal was if you knew I was out there in the world and living my life happy. I replayed the conversation over and over again for three weeks until you showed up pretending to be brainwashed as Ra's little puppet." I frowned upon the memory remembering how I was only able to get out of bed because I knew that he wasn't dead.

"Baby look at me." I looked up and to my surprise he was standing in front of me holding his hands out waiting for me to reach for them. I did so as he pulled me towards him and lifted me up so he was standing there holding me to his chest. "If you remember that night so clearly than you'll also remember you're little speech which ran through my head like a sonnet until I saw your face again. You told me I changed your life, you told me that I opened up your heart, you told me you loved me finally and then I made the best move of my life. I removed your glasses and then I kissed you. I paused when you leaned back and removed your jacket; then with my eyes never once leaving yours I removed my shirt then stood to remove yours. Baby what I felt for you then and now is no different it just gets stronger with each passing year." I leaned my head forward as he did the same feeling relief as our bodies started to reconnect.

"Fine but understand this Oliver Jonas Queen I'll never accept loosing you to anything including death so stop thinking that this is a one way street. What I feel for you is just as strong as what you feel for me so stop doubting that and trust in what we have and what we've built." I half expected for him to lower me down to the bed but he didn't in fact since I'd accepted his touch he apparently had decided that my no touching bane was officially done. He leaned us forward until my back was pressed against our bed then he slowly removed his hands from my hips and slid them down beneath the band of my bottoms his hand coming to rest between my thighs. I lightly gasped and moaned as his fingers gently teased and massaged the delicate skin causing my hips to move against him as he continued his almost graceful assault. "Oliver we have…so….we….need….to…talk…more…ahhh…I love you" I became lost as he continued to push me higher and higher my climax within reach then he stilled my body feeling lost and angry due to the sudden halt in reaching my orgasmic release.

"Look at me…baby open your eyes and look at me." I did as I was told slowly opening my eyes and waiting as they adjusted to his. "I want to see you when you finally come I want to see you as we re-connect and once again become one." His hand moved once again as my body started to respond my breaths coming harder and faster as I strained to keep my eyes locked to his. I was so close when he leaned forward our mouths colliding with equal intensity against the other. I was getting closer and closer when he finally said the words that sent me over my rapidly approaching edge. "I'm sorry I was wrong to pull away from you…I never stopped needing you or wanting you…I love you." He kissed me softly before I screamed his name my body ripping slowly apart.

I leaned forward kissing him everywhere and anywhere I could find exposed skin. I trailed my lips up and down his neck, around his exposed chest, down his arms, over his cheek bones and finally once again reaching his lips. "I missed you…I'm so sorry we argued…I love you…don't ever pull away from me again or I swear you'll never touch me again." No words were needed as he returned my kisses his lips moved down my neck until he decided that one of us was still overly dressed. He leaned backwards wrapping his arms around me to take me with him. Now situated in his lap he looked up asking permission before he took the next step. I nodded and then went one step further by reaching down and removing the shirt myself throwing it swiftly to the ground. "We still have more to discuss but I've waited long enough." With that I pushed forward crashing our chests together as my mouth enveloped his wasting no time in marking every square inch of his body as I traveled up and down taking special care of the scars that not even Ray's tech could fully erase.

We spent what seemed like hours relearning every curve and contour of the other's body. I had kissed, licked, sucked and nipped along his entire body marking him as I went. He did the same taking extra time and care over my neck and breasts making sure that I felt every emotion he 'd been holding back over those past four months. "I love you Oliver" I kept murmuring between each long languid kiss he placed upon my highly aroused body. "I love you Felicity" was always his response. I felt bold so I attempted to flip us over and thankfully he allowed it so now I was straddling his waist as he looked up into my eyes. "My turn I want to see you this time." He nodded in understanding as I removed his pants and then mine own kicking them aside I returning to my position above him. He interlocked our fingers as I slowly slid down upon him his pelvis thrusting upwards as I did. I always gasped whenever he entered me but this time I moaned loudly my body adjusting as I sunk further and further down until he was completely sheaved beneath me. Then we began to move slowly at first each of us finding our rhythm as our hands tightened together his thrusts sped up as my body grinded down to meet him. Our rhythm become faster and harder each of us pounding away coming closer and closer to our mutual release. I looked down to see his eyes were open gazing up at mine with nothing but love filling the blue endless orbs that I often spent my days getting lost in. "I love you baby" I mouthed as a scream erupted from my throat each of us mere seconds away from our breaking points. "I love you Fel-ic-ty" His voice was strong and sure before his final thrust forward that left us both shattered and panting as I fell forward collapsing in exhaustion on top of his chest with him still buried within me. "I'd say we just made a great stride forward in our recovery how about you?" He kissed the top of my head in response before flipping me over and moving again this time he set the rhythm and it wasn't long before I was falling once again deeper and deeper screaming his name as I came.

"Baby how is this possible." He looked down at me his gaze still warmed from our last encounter this time in the shower and then again on the damn floor. "What do you mean you love me I love you and we're physically attracted to the other what more do you need?" I eyed him like he couldn't be serious before continuing. "Baby we've been going at for almost 24 hours and we still don't seem to be slowing down, honey that's not normal." I looked over to see his face had changed from downright blissful to slightly concerned. "Didn't they explain the nanotech to you when you injected me?" I nodded in response and he just stared waiting for my sex addled brain to connect the dots. "Oh my god this is how you feel all the time?" He just smiled and nodded before covering my body once again with his own. "So we'll have this kind of… stamina for 30 to 40 years…Oliver?"

"Hmmm" his lips were once again attached to my neck. "We might need to look into soundproofing the entire floor or trying separate sleeping arrangements because at this rate we're never going to stop." He just continued to kiss me senseless as my mind ran over and over the idea of another 30 to 40 years being spent exactly like this.

"Felicity I can hear you thinking from here. Tomorrow is a big day we're going to begin tracking Jacob to decide on the best course of action. That means you my IT wizard needs to sleep." I shivered slightly as he said my because even now it was those small endearments that set my heart aflutter. "Sorry I was just remembering the night when I discovered that although the nanotech has some downsides it also had some really fantastic upsides."

He smirked and pulled my back closer to his chest as he lowered his lips to my ear whispering his response. "Yeah and according to Sara you enjoyed our sex life before but now apparently there aren't enough words to describe the new heights of ecstasy that I've been able to bring you to." I snorted slightly as I curled in closer feeling his lips lightly kiss the shell of my ear. "Yeah well something that wonderful should be celebrated and talked about often."

"I love you, you know that?"

"Yes as matter of fact I do, by the way the feeling is totally mutual." We went silent after that enjoying the moment of peace before the day broke and the news of our newest mission reached our families ears. But for now in this moment it was just him and I surrounding each other and standing firm against the oncoming storm.


	24. Chapter 24: Jacob Mitchell

Alright nervous about this one so let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

Chapter 24:

Jacob Mitchell

I knew this wasn't going to go over well but I'd made my choice and I usually didn't go back on my choices except for allowing myself to love Felicity. "Love stop staring you're going to bore a hole through my skull at this rate." I just chuckled as she shifted in my arms turning to face me sleep evident in low and still slightly sated voice. "Honestly why do you feel the need to stare at me while I sleep I mean I'm usually laying here with my mouth slightly open allowing for the drool to reach my pillow. I laughed fully this time allowing for the sound to vibrate against her smaller form.

"You really have no idea how beautiful I find you do you?" Her gaze shifting as I spoke but not enough to cause an alarm bells to flare within my mind. "Felicity drool not withstanding my favorite time of day is the moment right before you wake. Your hair is splayed out across the pillow or more frequently my arm. I can feel your small light delicate breaths as you inhale and exhale against my skin reminding me that the day you fell for me was the luckiest day of my life. My favorite part however happens to be when I wake up long before your eyelids start to flutter; when you're still and breathing deeply I get to stare at you openly memorizing every line, every wrinkle, every pore and every contour of your face. Then because I usually can't help myself I take my fingertips and trail them down you soft pale skin reveling in the warmth and life that radiates from every part of your being."

To my shock she hadn't stopped or interrupted me once as I spoke about my morning ritual. "Oliver…" Coming closer softly trailing my fingers down her face as I did almost every morning "Yes Felicity…." My voice soft but still rough from sleep responded waiting for her next sentence. Instead she leaned forward nuzzling her nose against my own before kissing me fully and deeply on the mouth. "Thank you baby…"

"For what?" I asked out of sheer confusion. "For deciding that loving me was a risk you were willing to take." My heart felt as if it was going to burst from the light that she'd just injected within it. My smile growing wider and wider with each second that passed between us. "Feli…" her finger's stilled my words as she removed them and kissed me again this time softly and quickly. "The best moment of my life was when you stood before our friends and family including Malcolm and Nyssa and proclaimed that you wanted to be with me. Baby that was luckiest day of my life." This time I kissed her wrapping my arms around her naked skin pulling her closer and closer until not even a ray of light could come between us.

"Oliver are you sure about this? I mean maybe taking Digg as back up wouldn't be the worst possible course of action." We'd been going around in circles most of the morning after telling all of our children Connor and Abby included that this first mission was a two man job.

"Felicity we've talked about this I don't want anyone else involved until I have a full and complete understanding of this man and his hunting habits. John has a family as well but…."

"John doesn't have nanotech in his blood which makes him vulnerable and you less so." I nodded in agreement at her sudden realization. "Baby I won't risk anyone's life's until I fully understand what kind of monster we're actually dealing with." She once again nodded in agreement fully understanding the giant risk we were both about to take. I hadn't gone out as the Green Arrow for almost two years and she had given up her night job about the same time passing the mantle to Riley and Rebecca both. I moved across the large expanse of our shared offices at QI to kneel in front of her as she shifted her body away from her desk and towards my approaching form. Grasping her hands in my own then placing a gentle kiss to her palms I gazed into her eyes needing her of all people to truly understand my reasoning and my actions.

"Felicity you and I we're different this tech has made us almost invincible; I can handle something happening to me and well you won't be letting me go any road this one included alone." She nodded as she smiled brightly.

"Thank god you've finally got that through your thick skull." I rolled my eyes but smiled at her enjoying the exchange regardless of its content. "You and me we're a team and for now we're the only team that's going to track Jacob."

"Until you've figured him out and then you'll include the others.."

"If I deem it safe yes." That answer seemed to satisfy her as she bent down and kissed my forehead lightly before I stood and reluctantly released her hands returning to my desk at the other end of the glass encased expanse.

Work had been simple and easy considering that Felicity was pretty much doing everything from her end. The merger with Wayne had been the best decision that she'd ever made for me. Felicity handled the applied science and computer software division while they handled the PR aspect for all our current projects or potential mergers. The teamwork between the three of us was still astounding to me as Bruce came sauntering into my office looking every bit the global tycoon that he'd become since his remarkable return to the global stage so many years ago. "Bruce thanks for stopping by I wasn't even aware you were in town."

He shook my hand a knowing grin spreading across his aged but still domineering face. "You've met your wife correct? Blonde about 5'6 always wearing bright colors and well heeled shoes and oh yes can talk her way in and then out of a windstorm." I just laughed Felicity made her presence known never once shying away from sharing her thoughts and feelings on a variety of subjects. "Yes I'm familiar with her so what can I do for you Bruce you normally don't just appear in Star City for no apparent reason." His grin fell slightly as he took a seat his black pants coming up slightly to reveal the ghost of a scar that I knew ran from the top of his knee all the way down to the heel of his foot. I was with him when he received that scar from a long razor shaped blade. The mission had gone bad fast with hundreds of people fleeing the burning building that we had no choice but to enter. We'd cornered the assailant on the 27th floor when he pulled to the left dodging my arrow and slicing through Bruce's armor as if it was thawed butter. He'd lost the use of his leg for the better half of a year and required 2 years of physical therapy to repair both the physical and mental scars the attack had left behind.

"She's worried about nothing thus far. I'm just doing recon that's it I'm not even fully suiting up." I knew she'd call someone and of course she'd chosen a fellow vigilante and of course that had to be Bruce Wayne. We'd both shared experiences with the League his ties going slightly deeper than my own given he shared a son with Talia Al Ghul.

"She's concerned Oliver it's been two years since you last were the Green Arrow, that's two years of not having to risk your life, that's two years of spending real quality time with your wife and children. She's concerned and wanted to make sure you had someone to talk to about it this since you're not talking to her." I sighed heavily of course she knew I was holding back she always did.

"I take it you're here to be my spring board." He just nodded his understanding going back many years of trial and tribulation. "I'm just here if you need me for say back up." My head fell forward in my hands finally seeing what she'd done right underneath my nose. I wouldn't take Digg, I wouldn't even consider approaching Ray. Thea's my sister, Roy's been out of the game for years now and the Lance duo well that wasn't even close to an option. So she'd gone and found the one person who I wouldn't reject out of hand and who'd fight with me until he'd won.

"Meet me tonight here top of the building I'm having Felicity use the systems here to track and then log his movements. Once she gets a hot trail we'll move follow him and monitor his habits." I sighed in defeat giving my wife the credit she so richly deserves. "I'll be here after my board meeting with Palmer who by the by is pissed that you didn't even consider asking for his help. I nodded in understanding but Bruce hadn't slept with my wife so he was still by far the better option. "I'll see you at 9 also tell my wife when you see her at said board meeting nice play." His grin showed how fond he'd grown of both Felicity and I over the many years of our shared obligations and duties. He turned once more his voice light but still carrying the wisdom of his many years. "She only did it because she loves you and that my friend makes you the luckiest of us all." I smiled in gratitude as he retreated. I also smiled as I realized that amongst those of us in the group Barry and I were only ones except for Clark who'd found our other half's early on in our crime-fighting careers.

 _Your ploy my dear wife worked. Bruce will be joining me tonight so can I assume you have no surprises left in store for me today?_

I pressed send and waited for her phone to ping in reply. I didn't have to wait long as the phone came to life her message waiting on the other end. I picked the phone up a smile beginning to grace my face as I started to read her delightful response.

 _Of course it worked I'm a genius as you my dear husband well know. As for surprises look up and tell me what you think._

Confused I glanced up to see her leaning against my office's door frame smiling and holding a large and quite long package. Standing up as she moved forward we came together in the middle of the room as she placed the box in my open hands. "What's this?" I examined the package looking for a symbol or some type of clue as to what was contained in the white standard box. "Baby just open it so you can kiss me in thanks." Holding the box away towards my side I reached out grabbing her waist pulling her body so she was flush against me. Leaning down I kissed her conveying that everytime I kissed her it was in great thanks for every single moment we've had the pleasure and honor of sharing. I pulled back and kissed her forehead as I spoke making sure she knew that everyday I spent with her was my gift. "Felicity every moment I spend with you is my gift please don't every forget that." She nodded as she came closer hugging me against my side so my arms were free to open the package. I glanced down at her to see her face was etched with hope and anticipation. Inside was my jacket or at least and older version of the Green Arrow jacket or so I thought. Placing my hands over the frayed green hood I realized that this was the original hood for the Green Arrow's first incarnation. "Baby this was destroyed in the blaze that almost took down this very building how…"

"Before the clean-up crews came I snuck past the police tape and took the stairs to the 42nd floor which was the last place you'd recalled having the jacket. So I searched through the rubble and debris until saw a singed and marred speck of green fabric amongst layers of glass and soot." I'm sure she had more to say but in that moment I didn't care dropping the box on my desk I used my hands to pull her face to my own as I crashed my lips down upon her's. I kissed her long and hard exploring every part of her mouth with my tongue as I removed the elastic tie that held her hair using my hands to spread her hair out around her perfect face. She matched my emotional outburst my snaking her arms up my body until she had her nails scarping against my scalp as we both moaned against the other. I pulled back first wanting nothing more than to thank her properly but knowing that there was a time and place for that and right here in our very exposed office was not it. "I love you for this…thank you." She smiled as our foreheads lightly touched. "You're welcome love I'm just glad that I was able to save something that meant so much to you." I kissed her again before I wrapped her in my arms resting my chin against the crown of her head.

"So I take it the meeting ran long?" I was on the roof of QI waiting for my wife's voice to come bounding through the enhanced com system that she'd had installed in the old but still upgraded suit. She'd done a remarkable job. It was like wearing an old pair of faded jeans. Even after so many years of non use they still fit in the exact same way. She'd managed to save the entire suit while having Cisco upgrade the armor, this suit held two times the gear that it used to, and my com system had been updated just three days prior. I smiled thinking about the two of them going over plans for my re-worked suit but one thing had remained the same the Hood that she'd never touch.

"Sorry bat boy thought it would be funny to rile up the competition or in this case Ray. I swear baby those two live to work the other up into a wild frenzy, Ray was practically foaming at the mouth it was insanely amusing." Bruce and Ray had an odd but fairly interesting relationship. Both men had more money than sense and they both used said money to support their vigilante night jobs. Really they were quite similar in their overall approach and when it came to business. Ray was the lighter of the two in both humor and approach. Bruce was like me he was hard, domineering and focused. However both men were also extremely competitive which often led to two different relationships. In the real and vigilante world they were friends and occasionally partners. However in the business world they were opponents who would stop at nothing to win. Based on Felicity's tone I suspected that today had been no different. I laughed as I saw Wayne appear from the shadows in the less formal suit. This one had no cape, less armor and well was just less batty.

"Well look who's here; so you and Ray I heard it was quite a show." He sneered at me as he pressed the com frequency connecting him to Felicity.

"I thought we weren't going to speak about the incident." That received a raised eyebrow from me and from my wife a loud boisterous laugh. "Oh I didn't tell him about that incident I just stated that you two were going at it again for about the millionth time. You my friend just sunk your own ship on that one." He sighed and looked up seeing my eyes were alight with laughter and curiosity. "Oh please do tell I'm all for Ray getting his ass handed to him." That earned me a snicker from Felicity who was keeping the coms open during the mission and a slight smile from Wayne as he proceeded to tell me the tale with the occasional comment from the peanut gallery.

"You actually said that, god why do I always miss the good meetings." Bruce and Ray had a history of battling in the board room. This time was no different. Ray had once again attempted to buy out multiple shares in our shared corporate venture Queen/Wayne Corp that was really Felicity's baby. He asserted that the venture was failing due to the work begin inadequate and subpar. Felicity had apparently pulled up his recent stocks and business portfolios for the past three years showing that his profits had gone down while ours and the other venture had more than doubled in only two years time. That got Ray's ire because she'd out-hacked his security to get the top secret information. She'd crossed the line by displaying the information in front of various board members for both companies. Ray attempted to show his findings but Bruce was faster he had Felicity pull up our information that was "leaked" on the external server and then had Ray present his findings they matched line for line. He then asked her to bring up the real numbers showing that Ray had been out maneuvered and caught attempting to steal company based intel from our internal server system. They then proceeded to have an all out verbal brawl. Ray called Bruce a dried up has been who has to use other's people's brilliance to enhance his own bottom line since he can't do it himself. Bruce responded in kind calling him a no talent hack who first acquired QC by using the talents of a then Felicity Smoak. He then in an odd business move made her the VP, entered into a romantic relationship with her and then made her the CEO all in the span of a year.

"I'm surprised she's still speaking to you after that one. I've received the silent treatment after such words." He grinned but before he could respond Felicity of course chimed in. "Oh don't you go thinking he's not in trouble. I'd encourage him to check his bank accounts when he returns home this evening." I smiled knowing that she'd just acquired the funds to buy the upgraded computer software for the lair that she'd been eyeing for over a year. "Felicity what did I just buy for you?" I just smiled and shook my head my wife's tactics were well known to most of our colleagues and crime fighting cohorts. "Your generous donation just upgraded the lair's security system with enhanced iris scanners and firewall encryption. I've been eying the system for over a year but someone claimed that we didn't need the upgrades. You my friend just gave me a way to have my cake and eat it too." Now I was laughing out loud she was right I didn't see the point but once Felicity got something in her head she'd stop at nothing until she got it. She'd tried the normal methods of persuasion but for once I'd held firm which actually ended up benefiting me on multiple levels. "Oh come on that system is more than an upgrade that's almost 50,000$ worth of technology." My face contorted in shock she must have been furious with him. "Oh you know what earned you the additional loss of funds Mr. Wayne don't act all coy just because my husband is standing right next to you." He frowned so of course I spoke rather enjoying this back and forth exchange of prized information. "Oh so this gets better does it?" I didn't have to wait for long as Felicity piped up causing Bruce to emit a low groan complete with an exasperated expression. "Oh please do tell him what caused me to bolt from the office the moment those last words left your mouth." He did and frankly he was lucky that she didn't drain his entire life savings. Apparently Bruce had taken their shared history a bit too far. I on the other hand would have been cheering in the background especially since I was the one she married. Bruce had proceeded to point out that once the company was signed over to the real talent not only did Palmer Tech flourish but its name also changed back to Queen within the time span of a year. His last line was what left Felicity running for the door.

"Face it Palmer you had to use Oliver's assistant to buy the company, than seeing her true talent you promoted her, than dated her, then made her the CEO. Yet once she was in charge she made the company more profitable and better received in less than six months. Then she married its former owner thus changing the name from yours back to its rightful owner. You make money based on other people's ideas and genius not your own. You're a fraud and she has once again proven who's the real brain in this room. Newsflash it's not you." I couldn't help myself I was grinning from ear to ear because I'd been wanting to point that very same fact out on numerous occasions for years.

"Baby next time I'm going with I really would have loved to see his face during this entire verbal assault. I stated laughing as I patted Wayne of the back.

"Oh yes it was joyous I'll be sure to fill my diary with every stupid testosterone filled moment." I was about to say something in reply but her voice came back alert and on guard. She'd found Jacob.

"Oliver, Wayne he's headed downtown to the rails between us and Central City. That must be where he attacks the women he's stalked remember what Connor said they always find them near the rails. Its part of his pattern so head that way I'll check the security feeds and let you know when I have a positive id."

With that we moved I shot an anchoring arrow into the concrete building beside our own glass structure and ziplined down between the two buildings landing with a slight thud on the ground. Two years really was a long time to be out of the Arrow business. Wayne followed close behind but he stayed to the rooftops as I stalked the ground. We were coming up on the rails that were filled with throngs of busy people all either coming home or heading home from a night on the town. I hid between the small dark crevice of the southwestern alley right behind the main rail car. I watched as couples and families milled around talking and chatting with no cares to speak of as I waited for one man alone to be stalking his female pray. Wayne radioed from the rails navigation center from there he'd have the bird's eye view as he'd be able to see every person who walked on or off the rail within a 5 mile radius both ways. I'd been standing there hidden in the dark, cold, and musty alley when I heard my com once again crackle to life.

"Oliver I've got him he's on the main platform wearing a dark green trench coat, black slacks and it appears to be maybe a white pressed business shirt. He actually looks like he's just left a meeting with lawyers his face appears to be agitated and grim but the footage hasn't fully cycled through the image processor. He's about 6'1, brown hair and according to his license he's got brown eyes and is about 200 pounds my guess it's pure muscle based on the footage so be aware." I pressed the button near my left pectoral muscle "Felicity does he have any weapons on him?" I waited for maybe a minute as she ran him through the various heat and image scanners that she'd designed for this exact purpose during our Green Arrow days. "Yes he has one gun at his waistband behind his back, and two knifes in a holster around his calf so yes love he's armed."

Bruce then joined the party with his own questions. "Felicity what direction is he moving in and does he have a target?"

"He's getting on the rail he bought a ticket about an hour ago so for tonight our city is going to remain Jacob free. Actually you should be getting a visual of him right about now."

Bruce responded in seconds. "I've got him how many angles do you want of him Oliver?" I thought about the information I would need to form an accurate hunting plan.

"Get me sides, front, back, and overheads I need all the information I can gather." He went silent as I moved from my hiding space towards the underground tunnels that ran directly beneath the loading platforms. I was about 2 miles in when Felicity's voice broke my silent prowl. "What the hell are you doing?" I rolled my eyes as I continued to move until I was directly beneath him. He was young but slightly older than Tommy or possibly younger it was hard to tell. I could also see from my new vantage point that his hands appeared to be rough with bloodied knuckles indicating he had been in fight quite recently. "Felicity go back to about 2 or 3 hours ago can you find him on the back rail cams?" I waited as I continued to inspect his clothing and scarred face. His black pleated pants were covered in splotches of dried mud and what appeared to be streaks of white and gray around the cuffed bottoms. The fingernails were caked with a black almost reddish substance that was hard to see given his hands fisted stance. My eyes slowly honed in on the sheen of red covering his thick corded arms that were revealed when he rolled up the jacket's sleeves. Lastly I focused on his face; his skin was dull and almost ashen with dead brown eyes and multiple scars that cris-crossed over the left side of his face. From a distance they appeared to be scars that could have been left by multiple pairs of finger nails.

"Oliver head down the alley beneath the rails for about 2 car lengths." Her voice was ice cold and terrified. "Felicity…baby what did you see…." I pressed again my voice becoming more urgent with my next few words. "Come on love talk to me." I was running now already knowing why his hands were bruised and covered in blood he was going home because he'd already found his mark.

"Oliver she's… my god she's Becca's age…baby hurry I think she still might be breathing." I picked up the pace as I heard Felicity's strained tear filled voice echoing through my heart and mind. I slowed when I saw her; the body was shoved against a pillar her clothes were decimated leaving her bared to the world. Her face had several bruises that spanned from her forehead down the right side of her face all the way to her neck. I could see his nail marks indicating how he'd scratched them against her neck as well as his fingerprints from where he'd held her down as he forced himself on her. Her entire torso was just a sea of red. He'd apparently used one of the knifes to slash her once blue blouse to shreds cutting into her skin as he went. I moved down closer inspecting the wounds they weren't deep but the sheer amount left me feeling cold and empty. My gloved hand trailed down to her sliced abdomen searching for any signs a deeper penetrating wound. Sadly I found one she must have put up one hell of a fight because he'd stabbed her once underneath her ribcage and then again in her right side. Now I was seeing red as the bile began to rise from my throat. Her dress had been hiked up and her underwear had been shredded leaving various knife wounds and bruises along the insides of her thighs. Feeling helpless I moved her legs back together as I attempted to staunch the bleeding with the various gauze pads that Felicity had stored in the suit. Sensing that I couldn't do much more I bent down pressing my fingers to her throat as I searched desperately for a pulse. By some stroke of luck I felt a faint thud against my blood soaked gloved hand.

"Baby call the police and the squad she's alive but barely. Also get Riley to send out the patrol that actually likes the Green Arrow so they can help me move her body for when the squad arrives.

"Both have been called and the Green squad is already in root they'll be to your location in about two minutes. "Oliver will she live?" Her voice was filled with concern, rage and fear as was my own when I replied in kind. "If we get her to a hospital yes she'll recover is Bruce still tailing him?"

"No he's on his way down to you Jacob boarded rail but he's got the views with close ups on his face and hands."

"Good I'll let you know when were headed in…." I don't know why but all the sudden the words felt like they'd explode in my chest if I didn't voice them. "Felicity I love you." I sounded almost desperate as I vocalized my feelings in the dark cold underground rail tunnel.

"Oliver I love you…hurry home." Her voice sounded equally as tortured and haunted by the images we'd both just seen. "I'll always come home to you…always." That was our own personal come home line from so many years ago. I felt that given the situation and my emotional state it was needed.

"I'll always be here waiting with open arms." I smiled at her last reply she'd remembered and she too was seeking comfort in their hidden meanings. I heard him his breaths coming in rapid loud pants before I saw his massive black encased form. "We need to move her the squad's can't get this far into the tunnels they're too narrow at this point." He nodded coming around to her opposite side gasping upon seeing her bloodied and mangled body. "My god…he's a monster…Oliver…"

"Don't worry I won't be cutting you out of this one. You'll be involved from this point on but only you I won't risk anyone else he's…he's too violent and unpredictable." My gaze never leaving her bruised and battered body as my cold and detached voice responded to his unasked question. "Thank you for understanding…what about Felicity she won't let you go through this alone Oliver…I doubt she'll even leave your side until he's in jail." I nodded in grim understanding. Felicity had found her, she'd been watching us the entire time and if I knew her she was also listening as we spoke. "Felicity…" I waited but the com remained silent I knew she was still there, I knew her like I knew myself she wouldn't leave that damn room until I walked through our office doors and held her in my arms. I tried again my voice coming out harder and rougher than I intended. "Baby answer me…Felicity please I need…I need to hear your voice." I shouldn't have done this with Bruce right in front of me but it was true I needed to hear her, and later on I'd need to feel her living and breathing against me as I attempted to rid my mind of these stomach churning images.

"I'm here Oliver…I'm right here baby and you're right no one else is getting involved. Bruce…" She went silent waiting for him to respond although I already knew the question. "I'm here Felicity and no I won't let either one of you do this alone." I nodded my face set in determination and in anger as he did the same. We'd both made the same choice at the same time so in silent agreement we lifted her lifeless body careful to support her neck and back as we carried her for the short 2 mile expanse our breathing becoming more ragged with each intake and output of air. Our anger was fueling our steps and our rapidly beating hearts. I felt him pause when he saw the bright red and blue lights of the various squad cars. "I've got it from here go back to QI and stay with her until I come back. I don't want her to be alone at any point in time until he's behind bars." He nodded in gratitude ever since his last run in with our police force he'd taken great measures to avoid them at every possible opportunity.

"I'll see you at base." I nodded as he shifted her body into my arms until I signaled with a head nod that I was good. I had started to walk forward towards the flashing lights as I heard the various rushed and rising voices as I came closer to the now brightly lit opening. "Oliver…" I paused slightly turning back to face him. "We'll catch him we'll succeed where everyone else has failed." I once again nodded "Thank you and for once I really do mean that." We'd had our ups and downs but having him here with me in this moment made this whole gruesome scene slightly less unbearable. With my parting words he vanished into the black seemingly endless tunnel as I proceeded forward bracing myself for the days and possible weeks to come.

"Hey hey alright back it up let's give the man some space. You and you help him lower her body onto the stretcher." I smiled beneath my hood Felicity had once again made my job slighter easier. There standing before me was Quentin Lance major of Star City. He came to walk beside me as two EMT's removed the nameless woman's body from my now blood soaked arms and onto the waiting stretcher. "She has a very weak and thready pulse, multiple lacerations and bruises along her inner thighs and upper torso. She also has two deep knife wounds one underneath her rib cage and another one in her right side." Both men nodded as they climbed into the ambulance and shut the doors the sirens screaming as they hauled ass to Starling General. My tense body relaxed slightly when I felt Lance's hand pat me on the back directing me away from prying eyes and ears.

"Felicity called so I know it's not my grandson I'm addressing. She also mentioned that another man in a bat suit might have aided with this search and recovery." I sighed silently making a mental note to thoroughly thank her later on tonight. "I'll explain everything tomorrow I promise but right now I just…"

"Want to find your wife. I understand I'll visit you tomorrow at the office so you both can fill me in on what the hell is going on around my city. Also Riley's been moved back to desk duty until this character has been caught per her mother's request." I almost involuntarily sagged against him when I heard the detail about Riley. She must have pulled every single string and favor she had to get that done and she'd done it for me. My need to be with her grew twice as strong upon hearing that last statement. "I'll mark out our lunch so we'll have plenty of time to go over the details. I have a feeling I'll need some support since this bastards father is a circuit judge in Central City. He's gotten him off multiple times already so he's going to be an obstacle." He nodded and before I could rush off back towards QI he did something that he still rarely ever did. "Green Arrow…" I paused as he came forward and enveloped me in a bone crushing hug. It took me a few moments but I finally returned the gesture bringing my still red stained arms around his aging frame. "You're not alone son you're never alone not anymore." I nodded into his shoulder as he released me and walked back towards the throngs of officers as they started to scour the tunnels looking for any shred of evidence that he may have left behind.

It took me 20 minutes to reach QI and another ten to reach the 42nd floor via the private stairway with right now blocked security cameras. I half expected to see both Bruce and Felicity standing there as the doors opened but all I found was her small body rushing towards mine. She crashed into my arms with enough force to send me a few steps back into the open elevator. Her body shaking and trembling in my tight embrace; recovering slightly I bent slightly at the knees as I hoisted her body fully up against mine. She responded by wrapping her legs around my waist holding on tightly as I moved down the hall towards our private meeting area readjusting once I was leaning against the conference room table. "I see that someone is happy to see me." My tone was low and grave seeking my own comfort her in arms.

"Just hold me… I just need you to hold me alright." I nodded against her neck my arms encircling her back bringing her body as close as possible to my own. "Felicity I really should remove the blood from my arms…

"I don't care… I just witnessed…you can let go when I say you can ok? Just please understand." I buried my face further into her neck placing a light kiss against her rapidly beating pulse point. "Ok…I understand and I' hold you all night if you want…it's alright I understand." I felt her tears in that moment as they landed against my cool neck. I felt my heart breaking for her in that moment as she snuggled in; closer and closer to my chest until I felt nothing but her warm body pressed against my own cold and rage filled one.

"Oliver I'm almost done just hold still." She'd released her hold on me after what seemed like an eternity but in reality it had only been 30 minutes. Once she'd seen how much blood I was truly covered in she'd grabbed my hand pulling me towards the private washroom that she'd built when she did the remodel after the Damian Darkh fiasco. Taking one look at me and then glancing at her own reflection in the mirror she unhooked the jacket, then pulled the zipper down as she removed both armored wrist guards. She then pulled the jacket clean off throwing it onto the counter as she turned and grabbed multiple towels and a bar of soap from the cabinet beside the duel vanity sinks. "Felicity I can do this myself you don't have to…"

"This has nothing to do with caring for you this has everything to do with needing to feel you, see you and touch you. I'm working on my own mental well being right now so just let me ok?" I just slumped down onto the counter and watched as she wetted one towel bringing it to my arm as she stroked and rubbed removing a good amount of the dried and now caked fluid from my skin. She then grabbed the soap and lathered up her hands once again rubbing them against my arms and around my neck making sure not to miss any inch of my skin that might have been exposed. Once she was satisfied she rinsed and dried one arm before moving to the next.

"Baby you're good see no more blood just please stop or I'll have nothing but raw skin tomorrow morning." She relented bringing her hands down to her sides clenching them open and closed every few seconds. I looked her over seeing that I had indeed transferred a small amount of blood to what I'm sure was a very expensive blouse. Without a word I stood up and reach forward my deft fingers undoing the buttons. She just stood there her eyes boring into mine as I did. She didn't move when I pulled the shirt open and then down her arms, she didn't move when I trailed my fingers up her arms and then her shoulders finally resting against her face. Her eyes kept in direct contact up until the moment our lips touched. Her arms slowly snaked up and around my back her hands splayed out over my shoulder blades as I moved in closer still cradling her face in my hands. I moved my lips against hers slowly at first but then as we always did we gained speed each us fed the other with each swipe of our dueling tongues.

Our embrace wasn't based on romance or even desire it was based on pure need. We both needed the other's body each of us attempting to erase the cold empty feelings that this evening had left behind. I felt my need becoming stronger with each kiss that was initiated. I should have pulled back, I should have taken us home but I couldn't so there we remained both of us removing each other's clothing kissing, caressing and exploring the other. I finally felt peace enter my body the moment I was inside her each of us moving together as one until we each found home.

"Well this is certainly a new place to add to our list of odd places to "reconnect"." Normally after we'd made love she'd snuggle up against me as we both drifted off to sleep but since this was not our room but in fact our private washroom our normal routine had been slightly altered. She'd pulled out a spare blouse as she tossed me a spare shirt as well as a spare pair of pants so that the Green Arrow wasn't seen leaving QI with the CEO.

"Yes well tonight had extenuating circumstances so we made do with what we had." I grinned as I dressed she did the same. One thing that we'd never been shy about was our mutual attraction to the other. I'd always known since that damn hospital kiss that if we ever did have sex I'd move heaven and Earth to make sure it became part of my day to day routine.

"Agreed and by the way when did you install a shower in here? I don't recall that being apart of the original blueprints." She now smiled and it was seductive as hell. "Oh I did that after we fooled around in the office after…"

"The merger talks with both Wayne and Palmer. Yes I remember that quite well as a matter of fact." She grinned in reply. "Yes I thought you might recall that. Well since we seem to have a shared love for shower sex I thought well what the hell and tonight it paid off big time." I groaned remembering that just minutes ago I had her wet slick body up against my own. "Later baby when we're at home." Her voice was raspy and incredibly alluring at that exact moment. I just smiled and resumed dressing so we could go home. We held hands as we stepped onto the elevator and continued to do so all the way down. We finally parted when we reached the car but only until we had both buckled up then once again our hands were rejoined. The ride started off silent until she broke it her voice finally calm and clear.

"I take it by your um…rather grateful performance that my father showed up with news's of Riley's new assignment." Her thumbs gently rubbing over our joined hands.

"Yes he did and believe me you'll see just how grateful I am once we're home." She shivered slightly my promise catching her slightly off guard.

"I figured as much. Oh completely changing subjects Bruce will be in town until Jacob's been caught do you mind if he stays with us?"

I turned my head slightly seeing her eyes were wide and bright hoping she hadn't made a misstep. "Actually that would be great that way no one's alone until its safe." She smiled in return making my own heart slightly skip a beat.

"Good I'll have him moved in by tomorrow night. So when are we going to talk about what we both saw out there?"

I knew this was coming and I knew that we'd eventually have to use our words instead of our bodies to communicate. "Tonight we'll talk about everything tonight once I've properly thanked you for everything you did tonight." I felt her shiver again but this time she leaned over and kissed my cheek before whispering in my ear "I fully intend to give as well as receive." This time I shivered and counted the minutes until we were once again alone.


	25. Chapter 25: Always together

Ok so finally updating. I have two other stories I'm working on right now and I'm starting a new job on Monday so I'll have to set up some kind of update schedule. As usual let me know what you're all thinking!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relations to Arrow or it's characters

Chapter 25:

Always Together

Sleep was always illusive when I'd come home from my five years away. I can still recall my first night waking up by the open window during the storm feeling the hard cold ground beneath me. My mother's throat had been between my hands; within seconds I would have snapped her neck. Now as I glance down from my position against the headboard I see golden hair splayed across the white linen sheets. Listening to her breathing had been my lullaby for the first year of our relationship; watching her chest move eased my thoughts as I shed my nightmares one by one. Moving slowly away from the headboard my body eased down until her back was fitted snugly against my chest. My breathes coming slower and deeper as my arms encircled her waist my nose fitting against her neck; my lungs filling with the sweet smell of her shampoo with each breath I took.

"At some point in time you'll have to close your eyes and allow yourself to rest." Of course she was awake but as usual her eyes were still closed her breathing even and level.

"I can't every time I shut them images of her beaten, broken, and bloodied body rise to the surface; torturing me with the knowledge that we didn't prevent him."

With this last statement my breath caught in chest the ache of moment and the moments that followed expanding with each second that passed. "We didn't prevent him because we were too late; baby the blood wasn't that old I could have…"

During my confession her body had shifted against me allowing for her face to be facing my own; which also allowed for her lips to silence my oncoming words. This kiss was meant to comfort, to calm, and to remind me that I was never alone. Mere minutes later she pulled back her face reflecting the same anguish and exhaustion that I'm sure was gracing my own; her voice sleep laden as she spoke using words to further ease my tortured soul.

"Oliver all that matters is you found her, you carried her to the squad, you my love gave her chance at survival. You saved a life baby focus on that and, not the events that led to it." Sighing as I rested my forehead against hers I focused on the sound of her voice as she muttered small comforting words against my lips. "I love you… you saved her…we'll get through this…you're not alone…I believe in you…" No matter how many times I heard those words my body still responded the same. My legs wrapped around her cold ones as my arms pulled her forward until her chest was flush against mine. "I'll never tire of hearing those words as long as it's you saying them." I felt her smile against me moments before I pressed against her my lips changing that small smile into a delicious moan. I smiled against her kiss as I pushed her body further into the mattress my hands reaching down inching the fabric of her nightgown higher and higher….

"One of these days I'll actually make you use your words rather than your body to express your feelings…" Her voice ragged and her body still limp as she slowly came down from her high panting out the last part of her previous statement. "Although your method does have certain benefits; and you Oliver can wipe that smug grin off your very satisfied face I gave as good as I got." Still grinning I kissed her cheek easing out of her very tired body rolling over to lie on my back enjoying the cold cool air of our dark bedroom.

"One day perhaps you won't be so easy to deter; although this go round was your fault you're the one that kissed me first I was attempting to use my words you're the one that changed the game." She snorted loudly as her hand smacked my chest lightly my own catching hers before she could fully bring it back to her side. "Right one kiss is all it takes to get you going please if that we're the case we'd have 10 or more children with a home that could fit 40." This time I snorted placing her outstretched hand palm side down against my chest using her touch to further ease my soul. "Again I'm attracted to you, I love you, what is so wrong with that?"

"Nothing I'm just saying that our attraction sometimes gets a little out of hand or in some cases very out of hand…"

"Oh you mean two years ago when I had you screaming my name in the conference room after hours; you mean that kind of carried away." I could tell she was trying to remain annoyed but her tone revealed that she like I was enjoying this verbal sparing especially after a day like today. "Oh yes that and the time when you devoured me like I was desert while also in the conference room…"

"No you stared that one you and you're perfectly colored red lips. I was just reciprocating in kind. " I waited smiling like a fool for her next sexually charged response.

"Well you'd made the night before so memorable I felt you deserved a reward; sue me." Now she was laughing rolling over into my side resting her head against my shoulder. "Do you think we'll ever get tired of each other?" Sleep slowly coming to calm her conscious mind as her voice lowered and softened with each word spoken. Kissing her hair I responded softly pulling her body closer against mine sleep threatening to consume us both. "No what I feel for you grows with each passing day." My eyes shut and this time the images that filled my mind were of her face and her body as she slowly fell apart around me.

"According to the hospital reports along with the police files that I "retrieved" from the server our victims name is Hannah Boyles she's 23 and a pre-school teacher at…" Riley's voice paused the sound of paper's being shuffled back and forth could be heard against the speaker of the phone. "Ah here it is she's not employed here she works in…of course Central City at Central U's pre-school for advanced youngsters. By the way that's their horrible tag line not mine." I smiled as Bruce despite himself chuckled Riley had been working all morning to dig up any information on our mystery woman calling once she'd finally hit pay dirt. I was hesitant at first not wanting any of my children involved with something this dark and vile but as Felicity reminded me rather loudly from the shower this morning…

"Oliver she's a cop she sees the horrible side of humanity daily. Just let her help you with the computer work while I work on enhancing the images with the new software that Bruce has so kindly purchased for us." I'd just fell back against the unmade bed huffing with reluctant acceptance as I yelled back "One day you're going to be wrong you know." Her response in reply had me stifling my own amusement. "Right that'll happen right about the time you decide that talking is better than sex for working out your aggression."

"Dad…hey you still listening to me?" Riley's voice cutting through my pleasant memory as Bruce's eyebrows lifted in slight concern.

"Yes sweetie I'm here so why did he pick her? Why didn't he come after someone from here? And better question why was she here to begin with?"

"Well Hannah was in town for a teaching seminar about three blocks from the rails. I also pulled up the camera footage from that area and found that our pervert with high connections watched her enter the building and then followed her as she left. He was definitely stalking her so that would indicate…" Once again she went silent as Bruce tapped my shoulder the question clearly written across his face.

"I'm fine I was just remembering something amusing that my wife had said earlier this morning." I couldn't help but smile as I once again recalled her statement knowing it held the truth.

"Just checking Felicity would kill me if she left us alone and I returned you broken." I smirked opening my mouth to retort when Riley's soft but still professional voice could be heard above the rusting paper.

"Dad he's been following her for months, I just checked with Central cities police department and Hannah's filed four complaints in the past two months alleging that someone was stalking her. According to the officer who took the initial complaint she'd come home multiple times finding dead flowers splayed across her doormat; each one with a small note stating the same thing. I'll come for you soon; I'll make you scream my name. After the third note and dead flower combo she went to the police they'd assigned someone to investigate each time finding nothing. Then once they were done he'd start up again the same pattern except for the latest attempt about three weeks ago. Wow this guy's brazen…"

"Why's that?" My curiosity peeked by my daughter's shocked if not appalled response.

"He showed up at her place of employment claiming to be her fiancé. Dad be careful with this one I also pulled Connor's older case files just to compare the attacks and what I found was disturbing."

"Sweetie what did you find?" My voice wasn't hard or even on edge but my blood had gone completely cold.

"According to his sealed record his father covered up another incident with his then girlfriend when he was just 15 years old. Dad he beat her and then raped her because she…"

"Riley talk to us what does the report say." Both Bruce and I moving in closer as if we could leap through the phone to grab the file ourselves; our own tension and anxiety filing the office space making the air seem stale.

"Dad she didn't call him when she said she would. She fell asleep and forgot to call. He was so angry that he did this. Dad he's unstable so please if you won't involve us please dear god keep Mr. Wayne involved that will allow all of us to at least sleep at night."

"He's right here with me Riley. Hell your mother has him living with us until this whole mess is over with. Which reminds me has she spoken with you today?" I hoped against all hopes that Felicity had already broken the news. Leaning back in my chair I sighed; Bruce watching with equal parts amusement and vague understanding.

"Yes she called about an hour ago she's already sent Tommy and Connor to pack my bags I'll be at dinner once my shift is done. Also remind me to thank her for my desk detail…" She paused and I knew from previous experience it was for dramatic effect. "For the next six months." Groaning I closed my eyes knowing that nothing I could say in this moment would make it better.

"Will do Becca and Jake got in last night so they'll be there for back up as you scold us." I could almost hear her smile before she came back ending the call.

"Love you daddy…shit I have to go my captain is now glaring at me apparently speaking to my daddy is a no no while on duty. Love you bye." I just smiled as Bruce's gaze softened taking in my relaxed state given the current situation that we were facing. "Fatherhood suits you Queen." I faced him and once again smiled slightly my response light and easy. "Yes it does."

Bruce left around 11:30 our new information in hand. He was going to scout the locations that Jacob had been seen in the previous day searching for any clues to his habits and routines while he stalked his usually unknowing prey. I on the other hand remained focused on the case files that my beautiful and hopefully forgiving daughter had sent to me after our previous conversation. Connor's files were laid out on my desk various women all with different wounds but all sharing a horrific end. The picture that the file created was horrific and one that I'd give anything to end. Jacob Mitchell was 19 when Connor had first arrested him; his body partially clothed as he hovered over a helpless girls body. According to the interrogation report he'd been cocky, snide and, aware that he was for now untouchable. This man had gotten Connor put on suspension for 2 months due to his sadly provoked attack. Jacob's history was troubling he'd scout for victims allowing for months of stalking and planning as he learned their movements, watched who they spent time with, waited in dark corners to see their reactions as they spotted the signs of his impending attack. Overall he'd managed to attack over 30 women during his reign of terror and that wasn't counting his previous assault.

"So when's my daughter going to show up I'm starved." Quentin Lance waltzed through my double office doors pulling out the chair closest to the displayed photos glancing down as he sat; his face going from relaxed to enraged within seconds.

"These pictures of the attack victims?" I nodded in reply my fingers steeped against my chin as thousands of thoughts ran rapidly through my still enraged mind.

"Yes most are from Connor's end but Riley's managed to get us the information on our victim from last night." I stopped speaking as his face pressed me for more; but I'd only want to go through this story once so I answered his rather loud non-verbal questions. "I'm waiting for Felicity I only want to have these words on the tip of my tongue once so we're waiting that's that." He smiled as did I once again marveling at how far our relationship had progressed since I first came home over 25 years ago. We spent the twenty minutes until Felicity arrived lunch containers in hand talking about his new workload; considering he'd commissioned that city hall be completely re-done and modernized to accommodate for our world's changing socio-economic landscape. He'd gushed over Riley's ascent up the ladder of the police force. He'd gamble that she'd be the Captain of the entire precinct before she was 35; that thought alone caused my stomach to lurch. I'd had enough trouble with her being a cadet; her becoming the Captain may very well put Ray's nanotech to the ultimate test. I surveyed his aging face, over the years his hair had gone from full and jet black to shaved and distinguished. To this day the hair remained close cut my guess was to hide the receding hair line that had begun years and years ago. His eyes had grown tired and less vivid as the years wore on his own life experiences causing his once vibrant skin to dull.

"Oliver stop staring you remind me of the girls when they're searching my face looking for any signs of a bluish grey paler." I gulped slightly in shame for two reasons; the first being I'd been caught. The second being that I'd never asked how his health was; and that was me once again failing to be the husband Felicity needed and the son that this man deserved.

"How is your health these days? Felicity tells me bits and pieces but never really elaborates." I was now leaning forward moving a pen back in forth between my fingers my nerves still on edge from the evening before.

"I'm fine actually the doctor has me on a new medication after my little arrhythmia last month." I vaguely recalled Felicity saying something about him getting a new medication but she'd never really elaborated on his actual condition.

"I take it by that slightly taken aback expression Felicity neglected to mention that little bit of information?" I nodded slowly my face burning with embarrassment for a reply. "Yeah well let's keep that between the three of us shall we; I had to about sew her mouth shut in order to keep her from spewing all the details to Donna, Laurel and Sara." Once again shocked was the only emotion that my mind could quickly render.

"I'm sensing that she mentioned something quickly while you were um otherwise engaged in say another stimulating activity?" Now I had to think back; Felicity often had horrible timing but when she wanted to be honest but not break someone's confidence she'd slip the information in while I was otherwise engaged. This small piece of information I now recalled had been mentioned as I was trailing my tongue down her bare skin blazing a path down towards her nether regions. She had told me but she'd chosen her moment carefully. Forgetting for a moment that her father was sitting before me I glanced over seeing his smug grin growing as my face grew more and more heated remembering that particular moment with great enjoyment.

"Yes she has a way of imparting information during the strangest moments." This time his laugh was genuine and real which still left me feeling odd but; relieved because each time it happened it meant another infraction from my past had been forgiven. It was during this full bodied laugh that my smiling wife appeared holding Chinese takeout in one hand while opening the door with the other; her face glowing at the scene before her.

"Wow my baby got you to laugh the sky must be falling." I scowled while Lance laughed harder standing to embrace her while I came around grabbing the food containers from her now loosening grasp.

"Smartass, oh and speaking of sky's falling you broke a promise Arrow boy knows about the incident last month wonder how that one came up." He'd pulled back slightly at this point his hands placed atop her shoulders; his head leaning down his face smiling wildly.

"What I love him, we swore before witnesses to be honest and truthful…" She now had her hands placed aside his face her grin matching his own. "I honor my marriage vows and believe me that one over there does as well." I just stood behind my desk shaking my head listening and slightly watching as I unpacked the food bringing the spare plates and silverware from the kitchen down the hall to my desk plating the food before taking it over to the small table near the bay windows.

After the two reminisced over vows and secrets they came over Felicity pecking my cheek lightly as she took her seat furthest from the window positioning herself between Lance and myself. We ate as I spoke sharing the information that had been gleamed earlier this morning from Riley.

"So Wayne's in play until this guy's been brought in I take it?" His question was tinged with a shred of annoyance as he forked another dumping into his waiting mouth.

"Dad Oliver can't do this on his own and Bruce is the best option so just deal with your shit and move along." My fork paused in midair Felicity rarely swore in front of Lance so hearing her even say shit was a groundbreaking moment. "It's not like he's asking for police support he's just asking that they be aware so they and we don't get hurt while taking this bastard down." She'd pushed her plate away rubbing her stomach slightly indicating that once again she'd eaten far more than she intended to.

"I just don't want anyone getting hurt he's proven to be violent when taken in; he's also proven to be a master manipulator when it comes to police interrogation. This is for everyone's safety; Lance we can't take him down if we don't all work together that's just a fact." I too had pushed the plate aside as Felicity's hand gradually moved towards my own our fingers entwining on contact. I glanced over her eyes blue clear signaling that it was now or never; I'd have to be the one to ask this was my request so it had to come from me.

"I do however need one favor and you're not going to like it." Pausing I took a sip from the half empty water glass before me; swallowing slowly trying to avoid this moment for as long as was possible. "I need for Felicity to have complete access to the cities power grid, along with its security systems, the rail cams, and all other patrol cams across the boards." I gulped the words were out now I just had to wait in agony as he weighed my rather extensive request.

"You're going to trap him aren't you? You're going to create a situation that he won't be able to resist; then having Felicity in complete control of the city you're going to direct him straight into your snare. I'll agree but first I have one question…" I knew what it would be before the words even left his mouth; I also knew the answer was going to cause another possible arrhythmia. I answered before his question had time to leave his lips.

"Sara's the bait." His face fell all the color draining from it as my words processed rolling over and over in his mind until finally his anger exploded.

"MY DAUGHTER YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU'RE USING MY BABY GIRL AS BAIT FOR A MURDERER AND A RAPIST!" Felicity attempted to move hoping to explain that we hadn't come to this decision lightly; I however was faster stilling her movements by standing toe to toe with Lance.

"It was her idea and before you scream at my wife let's remember what Sara's been through; let's remember what Sara's trained to do. Lance it was either her or Felicity…." My eyes closed recalling that conversation as well….

"Felicity no if you think for ten seconds I'll let him anywhere near you then you've clearly underestimated my feelings for your overall well being." She'd come up with the idea this morning after her shower and let's just say my reaction right now was less than enthused.

"Oliver he won't come after you or Bruce he's smart which means he'll target the women in your life that my love includes me…come on its better than him going after our daughter's or god forbid Abby. Let me help baby let me be what you need…" I still can't recall when or even how I'd crossed the room but as those words left her mouth I had her towel clad body up against the wall both arms pinned above her head; my stare angry and enraged.

"You want to be what I need? You want to help me? Damnit…" I was so fueled in the moment my feelings ranging from passionate to hateful that I'd done what came naturally; I leaned forward kissing her until I felt her fingers fold down entangling with mine. Lost between anger and lust I moved closer pressing my solid form against her smaller one grinding into her pelvis with my own until the towel loosened and fell. "You want to be what I need then prove it; you want to help me than understand I will never risk losing you….never." Her eyes glinted with understanding; her hands coming forward pushing down against the waistband of my pants pushing our bodies until the back of my knees hit the edge.

"Show me what you need." The statement was simple but her voice was anything but; our hands moved and roamed over the other's body until finally I'd had enough my mouth once again claiming her own. We moved our bodies in perfect sync with the other as our mutual anger and lust spurned us forward; until our bodies achieved what our words couldn't convey.

"You I need you; but I need you safe and alive. Find another way baby because it won't be you it can't be." My words coming out rushed and barely formed against her chest as I buried my face between her breasts feeling the steady but still rapid beat of her heart.

"I will baby I promise I will." Her words whispered into the room; her fingers lightly combing through my hair as my body remained around her refusing to let go.

Opening my eyes my vision blurred from this morning's emotional encounter. "She called Sara and told her about the situation… She'd volunteered before Felicity had even finished her plan." He was still enraged so I used the last weapon in my arsenal; the one that I knew would leave a lasting if not permanent scar. "She's been looking for an outlet ever since she miscarried; her pain is still visceral and raw so let her deal with it the only way she knows how."

His eyes now glistened with unshed tears his voice cracking from the strain. "But she still has a child she still has Ben who needs his mother not just some billionaire with a lot of high tech gadgets." He was right Ben was barely out of diapers but Sara had insisted and Felicity being a mother caved. "I know but it's her life, it's her choice and Lance…"

"Yeah…" His tone coming out low and exasperated.

"I only agreed to this because I can't lose Felicity…I won't end of story."My own voice pleading with him to understand the fear I held in my heart in regards to Felicity. Now we waited as Lance decided if he'd help us or not.

"I'll agree once I speak to Sara only then once she makes me understand will I agree to this insane plan."

Felicity had her phone in hand with Sara on the other end before Lance had made his final plea. Turning towards us both she ended the call her own eyes wet from fallen tears. "She's on the way." So we stood two against one waiting for our number to rise from two to three.


	26. Chapter 26: You're never alone

Alright so I started a new job on Monday 8-5 hence my extreme delay. Good news the story shall soon be complete so read and enjoy. Thanks for sticking around you beautiful and wonderful souls.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters

Chapter 26:

You're never alone

Felicity passed back and forth across the wide expanse of our conjoined offices waiting for Sara to arrive. Her face was composed her defenses up as Lance eyed us both from the other side of the room; his once fiery gaze growing colder as if ice itself had begun to spread throughout his veins. Moving from behind my desk I approached my wife's still pacing form hoping to ease the tension that had steadily been building since her phone call with Sara had ended.

"Baby please stop pacing you're going wear a hole in the very expense floor that you yourself just replaced not even a year ago." I'd stood directly in her path and whispered my comment into her ear to give her the intimacy we both craved but; also because I looked for any reason to touch my wife. She pulled back her eyes glinting in amusement her walls beginning to crack as a small but still perfect smile began to form her lips upturning slightly at my attempt towards humor.

"You were just looking for any reason to touch your lips to the shell of my ear and you know it." Her voice was low but I sensed not low enough for Lance to miss the small moment that had started to form between us. I shifted my gaze from hers as our hands came together almost on instinct as I began searching his face looking for any signs of discomfort or maybe even appreciation as our fingers twined together. His eyes once deeply cold softened, warmth attempting to break through the cold barriers. "I know you love her Oliver hell I've known that since before I suspect you did." He'd caught my slight stare answering my unspoken thoughts attempting to show that even in his anger and rage he knew that my reasons were sound.

"When did you suspect? That I loved Felicity that is." Lance had offered an opening and with Felicity's hand slightly squeezing mine I took it knowing that Sara would once again blow our tenuous bond apart. His smile was now fully formed his once cold eyes now completely warmed his affection for Felicity bursting forth like lava from a volcano. "I'm sure you remember when your office was attacked and I of course showed up in my demoted form to survey the scene." As I nodded Felicity came closer removing her hands from mine only to place her arms around my waist pulling herself closer into my now open embrace as she rested her head beneath my chin sighing contently. Lance once again chuckled as Felicity smirked my face now awash in confusion. "You remembering that conversation are you sweetheart?" I felt her head nod against my chest as her fingers latched together her arms firmly bracketing my waist our bodies sealed together making us stand as one. I just continued to hold her my hands rubbing her back up and down soothing us both with each gentle pass.

"Yes I do and I remember how dumb and foolish I felt many weeks later for thinking that your thoughts were accurate. Clearly we both were wrong and you dad were right." Now I was completely lost so I kept my gaze locked on Lance as I rested my check against her head our heart rates beginning to slow and match each of us comforted by the other. "Would one of you like to fill me in?"

"I told her a few days later to be careful around you. She just laughed but I was serious I saw how you looked at her Oliver I saw how your eyes followed her as she moved through the office. Your eyes gave you away you lit up whenever she drifted into the room and then slightly dimmed once she was out of site. I told her that you had feelings for her but she just shrugged it off acting like I was crazy." He paused remembering the moments attempting to convey them as they occurred my curiosity growing with each silent moment that passed. "When you and Sara started up again I thought I'd been wrong that what I saw between the two of you wasn't there. You remember our disaster of a family dinner I assume?"

"Of course I do sadly every mortifying second why?" My once moving hands had paused the moment Lance mentioned my relationship with Sara; in that moment I held Felicity even closer still feeling guilt for ever making her doubt my love for her even when I wasn't aware of it myself. Taking us in he sighed continuing to speak with his hands clasped together as he leaned forwards his arms against his knees.

"Your eyes were different, I realized in that moment you'd never looked at either of my daughters the way that you looked at Felicity. Your gaze with Laurel at that point held pity and shame but not love or even devotion just empathy for someone that you used to care quite deeply for."

"I still do care for Laurel…" I spoke before he was finished needing him to understand that I would always love Laurel she was my first love, and the person who kept me sane during my five years in hell. But while I loved her I was never in love with her that I hadn't felt until Felicity I'd only ever been in love with Felicity. His gaze now completely warmed told me more than his words ever could convey. "I know you did but son you weren't in love with her or Sara because I watched you with her as well. Again empathy, a deep connection was clearly there but not love; Felicity was the one even then no matter who you were with she held your heart and trust me you were fooling no one." Smiling against Felicity's hair I understood that Lance had seen what Digg had been telling me for quite some time I'd fallen for my girl long before I'd actually uttered the now infamous words.

"Thank you but why are you telling me this now?" His mouth had parted as his voice began to sound but he was interrupted by another voice a much softer and feminine voice. "Because he understands why you agreed to let me do this; he remembers what he saw back then, what I saw as well. When it comes to Felicity there's nothing you won't do to protect her, he saw that even though you were with me you already belonged to her." Sara moved forward coming to crouch before Lance sensing his anger building once again.

"He loves her dad, he needs her she made him who he is today without her there would be no Arrow, without her he'd never become the Green Arrow. You didn't see him on that island but I did, you didn't see how he would change the moment she walked in the room, she saved him without him even knowing it. Dad I'll do anything to protect my family but; I'll willing die to protect her. Without her Oliver and I would both be lost we both need her and neither one of us is willing to lose her no matter what. Can you understand that?" I waited my breath caught in my chest watching as both father and daughter's hands came together their foreheads touching as his tears silently fell.

"You're a mother Sara, Ray and Ben they need you…sweetie there has to be another way that doesn't involve using you for leverage." My heart now raced beneath my skin; Felicity's own breathing rising both our anxious energies converging in on us the air growing heavy as the moments passed; my thoughts racing as they spoke neither one backing down from their positions.

"Dad I can fight, I have the nanotech and Felicity can do something I can't." They both had risen each one standing before the other shoulders back and voices raised; remaining silent I watched knowing what Sara's next volley would be.

"What? What can she do that you can't? What is it that she can provide that would be worth risking your life?" Gone was the warmth in his gaze, that fleeting moment had passed as the ice struggled forth decimating the fire that had once burned within.

"She can save Oliver, she can save her children, and she can save me all from this damn room. You see this place…." Her arms raised as she twirled them around the open expanse silence filling the room each of us waited with bated breath for her statement to come to its end. "You know how they met right? Oliver needed help with a bullet ridden laptop so he brought it to her. He continued to bring her questions and vials of Vertigo…" I smiled that moment still being a favorite amongst the many we'd shared. "He trusted her when Moira shot him as he hid in the backseat of her car, she upgraded his computer systems and instead of trying to distance her from this mad crazy world he asked if she was in and thus began the rise of your daughter the hero otherwise known as Oliver's wife. She's been with him since almost the very beginning, she told him that he could be more and he said the same for her. No one could reach him when Slade attacked the city but she could. She told him that he wasn't alone and that she believed in him, she gave him the idea that ended up beating Slade. Dad everything Oliver's accomplished has been done because she was by his side and trust me this time will be no different. She'll protect us better than anyone else; she'll make sure that we all come home."

Sara turned facing us both our forms still clinging to the other each of us smiling towards her; her own face smiling back as she walked towards us stopping once her arms were around us both. "No matter what our plan will work Felicity doesn't need his permission to gain access you know." Her voice laced with humor as she pulled back keeping her right hand on Felicity's shoulder rubbing her thumb gently back and forth.

"I would still prefer that Lance be on board his access would still prove helpful if something were to go wrong." I felt Felicity attempt to move so I just held her tighter burying my face in her air as I breathed in deeply her scent calming my already frayed nerves. "I love you…." I whispered as I closed my eyes stealing the moment before Lance finally spoke.

"If I grant the access this goes smoother than if I don't I presume?" Sara turned around shielding us both with her small form deciding that this fight was still between her and Lance. "Yes it does so please just trust us your children to once again save the city."

He huffed his emotions still raw as he nodded and walked away leaving the three of us alone the once tense space now felt lighter as if the weight of the moment has finally passed. "Well that could have gone worse so I assume my miscarriage came up?" I nodded as I released my hold Felicity's arms coming to wrap around Sara bringing her into a bone crushing embrace. "He only did it when he sensed dad was coming unglued. I'm sorry Sara but he had no other cards left to play." She nodded against Felicity's shoulder both women knowing the whole story and neither of them willing to tell the sad tale. I was about to leave the room when Sara's voice stopped me; her body pulling away from Felicity as she strode with a determined pace towards me. "Can we talk for a minute? Felicity can stay since she knows the whole story but I feel that now might be the right time to fill you in on the details, it might make his reaction seem understated given the present circumstances." I nodded motioning towards the small seating area; Sara took the lead as I held my hand out to Felicity who hesitated not sure if she should follow.

"Felicity give me your hand remember nothing between us is a secret I want you next to me when you both decide to tell me why Laurel wasn't even a considered option." Her hand was in mine seconds after that as we moved in perfect sync towards Sara's waiting form. Sara took the small chair closest to the window as I settled into the love seat bringing Felicity down beside me never once releasing her hand. Once everyone was seated the conversation started Sara's composure fading with each word spoken.

 _Five months ago…._

 _"_ _Sara just tell me what's wrong I can't make this better if you don't talk to me." I glanced up seeing Felicity's eyes, those kind, warm, and bright blue eyes that I'd instantly felt a connection with looked down upon me with nothing but love and concern as my entire body shuddered. I tried to tell Laurel, hell Laurel and I hadn't spoken much more than five words to eachother since I' become pregnant with Ben. She of course had chosen Nyssa's side and I sadly couldn't disagree but that wasn't why we weren't speaking that reason had everything to do with Felicity. "Sara would you just tell me already it's been months of no I can't or there's no need to be concerned so out with it already what's bothering you?" I sighed lifting the cup of tea to my lips sipping the hot liquid savoring the taste and the warmth that it provided throughout my numb body. She remained seated across from me her arms crossed her own steaming tea remaining untouched before her._

 _"_ _I have two things to tell you and neither is easy. First off Laurel and I aren't speaking and I can't imagine that is going to change anytime soon. Second I…" My entire body began to shudder and shake the small cup rattling about in my now infirm grasp. "Sara…hey Sara it's alright…" I felt her arms around me in seconds as she pulled me closer until my face was pressed against her throat my tears soaking her skin. I cried for long moments as she whispered hushed words into my hair her hands running up and down my back waiting patiently for me to regain enough composure to speak. "I was pregnant but…I lost her, I lost my baby girl because of the life that I myself chose to lead." The tears came harder now as my cries became sobs my body racked with more guilt and sorrow than one should ever have to feel in ten lifetimes much less one. "Just cry…let it all out until there's nothing left in your heart and mind…I'll be right here…I won't let go…I promise Sara you're not alone."_

 _An hour had passed in silence I had shifted downward from her throat so that my head was placed in her lap as her fingers stroked through my hair slowly just waiting for me to decide that I was once again ready to speak. "Ben was a miracle I was old then but when I found out that I was pregnant again…Oh Fe I couldn't wait to tell Ray. He was so happy I mean he just lit up as he twirled me around the room laughing and crying with utter joy. I was going to do it right this time, I was going to be better this time around for Ray and for this new little miracle." My body once again shuddered but this time not from grief or pain but from the memories that I was forcing myself to once again re-live. "Sara did the nanotech cause you to miscarry?" I nodded against her as I exhaled thanking her for understanding that the very thing that I had granted me Ben had also taken away his sister. "Ray said that the tech viewed the baby as a threat to my system again I'm naturally older than one normally is when they have children and the tech sensed that the pregnancy could be a threat to my health." I didn't need to say anything further her mind much like Rays worked rather quickly her grasp on the situation came with no more words needed._

 _"_ _What about Laurel why aren't you two speaking and before you can say nothing I know it has something to do with me." I sighed heavily once again knowing that I'd rather poke out my own eyes then tell her any of this. "Fe why can't you just let that go it's going to cause more harm than good believe me you won't forgive her for this one." Her fingers went cold as if ice had crept through her skin freezing her blood upon contact which in turn caused me to sit up my face in direct alignment with her own shellshocked expression. "Fe…Hey Felicity talk to me what's with the face?" Now it was her turn to sigh her eyes slammed shut as her face fell into her outstretched hands. "How did you find out?" Now I was shocked she knew how could she know? I only knew because I'd walked in on them and the moment that caused my very stomach to turn. "I saw them, I saw the moment and needless to say I wasn't kind with my words." She nodded as she leaned back sinking further into the couch her body going slack against the soft and welcome cushions that conformed against her. "He told me the night it happened of course Oliver would never keep something like that from me, he'd never want me thinking what you undoubtedly thought. I just hoped that no one else would be affected by her rather poor judgment."_

 _"_ _Fe she kissed him after she told him he'd made a mistake by being with for all these years…Fe I know I'm not the morality police but when I slept with Oliver he wasn't married to Laurel. Also I destroyed my relationship with Nyssa but I also owned up to that fact I didn't blame anyone for my mistakes I took the full brunt of my actions consequences included. She however did not she waited until he was alone in his office and then shoved her tongue down his throat claiming that she was the one that he was meant to be with that she was his soulmate and not you. Fe I swear I wanted to rip out her throat but that man is completely devoted to you." She smiled her eyes still sealed shut her voice coming out softly which was a stark contrast when compared to my own higher and far more hostile tone. "I know I too saw the retched exchange what Laurel didn't know was I had come back Oliver and I had argued that day about what I frankly can't remember but I felt sick over the whole mess so after dinner I'd come back to the office knowing he would still be there to apologize. I was standing in the lab's inner doorway watching as she kissed him and then welling with pride when he pushed her away."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry Fe I just I was so angry that she'd attempted to wreck your marriage because her own was falling apart. We argued, had words and, exchanged a few parting blows. We haven't spoken since her divorce from Ted went through. I just can't get over the fact that she did it again…" Felicity once again knew more about the situation because she smiled in sadness recalling I assumed another story told to her by Oliver. "Tommy when things got complicated and Oliver showed up they slept together because that's what they did. I know Oliver told me a few months after we'd gotten together he never wanted me to fear him going back to his old habits so he told me all about them including the times with Laurel and you." Now I blushed Oliver really did like to throw logs on a fire didn't he. "Fe how can you even look at me knowing what you know?" Again she smiled her form still slumped against the couch eyes content to remain closed. "I love Oliver don't I? Well I love you too, that means I love all of you not just the parts that are good but the bad ones' as well." Now I smiled as I relaxed beside her taking her hand in my own as I too shut my eyes letting the world once again go still; her steady grip on my hand reminding me that I was never alone not anymore._

I gulped I remembered that horrid encounter and I recalled how Felicity had staked her claim once in our office and then many more times once locked in our bedroom. I winced as my coloring shifted my once slightly tanned skin turning red remembering every erotic moment shared between myself and Felicity as she claimed me heart, body, and soul. "God no wonder Laurel won't come near well anyone; does everyone know about her lapse in judgment which she apologized for by the way." Felicity snickered bringing our clasped hands to her mouth kissing my hand softly in response. Sara just glared indicating she knew but still didn't quite care. "Oh I know but Fe's our sister and frankly dating is one thing but you two are married with four children and she by the way has never done anything but love and adore Laurel. She hasn't run off with you and she didn't ruin the bond of sisterhood no she fell in love with you while you acted like an ass sleeping with multiple women before waking up to the woman who was right in front of you. So needless to say our chat was a rather heated one that still remains unresolved."

I just sighed as I leaned back my thumb grazing back and forth across Felicity's knuckles as she smiled in Sara's direction the two of them completely at ease with the situation before them. "Well since that's settled we have to plan for tomorrow night. Bruce is ready to go and aware of the plan so we just have to pick the time and place for our little set up." I nodded as did Sara all three of us leaning forward to discuss how best to take down Jacob Mitchell this time for good.

"Do you still harbor any resentment over the whole ordeal with Slade?" I knew my question was out of left field but listening to Sara's speech earlier had left me wondering if she really understood why I was so against her taking such a huge risk now. "Go to sleep Oliver since tomorrow night your chest and my back won't be in any type of direct physical contact." Not willing to let this go I nudged her shoulder with my nose while tightening my arms against her waist the smooth fabric of her nightgown lightly moving upwards against my skin. "Answer me do you still feel any anger regarding how I handled Slade?" She huffed as her lungs expanded against her chest moving my arms slightly in the process her voice filled with exhaustion but oddly no annoyance as she spoke. "The only resentment I harbor is you not telling me that you meant what you said, that you let me think it was all a lie to trick Slade. I felt used and betrayed until the beach on Lian Yu" Now I huffed but in curiosity wanting her to continue her revelation. "Expand upon that please." I still couldn't see her face but I could feel the rise and fall of her even breaths against my chest as her back snuggled further in my face hidden between her neck and shoulder once again breathing in her intoxicating scent.

"Like my dad said your eyes love are your tell. After the beach you started touching me more often and let your hands linger against my body for more than a few stolen moments. You actually came to my apartment before Slade you never did; also let's not forget the long lingering stares and smiles as we flirted back and forth for almost 6 months needless to say I knew you felt something for me." Her voice began to drift but I still wanted more so I pressed my lips against her neck stoking along the column of her throat with my tongue until I felt her back arch as she moaned. "Baby not fair…not even close…what more do you want…Oliver don't start something you have no intention of finishing." I kept up the slow and tortuous pace against her neck my hands skimming up and down her body gently lifting the nightgown higher and higher up her smooth skin. "Tell me when you knew I wasn't lying…tell me why you told me to say that I never loved you like you already knew that I did…tell me the truth please." I felt her toes skimming up and down my lower calf as her hands came to rest upon my own traveling up and down her body the nightgown synched up to her waist. "Fine but first I'm turning around so kindly remove your lips and tongue from my neck." Doing as requested I removed my now grinning mouth from her skin as her body rolled her face coming dangerously close to my own. Her next move made me forget the previous questions all together.

With a glint in her eyes she reached down pulling up the rest of her nightgown revealing her glowing naked form her breasts heaving with every breath she took. She moved in closer wrapping her legs around my hips her core against my now hardening shaft as her fingers slid beneath the waistband of my boxers sliding them down using her feet to push them past my buttock and down around my ankles. Keeping her hands against the firm skin of my bottom half she pressed her naked chest against mine rubbing up and down until the friction became unbearable. Her hips began to grind against mine her opening just an inch away from being claimed as she spoke using my aroused attention to get the point across. "I knew you loved me each time you touched me and lingered against the skin your thumb passing back and forth slowly each pass sending heat through my core." Her lips touched against the corner of my mouth her tongue lightly tracing the supple corner. "I knew you loved me when you rescued me with Helena as your back up." Again she kissed the other corner just as soft and gently as before. "I told you to say you never loved me because I thought it would be easier to move on if I knew you were never an option to begin with." With that she slammed her lips against mine as she moved her hips allowing her go glide over my hardened body as I entered her with great force.

"I know why you won't risk me now…with Slade it was different by the time you figured it out it was too late to stop it. You had to no choice but to trust that I had faith enough for us both; you have never once risked me in that way since that moment…"

"The moment I truly realized that I had been in love with you for months." I finished her statement as our eyes became glued our heavy breaths mixing with the other as our bodies moved in perfect harmony. "I love you baby…I've never been in love with anyone but you." I kissed her hard our bodies moved in a hurried and rapid frenzy each us nearing our climax each of us yearning for the release. "I love you Oliver I've always been in love with you from the moment you laid bleeding in the back of damn car." We kissed again tongues mashing against the other in a well known and well practiced dance as her nails dug into my skin and our lips broke apart each of our screams shattering the still night. Each time we made love was different because each time it was for a different reason this time was no different as her face winced the moment I pulled out leaving us both slightly empty our connection somewhat broken. This time was to reassure me as she did so many months ago that she knew my heart was hers but that her heart had always been and would always be mine. I settled off to sleep my mind drifted images of our encounters filling my head each wonderful moment echoing against my sleep addled mind letting my heart finally rest.


	27. Chapter 27: Caught and Bound

Alright finally here we go... So if you want me to keep going let me know after this chapter and I'll go ahead and create the next batch of stories. If not then this next chapter would most likely be the last so just let me know and I'll see what I can do.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

Caught and Bound

I started moving ahead whipping my head from side to side as I prowled through the darkened alley waiting for Jacob to finally make his sinister move. Ray had been furious but in the end I had no choice these people whether he liked it or not were my family and I wasn't going to let them suffer not if I could help it. I paused my steps frozen against the damp ill lit streets as I heard what I could have sworn was breathing; I froze bringing every muscle in body to action my fists clenched at my sides as my heart began to race. "Fe he's here my boys better be ready to save my life." I paused waiting for my sister's voice to come through the small ear piece that she and Ray had designed years ago when they were still on slightly more friendly terms. "Oliver is overhead on roof he has you in sight, while Bruce is on the ground directly behind him. Both have you and Jacob in their sights so don't worry Sara we've got you…I promise Sara I've got you. I love you sister of mine." I smiled at her unique term of endearment as I slowly moved forward uncurling my left fist while grabbing the knife from the back of my waistband ready to aim the sharp steel tipped point straight through his black heart. "I love you Fe…Is she there?"

"I'm here Sara and this is by far the worst way for you and I to make up after months of not speaking." I smiled recalling my conversation with Felicity earlier. I recalled now with great fondness why I'd known from day one that she'd be in my life for as long as I lived.

"Fe I need her to know that I'm sorry, hell I need her to know that I understand that she made a mistake but; I need her to know that no matter what she's my sister…I need her to know that I love her." I was prepping for the mission both Oliver and Bruce had left over an hour ago to set up the trap making sure that everything was in place by the time I showed up looking all meek and helpless from afar. The black steel toed boots were laced, my legs were covered in various knifes while my jacket held a small gun loaded with enough bullets to fill him with lead ten times over. I checked my reflection once again in the mirror to see her face; still looking unmarred against time. "Why me? This should come from you Sara this should be about the two of you putting the past aside and letting everything go. This really has nothing to do with me it never really did." I shifted turning around to fully face her needing her to hear the words as I said them; needing her to understand that no matter what this fight had everything to do with her.

"Fe…" I stepped closer as I spoke grabbing her outstretched hands entwining our fingers keeping my eyes locked on her own. Slightly biting my lower lip I came continued fearing that she'd never fully comprehend just how much she had come to mean to me. "I…what we fought about was all based on you because you have the one man that neither one of us could ever hold."

"Sara…" I gripped her hands tighter as she fell silent her words dying on her lips my gaze begging for her to understand that either I did this now or I'd never find my nerve again. "She loved him and I mean loved him he was her entire world until he wasn't. Laurel loves with everything she has but she also does the same when she's mad. Her ire and hatred could have burned Star City to the ground so you can imagine her reaction when she found out that not only had her boyfriend just died but that I had died with him."

"Sara that happened so long ago it's literally water beneath a now broken down bridge that literally hasn't been on a map for over two decades why does this matter now?" I knew she still wasn't understanding the issue the one that Laurel and I had never really addressed, the one that we'd been avoiding since I came home. "Felicity she took him from me and then I took him from her. He came home and she got him back but then Tommy died and Oliver…"

"Does what he does best he ran. Yes I flew to Lian Yu on a plane that was barely air worthy and then had to jump out over the ocean just to get his stubborn ass back. So yes I'm aware of his rather fine tuned running approach to life." She chuckled slightly her eyes fading into a lost glance as I assumed Oliver took hold in her mind but also in her heart as she spoke again her voice wistful but happy. "Yes I know he'd rather run than face his problems and yet I still married him…I had children with him…I…I have what you both wanted from him that's what the fight was about wasn't it?" I nodded as my brilliant sister finally pieced the puzzle back together.

"Yes we may have had relationships and, yes we both loved him but he's only ever loved you. Laurel's marriage was falling apart, and for once I had someone who despite my past loves me just as Oliver does you. Laurel did what we both do best she…"

"Went to someone who in the past had proven to be less than loyal…that is until me. She thought he'd cheat on me with her and that's why you haven't spoken since that day. She fell back on old habits and hoped he'd do the same." I nodded our hands now in vice grips as I continued on knowing that for me the next part would be the hardest. "Oliver was never loyal and I know that you're aware of that but the island changed him our relationship was different I mean hell he wanted to move in together before I realized that he was just hiding with me…that he was hiding his heart from the one he really wanted and that hurt more than if he'd cheated. He was so afraid to risk you that he hid in our relationship knowing deep down that we'd both moved on a long time ago him with you and me with Nyssa. Laurel sadly didn't get that memo." She sighed but this time she spoke before I could finish my story.

"I know Oliver and I haven't had secrets in years one of our deals when I agreed to marry him. I'll tell Laurel but on one condition and this is not something I'm willing to budge on." I nodded the anxiety that was once gripping my heart easing the moment she said yes to my last request. "What's the condition you name it and it's done anything I promise." I should have known she'd pick the one subject and the one person that I really didn't want to speak with in that moment so of course she would push that last button. "Tell Ray how you feel about him and not with a lot of words or just physical actions tell him how you really feel about him and why even now you're still choosing him."

"That's not fair and you know it." She stood her ground her gaze unrelenting as was her grip as she pulled me closer releasing my hands while embracing me tightly to her chest her voice whispering against my ear. "Tell him that you love him…tell him that you chose him even when Nyssa forgave you after Ben was born…tell him that you fell for him and that it was for real. You have what I have so don't throw it away like Oliver almost did out of fear." With that she released me and walked away I stood frozen in place her voice echoing through my body her honest and calculated words striking harshly against my chest. Fe was entirely too smart for her own good.

I snapped back the present requiring my attention as I heard his footsteps coming closer the shoes landing hard against the black wet pavement his snide voice slithered out freezing my blood as he spoke. "You'll be my greatest prize yet…I can't wait to hear you scream." Now I smirked as I turned around anticipating the look on his face as he met a woman who could fight back. "Oh you're so going to regret those words in a few moments…" I lunged forward knifes raised in both hands as I picked up speed my screams shattering the cold dead night my anger racing through me until I felt the sheer emotions bursting forth breaking my soul as he came closer my knifes aimed for his chest. Faster and faster each beat of my heart echoing against my screams as the knifes dug deep each one piercing the flesh; each one finding a home within the heart of the beast. His eyes gapped in horror as I rammed them further into his already deflating chest his blood running in rivets down my cracked hands as we both fell slowly to the ground. I relished the way it felt as I pulled both blades from his chest; peace erupted through me as his blood flowed freely from the twin wounds his body going rigid as the color drained from his pale face. "I screamed was it good for you?" I whispered against his ears the words filled with venom and malice as he spoke blood pooling in his mouth as it sputtered against his lips. "Yo..u….w…in." With that his body went cold as his heart stopped his debt finally had been paid.

Oliver and Bruce came running each was out of breath as the stood before his broken blood soaked body neither one fully understanding why I'd so eagerly accepted this role. "Sara…Sara come home we'll tell them together as we should have done months ago…" I nodded hearing Felicity's soothing voice coming across the com's. Looking upwards I saw the confusion as it crossed their mirrored expressions each one missing the biggest piece of my rapidly filing puzzle. "Let's go I'm sure the cops are on route and the last thing any of us need is more police interference in this particular matter." They both nodded as I stood wiping the blades against my pants removing the blood before stepping over his body finally heading home.

Our footsteps heavy and tired echoed through the building as we each moved through the glass enclosed space towards the back lab where Felicity waited explanations in hand. I stopped before I reached the door as I glanced down at my hands his blood still coating the once pale skin. "I'll be there in a minute I need to get this blood of my hands." They both nodded while Oliver's hand lightly grasped my shoulder before he moved through the glass double doors his body soon being consumed by Felicity. I smiled as they embraced her small frame was wrapped around his larger one as he lightly pulled them together lifting her off the ground as he did; each one mirroring the other's actions and, both just relieved to be together. I was about to turn when I saw Laurel coming from behind her face awash with multiple emotions as she too took in the couples display. I watched as her face went from smiling to sadness and then finally to acceptance; her mind finally coming to grips with what I'd told her so many months ago…

 _"_ _Laurel that island it changed us both and neither of us came home without the scars to the proof it. He won't betray her he's not that man anymore…he was never in love with us but he is with her. The sooner you see that the sooner you realize that the better off you'll be. He had the chance to be with you and he ran away. He tried to run from her hell he'd even given up on ever being with her until he realized that a life with her was worth fighting for. He never did that with either one of us, he told her he loved her to fool Slade…but that only worked because it was already true…he chose her over the city and his own safety but he didn't do the same for you. You were dating but they are married don't ruin your life because you're hurting and in pain."_

I'd given her that speech hoping that the words would penetrate through her shield of pain and grief. Watching her now I could see that the couple before us had done what my words hadn't been able to. I smiled softly as I turned moving to the washroom the dried blood on my hands beginning to darken and crack the residue reeking of iron as the water washed over the remnants of his final moments. I should have felt something hell I should have felt pain but in this moment but all I felt was peace. He was gone; the real reason for my loss was finally gone. I would be able to move on…I would be able to tell Ray the truth so that he'd finally stop blaming himself for the loss of our child; so that he'd stop blaming the very technology that had saved my life. I scrubbed and scrubbed until I felt my hands were raw making sure that none of that vile man's blood remained against my skin. My reflection indicated that I'd seen better days filled with more sleep and less anxiety than I'd seen in the past few months. Making sure the rest of my skin was free of his DNA I walked out back towards the office hoping that tonight would be the last night that I'd have to feel the sorrow and the pain of that night.

The doors made no sound as I pushed through them taking in the room before me. Bruce feeling out of place had left moments ago and in the back of my mind I thanked him this was going to be hard enough with the people before me I didn't need an additional audience member. Laurel had taken the chair opposite the door so she was the first person I saw her face contorted with varying emotions as I panned towards the others. Of course Ray was moving towards me with determination and I suspected a slight amount of anger his arms engulfing me within seconds of entering the room.

"I'm…I'm just so glad that you're fine but also angry as hell that you did this without telling me." I nodded into his chest due to our often amusing height difference as my nose pressed firmly against his sternum; his chin resting atop my head his breathing evening out against me as his hand roamed up and down my back . "I'm sorry but hopefully what I have to say will help all this make sense." He hugged me tighter to his chest as he kissed my hair sighing as he released me letting me move further into the room taking in the last two occupants. Oliver still dressed in his gear stood behind Felicity her back firmly against his chest their arms banded together as he kept softly kissing her face content in the other's embrace. Not moving a muscle out of his reach she spoke her voice an odd mixture of contentment laced with hesitation. "Sara it's time…time to tell them what you just finally told me this morning…it's time to tell them why you really jumped at the opportunity to in the end kill Jacob Mitchell." I nodded feeling my nerves first expand and then slowly start to explode. I shut my eyes against the harsh lights of the room as if they suddenly harmed my delicate senses knowing that soon they'd be shut against the tears that would surly flow.

 _Months ago…_

 _"_ _Ray stop I'll be home tomorrow and I've got some interesting news…no I'm not giving you any hints…no not even if you do that…alright….yes tell Ben mommy misses him too….bye babies I'll see you soon…me too." I hung up shoving the phone into my pocket as I picked up the pace wanting to catch the last rail back home, wanting to surprise Ray with not one announcement but two. I couldn't wait to see the look on his face once I told him that by some miracle I was pregnant. I still couldn't believe it I mean Ben was a miracle but one that I was sure would never occur again so I'd made my peace with that fact never even considering the possibility that I could ever bring another child into this world. I'd been feeling sick for the past few weeks with dizzy spells and morning nausea; Ray of course just thought I'd caught whatever new flu of the week that our son had magically acquired from pre-school but I kept feeling that it was more. I'd come to Central City mainly to see my crew and to make sure they hadn't killed each other in Ray's or my recent absence. I also made an appointment to see a doctor and got the best news that I'd had in months._

 _Three months along…three months and the baby was doing great. She was healthy and thus far fully formed with no problems in sight. Ray was going to be thrilled but maybe I might also be able to tell him the other reason I'd come here to Central City…Nyssa. I'd finally made my choice between the two and to my great astonishment and surprise I'd chosen Ray. Nyssa was upset but she understood Ray was more than a casual fling and close friend he was the father of my children and well I honestly loved him. I loved him more than I thought I'd ever be able to. He was my complete opposite he was all light and bright cheerful energy while I was darker, colder, lost and searching for my purpose within our relationship and within our family. I snickered to myself as I realized he was what Felicity was to Oliver he was the person who brought light into my often darkened world. Ray Palmer was my own personal Felicity Queen. Had I not been so distracted I might have noticed something sooner, or I might have heard her screaming before it was too late to stop it. Sadly I was neither…_

 _I ran towards the sounds my feet pounding rapidly against the ground each time I heard a scream or a wail I ran faster hoping that I wouldn't be too late. "Hold still damnit stop moving this is going to go much faster if you just stop scratching at me like it's going to make a difference." His voice one that would be forever seared in my memory sounded like a snake as he slithered across the ground. I heard her once again wailing in agony as I came upon them my fast pace not fast enough as he shoved the dagger through her naked form. He hissed his own partially naked form shuttering to my fear in pleasure and delight as the blood pooled around her cooling form. My stomach lurched as the bile rose in my throat my own body shuddering as the wind howled through the dark corridor. "Get away from her now." My voice was rigid and hard my sickness becoming rage as his body racked with laughter moved thinking that I was no real threat. Standing fully his pants still draped around his ankles I took him in. Not more than 6'0 tall his body was lean, muscular but also horribly scarred. His legs had various cuts and abrasions while I could see the distinct hues of purple and yellow right above the knees. My eyes roaming upwards took in his scratched blood soaked hands and arms as the muscles rippled against the skin; allowing me to realize that this man was not only evil but strong enough to take me down. What left me winded was his face; those eyes black as night eyes peered at me while I took in his taught pale skin checkered with bright red scratches from the nails of the woman he'd just killed. "Oh so you think that you can avenge her do you? Well come on I'm always up for another round after all she really didn't provide me with enough real enjoyment to last me for the night." That voice now smoother and calmer than before still flowed from his forked tongue coating my mind with a haze of hatred and rage. Now I'd wanted him dead so I pulled the spare knife from my boot as I surged forward intending to stab him through the heart quickly ending his life the way he'd just ended that innocent woman's._

 _Sadly in my haste to avenge the nameless woman's death I'd forgotten one very important fact he still had a knife that he'd just used to stab me with…right through my lower abdomen. I jerked and sputtered as I realized what he'd just done and what I'd just lost. I slumped down to the ground the cold decaying break walls scraped against me as I fell clutching at the wound praying that the baby would survive, that the nanotech could save us both, that Ray would still get to be a father to our precious baby girl. "Pity you and I could have done some real damage to the other. Oh well at least this way I won't have to worry about you interrupting my fun anymore now shall I?" He laughed as he dressed grabbing the bloody knife as he walked off laughing and smiling with each step he took. I slumped further into the wall clutching at my wound the blood pooling around my fingers as I cried fearing that I'd just lost my miracle and perhaps her father as well._

 _It took what seemed like hours for me to reach for the phone my blood soaked hands dialing 911 as my wound began to close the pain already beginning to subside. The operator came on her dead monotone voice reminding me that while I would survive the woman on the ground in front of me would not. I gave her the information leaving out my name as I ended the call using the last of my energy to hull my body upwards using the decaying wall for support. I glanced towards her one last time her hair once blonde now coated in blood I assumed from a head wound that was caused when he forced her to the ground. Her brown eyes were still wide open frozen in terror as her last moments played before her his face the last thing she saw before the darkness fell. Gingerly and carefully I moved forward whipping out a pair of gloves as I leaned down carefully closing the lids of her eyes no longer able to stomach her cold dead stare. After that I glanced around to find her shredded clothing about three inches from her body so I picked them up each item tattered and covered in mud. Shaking them I placed them over her body attempting to cover her until the medics arrived attempting to give her some dignity even in death._

 _I waited until they sirens blared, I watched from behind a dumpster as they hauled her lifeless body into the squad and waited until the blaring of the siren could be heard no more. It would take me two days to reach home it took me three hours to reach the ER as they confirmed what I already knew to be true. The tech had healed the wounds and had begun to heal my womb but sadly the damage was too deep as the baby had already been lost. They termed it as a miscarriage given my rather advanced age. So I got on the rail and traveled home, greeted my son and the man who would never know just how close I came to admitting that I loved him…that I needed him…and that I had chosen him. He'd never know because my own fear and despair had kept me from telling him the truth…and I suspected my fear wasn't my only reason for not telling him. When the time came I'd find that man and once I did he'd pay for every life he'd taken that day._

Ray held me upright as I finished while Laurel moved closer hugging me to her chest each one attempting to make amends for something that neither of them could replace. Oliver and Felicity however kept their distance each still solidly wrapped up around the other silently watching the scene before them. I looked up catching her eyes seeing acceptance and understanding pooling within her gaze. I mouthed my words of gratitude as she and Oliver quietly backed out of the room leaving the three of us to heal our own broken bonds. "Thank you Fe…I love you…" She smiled as they moved backward Oliver guiding them silently to the door his lips still lightly pressed against her skin as she mouthed back "I love you Sara and so do they…make it right." With that they vanished leaving the three of us huddled together arms wrapped tightly around the other as we stood there letting our wounds scab over and heal. Words weren't exchanged because for once they weren't needed. I said what I needed to say Ray now understood that the tech had saved my life but wasn't strong enough to save our child. He also understood that maybe it was the tech that allowed for our second miracle, and maybe it would allow for a third. Laurel and I would talk eventually but for right now just being together that was enough.

"Do you think that they actually talked or do you think they just stood there and well…"

"What baby say the words they won't bite I promise…" He laughed as he moved claiming me once more with a surprising amount of force. "Fine do you think they hugged it out…there happy now?" His voice turned smug as he lowered his mouth attacking my throat with his lips and tongue my response coming out in low breathy moans. "Not…fair…" I felt his lips slowly upturn against my skin as he smiled moving in and out of me once again our hands entwined together above my head his pace slow and sensual forcing my body to arch with each tug and pull. Unlike our other sessions this was about relaxing and enjoying the other's body learning what made me scream and what made him moan. This was about each of us feeling the other as we slowly joined together over and over again until we came together as one. I kissed him once more my tongue delving deeply into his mouth as he pushed forward once more igniting every nerve in my body as I shattered bringing him along with me our bodies shuddering over and over again the moment passing through us both with alarming speed. "Do you ever wonder what's going to happen a few years from now?" His mouth paused against the column of my throat my question breaking his rather rapt attention that he'd been solely paying to my body. Lifting his head slightly upwards he pecked my lips before speaking his voice raspy and low causing my very blood to boil as desire once again took hold. "You mean when we continue to not age while the rest of the world continues to pass us by?" I nodded kissing him softly in response as I brought my legs up against his sides his body hovering above me with the knowledge that he'd soon be filling me once again.

"What are we going to do? It's not like we can just continue to live in peace and quiet we'll soon have to come up a with a plan that involves hiding our rather youthful appearances from the rest of the world…I mean…" His lips silenced my words as he plunged into me filling me to my very core his movements now hard and fast against me each one seeking out my rather enthusiastic response. Over and over again he thrusted forward as I met him my questions rapidly fleeing my mind as I became focused on his body and lips as each connected to my own each bringing me higher and higher until I imploded.

"We'll figure it out Felicity I promise baby we'll figure it out but for now I intend to make good use of our rather useful dilemma." Kissing him in agreement as he continued to move around me, against me, and in me throughout the night each kiss pushing my thoughts further and further from my mind.

I smiled at my wife's face her memories once again must have drifted to one of our more enjoyable encounters as I cleared my throat garnering her attention once more. "He's here Felicity so how do you want to handle this?" She stood knotting her hands together each of us still looking far younger than our actual years. "Let him in after all the rest of his family is already here." I glanced around the room taking in our grandchildren all of whom had finally pieced together the confusing jigsaw puzzle that was their grandparent's lives. "Alright but don't say I didn't warn you he's not going to take this as well as they did not by a long shot." She nodded in agreement as I opened the door Ben stormed through the doors holding his sister's hand tightly within his own. "Start talking right now." I knew one day they'd all come here to find the truth and to find the answers to all the questions that had plagued them for years. I just wished that in this moment our friends we're still here to support us as Felicity once again told our rather long story.


	28. Chapter 28: Epilogue

We've come to the end. I've enjoyed the time that I've spent writing this story and I've been blown away by the response. Thank you to all who liked, reviewed and kept reading.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

Epilogue:

Every story has a beginning and every story has its end. I watched as Felicity moved with a grace that only age and wisdom could provide. She had told Ben the story of our lives even the parts that we'd each care to forget. She had held his hand through the good, the bad, and through the moments that still had my skin crawling as her soft angelic voice uttered out each detailed phrase. Our grandchildren hung on every word she spoke each of them smiling and moving closer until their small huddled forms surrounded her as she sat in the chair that had been deemed as hers. I watched as Ben's face went from angry to annoyed and then finally to resigned. Angie his younger sister just sat beside him her hand tightly holding his as she listened her knowledge of her aunt's life was slim to say the least; but her knowledge of her parent's life was even slimmer.

"Ben they lied to keep you safe…hell all four of us did and look what happened anyways here you all are perhaps for good. There is nothing more I'd like than to have you all returned to your homes but sadly this time I don't have that option…Ben you have one of two choices here you can finish what you're parents started…you all can or all of you can just stay here and hide as Oliver and I have done for the past twenty years. The choice is yours…"

He looked over her frozen form I assumed he was taking in the fact that even in twenty years her face hadn't aged a day, she was still as perfect, as beautiful, and as strong as she was the day I'd met her. "They sent us here to learn didn't they? Since you two can't be seen in the outside world until the world that knew you is long gone you've what hidden here to ride out the decades long wait?"

"Well your father promised that one day the tech would just stop working that we'd eventually begin to age about 30 or 40 years after the initial dose. He sadly was wrong." Her face crinkled as the harsh words escaped from her slighted pouted lips the knowledge still causing the lump in her throat to form.

"Oliver and I won't be aging ever, the tech's gotten stronger instead of weaker, you…all of you are all we will have left of our children, of our allies, of our family at some point. Ben we're offering to help you…we're offering to give you the chance to make a difference so decide here and now do you want to fulfill your parent's legacy or are you going to let everything they built die with their memories…the choice my dear nephew is your own. They'll be here in a few hours so I recommend you start weighing your options." With that she stood our various grandchildren's eyes glued to her form as she swayed each perfectly heeled leg marching with ease towards me.

"I'll be paying you back for that Oliver Jonas Queen…" I smiled as I uttered my response against her lips.

"Oh I'll pay but I'm betting it won't be much of a punishment…" She snorted slightly in humor as I sealed our lips fully together the kiss was short but hard just like our relationship before I realized that she was my home. Then we became a team and a unit that to this day has never once stopped being the most treasured aspect of my life.

I pulled back when I heard the various hollers and groans the room filled with prying eyes that found our natural chemistry to be slightly nauseating. "I love you…" She smiled whispering back "Not as much as I love you…" With a quick squeeze of my hand she left leaving me alone with the future of our family's vigilante dynasty.

Years passed as Ben became as smart and lovable as his father but his strength and cunning was all Sara. He grew to be the Atom replacing Ray once he realized that being in hiding meant giving up every aspect of our old lives the hero aspect included. Ben was 93 when he passed his final moments were spent with his sister and parents his wife having left our close knit circle years before his children waited with tears flowing freely down their faces as the monitors slowly beeped the until finally the room went silent as grief and pain overwhelmed the remaining occupants. Ben was the Atom for 25 years his son Nick took his place when he was almost 35 and only because Diane his wife insisted that she was going to be a rather young widow if he didn't retire sooner rather than later. Ben met Diane in his last year of college before he really became the Atom and before he realized how dangerous this lifestyle could be. Foster and Colton were the twin boys that still left both Ben and Diane dazed for they both had the strong strength of Sara and the stubborn knack of Ben. Needless to say training them was both fun and difficult.

Angie was injured by friendly fire the bullet slicing through her lower abdomen. She too shares our same lifelong fate; which also meant that she'd chosen a life alone rather than watch as all those she'd come to love and need died with her remaining frozen in perpetual time. Her fate was the hardest for the four of us to bear but in the end she'd made her choice and like her mother she had no intention of going back on her word.

Tommy and Sara were married briefly before they divorced each of them stating that sometimes love wasn't enough. I'd bet Diggle 5,000 dollars that they like he and Lyla would find their way back to the other. It took them three years to figure out that love was enough and it took another two years for them to give Felicity and I our first grandchild. Aria was the spitting image of her mother with the grit and determination of her father. She'd come to us when she was 16 full of questions and accusations her life being a constant series of lies and mistruths. Tommy died holding Sara in his arms from I surmised a broken heart. Sara had been diagnosed with heart failure due to a virus that had swept through her body destroying every cell and life giving organism that she had left. Ray offered her the nanotech but she'd refused stating that life was meant to be short to have a beginning but to also have an end. Her life was filled with love, joy, happiness, and most of all honor. She left this world with her head held high knowing that her sole child was going to leave her own unique mark on the world just as her parents had before her. Tommy was 53 and with his death the Green Arrow mantle passed once more to Aria the first female since Shado to don the green hood.

Riley faired far better than her brother she met a fellow Detective whom she was married to within 6 months of their first date. I wanted to kill him but thankfully Felicity's calm nature won out in the end. Luke was a fine man and loved my daughter the way I loved her mother as if she was the sun and the moon; I warmed to him after Sheila was born. Sheila, Mika, Lyra, and Moira all were the apples of their father's eyes. With three years between each girl I often wondered how my daughter ever saw a second of sleep. Each girl was gifted and talented but only one would grow up to be the Raven. Mika spent 15 years being a vigilante with her sister's watching her every move with the love that only a sibling can provide. All four of them grew up and married each leaving us behind knowing that one day they'd be gone and we'd still remain our hearts once again broken from the agony of losing them one by one. Riley died at 102 her last words were soft but filled with meaning… "You're my hero's…thank you…"

Jake lived to the ripe old age of 96 which still shocks his mother to this day. He became the Red Arrow eventually passing down the mantle to his own son Lee who ended the legacy with his change of teams. Jake's heart broke his own son betraying all he held dear his wife Trina blaming him for the loss of their only son. Miranda and Felicia their daughters married and moved away after they found out the truth never once coming home again their pasts buried the pain of Lee's betrayal buried with them.

Rebecca became the Oracle and she trained with us until she died at 103 her six children all like their mother the sole parent after Clark was killed in an explosion set by her own nephew Lee. She'd come home Sabrina, Rowan, Beth, Tate, Michael, and Clark Jr came as well all of them filling our empty home with more light and love than we'd ever hope to feel again.

John's son Andy joined Argus and then took over once Lyla retired he to this day still helps to conceal us even though he's been dead for almost ten years. His words when I asked him why were simple and to the point just as his father would have wanted. "You're my family and family protects their own end of story." I still feel a pit forming in my stomach each time my thoughts so much as drift to his voice the one that sounded so much like his father's.

Thea and Roy moved on and for the safety of their own children they distanced themselves from this life and ours as well. I mourned her loss but understood she had her life to lead as did I. Felicity kept tabs on her for me but I still wished that I'd been there in the end when she took her final breath the last member of my original family gone but this time not from some horrific end, this time it was because nature had taken its natural course she was 99 and she died surrounded by those she loved her smile still lighting the way through the darkest of nights.

"I might be new to this company and this position but I have the intellect and the knowledge base to make a difference in this world. You'd be foolish to discount my abilities just because of one person's ridiculous theory that I'm someone from almost 100 years ago…Honestly Mable I'm surprised you even paid him any heed."

"I'm sorry Ollie but well you do look an awful lot like him…I mean you could be his twin and your wife she's the spitting image of his wife. I mean look it's hard to miss." I glanced over the article seeing us before we had gone into hiding and smiled. Felicity was going to have some fun wiping this story out of the city's mainframes tonight.

"Mable Meghan and I appreciate the concern but this has happened before and I'm sure it will happen again. Thank you for the heads up but again back to the speech too preachy? Just enough or does it need more lengthy words? I mean normally Meg does this for me but she refused this time something about how I should learn to run my own business meetings?" Mable smiled as she chuckled her aging face showed the lines of a woman who'd weathered many storms in her 60 plus years of life as she picked up the slim tablet shaking her head with humor.

"Meg is right you should do this alone…Good luck Ollie hopefully the meeting goes as planned." I just smirked before bowing my head down towards the floating words as they mocked me without end.

"Oliver?" I grinned as my lips moved slowly against her neck relishing the shared moments when Ollie and Meghan Queen were gone and only Oliver and Felicity remained. We'd waited almost 80 years after Diggle died to re-introduce ourselves into the world. I was the long lost grandson of Mika that way I could keep the family name and it would make sense that I was named for her grandfather who'd disappeared before she was born. Felicity just chose to go by her middle name in public because as she so kindly put it I was changing nothing while she had to use a new name along with going through MIT once again just to gain a foothold in our new reality. It took her a year to complete the four years worth of study after that she used Ray's spare funds to once again regain control of Queen Inc which had been subject to a massive Global take over; our grandson Lee along with his mentor and ally Malcolm Merlyn being responsible for the loss. I waited 6 months before I once again picked up the bows and arrows the Green Arrow returning to the scene with his counterpart the White Arrow standing by his side. Felicity had grown quite capable over the years so this time when I decided to protect our city from Lee and Merlyn she suited up and together we'd been fighting blood against blood for three years our struggle still far from over.

"Yes baby…"

"Lee and Merlyn are going to find her soon and once they do we'll lose any leverage that we still have. Baby Angie can't stay hidden forever Sara was right they'll come for her soon she's the last link to our true identities…she's the last link to the lives that we once had…Love she holds the key…" I sighed nuzzling against her soft skin tracing along the small faint scars that by tomorrow would be gone with my tongue as she leaned in closer enveloping me with her strong well defined arms.

"Tomorrow baby we'll think about this all tomorrow but right now I'd rather focus on making sure you pay for that stunt you pulled tonight." Her grip around my waist tightened as her legs came up encircling my bare hips her lips pressed firmly to my shoulder.

"Well love if you had just moved one inch to the right he wouldn't have cut up your precious green get up…I was defending you…why punish me for that?" I groaned her nails digging into my skin as she grinded her pelvis against my own her desire rapidly building. "Come on baby I can feel your forgiveness growing with each swift movement I make against your solid muscular form. I promise you can yell at me later…" I was entering her within seconds her screams muffled as my lips slid firmly over hers our bodies moving together with a well practiced rhythm.

"I love you Felicity Meghan Queen…"

"I love you Oliver Jones Queen…have and will for the rest of our lives." We kissed until our lips were bruised, we came together quickly, then slowly, then with rapid rough and hard movements each time our screams filled the otherwise empty space. We made love until the sun's rays broke through the glasses pleated panels.

One thing was for certain I'd come home with a mission to safe my city…and I did but as I developed and grew I found a family, I found friends who became partners…I found the one woman who I needed…who I loved…and to my great shock who returned my need and love with her own. We'd built a life together and we'd had a family but now decades later our children were gone, all remnants of our past had been erased so we started over holding hands as we rebuilt our world from the ground up. We had many challenges to face and many left to go but one thing was for certain…I was forever in love with Felicity and she was forever in love with me. That this time was enough…it was always enough…Like I told her on my first father's day so many years ago you gave me a life…you gave me a soul and asked for nothing in return. I'd vowed to spend the rest of my life repaying the debt and for the first time in a long time I finally feel like I no longer owe her a debt because I realized that I'd repaid it long ago the moment I told her I was happy. Oddly enough I still was…


End file.
